The Outsider on the Inside
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: Henria Sownbinder was asked by Minerva McGonagall to come to Hogwarts to teach. She also would be continuing her education. A teacher/student? The only thing Henria knows is how to do magic, hate a certain blonde and her owl Denali, well, he is more like a dog. (Epilogue #1, #2 and #3 Up!)
1. The Brief Introduction

_**A/N: So, I have been having writer's block and headaches when I try to think of anything. I realized as I was killing my lungs slowly one night at three in the morning; it is this story. I started this story when I was 16 and fairly stupid. While I would like you to take notice that I thought of this whole story when I was 16 (applaud the smarts) I was very ignorant. It took 10 years and a lot of reading to understand how ignorant. I am not going to be able to shake this feeling until I have completed my mission. (That was instilled in my being when I joined the Marine Corps at the tender age of 18.)**_

_**I am rewriting all the chapters that I see fit to do so to. This is only the beginning. Being fueled by pure adrenaline and an unhealthy dose of those energy drinks I am so fond of, I am planning on doing it all today. Or most of it.**_

_**If this is your first time reading this story, thank you for joining Henria on this journey. I hope you can find it in yourself to please be patient as I work through this ache that has been building inside of my head and making my life a hell. I am going to make this as painless for everyone except myself as possible, there still maybe a lot of errors. I am rubbish at catching them for myself. It is a curse and I have not found the counter yet. :D**_

_**Please do keep enjoying Henria. She is a very big part of me and I love her. If you have any criticism (constructive or otherwise) please do not hesitate to share. I promise that I put my big girl panties on today and you will not hurt my feelings.**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Brief Introduction<strong>

I downed the last of my Rockstar. I took a quick glance around for a trash bin. When my eyes noticed one, I stepped over to and discarded my can. My owl protested with a hoot on my shoulder. He quite obviously did not like the sudden twitch of my shoulder. I stroked his beak to make him calm.

My hazel eyes wandered the station. I saw many kids, both my age and younger, milling around. They all were chatting excitedly about their summer._ 'Wish I had someone to chat with.'_ my thought brought a pang to my heart. I sighed and looked at Denali. His round, black eyes looked back. Understanding was etched in those onyx pools.

"What are you so understanding about?" I murmured softly to him. His reply was a quiet hoot. I smiled and started walking towards the train.

I was dressed as a muggle and my assessment of the platform showed me that I was not the only one. Most parents of children who had arrived by means other than magic were dressed accordingly. I realized my long, chocolate tresses were not out of place. While there was a sea of color, brown was a prominent fixture. My hazel eyes covertly assessed the witches and wizards around me. I did, however, notice that my height was uncommon. If I did not have a bust, I would have been able to mingle with the youngest students present. I felt comfortable in my 5'2" frame, but I was aware how painfully awkward things could turn if someone mistakened me for a third year. I may be a fully trained witch, but I knew my brash personality could be taken the wrong way. I did not usually take well to being looked down upon, even if it would have been out of concern for my lack of appropriate protection.

I had to shoulder my way through kids and parents. Platform nine and three quarters was crowded. Poor Denali started to ruffle his feathers to show he was not happy about being bumped. When we made it to the train, I felt the Rockstar kick in and my core temperature started to rise. My hands were shaking. _'Finally!'_ I thought with a smile. The train ride was going to be better then I expected.

As I walked down the hall-way, trying to find the compartment specified for me, I noticed that other compartments were filling quite quickly. I had not realized there were so many kids that went to Hogwarts. _'Although,'_ I thought to myself, _'I should have guessed.'_

After finally finding my compartment, I let Denali fly off my shoulder and take a rest on the bench. I dug into my pocket and pulled out, what seemed to be, tiny little boxes. They were my luggage as I had shrunk them before leaving the motel room. I enlarged them and lugged them onto their shelf. As I was sitting down, the door to my compartment slid open and stood facing a tall black boy.

"Oh!" the stranger said, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this compartment was occupied."

"It's fine." I answered. I sat down and motioned for Denali to rest on his favorite spot. The boy coughed and I looked at him.

"My name is-"

"I don't need to know what your name is." I interrupted. I stroked Denali's beak.

"Oh." he muttered dejectedly, "You aren't from England?" he added after detecting my different accent.

"No." My answers were becoming shorter, I noted to myself. I knew I was being rude.

"Well," he began after a moment of awkward silence, "I best be off. 'Bye."

"Good-bye." I said and he scurried off.

I sighed to myself, again. I had my doubts if Minerva had chosen the right person. She had insisted I do this. I still thought she was out of her mind, but I accepted.

There was a knock on the door. My temper was rising. I was turning from my owl to grumble some choice words when the woman who had pleaded with me to go with this crazy escapade came in. My face broke into a wide grin.

"Minerva!" I greeted warmly. I rose off the bench and embraced the older woman.

"Miss Sownbinder!" she greeted with equal warmth, "I trust the journey has been smooth?"

"Yes, of course." I replied. For the most part, I was not lying.

"Splendid!" she smiled, "Well, I am glad you have been accommodated."

"Thank you." No matter how short I was with people, I always remembered my manners.

"I did tell you about your seating arrangement during the feast, correct?" she asked.

"Yes." My answers were getting short again. _'Did I really have no patience today?'_

"Well, I shall let you enjoy the last few moments of peace and quiet alone." she said, catching on to my mood.

"I will see you at dinner, Minerva." I embraced her once more before she exited.

I sat down and felt drained. _'Damn Rockstar ran out.'_ I sighed once again._ 'I'm starting to sound older than seventeen.'_ I thought as I leaned back. Denali, surprisingly, had not protested during the whole exchange. I patted his head. He understood I was telling him, 'Good boy.'

I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew, the train jerked to a stop. Denali started to fall off my shoulder. To prevent this, he dug his talons into my flesh. I gritted my teeth against the pain. I brought up my hands to steady him. Denali let his death grip go and flew over to the other bench knowing he had hurt me. I was taking deep breaths. My shoulder was throbbing and I could feel droplets of blood running down my arm and chest.

"Let's visit the hospital wing, eh?" I looked at Denali. His black eyes were cautious. I patter my uninjured shoulder. He flew back to me and rested there.

I got up and murmured the shrinking spell on my luggage. I summoned the now small boxes and stuffed them in my pocket. I went into the hallway and found my way off the train. I saw my carriage and saw the skeleton horse. I smiled and the horse turned to me. I patted its head and went inside.

The ride was smooth. I tried to move my shoulder, but that proved too painful. The theastrals were snorting. They could smell the fresh blood. They seemed relieved when I got off at the castle. I entered and made my way to the infirmary.

When I arrived I was feeling slightly dizzy and light-headed. _'I have to concentrate.'_ I told myself. I opened the door and nearly fell over. _'Great way to concentrate.'_ I berated myself.

"Madame Pomfry?" I called into the room. It was either very dark or I was loosing my vision. A woman in white came out and saw me.

"Yes?" she inquired suspiciously.

"My owl clawed me. I am loosing a lot of blood." I said calmly, "I feel light-headed and dizzy and I think my vision is fading."

"Oh goodness." she said exasperated, "Come here and sit." she pointed to a bed, "You need to strip down too."

I looked at Denali who knew what I meant. He flew off to the bed and landed on the pillow. I took of my cloak and unbuttoned my shirt. After that was off, I sat on the bed and waited patiently for the nurse to come back.

When Madame Pomfry came back, she had with her bandages and a salve. The bleeding had stopped so I knew I was not in any danger. As she wound the gauze around the wound, I could feel my shoulder relaxing. After she was done, she handed me some more bandages and the salve.

"Thank you." I said.

"If you feel dizzy or it starts to turn green, come immediately to me." she instructed. I nodded and she smiled at me as she turned to leave.

I got off the bed and enlarged one of my trunks. I looked around and found a shirt. I put it on and placed the bloody clothes on top. After I closed the lid, I shrunk the trunk once more and placed it in my jeans pocket.

I made my way to the Great Hall with Denali perched on my uninjured shoulder. He was looking particularly sad and upset.

"Quit your moping." I said to him, "I will be fine. Besides," I added, "you didn't hurt me that bad." Denali hooted softly. I ruffled his glossy, black feathers. He knew I was not mad at him.

When I reached the Great Hall doors, I paused for a moment. I took a deep breath and swung them open. I loved doing that as a child. My house had a pair of double doors. They always made my entrances big and important-like. Just like the double doors did just now.

Everyone stopped their chatter and I saw a couple of forks stop midway to mouths. I walked between the yellow and red tables towards my chair at the teachers' tables. On my way, I stopped to tell Minerva what had happened. She glanced at Denali with a suspicious look.

"He is not dangerous." I stated crossly. Instantaneous whispers resonated throughout the Hall. _'My obvious American accent.'_ I thought grimly.

Professor McGonagall stood up and the Great Hall went silent. She had earned their respect quickly. Although Albus Dumbledore was loved by many and no one could match his respect, Minerva McGonagall was putting up a pretty good fight.

"Excuse the interruption," she began. Her voice echoing, "I would like to introduce the first and second years' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Henria Sownbinder."

I gave Minerva a look before I turned, with a big smile, to the students.

"Although, while she has a free period, she will attend classes and be known as Miss Henria Sownbinder. She will be a peer amongst you as well." the Headmistress added.

At that moment, if you dropped a pin, you would have heard it echo.


	2. The Head Girl

**The Head Girl**

Denali's hooting awakened me the next morning. _'I trained him too well.'_ I thought as I groaned. I rolled over and he stopped hooting. I sat up and stretched. Only to recoil in pain. _'Fuck!'_ my temper got a hold of my thoughts. My shoulder was sore. I undid the bandages and saw the damage. My shoulder looked like a shredded piece of red cloth. The edges of the tears were jagged and swollen. A little of the bleeding had started again after my careless movements.

I sighed and got up. I gathered my toiletries and bandages with the salve. I entered my bathroom, or what I thought was **my** bathroom.

When I opened the door, I heard a yelp. I snapped my head up and saw a blond boy in nothing but towel. He was standing in front of a mirror.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Be thankful I cannot dock house points." I said coldly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Head Boy." he responded arrogantly, his volume was considerably lower, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing as how I am a teacher, I should be asking you." my tone did not lighten though.

"Part of the time." he countered.

Denali flew in the bathroom and landed on a towel rack. He saw the blond boy and turned to me. I could see a hint of confusion in his ebony eyes. He was confused as to why I had a topless boy in my bathroom. Then his eyes flashed with anger. He did not like to share.

"Who is that?" the blond boy asked pointing to my owl.

"My owl." I growled, "Now, get out so I may take my shower." I saw him open his mouth to protest so I pointed to my shoulder, "He did this accidentally, now think what he could do if he was ordered."

The blond boy gathered his things, grumbling the whole time. He left and I closed my door. I looked over at Denali with a reassuring smile. I turned on the water and stepped in. The water was stinging my cuts. When I got out, I dried up and started attending my shoulder. Putting the salve on and re-bandaging my wound.

I opted to get dressed in my room. So I left the bathroom and put my things on my bed. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I looked at the mirror on my vanity and grabbed a hair-tie. My hair was not going to cooperate with me today. I put it high on my head and looked satisfied. I grabbed my bag and patted my right shoulder for Denali to perch on. Then I headed for the Great Hall.

When I entered the Hall, the noise level dropped considerably. I noted with a grim face that my seat at the teachers' tables was not present. I looked at Denali and he flew over to Minerva. I leaned against the doorframe while I watched him pester the Headmistress for a note.

"Got that animal well trained, eh, American?" a voice behind me sneered. I refused to let him see that he scared me. I turned around and saw the blond boy from this morning.

"Yes. He even knows the command, 'sic'." I replied, "So I suggest you keep your mouth shut." The boy stepped away when Denali landed, unfortunately, on my injured shoulder. I winced as pain shot through my chest and down my arm. I gritted my teeth and looked at the owl. He opted for the other shoulder.

I grabbed the note out of Denali's beak. While reading it, I stroked his glossy feathers.

_Dear Miss Sownbinder,_

_I know you must be confused. We, as a staff, opted that you go and sit with a table of your choosing. We decided, as a staff, that this would help you make friends. Have a nice day._

_Minerva McGonagall_

A growl emitted from my throat. I was a little more than peeved. I knew no one save for the blond Head Boy and the black boy from the train. That thought provoked another thought. Nothing, in my opinion, would be more gratifying then bothering the Head Boy. A smirk touched my lips.

I took a deep breath to summon all the courage that my bloodline had and strode towards the green tables. My eyes zeroed in on my target. When I plopped down next to him, he gave a little jump. Pretending not to notice, I started to put food on my plate. I heard the blond cough.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"What do you and your...devil bird think you are doing?" his tone was cold and condescending. I fed Denali a piece of toast.

"Me and my 'devil bird' are sitting down and, until recently, enjoying breakfast." I snapped back. Denali caught my tone and gave a hoot.

"Not at _my_ table and certainly not next to _me_." he sneered. I was getting frustrated. One, I did not know his name and two, he was just plain pissing me off.

"I do not see your name anywhere on this table." I could tell my remarks were going to short again.

"You don't even know my name. How would you know if it wasn't all over the bloody table?" the boy drawled. He smirked too. He knew he had me there. Almost.

I took the piece of parchment that Minerva had written the note on. I took out a quill and ink and scribbled a short sentence. I turned to Denali and whispered something into his ear. He gave me a hoot and flew away.

As I watched him fly over to the red tables, I turned to my plate of food. Well, I thought it was a plate of food. When I looked down, I saw a plate of worms. If I was not already pissed, I would have screamed. Instead, I took a quick look around and saw a black haired boy shaking with silent laughter. In fact, he was laughing so hard silently, he did not notice that I swapped our plates magically. When he went to go eat, a kid gave a yelp and he looked down. Instead of me screaming, he most certainly was. I smirked at him and started eating.

Denali returned with the black boy's reply. I allowed myself a small smile. The Head Boy noticed what I was doing and looked at me with a questioning face. I just flashed him a grin. Not a happy grin, but a devilish grin.

The boy did not have a chance to inquire as to why I was so happy for Professor McGonagall was at the table handing out schedules. When she came to me and the boy, she stopped suddenly.

"Well, Miss Sownbinder I see you have met our Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy." she said as she handed Draco Malfoy his schedule.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." I replied sweetly. Clueing Draco in that I already knew his name.

"That is good." she stated as she handed me my schedule, "Because, Miss Sownbinder, you are the Head Girl." and she left.

Draco's jaw dropped. I kept my features calm and under-wraps. _'No,'_ I thought, _'this cannot be.'_ Denali felt my distress and hooted with confusion.

"Hush, Denali." I responded, "Not now." he ruffled his feathers at being told no.

I looked at my schedule and sighed. I had a class to teach this morning. Actually, two. Two classes to teach this morning before lunch. Transfiguration right after lunch and then on more class to teach. _'At least Mondays have mostly second years.'_ I thought to myself. I was only trying to make my mood lighter.

Denali's hoot made me look up. He had an angry look in his eye. I stared at him quizzically. He hooted once. I turned and saw Draco laughing. I stared at him blankly.

"Look down." he said through his laughter. I looked down and was not in the least bit fazed.

All over my robes was **_Draco Malfoy_**. While I thought this was the lamest thing since South Park, Draco and everyone was getting a kick out of it. I turned back to Denali and gave him a smile. He was already ready for it.

He pushed off my shoulder and screeched at Draco. Draco yelled and ducked. Denali flew right above his head. I knew the Denali was not going to hurt Draco, but Draco certainly did not. Everyone in the Great Hall was laughing, except Draco and me. I let Denali fly over him two more times before I stood up. Denali came and perched on my shoulder. A single wave of my hand and all the **_Draco Malfoy_**'s were gone.

"Too bad I didn't tell him to sic." I said before I grabbed my bag and turned to head out of the Great Hall.


	3. The Beginning of Something

**The Beginning of Something**

As I went to my classroom, I thought about my new position. _'What were they trying to do?!'_ I thought to myself in a heat of anger, _'I'm already a teacher and a student! Now I have to baby-sit the _whole_ school. Along side that stupid prick Draco!'_

I was not watching where I was going, so I ended up hitting my head on a wall. Poor Denali ended up having to fly away while I regained my balance. He hooted quite angrily. I had miscalculated where it was as relation to angle. The side of my head was throbbing. I was, yet again, gritting my teeth against the pain. Tears welled in my eyes, but I refused to let them cascade over my lids. That would add insult to injury. Although, the laugh that I heard behind me did just that.

"That was bloody brilliant. Maybe I could get a replay." I had heard that sneer enough this morning that I could recognize it on sound. I did not need to turn around, but I did it for effect.

"I have another idea," I started, my tone was icey, " How about you re-in-act what I did. You have to make sure to use just as much force."

"Don't get smart with me, American." he growled. His gray eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Why do you think I am a teacher?" I replied before I turned heel and left. I needed to get to my classroom. I had some re-arranging to do. Denali flew close behind me. Not daring to come near me.

After I arrived at my classroom, I snapped my fingers and all the chairs and tables were gone save for my desk and chair. I strode over to it, still peeved at that Malfoy kid. When I sat down, I realized that my right shoulder was cold. I looked over by the window and saw Denali on the sill. He was looking at me cautiously. I took a deep breath to try and calm my rushing blood.

"Quit being a dork and come over here." I ordered. He knew I did not mean any harm.

I leaned back and stared at the wall. I completely ignored the first of my students that came. They were whispering to each other about chairs and tables. I inwardly smiled at myself. Seeing eleven-year-olds confused is terribly entertaining. Well, to me anyway.

"Pro-professor S-sownbinder?" a Gryffindor started. I had figured out the names after I left the Great Hall lasy night. I was proud of myself.

"Hmmm?" I answered feigning no interest. I was being cruel, but that was my plan.

"Where are we suppose to sit?" he asked timidly. _'Poor thing.'_ I thought. I looked up and saw that my whole class had arrived.

"Ah, you all are here!" I exclaimed, "Good! Now, form a circle." I instructed them.

Although they were confused, the timid first years made a circle. I noted that they had separated into their houses. That would not do. That would not do at all.

"No." I said. All the poor little dears jumped, "I need it in a pattern. One person from Gryffindor here." I pointed to the spot next to me, "Then I need a person from Hufflepuff next to him or her, then a Slytherin next to him or her and then a Ravenclaw. Got it?" I was looking at them all. They were terribly confused as to why I was separating them from their housemates.

One brave Gryffindor girl came and stood next to me. I could tell she was brave because her hair was red. I also knew she had a temper and that she could be dangerous. Then a black haired Ravenclaw came and stood next to her. The others started to find courage amongst their small bones and formed a circle. I smiled with satisfaction and squeezed my way to the middle.

"Now, all of you may think this odd." I spoke tenderly, "I am doing this so we may do attendance." I thought it was a brilliant plan, "I want you all, in turn, to say your name, your birth month and your favorite flavor of ice-cream."

As I looked around at their confused faces, I knew they were expecting something different. I was feeling happy with myself. The birth month was for grouping purposes and the ice-cream flavor was for kicks. I thought it would be fun. I also thought it would be great entertainment for me.

As they went around the circle, I was quickly calculating. So far, there seemed an even amount of birthdays in each of the seasons. So, when they finished and looked expectantly at me, I knew what I was going to do.

"Alright!" I said excitedly, "Well done. Now that everyone knows everyone by name, here is what we are going to do." a flick of my wrist and there were four tables, "I am going to group you by seasons. I want the summer months, here." I pointed to a table, "Now, the autumn months go here." I motioned to another table, "The winter months go here." I pointed to one of the two remaining tables and started walking to the fourth, "And my spring babies go here." I placed a hand on the last table.

I watched as the children cautiously moved to their respective tables as I went back to my desk. I noted that the Slytherin kids were excluded from the chatter and giggles of the groups. That did not sit well with me at all. _'By Christmas time,'_ I promised myself, _'That will change.'_

"Professor Sownbinder?" a quiet voice said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You did not say your name, birth month and favorite flavor of ice-cream." the timid first year stated.

"Ah, so I did not." I responded as I smiled, "Well then, my name is Henria Sownbinder. I was born in the month of October and my favorite ice-cream flavor is peanut butter." a hand went up and I looked at the student.

"What kind of a name is Henria?" the dirty blond Gryffindor asked.

"Short form of Henrietta which is a form of Henry." I replied with pride. I loved my name and no matter what anyone said about it, I would not get angry. Another hand shot in the air.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"How old are you?" the innocent question made my cheeks color.

"Seventeen and still kicking." I answered nervously, "I am also an exchange student from America." I added, anticipating the next question. A hand slowly came down.

I turned around to grab my copy of the book they would be reading, Beginning Defense Against the Dark Arts. When I turned back around, I saw a flash of a mischievous grin before a hand went up. I looked at the kid and saw he was in Slytherin.

"Did you and Draco have bad sex last night?" an all too innocent smile was plastered on his face. I refused to blush or be fazed.

"I can and will take away points for inappropriate questions, make no mistake." I replied sharply, "Pull something like that again and I will put you in detention." The class was silent. They did not expect me to go bi-polar on them.

As the shocked darlings saw in silence, I motioned at the book in my hands. They all reached down to their bags to retrieve their own copies. I was a little more than angry at the boy. My distaste for the children in Slytherin was growing. It was just then when I realized why they were disliked.

"Now, open your books to the introduction." I said and immediately heard the flipping of pages, "You have twenty minutes to read it. Then class will be over." I turned and went to my chair. Denali gave a hoot and I patted his beak.

There was a deathly silence about the room. I felt kind of bad. I did not want to have to be cross with them on the first day, but that comment was uncalled for. Well, it was in my opinion. Plus, it just plum embarrassed me. _'Great,'_ I thought grimly to myself, _'on the first day a student has already embarrassed me.'_ I heard a soft bell that signaled the end of class.

"Have a wonderful day." I said as the class put their books back into their bags. They all exited the room chatting.

I looked at Denali. He looked a little bothered, as if I was not paying enough attention to him. I smiled up at him and he looked away. I giggled softly. Denali refused to look at me. I gently blew on his feathers to ruffle them. He hooted angrily at me.

"Quit being a brat." I said to him. His only response was fly over to the bookshelf and perch himself there. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair, "Fine, be a jerk."

"And I haven't said anything yet." a very familiar voice said. I flicked my eyes to the door and there was Draco Malfoy. I scrunched my face into disdain.

"Don't you have some class to be at?" I sneered. Draco raised his eyebrow at how well I executed it. I smirked at him.

"You sound like you could be in Slytherin." he commented off-handedly, "And no, this is my free period." he answered my question looking around the classroom. I followed his sweeping eyes.

"No, I wouldn't be good in Slytherin." I said, "I am all for inter-house relations. Hence why I have only four tables." with a snap of my fingers, the tables were replaced with four rows of chairs and two chair desks, "Correction, had."

"Ah, yes, that would be a bit of a hassle." he muttered, "Why did your owl fly off?" he asked after noticing the lack of Denali on my shoulder.

"He was upset about me not paying attention to him." I replied while looking at the bookshelf. I saw Denali looking intently at Draco, "He doesn't like you, you know." I added shaking my head.

"And how, may I ask, do you know that?" he followed my gaze up the bookshelf.

"He talks to me." I replied flatly.

"I knew Americans were odd," he began turning to me, "I never knew they were mental too." his steel gray eyes locked onto my light brown eyes. I held his gaze without blinking and very steadily.

"If you refer to me as 'American' again, I will hurt you." I hissed through my teeth. I was getting angry again. Maybe it was my time of the month soon. I remembered it was the first week of September and I should be starting soon.

"Handing out threats like candy, are we?" he took a step closer while keeping eye contact. I stood up from my chair and held my ground.

"You keep asking for more." I replied. His eyes flashed with something but I could not read it. I can read Denali and other owls like a book, but people were different. I was almost lost when it came to people.

"You have a quick tongue." he commented with something like approval, "Do you mind if I stay here?" his question caught me off guard. He saw uncertainty flood into my face and smirked.

"Fine." I replied. Surprised took over his cool calmness. It was my turn to smirk, "So long as you do not disturb my students." I looked up at Denali again. I was pleading with my eyes for him to come down.

I heard quiet footsteps at my door. A few of my students were entering and looking at Draco and me. Questions were running through their little minds. I shot Draco a glare and he shrugged. I took a step forward and Denali swooped down and landed on my shoulder. The wrong shoulder. I gasped at the pain and Denali hooted.

"You great lard!" I hissed, "That hurt like a-" I caught myself before I said anything too terribly graphic. Draco was snickering behind his hand, "Switch shoulders." I ordered while I glared at Draco, "Now!" I raised my voice a notch when he did not move. Draco smiled wickedly and Denali hooted defiantly.

The class was getting a good show, I noted. They were a buzz with whispers. _'Twelve years olds.'_ I thought to myself. I motioned to the chairs.

"Please, have a seat class." I said pleasantly through the pain shooting down my arm and chest. Draco opted to go over to the window. I conjured a coushin-y red chair. It had some gold trim. He glared at me while he took out his wand. He touched the chair with it and mumbled a spell. I smiled sweetly.

"Now, seeing as how you all are sitting, we may begin." I began, walking in front of my desk, "I need everyone to stand up again." the scraping of chairs across the floor rang in my ears, "Now, I need everyone, in turn, to state their name, birth month and which color is your favorite." I saw a few nervous glances.

They may have been nervous, but they were not timid like the first years. They started at the left side of the classroom. I could feel Draco looking at me. I glanced at him and he looked at me with a questioning gaze. I mouthed 'Just wait,' and turned back around and was proud of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Everything was going smoothly.

When they had all finished, I quickly counted up the amount in each month; six in July, eight in June, one in December, two in January, four in November and three in May. I was disappointed, again, to find no one born in October.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I was born in October and my favorite color is green." I heard Draco say. He was looking at me expectantly. In fact, everyone was looking at me expectantly. I cleared my throat. I was not expecting that.

"My name is Henria Sownbinder. I was born in October and my favorite color is purple." I was nervous, "Now, before you all sit down again, I want you all to find someone with the same birth month as you and sit with them. They will be your partner." Everyone started to move, but a hand shot up.

"No one has the same birth month as me." a voice whined.

"Take one of the May kids. They have an extra one." I flicked my hand to the board and writing appeared, "Here is your assignment. It must be done by the next class period." and with that I went to my chair and sat and observed.


	4. A Surprise

**A Surprise**

As I entered the Head Boy and Girl common room, I felt a little more relaxed. Denali flew off my shoulder and landed on the arm of the couch. As I walked by him to my dorm room, I ran a hand down his folded wing. He hooted softly and I smiled.

I had opted to skip lunch. I was too tired. I was not too terribly hungry either. As I reached out for my doorknob, I heard a footstep behind me. I turned around, my hand heading for my wand. When I saw it was only Draco, I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes?" I inquired while I shot a glare at Denali. He must still be mad about this morning.

"Just wondering why you aren't going to lunch." he stated. I nodded my head and turned the doorknob to enter. There was not a question to his statement. I did not need to answer.

When I stepped in, I felt someone behind me. They closed my door and I felt my hands go clammy. I was both enraged and unnerved. One, it was my bedroom. Two, it was my bedroom and a boy had intruded in its perimeter.

"What do you think you are doing?" I said. My voice wavered. My blood pressure was too high for it to be calm.

"Afraid?" Draco looked down at me. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"No." I answered firmly, mostly to convince myself. My voice was still shaky and Draco laughed at my uncertainty.

"I think you are," he said smoothly. I took a step back.

"I'm not." I said trying to convince myself again. My brave front was crumbling fast. I was being exposed. Draco just laughed.

"Hmmm." he said, "Purple." he added after noticing my furnishing. Everything was purple, from my bed sheets to the chairs.

"Like I said in my class, I like purple." I replied. I needed to sit. I walked to a chair and sat down. I dropped my bag to the floor.

"So I noticed." Draco stated as he took the chair across from me, "I also see you are not like most girls. You don't have a lot of make-up." he assessed while looking at my vanity.

"Just enough to outline my eyes, even my skin tone, moisten my lips and rosy up my cheeks." I responded.

I got up from the chair and started walking towards my bed. I needed to change bandaging and I had just remembered where I left them. When I reached it, I took off my shirt. I was not worried about what Draco might see. I had my tank top on like I normally do. I could tell Draco was not so much worried as he was entertained.

"Do you randomly take clothes off for any guy?" he asked with a bemused looked upon his face. I turned to him and snorted.

"Oh please. I am just changing my bandages." I answered while turning back, "Besides, I was not too terribly concerned since I have my tank top on." I started taking off the bandages on my shoulder.

My shoulder was fairly sore. I was having trouble getting the cloth off. When Denali had perched on it, he had made it bleed. The bandages were stuck with dry blood. I was doing a lot of teeth grinding when Draco decided to get up and help me.

Draco took my hands into his and lowered them to my side. He gently took the bandages off. He then started to put some salve onto my wounds and then wrap some cloth around them. I had started feeling instant relief when the ointment started to sink in. I sighed, a sigh of relief.

"Better?" Draco asked softly. I looked into his eyes and saw they had changed to a blue-gray.

"Much." I responded and reached down for my shirt. I remembered that I was going to be a student this time. I could not wear my black shirt. I walked over to my trunk to pull out my white shirt and then I realized that I was in slacks and not the regulation skirt. I hate school.

I bent down and opened my trunk. I started rummaging through my clothes. I found the bloody cloak and shredded shirt from last night. I took them out and a flash of pain coursed through my wound. I sighed and set them aside. I continued my search for my school clothes.

"You know, I think I will look at your book collection." Draco stated as I pulled out my shirt and skirt. I laughed.

"I have shorts on, you idiot. You don't have to make it obvious." I said while I started undoing buttons on my slacks.

"Do you always dress in layers?" he asked while I slid my pants down. I grabbed my skirt and pulled it over my shorts before I answered.

"Yes, just in case some random guy invites himself into my bedroom." I replied while slipping on my shirt, "Actually, it is more out of habit than because of random guys coming into my room." I added as I buttoned up my shirt.

Draco started walking over to me. I noticed his eyes were still that blue-gray. They were most mesmerizing, for I could not look away. They held my gaze captive with some unseen force. Almost like he had this switch that he flipped on to make me look at him.

"What color are your eyes?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Brown." I answered. He shook his head slightly.

"No. You are lying." he said, "And you know it." he was trying to seduce me, "They are a light brown. They also have some green too. Just a pale green." he was being observant. I felt like being observant too.

"You are getting too close and they are brown." I said firmly. In an attempt to make him stop walking forward, I held my hands up in front of me. They were there to remind me of my personal space.

"Right." he said with a knowing smile, "What if I purposefully wanted to be this close?" he added while crashing into my palms. I felt the power of his chest on my fingertips, "Your eyes are most intriguing." he said silkily. I was tempted to let him have his way with me right then and there, but my head was screwed on tighter then that.

"They are brown and that is final." I gave his chest a shove. To my dismay, he did not even budge. He smirked. _'Damn him!'_ I thought to myself.

"Only **I** go where** I** want to." he whispered coyly, "And I am quite comfortable right where I am." I took a step back only to have him step with me. I started to quickly back up and smacked into a wall. He had kept pace with me and now I was pinned.

Eye contact had remained constant. I could not look away and he refused to look away. A mixture of nerves and want was coursing through my system hindering me from thinking. My blood pressure was awfully high. I could hear my blood roaring through my veins. I knew I had to break his gaze.

With great difficulty, I looked down. I could feel my pulse slow down a bit. Not much, but it helped with the pounding in my ears.

My resolve was weakening and he could see that. I felt even more exposed. The wall that I had carefully built around me was crumbling because some big shot thinks he can seduce me. Well, he was doing a good job at it. Although, that was the total opposite of what I wanted. I felt Draco snag my chin between his index finger and thumb and he raised my face so I could look into his eyes. I remembered that my hands were still on his chest. That made my heart flutter with hope.

"You know, you are really cute when you are uncertain." he whispered. Draco's voice was smooth and sweet.

"Oh really?" I asked huskily. If I could not control how my body was going to react, I will control how close he gets. I knew that at this point, he was too distracted to even think I would push him away. The way my voice sounded, he thinks that I am so smitten with him, that any rational thought was long gone. I decided that I would prove him wrong.

I shoved him away. Just, out of the blue, shoved him away. I pushed off from the wall with my back, and used every ounce of strength I could muster from my arms. Draco flew back. He stumbled and ended up tripping over his own two feet. After he was out of my personal bubble, I felt air come into my lungs. Air that was not thick with lust. Pure, clean air. I felt my pulse start to return to normal and my blood pressure drop considerably. Draco looked up at me from the floor.

"I said I was comfortable." he snapped. He was obviously annoyed at how I interrupted his little game.

"Good." I replied sarcastically, "Since you can get comfortable easily, get comfortable with the floor." Draco stood up gracefully.

"Never you mind." he snarled. He changed his tone from angry to knowing, "Now I know what kind of wandless magic you can do." he sneered. My heart skipped a beat.

"No you don't." I said defiantly. I was building up a front. For my safety's sake.

"Yes, I do." he replied, "It is Conjuration." he said matter-of-factly, "And only Conjuration." 'Crap!' I thought. I sent him a glare and pointed to my door.

"Since you are done proving yourself all knowing, get out of my room." I said sarcastically. Draco smirked and walked over to my door.

"'All knowing,' I like that." Draco stated, "Don't fret about me telling anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

"Get out." I growled. The whole school was going to know by tomorrow, I just knew it. Then the questions about why I am teaching Defense when I should be teaching something else will come. Draco flashed me a devilish grin before opening the door.

Denali swooped in and scared Draco. If I was not so concerned for other things, I would have found it funny. Draco cursed my owl before stepping out and closing the door behind him. I looked at Denali and he looked backed at me. Worry was flooding his ebony eyes. I smile shakily.

"'Tis okay Denali." I said. I walked over to my bed and looked at the grandfather clock next to it. I saw that I still had half an hour before lunch ended.

I fell onto my bed and curled up into a ball. It had been a long morning and all I wanted was to sleep. I decided that twenty minutes would be good. So I closed my eyes and let the warm waters of sleep drown me. They caressed me and held me tight. I did not think of anything. Not missing my friends. Not knowing that Draco was planning my demise. Not about Denali being mad at me. I did not think of a thing. And that felt so good. Well, it felt good until some persistant tapping invaded my thoughtless sleep. My face broke the surface of the warm waters and I felt instantly cold.

I shivered before standing up and reading my clock. I had slept for only ten minutes. I cursed softly before opening my window. A chickadee fluttered in and landed on my bed. I recognized the bird. My face broke out in a huge, happy grin. All thoughts of being angry were gone. I untied the small roll of paper and gently patted the bird on the head. She chirped happily. The chickadee decided that she was going to rest on my shoulder. I let her seeing as how I knew her. Even Denali was hooting softly out of happiness. I enlarged the paper and unrolled it. I laughed out loud when I saw the familiar handwriting.

_Henny Penny milove,_

_How are you doing? Adjusting to Hogwarts well? I hope you are. Poor Dee made a fuss when I told her that she would have to fly to Scotland. How is she doing? Feed her for me, please._

_Well, I mainly wrote this letter to see how you were doing so far away from the home land. It has been two weeks since I saw you or heard from you. Wow, only two weeks? Damn babe, I miss you._

_Anyway, tell me how everyone is without...Him. Terrible thing that happened last term. Did you hear who was supposed to actually do it? Some boy by the name of Draco Malboy, I think it was. Or something along those lines._

_Well, I guess I will let you get back to doing whatever you were doing. I hope your first day is good. Meet any cute boys yet? I love you lotsa!_

_Love always,_  
><em>Kadie Rose!<em>

I sighed as I placed the note on my bed. I felt tears spring to my eyes._ 'Oh, Kadie, I miss you too.'_ I thought to myself sadly. Kadie, my best friend up in Alaska. I recall when we said good-bye, we were both crying like no tomorrow. I wanted to cry now, but something was tugging at my mind. Malboy sounds an awful lot like Malfoy. Kadie normally does not get first names wrong. She will, however, forget your last name within seconds. The closeness of the names scared me.

I grabbed my bag and 'Accio'-ed every book and paper that I would need for the next two classes. I packed all that and headed for my door. I was going to class early. Denali flew across the room and I stopped. I looked at him sadly when he landed on my shoulder.

"Not this time, love." I said, "This isn't my class. I can't bring you. I am sure Dee would love for you to keep her company. She did have a long flight." Denali hooted softly in understanding. He pushed off my shoulder and landed next to Dee, happily. Both loved each other's company immensely. I smiled at the hooting and chirping.

I walked out my door. I shrugged my bag onto my good shoulder. I glanced around the Common room while I closed my door. The neutral tones of the room made it enjoyable and comfortable. Nothing like my room. The colors were supposed to make mine spontaneous and loud. I smiled to myself at the difference in tones.

I had walked out of the Common Room door when I heard footsteps behind me. I did not need to turn around to identify my stalker because I knew who it was. Instead, I pressed on pretending not to notice him.

"Sownbinder." the familiar drawl floated to my ears. I clenched my jaw in annoyance.

"Yes?" I responded without stopping or turning around.

"Stop!" he ordered sharply. My temper flared.

I may take a lot of crap from people, but when they start to order me around, like I am a slave, I do not like it. I refuse to take orders. So, my response to his order was to make a quick, fluid turn around and keep my march going until I was a few feet away from him. My posture was rigid. I could tell he felt my anger radiating off of me. His cool facade faltered and some fear flashed through his face for a moment. Then he covered it up.

"I dare you to order me around again." I said softly and dangerously. When he did not do anything I hissed, "Go on, do it." Draco just remained silent and unmoving, "Order me around again, and I will harm you. Make no mistake. I do not take that kind of shit from people. Especially from pigheaded pricks like you." I added vehemently.

I turned on my heel and felt my ponytail slap his face. I was too angry to feel any sort of satisfaction. So I just started to walk away, or would have if I did not feel myself falling forward. I felt his hands on my back far too late. I hate it when I am too pissed to be observant.

I felt my hands slap against the smooth stones of the floor. My knees scrapped on the cold stones. My face came quite close to kissing the blocks. Just then, any rational thoughts eluded me. I felt arms my start to shake. I was not angry any more, I was furious. I stood up slowly. I did not look at him.

"I hope you know what you are doing." I murmured to myself. That was when I turned around and faced Draco.

I slowly made my way to only a step in front of him. He was watching my closely, waiting for me to do something. After I completely stopped in front of him, I swung my fist and plowed through his jaw. He jerked his head back and I brought up my other fist and struck his eye. As I was bringing my arm back, I jabbed him in the cheek with my elbow.

Draco stumbled backwards while he clutched at his jaw. He had one eye closed. Before I knew what I had done, I had brought up my leg and kicked him in the stomach. Draco doubled over, sputtering and coughing. He was gasping for breath. I was about to raise my hand for another hit, when I felt strong arms pin my arms to my sides.

"Get off me!" I screeched. I started to struggle against my capture.

"Calm down!" a familiar voice said urgently. I immediately halted all movement, save for breathing.

"Mark?" the name came out breathless and quiet.

"Yes." he said sharply, "Now, can I trust you enough to let go?" his body was tense. I nodded.

After he let me go, I turned around and engulfed him in a hug. He returned the affection with as much tightness as I did. When we released each other, I slapped him across the face. His head jerked back and he sent a glare my way.

"Bitch!" he snarled.

"Bastard!" I growled, "I did not need your interruption."

"Yes, you did." Mark responded matter-of-factly, "You were going to kill the poor boy. And I could not let you do that." he flashed me a white smile and I returned it.

"I missed you." I said happily.

"I missed you, too." Mark replied with a quick kiss on the cheek, "Now, git to class." he pushed me down the hall.

"Fine." I said resignedly, "Catch you later?"

"Yeah." he replied. We heard a cough.

"Someone had better help me." Draco mumbled through a swollen lip, "I am not walking around like this."

"Too bad." I said as I walked down the hall. I needed to get to class.


	5. A Heart Break

**A Heart Break**

I entered Professor McGonagall's classroom a few minutes early. That surprised me. I thought I was going to be late. The cause of my worries walked through the door two seconds before the bell rang. I avoided his eyes and his face. I was still peeved at him.

I was seated in the back, quite alone. That was, until Draco glided into the seat next to me. My stomach clenched in anger. He dare sit next to me after practically raping me and then attempting to physically harm me. My temper was about to boil over. That is, until I saw that Draco looked a little saddened. I did not quite understand it.

"Good afternoon, class." Professor McGonagall's sharp greeting caused a few students to jump. There was a few mumbled, 'Good afternoon, Professor.' amongst the room.

I personally did not greet her. I was still mad about earlier this morning, springing Head Girl duties on me. I was also too preoccupied with the look Draco had etched into his pointy features. It was bothering me.

"Today, we are going to do a review. Everything you have learned the past six years in Transfiguration." a few groans emitted throughout the room, "It won't be hard if you had studied over the summer holidays." she added. A few curses flashed through the air.

_'This should be easy.'_ I thought happily. I may have specialized in Defense and Conjuration, but I was pretty good in other things. I was not exceptional, but I was good. Well, I had always thought I was. The teachers in Sitka, Alaska liked to see me sweat. Popping questions on me at random times during the class period. They made sure they were tough questions too. I did a lot of sweating at Sitka High School of Magic.

When class was over, I felt depressed. I knew that being in Alaska automatically meant that you were behind somewhat, but this is ridiculous. Half of the questions Professor McGonagall asked, I did not know. I knew that I was going to have a lot of homework tonight. I guess it was a good thing she only asked me five questions.

I walked to the Defense classroom. I saw the third year and above teacher close the door. He looked a little cranky and angry in my opinion. No wonder I was to teach the younger ones. By third year, I suspect they have a sense of maturity and know enough for his tastes.

I opened the door and snapped my fingers. The two chair desks with chairs were back to their four rows. I walked briskly to the front. It was then that I saw someone sitting in my chair.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my chair?" I kept my temper out of my person in my chair rose up and turned around. I first saw my owl, then I saw his face. Mark had this big, stupid grin plastered on it. I felt my lips break into a huge grin also.

"Well, I was relaxing." his native accent was like heaven to me. I miss Alaska.

"Well, you can't." I said. I patted my shoulder for Denali to perch upon it. He obliged while hooting happily. When the familiar weight descended on my shoulder, I felt more relaxed.

"How you been?" Mark asked, worry was entwined with his voice. I giggled slightly.

"Well enough." I replied, "What about you?"

"Been missing you." he smiled, "What you laughing fer?"

"Your voice." I stated simply, "I miss the home land. English accents still make me feel lonely."

"Ah," he chuckled, "Well, everyone misses you. When Kadie said she wrote you, I decided to contact Minerva and come here. I just came by to check up on ya." Mark raised an eyebrow, "I was surprised to find you beating on the blonde boy.

"Um, well, yeah." I said nervously, "He pushed a button or two." Mark shook his head slowly with a \smile of understanding. I smiled sheepishly.

"Always." he said and turned for the door, "Well, I will be in yer room." and he walked out, pushing past the second years.

"Good afternoon, darlings!" I greeted warmly, "Please, find a seat so we may begin." They obediently sat down. I took a deep breath to steady myself and then began. "Now, we are going to do something a little different." The poor things looked confused, "Now, I am going to have each and every one of you in turn state your name, what month you were born in and your favorite sport." Whispers were instantaneous throughout the room. I was on a roll in creativity, "I need you all to stand up." the scraping of chairs floated into my ears one more time.

This class was the opposite of my other second years. I suppose it was because they were Gryffindors and Slytherins. I could feel the tension in the room. It was thick like fog. Although they were tense, they were fairly calm and obedient. They each, in turn, stated everything I asked for. Calmly and almost maturely. I could see the few snickers behind hands they thought they covered up. It only took twenty minutes for them to do the activity.

"Well, now that everyone knows everyone's name, we shall continue-"

"Professor Sownbinder, we do not hear from you." a loud voice called out. I snapped my head towards the observant voice.

"No, you didn't." I said softly. I cleared my throat, "My name is Henria Sownbinder. I was born in October and my favorite sport is softball."

My classroom erupted with curious and confused whispers. Most wondered about my name, but others were frantically whispering about what softball might just be. Since the majority is purebloods, Slytherin, they did not understand what it was. Even some of the half bloods were curious. The muggle-borns, however, had heard of it and were curious about how it was played.

"Settle down." I said, "Now, I need everyone to find someone with the same season as you. I will make one rule however, they must not be in the same house as you." Gasps resounded throughout the room. A few curses flew. A hand shot up and I nodded for the student to go ahead.

"Are you bloody insane?" the voice burst, "Do you want a blood bath?"

"There is no need for profanity." I said sharply, "And, if you so much as think about physically harming your partner, I **will** hand out detentions like candy." I promised, "Now, look for someone in the other house." I snapped. When no one moved, I brought myself up to my full height and growled, "Now!"

As they began to move like molasses on a cold December night, I turned around and snapped my fingers towards the black board. Writing appeared in chalk. I walked behind my desk and pulled my chair up to sit down. I was fuming and I knew I could not do anything about it. For now at least. I just needed a moment to calm down. I gently stroked Denali's feathers.

"Your assignment is on the board. It must be complete by the beginning on the next class period." and with that, they set to work.

I sat in my chair observing the quietness. I was observing the transaction between the partners. Well, the lack of. The only sound was the flipping of papers and the scratching of quills. Disappointment was surging through my veins. This class would be hard to break. I half smiled to myself. I liked a challenge.

The class and I jumped at the sound of the bell. The students gathered up their books and parchment.

"Have a wonderful night!" I called out cheerfully.

I got a few mumbled replies and a wave or two. They filed out the door, eager to get to their dorms. I was tired and my shoulder was sore again. I fell back in my chair and exhaled loudly. Denali did not like being bumped around like that. In fact, he made it known, very loudly in my ear. Something snapped in my head and I shrugged my shoulder. Denali screeched and took off. He landed on the bookshelf and turned his head around. He screeched at me and then soared out this open window.

My eyes began to burn. Scalding tears were forming behind my already tired eyes. I shut my eyes and leaned forward. I rested my elbows on my desk and cradled my head with my hands. I refused to cry. I took a deep, calming breath and let it out shakily. I coughed and had my composure back. I opened my eyes and stood up abruptly.

"Yes?" I snarled.

"Just stopping by to see where you were." Draco drawled from the doorway, "But I can tell you are in a foul mood." His eye was black from this afternoon. His lip was swollen on the left side.

"Mostly because of you." I said tartly.

"What did I do?" he sneered arrogantly.

"Trying to make me kiss stone is not my idea of being friendly." I replied with a clipped tone, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have someone to talk to." I brushed past him and headed for the dorm.

I decided that I was going to walk off my energy. So I kept my pace pretty fast. By the time I came to the Common Room, I was breathing hard. I took a quick second to regulate my breath and then I mumbled the password. The door swung open and I stepped through.

I saw that the couch was uninhabited. Mark must have migrated to my room or he bypassed the whole thing. So I walked over to my door. I grabbed the handle and turned and stepped. I thought I would be able to just keep walking, but I ended up flattened against my door. I stumbled back and looked at my door quizzically for just a second. Then I started pounding on my door.

"MARK!" I yelled through the door, "LET ME IN MY FUCKING ROOM!" I heard the click of a lock unlock and my door opened slowly.

"Did you call?" Mark asked facetiously.

"No. Now let me in." I responded as I pushed by him.

"My, my, you have a nasty temper." he said as he closed the door. I sighed.

"Did Denali come by?" I wanted my bird.

"No. Is he mad at you?" Mark looked at me questioningly.

"Just a little. I shrugged him off." I flopped down on my bed face first and winced.

"Was he being an attention pig?" Mark knew Denali all too well. I mumbled something into my bed. **I** did not even understand it. "Pardon?" I lifted my head.

"I said, yes." my head plopped back down and I winced again.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked suspiciously. I paused for half a second.

"Denali shredded my shoulder yesterday on the train." I replied. He looked at me expectantly. I sighed heavily and started to unbutton my shirt, "Madame Pomfry already looked at it. She bandaged it and gave me a salve to put on it too." I rolled down my shirt so he could examine my shoulder.

"You shouldn't let him do that." Mark said with a chill to his tone.

"It's not like he did it on purpose." I snapped, "Hell, if he was here, he would tell you it was an accident. We both dozed off and when the train stopped, he started to slip off. He did the only thing that he thought he could do and tried to hang on. Want to ask him yourself?" I sighed and massaged my temples.

"Look, Henny, I did not come here to fight. I came here to see how you are doing and to make conversation." Mark took a step forward. I closed the distance and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Need a hug?" I nodded into his chest and I felt his arms hold me tightly against him.

I turned my head to the left and rested my cheek against his chest. I felt his chin rest on top of my head. I breathed in his cologne and sighed. I felt at peace for the first time in two weeks.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out like this, Henny Penny." Mark scolded softly. My throat tightened at my nickname.

"I know." I replied, "But I feel like I could have done more. I am only here because He died. I was there when we lost Sirius. I saw the look on Harry's face. We keep loosing people." I choked back a sob, "Harry is out with his two friends looking for those blasted Horcruxes. It seems that there is no hope for what Albus started." a single tear slid down my cheek, "No hope." I squeezed him tighter to stifle the wave of tears that threatened to crash down my cheeks.

"Hush you silly Hen," Mark cooed, "Calm down. You had nothing to do with anything that happened last term or two years ago." He started rubbing my back, "You did all you could in the Department of Mysteries. You were continuing your education when Dumbledore was killed." I took a deep breath. "Feel better, Henny?" I nodded my head.

"Good, now you both can stop snogging and let me talk to Sownbinder." a voice sneered from my door. I growled and felt Mark tighten his hold on me.

"Fine." I replied through clenched teeth, "Just get out of my room. I am having far too much fun 'snogging' with Mark." I added sarcastically.

Draco glared at my facetiousness and backed out of my room. He closed the door with more force then necessary and Mark relaxed. I backed out of his hold.

"Well, looks like I am needed." I said softly.

"Yeah." Mark replied with a small smile, "I need to get back. Kadie is probably quite lonely."

"I'll come and visit during Christmas." my voice cracked with emotion, "Tell Kadie that I will write her back. And that Dee is fine." I coughed in a vain attempt to keep the emotion from boiling over.

"Alright." Mark responded, "Don't worry Hen, you will see us again. Minerva doesn't intend on keeping you here forever. Just until the light shines through." He gave me a quick hug.

"I guess." I murmured unconvinced. He kissed my forehead in a brotherly kind of way.

"I'll see you later Henria, I promise." Mark went to my door, turned the knob and then turned to face me, "Besides, you might find English life fun." He flashed me his white smile and stepped out. The lock clicked softly.

I took a deep breath. I collected all the composer I could muster. I scrubbed my face to be rid of any sign I was crying. I glanced around to signal for Denali to come onto my shoulder. I physically winced when I remembered that he was gone. I growled in frustration. I need my bird. I stomped to my door and ripped it open.

I stormed out of my room. I spotted Draco on the couch looking quite comfortable. I glared at the back of his head. I mainly did it just to release some of my frustration. And because I was mad at him.

"So, what so important that you just had to talk to me now?" I asked viciously.

"The first Prefect meeting." he said calmly, "We have to discuss when it will be and what we will talk about." Draco sat up. He winced slightly. I must have kicked him harder then I thought. Regret flooded through my heart.

"Prefect meeting?" I asked.

"Um, the kids who are almost our equals." He looked at a loss of words to describe them.

"It is ok. I will ask Professor McGonagall tomorrow or something." I replied, In a quieter tone I said, "I'm sorry." Draco snapped his head around to look at me.

"For what?" he asked suspiciously.

"For beating you up this afternoon." I responded my tone still soft.

"'Tis fine. I'm used to it." he replied sarcastically.

"So, I think we should have a school dance. On a special day." I said smoothly. Draco raised an eyebrow at my sudden, abrupt change in topic.

"Well, if you want to do that, we could bring it up. How about next week?" I nodded, "Okay, now, it is time for dinner. We can go eat." Draco rose and headed for the door.

I turned on my heel and headed for my dorm. My stomach growled in protest. I touched it lightly, trying to make it be still. I felt a weight descend upon my shoulder. My heart did a leap for joy. I thought Denali had come back. When I swiveled my head, I did not see black feathers. I saw pale fingers.

"I know for a fact that you have not eaten since breakfast." Draco murmured, "Now come on. Maybe your bloody bird will come." I felt hope soar into my heart. I smiled weakly.

"Maybe," I replied before I followed him through the Common Room door to dinner.


	6. Draco InterferesAgain

**Draco Intereferes...Yet Again**

Denali did not show up at dinner. He did not come after dinner. It was midnight, and Denali still hasnot come back. My stomach was churning and grinding against the food I ate. I was feeling a bit nauseous. My heart was twisting. It hurt me internally that he would be so furious with me to just fly away and leave me.

I let out a shuddering breath. The blockade that I had so tediously built to keep my emotions in check was being brought down with fire. The fire of worry. It burned inside of me and it hurt. Oh, did it hurt.

I looked over at Dee only to find her sleeping. She did not seem too terribly worried at the lack of Denali's presence. I figured that that was the best form of action I should take. So, I moved to my bed and I laid down.

After twenty minutes of just laying there, I swiftly sat up. My mind was reeling with worry now. I stoop up and padded quietly over to my trunk. I rustled around looking for my tennis shoes. When my fingers resurfaced with them, I snatched a pair of socks and pulled them on. I slipped on my tennis shoes and grabbed my wand. I felt like a walk.

I closed my door with a soft click. I glided through the Common Room silently. I stepped through thedoorway and turned left. I did not know where I was going. I was just going. Left felt like a good place to begin. So, I just went with it.

I had taken a few paces when I felt myself get flattened against the wall. An arm was pressed acrossed my chest and a hand clamped down on my mouth prevented me from shouting.

"Don't go that way." a voice hissed in my ear, "Forget about the bloody bird." I felt the pressure on my chest lift. "Let's go back to the Common Room." The hand on my mouth was taken away.

"No." I replied firmly, "I want my 'bloody' bird."

"Tomorrow." came the short reply. The person grabbed my hand. "Let's go." I realized that Draco was the one jerking me around. I yanked my hand away.

"No, now. I want Denali, Draco." I leaned against the wall and folded my arms in front of my chest. I heard Draco let out an exasperated sigh.

"It has been a long day for both of us. Now let's go and sleep." he said. His tone reflected annoyance.

"How about you just mind your own business." I snapped. I was tired, but I wanted Denali more then I wanted sleep.

"Fine, but remember, you made me do this." he muttered. Before I could even think about what he said, I felt him throw me over his shoulder and my feet left the ground.

_'Rat bastard.'_ I thought vehemently. Draco turned to the Common Room door with me still hitched over his shoulder. Since I was in no position to move much without hurting us both, I decided to relax. I could feel his muscles working against my abdomen. They were not straining, but I could

tell that I was not particularly light. I heard and felt his voice murmur the password. His deep voice sent soft vibrations through his body and they tickled my soft spots on my stomach. We walked in through the door. Well, I was carried in.

He strode over to the couch and unceremoniously dumped my onto it. It was dark and I was uncomfortable with not being able to see him while he moved around. I snapped my fingers and torches burst into flames along with the fireplace.

"What secrets doth thou hold, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked mysteriously. I was so tired that I had gone back to a habit that I had dropped many, many years ago. Draco shot an eyebrow up at my use of Elizabethan.

"'Tis not I that holdeth the secrets. The very walls doth hold them close." he responded smoothly.

"Sorry, it is an old habit." I said wearily, "I love Elizabethan so I had my great uncle teach me." A smile ghosted across my lips at the memories. The lessons I had with great uncle Albus were the ones I remember the most. Happy days, better times. The kind of times that he was striving for everyone.

"It's okay." he said as he sat down. He leaned back and laced his hand together behind his head and stared at the fire. "You're a mystery to me and the rest of the student body."

"Well good. As I should be." I replied, "Why? Is it because of the strange place I call home? Or my odd accent?"

"Both." he answered simply. I laughed quietly.

"Mostly everything I do is a front. I try to keep to my friends and myself as much as possible." I replied while staring at the fire, "I don't wear my feelings on my sleeves."

"I can see that." Draco replied, "Another thing that makes you qualified for Slytherin." he added with a gentle smile. That surprised me.

"How do you switch moods and expressions so well?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you keep a front up?" he asked smoothly.

"Touche" I said, "I know why I did what I did, but why did you learn to be a chameleon?"

"My father gave me a crash course one day. So, I taught myself to master my facial expressions." He slid a glance my way. He studied my face for a moment then continued staring at the fire. "I know about my past, but why did you build a wall to hide your feelings?" I chuckled softly.

"Stop copying me." I leaned back and I stretched my legs out. "Because, behind a wall, you don't have to show how you feel about what is going on around you. Behind a wall, you can be by yourself and no one will judge you. That-" I yawned, "-is why my friends and I built a wall."

"Getting tired?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"Getting?" I answered, "I've been tired since my short nap this afternoon." I paused for half a beat. "I mean, yesterday afternoon."

"Are you always that technical?" Draco asked with his nose scrunched up a little. _'That looks sort of cute on him._' I thought before I could stop myself.

"Why yes, yes I am." I responded as I got up from the couch. "That is why I think that I should-" I stopped abruptly. All movement ceased. "Correction, we should go to sleep." I continued to move towards my bedroom.

"Miss Sownbinder, are you ordering me to bed?" Draco asked coyly, "Because if that may be the case, I might have to hex you to oblivion." I stopped right in front of my door. I could almost feel my bed, but he was challenging me. I never back down from a challenge.

"My, handing out threats like candy, are we?" I smiled to my door.

"You keep asking for more." he replied.

"On the contrary, I never asked for anything." I stated as I opened my door. "Now, I am going to bed." I stepped through and shut my door with a sharp snap that signaled finality.

* * *

><p>*Draco Vision*<p>

"My, handing out threats like candy, are we?" She replied with a smile in her voice. I felt my face mold into admiration.

"You keep asking for more." I felt myself grow in height with cleverness.

"On the contrary, I never asked for anything." She opened her door and my ego deflated faster than it took The Dark Lord to fall to a one-year-old baby. "Now, I am going to bed." and with that final note, she stepped through her door and closed it with a sharp snap.

I turned back to the fire only to realize that it had dwindled down to embers. I stared at the embers thoughtfully. Henria had matched me in wits. That amazed me. The Malfoy wit has always been unmatched. We were bred to be quick, biting and unmerciful. Yet, with all the warmth she had, she almost out witted me. Well, she did out wit me.

Henria could match anyone's smirk here. She could even out smirk me. She was more clever then I, yet, she had so many weaknesses. Her wall could fall with the snap of a finger and yet she was so, sturdy. Sturdy, yes. Although, she cared about so many people.

Her friends were her life the way she described them. The adoration she adds to her voice speaks volumes about her family, especially that great uncle of hers, and her owl. The way she excessively loves that owl. It baffles me how she does not realize that she could fall within two seconds.

I smiled at the thought of her and her owl. It confused yet fascinated me how anyone could have such a personal attachment to something like that. What makes someone love something like that? It is absurd. Animals smell and they leave their hair or feathers all over the place. Although, that blasted bird of hers did not smell as bad as the others. But he certainly was just as foul, if not even more foul then others. And far too smart for its own good.

I yawned quietly and got up. My body was screaming in protest at the movement. I could still feel the beating I received yesterday afternoon. My torso was stiff from the kick she delivered into my stomach. My neck was a bit achy from the punches to my face. I must thank her tomorrow for them.

I started walking to my room, but was stopped short when I heard a soft tapping on the Common Room door. I had the strong urge to ignore it, but figured it was important if it was at one o'clock in the morning. I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

I cracked the door open and saw three, oddly familiar, shadowy figures. One had hair that stuck up while the second one had bushy long hair. The third was fairly tall and lanky.

"Yes?" I drawled. I opened the door a little farther.

"Malfoy?" a deep voice responded. I recognized that voice.

"Go the hell away Potter." I growled angrily. I cannot believe I opened the door for them. The Golden Trio.

I started to close the door on Potter and his two cronies. A hand slapped against the door to prevent that. I figured it was either Potter or Weasley.

"Let us in." a female voice snarled dangerously, "We need to speak to someone." I realized that it was Granger's hand that was propping the door open.

"Professor McGonagall is down the and to the left." I drawled sarcastically, "Actually, I am sure Madam Pomfrey is in the hospital wing and although she might not be licensed to help the mentally ill, she may be of service." I felt a white-hot pain across my face. It took me a moment to figure what it was. Granger had smacked me, yet again.

"You smarmy bastard, let us in!" she growled.

Hermione threw her whole weight against the door and sent me stumbling backwards. I saw the door open and the three of them filed in, looking unpleasant. Although I had kept my feet underneath me, I was not happy about being thrown backwards again. Anger raged through my veins for a fleeting second before I cooled it down.

"Who do you want to talk to?" I asked through clenched teeth,

"Never you mind." Weasley snapped back at me. The three of them headed for the two different doors.

"I wouldn't disturb Sownbinder if I were you." I called out softly, "She did not have a good day."

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked with narrow eyes and an accusing tone.

"Nothing." I replied shortly, "I am going to go to bed. If you three want to camp out on the couch, feel free to do so." And with that, I walked briskly to my room.

I closed the door a little more loudly then necessary. I strode over to my wardrobe closet and pulled out some pajamas. I slipped off my clothes and pulled the pajamas onto my slim frame. When I laid down, I barely had time to pull the covers up before I slipped into a deep sleep.


	7. Questions

**Questions**

I was awoken the next morning by some loud tapping. The first and only thought that came to me was that Denali had finally forgiven me and had come back to kiss and make up. I sprung out of bed like it was on fire and raced to my window. With a swish of my wrist, it was open and the only thing I saw was an autumn sky and felt a cool wind gush in.

The cool air woke my other five senses up and I realized that the tapping had come from my door. I let out an irritated sigh and strode over to my door, anger present in every footstep. I yanked open my door, fully prepared to lash out at Draco for waking me at such an ungodly hour. My anger deflated almost immediately when I found myself staring into emerald green whirlpools of life. I had seen those eyes before, just not as close.

"Henria?" My name graced his lips as a question.

"Harry." I replied with a nod.

"Uh, yeah, we need to talk to you." he said uncomfortably. He apparently has difficulty asking for help.

"We?" I asked. My sight was still blurry from sleep. I only noticed the two figures behind him when he glanced back. I nodded at Hermione and Ronald in recognition. "Okay. Just let me grab a sweater." I answered before I closed my door.

I glided to my trunk and retrieved a sweater. I slipped it on as I looked over at my bed in a small hope of finding Denali there. I sighed unhappily before I silently walked over to my door. When I opened it and saw the Trio talking amongst themselves on the couch, I quietly padded over and gently sat down. Ronald jumped at my sudden appearance. I flashed him an apologetic smile before I turned to Harry.

"What is the problem?" I asked getting to the point.

"Don't you have any manners?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed. I turned a cold stare her way. I felt like some sarcasm early in the morning.

"Fine." I said sharply, "How are you? Good? That is fantastic." I said quickly, "Now, what seems to be ailing you?" I added.

"Smart arse." Hermione muttered under her breath. I flashed her a devilish grin.

"Well, Ron and Hermione told me that Dumbledore thought of you as clever. He spoke of you to them with admiration. And that we should ask you at anytime for help if we see fit." Harry began, more at ease now that he realized that I was not going to bite his head off. I do not know why he would think I would. "Well, we think we might need you for something." I smiled lightly at the high praise. My great uncle was always talking about me. I must have looked slightly confused.

"What Harry is trying to say, is we need help with a clue someone wrote to the last Horcrux." Hermione replied before Harry could open his mouth to confuse me even more. "Well, we think that Professor Dumbledore had been trying to figure it out. You see, it is in the form of a riddle. We do not recognize the handwriting." Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to me. "We understand you and him were fairly alike. He was a clever man. You inherited that cleverness. We were wondering if you could maybe help us piece together this riddle so that we can destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." I stared hard at this girl in front of me.

I could see that constant worry and hard travel had not done this girl any good. I looked into her eyes and they were dull. Their normal shine was gone, the life was sucked out of them. Her skin was pale and gaunt across her cheekbones. There were dark bruises under her eyes and bags that could put a bloodhound to shame. Weight loss was evident in her arms and hands. They were nothing but skin and bones. Her hair was messier then ever. Not like when I had visited her at Headquarters. She was a different person.

Her male counterparts looked a lick better, but not by much. While hard travel had left Hermione weak looking, Ronald and Harry had gotten some muscle. They too had bags and dark circles under their eyes. Although they did not lose as much weight as Hermione, they had lost of inches off their waists. All three of them were slumped over as if they were exhausted. Which is what they probably were. _'Too many sleepless nights.'_ I thought to myself. I folded the parchment in half without looking at it.

"Yeah, sure, I will help you." The three of them looked visibly relieved. "After you three stay here for a week and sleep." Hermione's back went as stiff as a four by two and Harry's eyes narrowed. Ronald bristled like he was insulted.

"Sownbinder! We need the answer. The weight of the-" Ronald began before I interrupted him sharply.

"Weasley! What you need is a few hot, relaxing baths, some home cooked meals and a lot of sleep." I said while looking at each, in turn, in the eyes. "Maybe even a good relaxing game of Quidditch."

"What you need, all four of you, is to shut up so I can sleep." a voice snarled from behind us. I did not bother to look back.

"Go to hell, Draco." I threw over my shoulder. He snorted and closed his door. "Now, where was I...? Oh yeah! And don't you start calling me by my last name." I snapped at Ronald, "I am serious. You three look like you hiked around the world in three days."

"Be that as it may, Henria, but we need that answer now to sooner start this war to end the threat of Him." Hermione replied in a short tone.

"Yes, I understand, but there is no way our defenders should look like this when the war hasn't even begun." I said, making them think over it a little. "All I am asking is a week, five days minimum. You need it or Vol-"

"DON'T!" the trio shouted at once. I looked bewildered at them.

"They've spelled his name so if you speak it, they will come and find you and kill you." Harry explained quickly.

"Fine." I swallowed back my attitude. I needed to have a level head right now, "He-Who-Is-An-Idiot will win this war." I finished my previous thought.

"Hold on. Let's think about it." Harry motioned for the other two to follow him.

The three of them got up and walked over to a corner to discuss my very fine points. They used hushed tones. I could only make out a few words and that did not help me at all. I started to examine my sweater for lint. After I had finished my sleeve, I started working on my shoulder when they migrated back to the couch. I looked up at them blankly.

"Fine, we will stay here for five days." Harry said sternly, "Five days only."

"Good." I said, my spirits lifting a little. "I can change the colors in my room and set up three smaller beds. You three can use my room while I sleep on the couch." I got up to do just that when a hand descended on my arm to prevent me from going anywhere. I stared up and saw two earnest pools of blue looking at me.

"No, Hermione and you can share the bed while Harry and I sleep on the couch." Ronald said. His mother had taught him something after all.

"How very kind of you, Ronald." He winced at his full name. "But there is no need. I can conjure this stuff with a few snaps of my fingers and a couple of flicks of the wrist." I gently took his hand off of my arm. I headed for my door. "Want to help me redecorate?" They all nodded enthusiastically. I smiled broadly while opening my door.

When they had stepped into my room, I heard Hermione 'Ooh' in delight at the color. One of the boys coughed and I shook my head. I could see that Hermione's eyes were brighter and full of more excitement. It was nice to have someone appreciate my taste in color for once. Even if it did make me feel a bit girly.

Because I could hear the boys shifting uncomfortably, I flicked my wrist to make golds and reds appear on the walls. The furniture, save for my bed, was primarily red with gold trim. I tossed in a few throw pillows of white to jazz it up a notch. I heard Hermione gasp and Ronald and Harry were 'wowing' at my display. I was more proud of the redecoration then the wandless magic, for various reasons.

"You can do wandless magic!" It was not a question that came out of Ronald's mouth. That is what is called amazement. I am sheepish around amazement.

"Um, yes." I said with a blush creeping up my neck.

"When did you learn?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't remember." I mumbled, "Anyway, what color do you want your bedcovers to be?" I asked quickly to keep the blush out of my cheeks.

"Green." Harry responded.

"Red for me." Hermione put in.

"Blue I suppose." Ronald said with stars still in his eyes. "Could Dumbledore do that?" Hermione smacked his arm.

"It's fine." I said, as she looked ready to hit him again. "Yeah, he could. But that doesn't help us now, does it?" I added with a grim smile. "Now, for the beds." I said before I snapped my fingers.

My bed vanished. It was replaced with three smaller beds. One green with deep forest green trim, another with red and purple trim. The third bed was blue with gray trim. The pillows of the three beds match the trim of their respective beds. Over all, they were soothing and comfortable.

"Wow, thanks Henria!" Ronald exclaimed as he walked over to his. I felt a smile flitter across my lips.

"Alright, you three off to bed." I said as I grabbed my trunk. I turned to the bathroom and was about to enter when Harry's voice caught my attention.

"You would have made him proud." he said, "Not because of the wandless magic, because you are putting yourself out to help us. We can never thank you enough." I turned to look at him and saw that Ronald was almost already asleep and Hermione was taking off her cloak. I smiled widely this time. A genuine smile, for their sake.

"Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me." I said before I went into the bathroom.

I pushed my trunk into a corner and grabbed my shampoo and a bar of soap. I turned on the hot water and let it run while I stripped to my birthday suit. I looked underneath the bandages on my shoulder and saw that it was healing just fine. I took them off and stepped under the steamy hot water. I let out a low hiss as the burning hot liquid bore into my skin. I turned the dial for a little more hot water. I could feel the tension and stress melt away.

I lathered up my hair. When I rinsed it out, I grabbed the bar of soap and ran it around my body. The strong base stung my shredded shoulder, but I felt clean all the same. I turned the water off and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me before I stepped out of the curtain. When I did step beyond the curtain, I gripped the towel tighter and froze.

"Why'd make the water so hot if you knew it would burn?" Draco asked me.

"Because I felt like it." I replied lamely.

"I see." he said with a smirk. "Need help redressing your shoulder?"

"No, I can do it just fine by myself.&" I said in reply while turning around to pull the towel up and tighter around my body. When I turned back around, I almost collided with Draco's chest. He had moved quite quickly and silently.

"What is your trunk doing in the bathroom?" he asked. His steel grey stare held my eyes.

"I have a few guests in my room. I felt no need to disturb them while they slept." I replied and took a step back. Draco only took a step forward to keep us the same distance apart.

"You mean the Gryffindorks are still here?" Draco asked with disgust tainting his tone. I smirked at him.

"No, the Golden Trio has not yet left.&" I said cheerfully, "Nor will they leave for another five days." My smirk turned into a smile. "Now get out of my way so I can get dressed." All apparent joy dropped out of my tone and features.

"Now who is changing moods quickly?" he asked rhetorically with a quirked eyebrow, "Why aren't they leaving?" Draco made no move to leave.

"Because." I replied shortly. He looked at me expectantly. I growled and walked to my trunk. "I told them to stay." I bent down and rummaged through the contents for some clean clothing. "They looked awful, so I told them to get some sleep, good food and a little fun." I extracted clean clothes. I turned to the wall and tied the towel off at my waist.

I slipped on my bra, fastened and then started to button up my shirt. When I finished, I grabbed my underwear and, with the towel still tied around my waist, I pulled them on. When the towel started to slip, I snatched at it like my life depended on it. I heard Draco chuckle at me. I threw a glare over my shoulder as I tied the towel again. I snatched my pants and pulled them on.

This time, when the towel did fall, I made no move to get it. I buttoned and zipped my pants and bent over to pick up the towel. When I came back up, I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I felt myself stiffen at the closeness.

"You are positively entertaining when you get dressed without trying to show anything." Draco murmured silkily into my ear before he started to nuzzle my neck. My body responded to his gentle touch despite my brain's protest. I felt myself mold to fit perfectly with him.

"You know, I am known to blasting people into a million pieces for getting me angry. You are making me angry." I said breathlessly. It had been a very long time since anyone had held me this way. It felt good. It felt really good and I had forgotten that.

"I bet you are." he mumbled into my neck sending little tingles down my spine, "But you won't blast me into a million pieces." and I knew he was right. He was right because I was so comfortable and caught in the ecstasy that he created. That disturbed me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked as he gently nipped my neck. That sent a shiver down my spine. A moan got caught in my throat. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Because your body is trembling with want." He laid a trail of kisses up my neck and started to nibble and suck on my jaw. My hormones were jumping. I could feel that my breathing had changed.

"Oh Merlin." I whispered. I could feel Draco's body pulsing with lust against my back. His heartbeat was thrumming against my shoulder blade.

Draco's hands slid across my stomach to my opposite sides. I felt his hands warm there for a moment before they started up my shirt. My skin felt like it was on fire at his touch. My nerves were sending electric shocks in a radius from his fingertips. I turned in his hands and let my hands rest on his chest. I could feel the rhythm of his heart quicken even more.

Right before I shoved him.

He stumbled backwards but kept his footing this time. When he had his balance again, he shot a fierce glare my way. I could feel the coldness not just from his sudden lack of closeness, but also from the resentment in his stare. I bent down for the towel that had somehow fallen during that very steamy scene. I started squeeze out the water in my hair.

"Bitch." he snapped. I stared at him, unfazed at his crude name-calling.

"Not a quick study, are you?" I responded as I wrapped my hair up in the towel. "If you didn't see that coming from the encounter yesterday, you aren't as bright as I thought." His glare deepened at my words.

"How can you be so heartless?" His words would have hurt if I had a heart. Well, they hurt like a bitch.

"How can you have a heart and still be in Slytherin?" I shot back. His glare lightened, but his words still rang in my ears. It did not sit well with me to be heartless.

"Touche." he replied. Draco backed away towards his bedroom door. I watched him carefully and kept my face blank. "Seeing as you are so keen in keeping me away, I shall bid thee ado and be off." Draco said with a bow, "Good day." and he left through his door without another word.

I felt pinpricks in my eyes. The stupid bastard knows the way into my heart. Elizabethan. I sound like some kind of romantic. That is lovely. Too bad my heart is only so big and I only care about so many things. I rubbed the back of my hand over my eyes and grabbed my bag. I have no time for such trifles. That is what I keep telling myself. That way it will not effect me. Because I really want my bird.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where I nearly fell over from surprise.

"Why are you, forcibly, helping us?" a small voice asked from the three beds. I turned and saw Hermione sitting up. She looked comfortable and ready to drop off into dreamland.

"Because I felt like it." I responded lamely, "Now go to sleep."

"Why?" Hermione pressed. I almost sighed.

"Because I have to feel like I am doing something. I feel like I need to live up to His name." I looked deep into her tired eyes, "Now, go to sleep." I said firmly.

"You would make him proud, y'know. You have no reason to worry." and she rolled over and fell asleep. I smiled softly at her sleeping form and quietly left my room.

When I looked out into the Common Room, I saw it was vacant. I did sigh then, from both relief and disappointment. After what I said, I was not too keen on seeing Draco, but it never hurt to hope. I covered the distance from my door to the Common Room door and quietly opened the door. I took one last look back and left to go down to breakfast. I decided that my second day of school was not too bad. I just had a few things to fine tune and I would be set. It was an okay beginning.


	8. Draco Comes to Realize

**Draco Comes to Realize**

I woke up and rolled to my right. Not being comprehensive of my surroundings, I felt the carpeted floor kiss my forehead none-too-gently. The pain blasted all my senses to full consciousness. I groaned as I cradled my head. Not the way I wanted to woken up on Friday.

I sat up and remembered where I was. I recognized the browns and greens. I sighed and rotated my stiff shoulder. I pushed myself up to my feet and saw the clock. I nearly decided to go back to sleep.

The clock read five O'clock in the morning. I scrubbed my face with my hands and started for my door. My right shoulder felt bare, so I stopped short and looked around for Denali. All I saw was the colorful walls and cushions on the chairs and the couch.

I did not feel disappointed that I did not see him. I was long past that. I was enraged, at both him and me. Me for being so selfish that I would chase him away for so long. Him for being so selfish that he would stay away for so long. Even more so because I could do nothing about it.

I walked through my bedroom door to the bathroom, grabbing my towel. I took a quick glance around for my trunk. I almost smacked my head with my hand when I remembered it was not going to be in here. Boy, I am forgetting a lot this morning.

I sighed and went into the bathroom. I was blasted with steamy, moist air. Draco had already taken his shower. I realized how he was avoiding me. He would wake up at four in the morning to take a shower. I shrugged it off.

I threw on the water and took my shower. I stepped out and began to dry off. I thought about the little piece of paper that was handed to me four days ago. The piece of paper I had not even looked at.

I was dressed before I even registered I was doing anything else besides drying off. I did not even remember pulling clothes out of my trunk. I looked at my hands for no particular reason. They looked almost foreign.

When I came out of my own thoughts, I dug around in my trunk. When I surfaced with parchment, I unfolded it and read the handwriting.

And my heart jumped to my throat. Then I felt hot fury flood into my veins. It was so hot that I felt my control snap and the mirror exploded. I took a deep breath and clamped down the lid over my magic. A door opened and I zipped my head towards the sound.

"What happened?" His voice was calm and indifferent. I took another deep breath before I answered.

"Oh, I am fine. Thank you for asking." my response was littered with sarcasm. Draco's face cracked into a small smile.

"What is the matter?" I did not know how to answer him. So, I said as much.

"I...I don't know." I stuttered, "What if I had been undressed?" I changed the subject. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Then it would have only added onto what I have already seen." he responded with some seriousness. Not much though.

"Smart ass." I snapped back.

"Testy, are we?" he said coyly.

"Very. Now leave." I pointed to his door with a finger.

"It still amazes me how you switch from being so happy to so cold." Draco's face visibly shut down. "I am almost a little jealous." he added, his voice deathly calm. I took two beats to try and gauge his mood.

"It's not that hard. You do it all the time." I responded cautiously, "Why would it amaze you?" I was still cautious. I could not figure out his mood.

"Because you do it so randomly and spontaneously." his voice was still calm and quiet. It was starting to worry me. "Not to mention smooth."

"Then don't." I shot back, "It's not that great. Just something I picked up." I narrowed my eyes at him and realized he was angry. I also had a guess as to why.

"Actually, I lied. It really pisses me off." Draco's face lit up with a fire. His addressing the emotion let it break through and be shown. "To show someone how you feel and then cut them off like they don't matter is wrong. That is low, even from a Slytherin's point of view."

"I'm glad you got that off your chest." I said with a scowl and slight sarcasm, "Anything else you want to share with the class today?"

"Yeah, you are a bitch!" he snapped back.

"Thank-you Captain Obvious!" I retorted.

"Captain Who?" Draco looked confused.

"A muggle expression." I replied shortly. My temper had been ignited and I needed a way to calm down. So, I thought about the only thing I could, "You know what, if you and I ever had sex, it would be angry sex." I felt my blood pressure drop a little at my own distraction. Draco looked staggered.

"What?" he looked even more confused, "Why would you say that?"

"Because it is true." I said simply.

"How about we gamble." Draco seemed distracted enough to have a somewhat civil conversation. Gambling was not all that civil in my book. "If I can get you to sleep with me and we have calm sex, you have to tell me what was bothering you earlier. If I get you to sleep with me and it is 'angry' sex, then you get to kick my arse again." He paused a second. "Sound fair?"

"By when?" I was a bit curious. And I was dead set on winning.

"By when?" he stared at me. He was not calculating, or trying to look deep into my soul. "How about by next Saturday?"

"What happens if we don't have sex at all?" I asked.

"We can promise to help each other with homework the rest of the year." He smiled and showed his white teeth.

"Ok, have fun!" I exclaimed with a smile before I spun on my heel and walked into my room. I think he knows that he is not going to win.

"What are you smiling about?" a deep rumble came from one of the beds. I looked up into deep pools of envy green. "And by the way, figure out that riddle yet?"

I nodded yes. I walked over to my vanity and snatched one of the pens I had brough from Sitka. I wrote down the answer and folded the parchment again. I padded softly to Harry's bed and placed the answer at the foot of his bed.

"You have fun with that one." I said with acid dripping from my voice. The answer still peeved me off.

"What do you mean, 'have fun?'" Harry asked.

"When you read it, you will see." I answered as I grabbed my bag with my books. "Don't worry about cleaning up. I can do it faster and without the use of a wand. I hope, when I see you guys next, that you will look a hell of a lot better then before." I walked to my door to leave.

"How do you know we are going to leave?" Harry's voice was soft. I had my hand on the doorknob before I decided to answer.

"Because you told me five days. You were specific." I said, "Those five days are up." and I stepped out into the Common Room.

My fifth day at this school had started out interestingly. I thought about it as I went down for breakfast in the Great Hall. My thoughts mainly circled around why Harry seemed reluctant to even think about leaving. I know that he was dead set on going after five days, so it seemed strange to me that he was having second thoughts.

I must have found it very, very interesting because I ran into a wall. Although, on closer inspection of the wall's shoes, I found that it was a female person. I did not want to look up in fear of seeing that this female person was part wall.

"'Ey, American, watch where you are going!" the voice of this female nearly grumbled. I felt my pride and perhaps my ego sting a little. I stood up with a hell of a lot more grace then I did falling down.

What I saw was a burly female girl with dark brown hair. Her face was covered in boils and she was extremely tall. Her eyes were cold and brown. Actually, they were almost black they were so brown. I felt small and insignificant standing in front of her.

"Perhaps, seeing as you do not have a Head Badge," I glanced down at my own chest, "as one of your possessions on school grounds that you should watch where you are going."

"That is what I must have forgotten to pick up at the beginning of the term." she snarled at me. I may not scare easily, but she was freaking me out. I could tell she was in Slytherin, but that was all I knew.

"As far as I know, you didn't even deserve it at the beginning." I snapped back. I really wish I knew her name. That would make this a lot easier.

"Trying to rub my nose in something, American?" This manly girl sounded like she wanted to hit me. Plus, she was using that foul name that Draco had used once and everyone was naming his or her child after.

"No, just stating facts." I swallowed my fear and pushed past her. "Before I forget, I will be reporting you to Professor McGonagall and she will deal with you accordingly." I walked through the doorway to get some food.

I glanced up at the teachers' seats. There was a lack of bodies in that department. Their absence made me wonder what they were going to do to me next. I learned that when they were gone, they were voting on some new thing I could or could not do. Earlier this week, they told me not to have my 'teacher face' on. They said that since most of the peers were my age, I could have a little fun. As if they did not realize that I was taking care of three people, preparing lessons for the day and doing my homework. Oh! And grading papers.

I hate my life.

I chose to sit with the Hufflepuffs. They seemed to accept me more then the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Even some of the Ravenclaws were suspicious of me. I guess Draco was right, him and the rest of the student body saw me as a mystery. It also seemed that only one house could accept any of that.

I had just begun to eat some cold cereal when the post arrived. I did not even look up from my food. I missed the owl heading for me. I did not notice it until the shadow flew across my bowl. When I snapped my head up, time and my heart, stopped.

My breathe was caught in my throat. Those beautiful black feathers were shining as bright as the sun. Denali had finally come back. I dropped my spoon with a clatter. The noise drew a few peoples' attention my way. Like I cared much.

"Denali?" I whispered, not daring to believe it was real.

A hoot I knew so well reached my ears and I sprung up from my seat like it was on fire. I held out my right elbow and Denali landed on it. The weight felt so comforting and normal that it had a tear rolling down my cheek. My heart thrummed against my chest with relief.

"Baby, are you home?" My face broke into the biggest grin I could muster through tears. His reassuring hoot had me kissing his left wing.

"I see your bloody bird is back." a voice whispered into my ear. I had been so wrapped up in my own world that I forgot about reality. I jumped at the sudden dawning.

"Um, yeah." I replied lamely. I mentally shook my head and felt myself steady. "Yes, actually, and now you will feel his wrath." I glanced at Denali, "Denali, go sic." I added quietly.

Denali pushed off my shoulder and swooped towards Draco. I suppressed a smile at the yelling Draco was doing. Only Denali and me knew he was not going to attack. But that was only Denali and I.

"Back Denali!" I ordered, "Play nice with ickle-Drakey-kins." Denali gave me a hoot and I almost started laughing.

"Your bird is a menace!" Draco snarled.

"No, he just likes to cause fear and chaos." I replied simply before I grabbed my bag and walked out to my first class.

My feet were sore and my head ached like no other. Today was lectures. I stood up for most of the day. The only thing I wanted to do was lie down on my couch and sleep off my aches before dinner. I walked through the Common Room door and my heart sank. Apparently, higher beings had other plans.

"Henria, we need to talk." a voice said as soon as the door closed behind me. Denali flew off my shoulder onto the mantel for the fireplace.

"I already told Paige the kid is not mine." I responded, "Paige needs to find someone else to harass, the dirty little-"

"Shh." Hermione hissed. I smirked at her.

"Fine, I won't joke around." I flopped down into a chair. Actually, it is a soft cushy chair. I sighed with relief "What do you need?"

"Do you know where we can find this...Holy Grail?" Harry asked with some confusion, "What the hell is a Holy Grail?" he added.

"One, hell and holy do not belong in the same sentence. Don't do it again." I snapped, "Two, the Holy Grail is what the Knights of the Round Table were after. They never found it because it was suppose to not have existed."

"Why is it the Holy Grail?" Ronald asked.

"Because it was said that Jesus Christ drank from the Holy Grail, a goblet, and anything Jesus Christ touches is holy." I said with my head against the back of the chair and my eyes closed. "Thank God it is the weekend."

"Thank Merlin it's been five days." a voice sneered from the doorway. I did not open my eyes to see who it was. I already did. I smiled

"Come to have more fun with Denali, Draco?" I asked and my smile turned into a smirk. I heard Draco mumble something. "No? Aw, too bad." I opened my eyes to see Draco glaring at me from behind the couch.

"Oy! Death Eater, why don't you go and kiss your Dark Lord's feet?" Ronald asked nastily.

"Better yet, why don't we just kill him?" Harry add with a dark look in his eyes.

I stood up as Harry pulled out his wand. Draco started reaching for his. Ronald pulled out his wand and Draco stopped going for his. Hermione had stood up and looked ready to reach for her wand at any given moment. She looked more worried then angry.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Put your wand away!"

"Did you forget what he almost did last year?" Harry ground out. My spidey senses tingled.

"What did he almost do last year?" I asked. Harry blinked and looked at my like I was crazy.

"Um, now is not the time, Henria." Hermione said quietly. She looked nervous now. I brought my gaze to her eyes.

"Now is a lovely time, Hermione." I replied firmly. Draco looked angrily at Harry.

I was missing something major. Denali sensed it as well. He flew off the mantle and landed on my shoulder. I reached up and stroked his wing. He hooted as if saying he was waiting for a command.

"Down Denali." I said quietly. He relaxed a bit.

"I think I will go to my room." Draco said with a scowl on his face.

I waved my hand in the direction of his door. There was a soft click and he swiveled his head around to look at me. His eyes were hot plates of steel. I returned his glare with one of my own.

"You also get to stay and listen in on story time." I said coldly. I turned to the Golden Trio, "What did he almost do that last year?" I asked again. Hermione coughed and Ronald smirked at Draco.

"Well, um, you know how your great uncle died last year, right? Hermione began.

"Of course, I rue the day." I growled. Memories floated into my mind.

"He tried to kill him!" Harry exploded. He pointed a finger at Draco. Draco looked confused. I had to admit, I was a little confused as well.

"Tried?" I inquired softly.

"He couldn't do it, the little bastard." Ronald said.

"Watch your tongue, Ronald!" I shot out, "He tried to kill my uncle?" I could not wrap my mind around the idea, "He tried to kill Albus Dumbledore?"

Hermione looked almost scared even though I erased all emotion from my face. Harry nodded his head and Ronald looked triumphantly at Draco. I guess he figured I would kill him on the spot. Draco's face showed the signs of someone who had connected the dots. His eyes were surprised. He just realized whom I had been taking about this past week. Even though my face and eyes were portraying nothing, I was fuming on the inside.


	9. Keep Running Until You Cannot Anymore

**Keep Running Until You Cannot Run Anymore**

"I think I am going to go out." I said, breaking the tense silence gently.

"Are you alright, Henria?" Hermione asked kindly. I slowly brought my gaze to her face.

"Actually, no I am not." I replied. The room was deathly quiet. "I am, however, going to leave this room with my owl and do...something."

"Do you need some one to go with you?" Harry asked with concerned lines etched into his face. I turned towards the door and started heading for it.

"No." I replied curtly.

"Wait!" Draco called after me, "You need to unlock my door!"

"Do it yourself!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Damn it!" I heard him yell before the Common Room door shut behind me.

I took a deep breath and started for the Entrance Hall. I was going to get out of this castle and run off my anger. Perhaps the Black Lake was big enough. I had seen it on the way in. I think it is perfect for running off anger or too much food.

My pace was fierce on my way down to the Hall. I think I bumped into two or three people. Good thing I left Denali to fly out a window or he would be throwing a fit. Well, it was not that great. I really miss Denali.

"Miss Sownbinder, may I have a moment of your time?" a sharp voice interrupted my thoughts. I glanced over to see Minerva looking at me expectantly. I paused my march.

"No, I don't think you may." I replied none-too-politely.

"I beg your pardon?" she sounded appalled at my answer.

"No, you may not." I said through clenched teeth.

"Come into my office this instance!" Minerva snapped. Students had stopped walking in the middle of the hallway to watch us. I do not think any of them had ever seen anyone defy Professor McGonagall.

"Not until you tell me why you did not think it was important to notify me that I am rooming with a kid who almost killed my uncle! You tell me that Minerva, and I will gladly let you have a moment of my time." The back of my eyes were burning. "Until you can do that, have a nice evening." and I spun on my heel and pushed my way through the circled that had formed around us.

"Miss Sownbinder!" I heard her yell, but I blatantly ignored her, "Henria!" she shouted, but I kept going. "Go to your dorms! Now!" her voice was like a whip.

I flicked my wrist and flung open the Entrance doors. I sprinted down the steps. When I hit the stone pathway I did not slow down. In fact, I think I started going faster. My pace did not lighten up when I felt my feet hit grass either. My legs decided to go even faster.

I heard the flap of Denali's wings as he flew behind me. They followed me as I sped across the distance to the Black Lake. I kept my pace as I started my journey around it, feeling a burning sensation in my lungs.

When I had decided to sprint as far as I can, I never thought I would go around the whole of the Black Lake. The vigorous pace that I had started at had made it impossible. Although, when I found myself an hour after I started in the same place, I amazed myself.

My breathing was ragged and my chest burned with a fire that was so hot, I thought I might die. I could feel a cramp starting in my left leg. I noticed that Denali had fallen behind at about three quarters of the way around.

But my legs would not stop.

My legs kept pumping and I had no choice but to keep going. I could feel sweat drizzle down my face. It was rushing down my back and chest in massive floods. I could feel my clothes sticking to me because they were drenched. My hair was plastered to my skull and neck.

And still, my legs kept going.

I was almost halfway around the lake on my second pass when my legs finally gave out. I lost all feeling in them and I dived head first into the ground. I broke my fall with my arms, but even then I fell pretty hard.

I felt a rock jut into my ribs, causing even more burning in my lungs. My arms were scrapped and scratched in various places. Even with my arms to break my fall, I still hit my head on a rock. As my world started to go black, I heard Denali land on the ground beside me. I started to reach out to stroke his wing, but everything went black.

* * *

><p>Draco Vision:<p>

"Damn it!" I yelled more out of annoyance then anger. _'Now what am I going to do?_ I thought to myself as I heard the Common Room door slam.

"Look at what you did, Malfoy." Potter accused. He raised his wand level with my head, "Imped-"

"Harry James!" Granger scolded, "Put your bloody wand down before I body bind you for the mess you have caused!" I looked over at Granger to see her wand pointed at Potter.

"**I** caused?" Potter looked dumbfounded._ 'Not that that is anything new to see.'_ I thought with a mental smirk. "**I** did not try to kill anyone of any importance!"

"No, but you are just as bad as Malfoy for dumping that on Henria. That was inconsiderate and you did it only for personal gain." Granger lowered her wand as she stood there and berated Potter.

It took me two beats to realize she had accused Potter of personal gain. That caught me as odd.

"Wait, how would that be for personal gain?" I asked bewildered that I, Draco Malfoy, could be used as personal gain for Harry Potter.

"We hate you, right?" I nodded in response to her question, "Well, Harry hates you with a vengeance. So he tried to get Henria to either seriously harm or kill you."

I glanced at Potter and shrugged my shoulders slightly. I turned to my door and pulled out my wand. I said a silent prayer in hopes that if someone heard me, they would help me unlock my door. I pointed my wand to the doorknob and murmured, _'Alohamora.'_ I heard a soft click and smiled to myself.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, Ferret." Weasley said to my back. I bit back a very rude come back.

"Going to my room, Weasel. Is that illegal now?" I waited two seconds. "I didn't think so." I opened my door and stepped into my room, closing the door softly behind me.

* * *

><p>Henria Vision:<p>

I felt a small pinch on my arm through the haze I was in. I felt almost drunk. My brain was sluggish and everything felt numb. Everything felt numb until I came into full consciousness. That is when I realized everything was sore.

I lifted my head and immediately stopped all movement. I moaned as my head started to pound. I brought my hand slowly to my head and started to feel for any gashes. My fingers were shakey with pain.

When I did not feel anything that would cause severe blood loss, I slowly sat up. I knew at this point in time that standing would only lead to passing out. So, I sat for a few minutes and looked around for something to help me stand up.

I spotted a tree about ten paces away. I took a slow deep breath and started to crawl my way to the tree. It was a painstakingly slow process. I had to make sure that I did not move anything that would cause me to flinch because that would only lead to more pain.

When I finally made it, I rested my forehead on the trunk. The left side of my ribcage was burning. I placed my hand on it and felt a break. _Great,_ I thought,_ I broke a rib. Lovely._ I mentally shook it off and started to stand up.

At first, my arms shook a lot because they did not feel like pulling my weight around. After they had done their job, my legs were the ones shakey. They felt almost like jelly as I placed all my weight on them. I had to hold onto the tree for five minutes before my legs finally stopped wobbling.

I looked around and found the culprit who woke me up. He was perched on a rock, watching me carefully. I patted my left shoulder and he flew off the rock and descended upon it. The comfortable weight made me feel a lot better.

We made our way slowly across the field. I was limping because of the cramp in my left leg. My thighs were stiff and my calves did not like flexing. The arches of my feet hurt and it made it even more difficult to walk.

I ascended the stairs to the Entrance Hall and felt some relief. All I had to do now was open the door and go to the Head's Common Room. My ascent of the stairs was slow. I was becoming impatient with all this slow moving that I had to do. I pressed on the door.

"Locked!?" I exclaimed loudly. At this point, I was too tired and in too much pain to even care if I woke the castle with my yelling. I looked at Denali and said, "Well, my fine, feathered friend, know any other doors that will get us in?"

In response, he lifted off my shoulder and flew to the side. I followed him around a corner and saw a small door into the castle. I motioned for him to come and perch on my shoulder and headed for the door.

When I stepped through the door, I saw that we were close the Entrance Hall. That means that I was closer to my bed and sleeping and maybe a bath. I could feel myself start to soak out the stiffness. I closed the door quietly and started for my dorm.

After half an hour of walking, I got to the door. I whispered the password and stepped through the doorframe into the Common Room. Immediately upon entering, I was engulfed with bushy, brown hair.

"Henria! Oh Merlin!" Hermione squealed in my ear. She squeezed me so hard that I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Oh blast it all!" I said through clenched teeth. "You moved the fracking rib!" I shoved her off and gripped the wall. I resisted the urge to bite my tongue. I use pain to get through pain.

"Moved the rib?" Ronald asked with a puzzled face. My vision started to go in and out, his puzzled face became fuzzy.

"Yes, that is what I said. Moved the rib." I replied as leaned against the wall. I heard a door open.

"Granger, do something or move out of the way!" a familiar voice yelled. I looked up at Draco and saw his outline moving towards me.

"I think I am going to pass out." I said before I felt my limbs go numb and started slipping down the wall. My vision went black and the last thing I remember is seeing Draco's mouth move, but no sound came.


	10. The Hospital Wing

_**A/N: I know that I kind of sucked this weekend. I was up in Fairbanks, Alaska for a bowling tournament. So, I apologize that these two chapters were "late". But I don't have plans for another tournament until January, so as long as I can keep up with my thoughts, they will still be posted pretty regularly.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading. Seeing the numbers increase daily does make my day seem brighter. You are guys are awesome! :D**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Hospital Wing<strong>

Draco Vision:

"I think I am going to pass out." she rasped out before I saw every muscle in her body go visibly limp and she pitched foreward.

Although I was in time to prevent Henria from hitting the floor, we still landed on the ground. She landed ontop of me. All her weight rested on my chest. I can honestly say that she was not light. Maybe not heavy, but definitly not the lightest dead weight.

"Weasley! Potter! Help me get her up!" I called from the floor.

I heard their clomping footsteps as they hurried over. They lifted her gently off me. When I stood up, I assessed my body. i'Nothing broken.'/i I determined. Then I took Henria's slight form and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are taking her, Ferret?" Potter asked vehemently.

"She obviously needs medical attention. Unless you can pull a license out of your arse, Potter, I am taking her to Madame Pompfry." I replied tersley, choosing to ignore the name calling. I walked out and headed up to the Hospital Wing.

Fourty-five minutes later, Henria was in a hospital bed with a bandage around her head, resting. She had been in bad shape when we arrived. She had a minor concussion along with a broken rib and scrapes and cuts on her arms and knees. Madame Pomfry said she would be sore when she woke up. Apparently, she had been running.

While she slept, I sat beside her bed in deep thought. I had been responsible for the death of her uncle. While I may not care for the crackpot old fool, I did have some feelings for Henria. I did not feel guilty about the death of the old man, but that Henria had suffered.

Ever since that fateful day, I had been avoiding the Dark Lord. Along with Severus, I had been hiding . He had felt it was safe enough to return to Hogwarts. I did not understand why he would send me to school with Voldemort spies throughout the castle. Severus was the most clever Wizard I knew, so I trusted him.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. I did not want to think about my impending doom. I rolled up my left sleeve and glanced down at the darm blemish upon my skin. I felt a slight tingle down my spine. The power emitted from the Mark was almost frightening.

"So that is what made you devise an elaborate scheme to almost kill my uncle?" a voice growled at me. I jerked my head up and looked into Henria's light brown eyes. My throat constricted at the angry heat blazing in her gaze.

"So it is." I responded, desperately hoping that she could not hear my emotion.

"Get out." Henria whispered. I looked deeper into her eyes to find some kind of pity. When I did not find any, I accepted defeat.

I nodded my head and rose from my chair. I turned towards the curtain parting and walked up to it. I knew when I separated them, that I would not be able to earn her trust for a very long time. I felt a tug at my chest. The last hope of a real friend here was lost.

* * *

><p>Henria vision:<p>

"Get out." I whispered, my eyes ablaze with a hateful heat. Defeat dimmed his eyes.

Draco nodded his head and rose from the chair. I could see him calculating what was going to happen as soon as he left. He knew that it would be a very long time before I could look at him with a smile. The Common Room would be a very cold place.

With a swish of white cotton, Draco was gone. The small partioned space I was calling my own cooled considerably. My own coldness left a chill around me. My own unfaltering left me with no tears. I am a bitch. A cold, heartless bitch.

I closed my eyes and evaluated my injuries for myself. Not that I did not trust Madame Pomfry, I just needed to know what was going on. And what I assessed, hurt like hell. Now that I was actually not thinking about Draco, I felt every scrape and bruise I had. My muscles were screaming.

"Henria?" a soft, cutting voice pulled me from my pain. I snapped my eyes open and looked upon the face of Minerva. I felt a headache approach from the back of my eyes.

"Minerva?" I replied with an almost bored tone. Displeasure flashed in her eyes.

"Glad to see you are awake." her tone was crisp and almost sarcastic. I really offended her. My father will hear about this.

"A little bump on the head isn't enough to stop me." I replied, "How long was I out?"

"An hour at best. Madame Pomfry is amazed you can even remember your name. You hit your head fairly hard, Henria." Minerva went soft around the eyes a bit. I decided I would not be snide.

"Don't I know it." I said, "Anything happen during my short trip to Lala Land?"

"Harry, Hermione and Ron came back." Minerva said, looking at me with an I-know-something stare. I could tell she knew that I knew they were back, "They looked healthy, for being on the travel."

"Excellent survival skills." I said, ignoring her knowing tone.

"Yes, very good survival skills." her voice had a certain finality to it. My anmesty period was gone. I was not worried about it too much.

They are not going to say anything and I was not going to say anything. My adamant ignorance of the rules was not going to get me kicked out. Although, my father will hear about this, too.

"I bet that was Hermione." I threw out there.

"She is a bright witch." Minerva replied off-handidly, "I am going to let you get your rest now. I will be back to check on you later."

"Alright," I sat up slowly, "It was nice seeing you." and she was gone.

Now that I was sitting up, I could feel how banged up my ribs were. I could not even lean to the side of foreward and backwards. I was as stiff as a board. So, to punish my body for being stupid and vulnerable, I fell backwards on my pillow. My broken rib moved and horrendous pain shot up my body. I winced.

I carefully rolled over and burrowed my head into the pillow. The headache I had felt coming, exploded inside my skull. I started crying then. I could not take being away from home anymore. I could not take the pain anymore. I was tired and I could not move. This all depressed me. And I could not take it anymore.

Suddenly, I felt someone touch my calf. I rolled over and kissed the stone. Everything jarred in my body. I gasped and tried to catch my breath. The someone started laughing. I would have already got up and started kicking ass if I could move. So, I just looked at their shoes. I recognized those shoes.

"Daddy?" I wheezed out. I got up slowly.

"Yes, my baby girl?" he said with a smile.

"I would run and hug you, but I'm afraid I'm done causing myself pain today." I said with a huge grin on my face. Most of my pain had vanished. I had a happy distraction.

"I understand." he smiled, "I saw you throw yourself down on your bed." I could tell he was silently chiding me.

"Yes, I was frustrated." I said matter-of-factly.

"I see. You threw a fit like a five year old." he said as he sat down at the foot of my bed.

"I don't like it here." I decided to come clean about the whole thing.

"Ah, I could not tell." he said.

"If you are only here to be a smartass, then you can just leave." I crossed my arms infront of me chest and slouched down.

"Stop acting childish, young lady." my father scolded.

"I am entitled to a bit of childish acting. I have to act like an adult all day." I shot back.

"Welcome to the real world!" my father's voice rose in volume. My temper flared. I bit down on it for a second. I refuse to fight with my father after he took the time to come see me in the hospital.

"I am sorry." I looked down at my hands and sighed, "I have no excuse for my behavior. Except that I am tired and stuck in this damnedable bed."

"That is not an excuse and you know it." he berated me, "You are just being a brat."

My words froze in my throat. My father was not here to baby me. He was here to scold and disrate me. My good feelings left me and a headache burst open behind my eyes. I felt myself go stiff and it terrified me. I was being defensive with the most easy-going man alive, my father. I felt like an even bigger pile of shit, then I already did.

"Don't try and force me to see the real world, you ass." I said quietly, almost under my breath, "You threw me into this mess. This was all your hot idea. I didn't want any part of this crap."

"Stop complaining and man-up, Henria Celeste!" my father snapped. I was taken aback. My father never snapped or used my middle name, ever. My words were caught in my throat once again.

Then something happened that has never happened too. My father bowed his head and he started crying. In all of my seventeen years of living, I had never seen my father cry. Not when my mother passed away. Not on my first day of school. Not even when I fell out of that damned tree and broke my arm. I did not know what to say. So I did the only thing that I knew how to do. I got up slowly and embraced my father and let his sobs rack through my bruised and battered body. I laid his head on my injured shoulder.

Letting all that pain course through me was not a smart thing, but just watching my father bear all that emotion alone, killed me more. I would rather take the physical pain than deal with the emotional. My emotional tank was full and I had a huge headache from it all.

"Daddy?" I whispered into his ear, loud enough for only the two of us.

"Yes, baby?" he choked out through the sobs.

"I love you." I said those three words so quietly, that my breath did not even move his hair. His arm enfolded around my body and held me tightly. Pain shot through every nerve, but I did not care.

"I love you too, baby girl." his voice was sweet and soft, but I heard him clear as crystal. And it made all the pain seem to drift away.

"Promise me you will write. If you need be, take Denali with you. I won't mind." my voice betrayed me.

"No, I will send Dee with any letters. You need as much Alaska as you can get." his head lifted and his arms unwrapped from my body. I felt accomplished.

This may have been our biggest arguement we have ever had, but I feel closer to him since we had it. He showed his worry about me tonight and it made me realize that he was still my father. While we may played the parts of father and daughter, we were best friends. Before I had anyone, I had my father, that was it. He and I survived the worst that this world could throw at us. And that is what made us, us.

"Well Henny, I need to head off. I need to get back and make sure that Mark and Kadie don't burn down the house." my dad kissed me gently on the forehead. My problems seemed like a million miles away. It was only myself and my father.

"Don't let Kadie kill Mark. Tell her to wait until I come home." I said with a smile. He smiled knowingly. And then he was gone.

I got into my bed and laid ontop of the covers. I was sore and tired and riled up. My current state prevented me from doing anything physical to release my frustration, but my body twitched to do so. In fact, the twitching got worse as the minutes ticked by.

My twitching got so bad, I got out of bed and looked around for some clothing. I started curing loudly when none showed up. I sat on the bed, trying to figure out what to do. A gust of wind blew my hair around and I looked up.

Denali had some clothes clamped in his beak. My first thought should have been, _How did he get into the bathroom to get to my trunk?_ Instead, my first thought went, _My owl cannot color coordinate._

"You are my savior, Denali." I said with a grin on my face. He dropped the shirt and shorts and hooted happily. I blew him a kiss as I exchanged hospital garb for street clothes.

I looked around for anything that might be mine. When I found nothing, I peeked through the curtains to see if the coast was clear. I saw no one and made my way quietly to the Hospital door. I left, not making a noise.

I made my way slowly to my dorm, avoiding patrols like the plague. I did not want to run into anyone for fear of moving my rib, or hitting something sore. My mission was not to cause more pain for the day.

Or atleast, right now.

I came to my entrance and murmured the password. The portrait swung open and I saw my prey. They were sitting in my Common Room, on my couch, talking quietly amongst themselves. My temper flared and glass broke. Literally.

The Trio jumped up from their seats, their wands drawn. All tips pointing at me. They hesitated though. That was a big mistake.

With a flick of my wrist, their wands were in my possession and I was angry.


	11. Uncontrollable

**Uncontrollable**

"Explain to me why I am angry." I said quietly. They looked at me steadily, not so much as a blink.

My patience for these people was wearing thin. For only seventeen, I had a lot of patience, but it was dwindling by the minute.

"Let me put it differently then." I said in a whisper, "Explain to me why I am angry, now!" I shouted, startling Hermione and making Ronald and Harry tense. They stood in stony silence.

I was keeping my control at the moment. I could feel my walls cracking though. Pain and stress were getting the best of me. Almost like all of my nerves were being stepped on. I did not want to be angry, but no one here could tell the truth even if you asked nicely. You had to yell and I did not want to do that. Because shouting hurt every broken part of me.

"My patience if waning. My body hurts and I feel like being a bitch." my voice was steady and neutral, the opposite of what I felt, "I will not tolerate silence because even my first years know what respect is." I saw Hermione twitching for the wand that was not there.

"Why are you angry?" Hermione whispered. My control slipped and the fire grew brighter. I took a deep, calming breath and the flames completely died, leaving the place dim and cold. Just how I felt.

"I think I asked you that." I growled, my eyes narrowing.

"No, you told us to explain why you were angry." Harry replied harshly.

"You don't want to be a smart ass right now." I could feel my blood boiling. My control was cracking and I could feel a field of energy form around me. There was a buzzing in my ear.

"Try and stop me." Harry hissed. And I obliged.

I waved my arm and sent Harry flying into the wall by the fireplace. Hermione looked shell shocked, but Ronald started coming at me. I thew their wands to the floor and braced for impact, but it never came.

I had blinked and then I did not see Ronald. I looked to my right and saw Draco on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. I guess Hermione had seen enough of her friends being tossed around like salads because she blind-sided me with a slap. White spots clouded my vision, but it did not hurt. Before I could throw up my guard, she hit me again, but this time it was a close fist. More white spots appeared. But it still did not hurt.

I took a step back and felt the wall against my heel. My heart beat sped up, but I refused to panic. I knew how girls like Hermione fought. Her hand was hurting. She paused her third attack. I took that time to shake the white haze from my eyes. I looked up and zeroed in on my target.

"My turn." I growled and flew at her.

Even with a broken rib, I started out swinging with my left arm. My closed fist hit her above the eye. My right hand connected right under her jaw bone. She went reeling back. I thought about kicking her when I was shoved from behind.

I hit the floor on my bad side. I resisted the urge to gasp. Instead, I ground my teeth together and scrambled to my feet. My breathing was labored. This is when I felt all the pain. I clenched my jaw even harder against the pain.

Everyone ceased to move. Everyone was breathing hard.

"This is ridiculous." Harry said, "We shouldn't be fighting."

"I think it is perfectly justified." I replied around the pain, "You were being an ass, so I decided to be a bitch."

"You have issues." Ronald mumbled through a fat lip. I turned my gaze towards him.

"Very much so. They revolve around losing some very important people in my life and not being able to do a damn thing about it." I rasped out.

"I did." Harry whispered.

"Then why would you treat someone the exact opposite of how you would want to be treated?" I stood up, "No one told me the whole story about Uncle Albus. To blurt it out to get back at someone is cruel. And I expected better from you." Harry flinched.

Hermione groaned and sat up, holding her head. I felt no pity for her. She needed to get a straw and suck it up. That is what I was thinking anyway. If she could hit someone in the face with a closed fist while they had a concussion, she could just suck it up.

"You were born without any mercy." she mumbled.

"Oh yes I was. I could have hit you harder for making me see stars." I growled. "I am merciful. I didn't knock you out like I wanted to." Ronald growled a warning from under Draco.

"You are a heartless bitch!" Hermione said with a raised voice. My spell hit her before I even realized I casted it. She went board stiff and deathly quiet. I realized I used the body binding jinx.

"Undo it now!" Ronald yelled, struggling to get Draco off of him.

"No." I replied, "I'm tired and am going to bed. Have an excellent night on the couch." I snapped my fingers and heard my bed return. I waved my hand and prayed my walls and upholstery was purple again. I was so angry that it might not have worked.

"You whore!" Ronald hissed.

What happened next baffled even me. Draco went flying and I was straddling Ronald before I knew what had happened. I felt every piece of control I have snap. Objects were shattering and zipping across the room.

"My mother did NOT die to leave behind a whore of a daughter." I snarled into his face, "She died knowing that I had respect for myself and I knew better. If you disrespect me and my mother again, I will not hesitate to kill you. My mother taught me better." I finished off whispering the last part. Everyone was impossibly still and quiet.

I clamped my control down and got up from the floor. I had drained myself and everything in my body hurt like a bitch. I walked slowly to my room whilst holding back a wave of tears. I was so tired.

"Henria?" Draco called, but I ignored him. I was barely able to walk straight, "Please stop." he tried again. I stopped and took a deep breathe. I felt Denali land on my shoulder. When did he get here?

"Just leave me be. I'm tired and I'm hurting." I responded quietly, "I'm very unstable." and I went into my room without anyone else stopping me.

I laid myself tenderly down on my bed. Denali perched himself on my pillow next to my head. He hooted softly and something washed over me. I realized it was calm. I was calm for the first time in two weeks.

The calmness quickly brought tears to my eyes, wetting my cheeks gently. I could feel my stress drift out of my body, leaving my muscles relaxed and heavy. My heart hurt, but I knew that would take time to heal and that was okay with me. Everything was okay with me for the first time since I left home.

A soft tapping interrupted my reveile. I was almost angry, but I bit back on my temper and rolled slowly out of bed. The tapping was coming from my window, so I figured it was an owl of sort anyway.

I unlatched my window and Dee fluttered in, carrying a rolled up letter from Katie. I untied the piece of paper from her leg and she glided over to Denali to perch and converse. I unrolled the paper, smiling to myself.

_Dear Henny Penny._

_Dad told us about your spill. Why do you do such stupid shit, Henria? You make us worry and stay up at night. (sigh) I love you girl._

_So, Maerriane Bartles was a down right bitch today. She was talking about you and me and Mark. I made her ass fly backwards, almost hit the school. I also got three days detention for it though. Starting Monday. But it was so worth it._

_Kram and I are living quite comfortably with your father. We keep each other sane. We help each other with the lost feeling. Well, okay, your father helps us both with the lost feeling. But we know that having us around make him happy._

_Oh! I found your bath robe, you bitch. You were trying to hide it from me! I cannot believe you. How rude!_

_Anyway, me and Mark are going to Palmer for the State Fair. I will wait for your response after that! I love you and miss you dearly, Henny, my lucky Penny._

_Love Always,_  
><em>Kadie Rose!<em>

I smiled to myself and laid the letter on my vanity. Kadie has a way with words that always brings a smile to my face. I know she did not mean any harm with her words, but they made me miss home even more.

"Henria?" a light voice called through my door timidly. I ground my teeth together and contemplated leaving my mouth shut, "Henria?" the voice called, stronger this time.

"Come in." I said through my teeth. That made my head hurt.

The door opened to reveal Draco. His movements were cautious. Almost like he thought I was a murderer. Except that he was. My temper flared at that thought and a book flew across the room.

"You need to calm down with that or they will suspend you from everything." Draco said softly. His eyes a soft silver grey, showing his pain.

"What I do in my room is between me, myself and I. No one has to know. Because what I do in my room stays in my room." I responded coldly. I turned to my vanity and put Kadie's letter away in a drawer.

"Secret notes?" Draco asked with a small smile playing upon his lips.

"Always. That's how we do it in America." I replied with a mischievous smile, "What do you want?" I asked as I slid the drawer closed.

"I just came to chat a bit about what happened and why it happened." Draco responded to my question as he sat on the corner of my bed.

"I didn't say you could sit." I growled, "What is there to discuss? You tried to kill my uncle and couldn't because you were a pussy and ran like a dog with your tail between your legs. I hate you and that is that. You tried to take the most important thing away from me. And then he ended up dead anyway." I said, devoid of emotion.

"Why did you really keep your emotions in check?" he asked, not getting up from my bed.

"That is none of your business." I replied shortly, "I am tired. I am going to bed." I said firmly.

Draco looked into my eyes and got up from my bed.

"Fine." he said shortly, "I will bid thee ado and goodnight." and he turned around and left my room.

I looked over at Denali and Dee and sighed. Dee tittered softly while Denali rose up and glided to rest on my knee. I stroked his wings and debated if I really wanted to go to bed. Dee decided she wanted some love, so she flitted over and I held out my hand for her to land on.

I started rubbing underneath her beak with a knuckle of my thumb. She squeaked with pleasure. I sighed and had Denali hop up onto my arm. I got up painstakingly slow from my chair. I crossed over to my bed and had the two birds jump from me and land on my pillow.

I took off the clothes Denali brought me about an hour and a half ago. It seemed like ages though. My internal clock was knocked out of whack by my fall. I was down to my shorts and tank top. I looked at my hanging clock and saw it was one o'clock in the morning. I was exhausted.

I climbed into my bed slowly. Dee came and nestled in my hair under my jaw to keep warm. Denali flew up to my head board to stand guard. I smiled at him and he hooted softly to say goodnight. I reached up and scratched him under his beak. He hummed softly and I brought my hand down. I blew him a kiss and closed my eyes to dive into the waters of deep, relaxing sleep.


	12. Secrets and More Secrets

**Secrets and More Secrets**

The bell brought my head up from grading papers. My students looked at me expectantly.

"Read chapter seven tonight and explain to me in a short essay the significance of the arm movement." I said, thanking God it was lunch, "That is all, but I am looking for quality. So it had better be good. Do not blow me off." and they got up and left.

I leaned back slowly while Denali glided down to land on my knee. I stroked his wing for a minute before I brought him up to my shoulder. It was almost completely healed and did not pain me. Not even with Denali and his weight. I still could not lift objects, but that was because of my broken rib. Although, it is not like I had very heavy things to lift.

I rose from my chair and grabbed my bag. I was actually not hungry, but I knew I had to eat food to get better. Not that I really cared, but I had been getting odd looks from my students this morning. My movements were slow and I would make funny faces sometimes. I really wanted a Vicodin right now.

I slung my bag onto my other shoulder. Denali made a small noise of protest. I reached up with my left hand and scratched his underside. He hooted appreciatively. I smiled to myself and headed for the Great Hall.

When I arrived, a hushed silence came over the crowd. I already knew they had been talking about me. They were all talking about me this morning when I came in the Great Hall limping. I heard the rumors. I saw the wheels working in their eyes. I was already tired of the nonsense and it had only been four hours or so. I really needed some painkillers.

"Henria!" someone called through the silence, "Come sit over here." he was a pudgy boy my age. I recall his last name as Longbottom.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but limped over there anyway. I saw a red-headed girl who looked like a Weasley and a black boy. I remember him from the train a few weeks ago. His name is Dean. The Great Hall was silent when I eased myself down on the bench.

"Hello Dean." I said politely, "And who might you two be?" I inquired with a glance. I placed my bag on the ground at my feet.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Neville Longbottom." the Weasley introduced shortly.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded my head, "Since you all know who I am, I won't even bother. What do you need?" I said as I looked around at lunch.

I clicked my tongue and Denali pushed off my shoulder in search of Dee. I know she had not eaten since getting here, so I was to feed her some bread crumbs. She was also probably thirsty. Alaska is a pretty far away place for a bird to be flying from.

"Does he read your mind?" Dean asked as he watched my owl fly out the window.

"Sometimes." I replied while I started to put food on my plate, putting three pieces of toast off to the side. Just in case the two birds were extra hungry. "But I know that isn't what you wanted to talk to me about." I said as I started breaking the toast into small pieces.

"No." replied Neville, "We want to know what the Trio is up to."

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" I shot back tartly, "It's none of my business."

"You were with them for five days!" Ginny growled. I shot her a glare. This girl had balls. I guess growing up with six older brothers, she needed to.

"How would you know?" I growled back, "How do you keep in contact with them, Ginny? Owl? Muggle mail? Or do they apparate to you? I know they know what is going in the world because it wasn't by chance they accidentally stumbled upon me at Hogwarts!" the Great Hall was dead silent again. Goddamn nosy people!

"You speak too loud for your own good." Dean said ominously. I shot him an icy glare.

"And the lot of you have too many secrets." I growled, "Don't think I will play your games. I play my own games and they are much more fun." I said in a whisper, "You three are lucky that I won't leave this table until my birds have eaten, or I'd say a few choice words and leave to my class."

"Oh, we are so very lucky." Ginny's tone oozed sarcasm.

"Be careful Ginny. Your brother was terrified when I lost control and objects exploded. But you already knew that, didn't you?" I shot back nastily to her. Her face flushed crimson red in anger. I had hit a nerve. She was in contact with them the whole time they were here.

"You bitch!" she whispered fiercely.

"That doesn't work, but he told you that too, huh?" I whispered just as fiercely back. My temper was peaking. Ginny, Ronald, Hermione and Harry had been on top so long that they did not like people playing around in their business. That pissed me off because they did it to other people.

"No, but he did mention what does set you off." her smirk was very Draco like. I barely surpressed a retort.

"You talk like you know a lot." Neville threw in. I glanced his way.

"I know more than you. Albus was my uncle, he told me all about the war and what he was planning. He always knew I would be there to help you all." I said.

"You don't seem too thrilled you are here. Why don't you go back to where you came from?" Ginny said with a sneer.

"Nope, you are stuck with me for a very long time." I said with a smirk. Denali landed on my shoulder to make the three Gryffindors jump. Dee landed on my hand. I brought her up to my lips to gently kiss her head. She twittered softly and nuzzled my chin.

"You are wankers." Dean mumbled under his breath and Denali hooted angrily. Dean watched him warily over the rim of his coffee mug. I smiled into my cup of pumpkin juice.

I put down my cup and brought Dee to the plate of toast. She hopped down to the edge and started pecking at the crumbs. Denali posted himself on my shoulder to watch Ginny, Neville and Dean. They opted to ignore me while I ate my lunch.

Dee finished and I filled a cup with water so she could drink and bathe her head. Denali dropped down to the table and started pecking at the toast. Dee fluttered to my shoulder and nestled in the crook of my neck, covered by my hair. Her soft feathers tickled the tender skin, but I did not mind.

"How do you ignore all that and go about your business?" a voice asked me from behind. Ginny's head snapped to attention and she physically bristled like she was about to attack.

"Why do you sneak upon people all the time?" I retorted.

"Ah, touchè." Draco said with a smirk, "See you in Transfiguration." and I heard him walk away.

"Down, Weasley." I murmured while watching Denali drink his fill of water.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"I said, calm down." I flicked my eyes towards her face, "The most epic battle will come yet. Don't need to waste any time on petty arguments."

Ginny had a look of calm across her face. She was clearly thinking about what I had just said. Her features went blank. She clearly thought that what I said was not true or was unfair because before I could move, she grabbed her pumpkin juice and threw it in my face. The cup bounced off of my nose and hit the floor. Denali unfolded his wings, ready to take off. I held out my hand to stop the attack.

"Fuck off." she whispered dangerously.

I waved my hand in front of my face and all the liquid vanished. I reached for my bag and Denali flew to my shoulder. I cleared my throat. Everyone waited with bated breathe to witness what I would do next. I tell you, my blood was pounding in my head with anger. I really wanted to strike her in the face. But I forced my blood pressure to lower itself.

"Have an excellent day in classes, Ginny." I looked over at Neville and Dean, "See you in Transfiguration." and I headed out of the Great Hall to my room for some birdie and me time.

* * *

><p>September and the beginning of October flew by with Mark and Kadie writing to me regularly. Draco and I co-existed together, silently, mutually making the agreement not to bump heads with one another. I think he was afraid I would go and take a run around the Black Lake again. Although, I did run around it routinely. A slow pace as to not interrupt the healing of my rib, which was doing nicely. I hardly felt any pain, except during the splitting cold nights.<p>

I was completely healed by the last week of October. No more headaches or nausea from my concussion and white jagged scars on my shoulder instead of red streaks. My side would twinge if I moved too quickly or the wrong way. But I felt good. Running once around the lake helped me keep my focus on why I was here along with Kadie, Mark and my father.

I found the end of October at Hogwarts to be mildly chilly. Almost like Alaska in September. The students started layering themselves up. Red, runny noses were a common sight in the hallways. I was comfortable, still dressing in layers. My slacks for teaching and skirts for classes. Although, I did find myself wanting to wear a sweater more often then not.

I blinked my eyes to stop daydreaming about my life. I was thankful when I realized I was in class, taking notes. I had already finished writing and was staring at a wall. I glanced at the window to find Dee and Denali perched outside, watching me. Denali had been following me to classes lately. Well, ever since that one weekend.

I winked at the two overprotective birds and brought my eyes down. I re-read my notes to verify they were correct. I guess I was really trying to look busy. I did not feel like answering any questions Minerva might throw at me.

"Miss Sownbinder, may I speak to you after class?" I raised my eyes at her sharp voice. Her teacher voice.

"Of course, Professor." I responded with cordial politeness. I do not like being called to the principals office.

We had not spoken since she visited me in the Hospital Wing. Minerva did not call on me in class. She took what I said to heart about only being able to talk to me when she could explain herself to me. My heart quickened about learning the truth finally.

The sound of the bell to end class made me jump. Draco gave me a look as he gathered his books and paper. I just stared at him blankly and stayed still. I refused to go tot he front of the classroom. I was going to talk to her my way.

"Henria," Minerva began. She realized I was not moving so she got up, "I apologize for what happened. I never knew the secret would unfold that way." she said softly as she approached my desk. I stared at her coolly before I answered.

"The staff was in on it, weren't they?" I asked belligerently. After her slow nod of affirm, my blood boiled.

I got to my feet quickly, knocking over my chair. I slapped my hand down on my desk and pushed my book off my desk. The hard cover made a sharp snap when it hit the floor. Minerva stared at me with helpless eyes.

"Did you not plan ahead?" I roared at her defeated stance, "When did this plan seem sane to you?" I took a breathe and pushed my hair out of my face.

"I was suppose to be the one to tell you! You weren't suppose to harbor people who were on the run, Henria!" she spoke sharply to keep her composer, "Especially ones who did not get along with your roommate. Same questions apply to you same as me."

"Like hell they do!" I swore, "I did it to sacrifice my little free time for this bloody war. I did it so this madness would end soon and maybe we call could be free from chaos and ruin. You did all this for your own selfish reasons of what, I do not know. My life has been torn apart from everything that is happening here because I'm most unfortunate to have strong roots here."

"Do not assume!" she snarled at me, "My reasons were for the greater good. Albus was thinking of having you teach here when he time came. I felt the time was right." I gathered my papers and my book from the floor quietly. I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"You were wrong." I whispered and left.

My pace was fierce as I briskly walked to my classroom to prepare for my next lesson.


	13. Going Home For Christmas

**Going Home For Christmas**

I lay in my bed, on top of the covers. I was contemplating the meaning of life. So far, I had made it to the number forty. I could not make it past there though. I smile inward to myself. I have quite the sense of humor.

Tomorrow was the beginning of Christmas holiday. I was going to be heading out on the Hogwarts Express. I could not be happier. I FINALLY get a break. I could go play in the snow or giggle like a school girl. Technically, I was a school girl. I sighed out loud.

"Denali, when did I get mixed up in all this...drama?" he just hooted in response.

Why did I bother to do the right thing? I usually did not get a thank you in response. Why do I have this insatiable need to help anyone who asks for it? I normally get brushed aside. I think I am a glutton for punishment.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock.

"Henria?"

"Yes?" I inquired.

"May I enter?" Draco's voice flowed through my door. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, I suppose." I replied nonchalantly.

My door opened and I saw his platinum hair. His pale features were soft. A contrast to how sharp their edges are. His grey stone eyes were cool and calculating. As usual.

"I know we are not talking to each other still, but I did want to wish you a Happy Christmas." he said softly from the entry way.

"In America we say, Merry Christmas." I stated as I sat up.

"Merry Christmas." he amended. Draco turned to leave.

"Happy Christmas." I said softly. And he was gone.

The Common Room had been almost silent since October. We had hardly any contact. I may have muttered a hello or good morning once or twice, but I almost always did not get a response. I only felt bad about our situation when I get lonely.

I felt lonely all the time.

I soon found myself in front of the Hogwarts Express, waiting my turn to board. I was pretty relieved to be leaving, even if it was for a short while. I still did not have to think about lessons and grading papers. And, I did not have to ignore Draco.

It was exhausting having to pay no mind to someone. All the effort into not making eye contact or pretending you do not hear them. It is torture. Mainly because it was hard to pretend not to care.

Denali and I found an empty compartment and sat down. I made myself comfortable, and then Denali made himself cozy on my shoulder. I knew I was going to pass out on this train ride. So I conjured a pillow and a blanket. I would not sleep cold. Then I settled into take my nap.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep for, but it did not feel like the whole train ride. I was a bit confused as to why I was awake. Denali hooted. I blinked in all the light.

"Denali, how long were we out?" my voice was thick with sleep. All I got was a second hoot.

For some reason, my eyes were having a hard time adjusting. I was starting to get a headache with all the brightness going on.

"Denali, what the hell is that bright light?" I was getting pissed that I could not see and that I still did not know why I was awake. My inside started to tighten up. Something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, the light went out. Because of the quick change, I still could not see a thing. As my eyes adjusted, I got colder. Denali started to hoot. He was nervous. He was not the only one.

I realized that the sounds of the train had gone out. Either I had gone deaf, or I had been hexed. What I saw out in the hallway made my blood freeze. Neither had happened.

A Dementor was in the hallway, looking into my compartment. Or whatever it did when their faces were turned towards you. My palms went clammy and my heart started to race. I could feel tears prick at the back of my eyes. It was not even in the room and I was already feeling their effects take over my body.

"Denali, go to the luggage rack." I ordered. There was no way that he was going to get in the way. I was going to make sure of it, "Go away. There is nothing here that you seek." my voice was shaky. What could I do? I was ready to pee my pants.

In response, the Dementor opened the door. I felt my heart start to hurt. My mind kept thinking of Uncle Albus and my mother. Their names, smells, faces and voices were dancing all around me. The more that I thought about them, the more clearly I saw their deaths. The more those feelings crept into my soul. I started to have problems breathing.

"I said, Go away. There is nothing here that you seek!" my voice was surprisingly firm for my lack of oxygen.

My heart was consumed with grief, sadness, hopelessness and depression. I could feel tears form in the corner of my eyes. I needed to take action or I was going to pass out. I pushed through the cloud of my mother and my uncle. I found my memory that filled my heart with my joy. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the Dementor.

"Expecto Patronum!" I screamed as loud as I could. My memory was flashing before my eyes.

A white owl flew from the tip of my wand. He landed on my raised arm and looked at me expectantly. I loved owls.

"Get that nasty thing off this train." I ordered with a clear voice.

The white owl screeched and flew off my arm. It made a beeline for the Dementor. The Dementor glided backwards. I pretended to see fear and panic in its pretend face. That just made my happy memory glow brighter. I watched the Dementor fly down the hallway. I ran back into my compartment and watched it fly away outside of the window.

I crumpled onto my bench. I felt exhausted. My muscles were limp and my head hurt with unshed tears. My heart was still racing in my chest. There was a pounding in my ears. I realized the pounding was actually footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Henria!" a voice called from a distance.

All I could think about was getting some chocolate. I was so weak my focus was completely torn. I remembered that I had some chocolate in my robes. I could feel blooding pumping back into my veins.

"Henria?!" the voice was more hurried.

"Accio Chocolate bar!" I murmured. I felt something smack my cheek. I looked down and saw a chocolate bar in my lap.

"Henria!" the voice was louder.

My hands were so shaky that I found the wrapper difficult. My fingers were not listening to my brain. The bar kept slipping through my fingers.

Suddenly, it was taken out of my hands. I looked up and saw Draco s pale features. His face was calm whereas mine felt chaotic. His fingers worked the wrapper with ease. Two pieces appeared in my hand. I took the first piece all at once. I could feel the chewy goodness dance on my tongue.

I sighed with relief.

"Better?" Draco's voice was soft.

"Much." I mumbled around the chocolate. I swallowed the sweetness and started nibbling on the second piece, "How did you know what was happening?"

"I heard someone cast a patronus charm. When I looked in the hallway, I saw a patronus owl. I knew it was you. I was coming to check on you." he sat down next to me.

"Thank you." I popped the remaining bit into my mouth. Draco handed me another.

"You are welcome." he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Will you stay with me?" my voice was quiet, "I'm not ready to be alone."

"You want me, here. With you?" he asked skeptically, "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"We will talk about what has happened. Maybe, one day, we will be friends." I looked into his grey eyes, "Maybe."

"Maybe I would like that." his eyes were boring into my soul. Trying to extract all my secrets, "Maybe." a smile played across his lips.

Draco's sense of humor always catches me off guard. His mimicry amuses him to no end. This is the side he so desperately wants everyone to see. They cannot get around his past.

"Let me see it." I murmured. My heart hurt at the thought.

Draco's eyes went from joy to sadness. His features hardened and his lips pursed into a grim line.

"I'm afraid I don't have to need to show you." his tone was bitter.

"So my Uncle was just your initiation." I growled, "Karma had a good deal with you."

"Why do you do that?" Draco gritted his teeth.

"Do what?" I snarled back, "Find out the truth?"

"Ruin anything that is going well. We were having a nice, playful conversation. Now you are talking about the Dark Lord and shit."

"I want the truth!" I raised my voice.

"I already told you! You do not need any details!" Draco set my chocolate bar on the bench.

I snatched Draco's left arm and tugged up his sleeve. In the light, it was imposing. My breath caught in my throat. I could feel the power radiating off of the Dark Mark.

"I go to sleep, hoping that in the morning this thing isn't here. I woke up thinking that it was for so many mornings, that I had started to believe it." my voice started cracking, "If my father wanted this ugly thing on my arm, I would have killed him myself." I let Draco's arm drop to the bench.

"You just don't get it. It was never that simple. My father could out duel me. He could even out duel you. He is just that good."

"I never get out dueled." I growled.

"You are delusional." he shot at me as he got to his feet, "You seem better, so I will be taking my leave."

My mind started to reel. I really did not want to be alone. I could not, for the life of me, figure out why I always ruin what is good. Maybe I am the problem. So many years of trusting so few people has made me jaded to the fact that not everyone is evil.

Draco walked out. My head was pounding in my skull. My arrogance and pride got the better of me this time. I leaned my head back. I was just going to have to sit here and recover by myself. At least my heart was acting normal again. My breathing was calm and controlled. Draco was right, I was feeling better.

I felt the train slow down. My heart felt light and happy. I was just minutes away from aparating home. I could feel my own bed caressing my body again. Hearing all the birds and seals off in the distance. The breezy air was calling my name.

As Denali and I gathered my belongings, other students were departing. I could hear happy squeals and shouts. I smiled to myself. It was nice to know that most people were looking past everything that the Ministry was doing and how they were handing Voldemort.

I stepped onto the platform and felt like a wall hit me. All I heard was shouting and more shouting. All I could see was dark brown hair and black hair. I did not feel my owl on my shoulder. I started to panic. Then I smelt a perfume that I had not smelt since August.

"Kadie?" I barely squeaked out, "Mark?"

"Yes!" they shouted in unison. My heart burst with happiness. My arms started working again. I gripped them both with ferocity.

"Why are you here?" I asked after they released me from their death grip.

"I thought you might like the surprise. Plus, I couldn't wait until you got to Sitka." Kadie said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Come, children!" a firm voice said behind Kadie and Mark. I looked past them and saw my father with Denali.

"Hello father." I called.

"Hello Henny." he smiled at me.

I wrapped my arms around Kadie and Mark. My cheeks were beginning to hurt with all of the smiling I was doing. I even tried to get my face to stop, but I realized I did not want it to.

"We shall aparate from Diagon Alley." my father instructed, "Henria, you will side-along Kadie. She is so very close to getting it. Just a few more lessons and she will perfect it."

"Yes daddy." I replied. Kadie snuggled her hand into mine.

"We are almost home, Henny!" Kadie whispered with excitement.

"I know Rosie, I feel it too!" I whispered back. I held her tighter.

I felt my body relax against Mark and Kadie. I felt true calm for the first time in my head. No debating or questioning. I felt safe and my whole body was responding.

BOOM!

The platform started to rumble. The busy station halted. It seemed like everyone waited with bated breathe. My insides were tightening in my belly. The oppressive feeling of danger was pushing the calm and safety out of my body. I released my friends and looked around.

"Kadie, do not stray from me. If we need to aparate the hell out of here, I don't think we will have time to find each other." I murmured under my breath. Kadie stepped closer to me, "Kram, stay with dad. Kadie will protect me from harm."

"Gotcha!" he went over to my father.

I started walking around. Then I heard a soft hoot. I looked at Denali. His feathers were bristled. I felt my pulse quicken. The air was thick with fear. Everyone needed to get off this platform. I felt that with every fiber of my being.

"Kadie, start telling everyone to aparate the hell out of here. If they can't start ushering them through the entrance." Kadie nodded and started talking to the family next to her.

I started talking quietly to the family near me. The only problem with everyone picking up their kids is that kids cannot aparate. Everyone started to sense danger. They were all moving quietly and quickly to the entrance.

"Henria!" I looked over at my father, he was looking up. My stomach flip flopped. I knew what was up there.

"Everyone remain calm and exit the platform! Do so in an orderly fashion!" I yelled. My voice echoed off the walls and the train.

All I saw was scared faces. They did not know what to expect. Hell, I did not know what was going to happen. All I could do was offer words of encouragement and hope. I pulled out my wand.

"Henny, we should leave. The energy is not good." Kadie quietly said.

"I know Rosie, we will. These people need to get out of here first." Kadie gripped my hand, out of fear this time.

Most of the crowd was gone. Only a dozen or so families were left. I started to let some of the tension go in my muscles. I squeezed Kadie's hand reassuringly. She looked my way and I managed a small smile. But she did not return it. In fact, she was not looking at me.

I looked behind me and my heart skipped a beat. There was wizards in dark robes and awful white masks at the other end of the platform.

"Run!" I screamed as loud as I could. The remaining families did not hesitate.

"Henria! Kadie! Get out of here!" dad yelled. I looked his way and nodded.

I placed my arm around Kadie's waist and thought hard about my driveway. I saw every detail so clearly, I forgot I was not there yet. I aparated.

...Or I thought I did.

I opened my eyes to the train station. I heard a few laughs from the Death Eaters. I looked to Kadie. Her emotions were mixed. She wanted to be scared, but her eyes were angry. My Kadie does not do scared very well. I looked to my dad. He was clenching his jaw. My dad does not do scared well, either.

"Oh Jaerymiah, you are so foolish." a Death Eater drawled. A rumble went through the crowd.

Kadie started pulling on my hand, urging me to distance myself from the encroaching mob. I resisted. That drawl was so familiar. It had a distinct sneer to it.

"Lucius Malfoy?" I inquired.

"Ah, I see you brought your daughter. My, she has grown." Lucius drawled. He came up an arm's length away, "And so lovely." he reached out and put a finger under my chin and lifted my face.

"Henny, come on!" Kadie urged quietly. She was still tugging on my hand. Lucius looked at her and dropped my face. Kadie stopped moving.

"Now, you must be a friend." he started reaching for Kadie. I snapped.

I let go of her hand and grabbed Lucius' wrist and stepped between them. I felt a fire in my belly. No one touches Kadie. I even heard Mark move his feet. A few Death Eaters bristled.

"Don't." I ordered. I heard a chuckle emit from under his mask. I dropped his wrist and wiped my hand on my pants. I gave him a smirk.

"You remind me of someone. She had the same fierce look in her eyes." he said calmly. My temper flared.

"Henria, Kadie." my father called, "Come here." I felt Kadie step away. I stayed.

"Your filthy lips will not sully her name." I growled.

"Zabini, your boy is right. This one has a bite to her." a few chuckles floated in the air, "So I see we did not have the element of surprise. How did you figure we were here?"

"We could smell your stench." I snarled, "It smelt like garbage." my cheek when white hot with his slap. I saw stars and stumbled backwards. My feet stay under me, but I felt Kadie grab my arm.

"Bitch!" he growled. I straightened myself up. I could taste blood. He had actually punched me!

"Henny, let's go." Kadie urged. I spat out blood.

Lucius stepped real close to me and Kadie. I pushed her behind me protectively. I could feel blood trickle out of the side of my mouth. The taste of copper tickled my tongue.

"Go on. Run to daddy." He said in a deathly whisper, "Run home, whore."

"Enough!" my father's voice thundered. But he was already too late.

I lunged at Lucius. I wrapped my arms around his waist and shouldered his gut. He and I went down, myself on top.

"Impedimenta!" Lucius yelled.

I felt myself floating in the air. I was weightless as I felt my body falling to the ground. I landed on my back and rolled. As I came to a stop, I coughed. I had to relearn to breathe.

"You better teach her manners and her place, Jaerymiah!" Lucius yelled.

"Go to hell!" I wheezed out.

"Henny, this is not the time ta be brave." Mark muttered under his breathe.

"Lucius, what do you have to say? I must bring my family home." father said no trace of worry or fear in his strong voice.

"We, unfortunately, did not come to talk." Lucius drawled, "The Dark Lord has been hearing much about your daughter. Most of it, he does not like. He heard she does wandless magic." he watched me pull myself off the ground.

"I knew that slimy prick Zabini was a rat." I said hoarsely, "He looks like one too."

The mob all looked at one man. They were dead silent. I guess I struck a nerve. I could feel his eyes shooting daggers my way. I could care less. But what I saw behind him did catch my fancy.

While the movement was slight, there was a row of Death Eaters who were saying and incantation. Their masks moved ever so slightly with their lips. I looked at my father. He felt my gaze, he looked at me. We had seen the same thing. We knew what we had to do.

I watched my father put an arm around Kadie. I looked Mark in the eyes and he knew what to do. I looked at the row of wizards casting the aparation shield. Dad and I raised our wands together.

"Finite Incantatem!" we shouted.

All four of us disappeared.


	14. Vacation

**Vacation**

_**Thud! Thud! Thud!**_

"I think its dead." a voice behind me said softly.

"It's not obliterated." I shot back.

_**Thud! Thud! Thud!**_

"You'll hurt yourself before you hurt the bag, love." the voice interrupted my punching combo. I growled and showed my teeth.

I let out a primal scream before I round house kicked the punching bag. It swung back and forth violently, mocking me. It was sneering about how it was still alive.

"They didn't win, Henny." Mark walked over to the bag and stilled it.

"Yes they did." I growled. Sweat dripped off my chin. I could feel it sliding down my arms and legs, "Where is dad?"

"The house. God Henria that looks painful." he came over to me. His finger was gentle as he followed the jagged lines on my shoulder.

"It was." I whispered before I left.

"Dad!" I yelled as I entered our house.

"In my study, love!" I heard him call.

i'He won't be calling me that in a few minutes,' I thought./i

As I entered his study, I stopped and just stared at my father. His features were strong. His jaw and square and powerful. His dark brown hair was thick and close cropped. He had dark skin. My father looked Native and so young. A contrast to his age.

The only emotion I had ever felt for him was love. Because he only showed me love when I was young. Discipline was never a part of his parenting. He was my only parent so I naturally did as I was told. Love is what kept me from blowing up this house.

"How did Lucius Malfoy know mother?" I did not do bullshit well.

My father sighed heavily and put down his papers. He placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his laced fingers. At this moment, he looked like he carried the world on his shoulders.

"Voldemort likes to recruit young people. He hand picks those from the House of Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy is no exception. He is old blood, like your mother and your Uncle." I sat in the cushy chair in front of his desk, careful not to let my sweaty body touch the expensive leather, "The Order used to do such things too. They needed support from those children in the other houses and also from their parents.

"Your mother knew all about such things since she was very small. It happens when your favorite Uncle is the leader. She used to sit in his lap and put tiny braids in his beard. Same as you when you were her age, you know." admiration shone in his eyes like the sun. He loved to gloat about his two favorite ladies, "Your mother is only a few years younger than Lucius.

"She was fresh out of Hogwarts and was patrolling with some of the Order. They stumbled upon a group of young Death Eaters. Unfortunately, you did not acquire your mother's gift of tongue. She was trying to coax these young people over to help them. But that only made matters worse.

"A wizard's duel broke out. Stunners, killing curses, Imperius curses and jinxes were thrown about. Your mother is quite skilled in Defense, hence your keen ability to learn such things quickly. Out of a group of six people, two were dead and three were stunned. Your mother was the only one left standing, barely. She was tired. So were the Death Eaters. Two stunned, and by her wand. She could feel them closing in on her." my father started to fidget. He did not like this part of the story, "You do have her knack for getting into impossible situation, you know.

"This one was no exception. I do believe the leader; Lucius called her some sort of awful name. She doesn't take well to name calling. So, she proposed a deal. They duel and if she wins, she gets to gather those wounded and perished. If he wins, they get to kill her. Nothing could go wrong, she was terribly tired and it was unfairly matched. Your mother credits this one encounter with Lucius' fall from Voldemort's graces. Because, to be frank, she kicked their asses." my father showing his less eloquent side, "And it wasn't with a wand. She did it with her fist.

She went dodging and weaving, the first one to go down from her right hook and then the second and then the third. Soon, Lucius was the only one standing. I think this is why he doesn't let anyone get away from anymore. All your mother had to do was brandish her fist and Lucius was aparating away." father leaned back in his chair, "As I have heard, he does not show hesitation anymore. He cannot afford to show such weakness. Because he did with your mother. And that is how he has always remembered her. The scrappy young Gryffindor who didn't need a wand to best him."

"He met her once, and was scared of my tiny mother because she could throw a right hook? He hasn't gotten over it yet? All this time?" I said sarcastically, "Does he not have a hobby? Or some sort of project to work on?"

"Are you not doing the same?" my father shot back.

"Kadie told you?" I said, shocked.

"Of course. Does that boy deserve to be ridiculed for his mistake?" he got up from his chair, "Did I ridicule you for all your mistakes?'

I stared at him, dumbfounded. He watched me from behind his desk as I processed what he telling me. I should forgive Draco? Dad loved Uncle as much as I did. How could he talk such crazy?

"You want me to forgive him? For all that misery he helped cause?" my voice cracked with anger, "I should just forget? Like that?"

"You should try to understand and work it out inside of yourself. Anger is part of the grieving process. But understanding is also a part of it too. Did he ever explain why?" he walked in front of his desk and leaned a hip on it.

"Of course not. I wanted to strangle Draco and he knew it." I growled.

"And this is how everyone knows you are young." my father chided, "Albus was trying to teach the world equality and justice. You judging Draco and not letting him explain himself is the opposite of your Uncle's teachings." I started to feel guilty. He had that effect on me. My father saw it seep into my eyes.

"That is the real challenge in life, isn't it?" I felt the tears form in my eyes, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my body, "Trying not to judge and to just understand? Forgiving wrongs and treat everyone equally." I buried my face in his chest.

"Yes, milove." he murmured, "Those are all challenges that we face and must overcome."

I started crying. I cried for my mom, for my Uncle, for Draco and for myself. I was so very tired of being an adult. I was so very tired of this war. All the fear and panic. Everyone was so unsure if they would come home at night. It made me pissed off.

"I'll take her to her room." Kadie said slightly. I felt my father nod.

Kadie's warm hands gently pulled me into her embrace. I felt her lead me up the stairs and down the hall. She led me into my room and over to my bed. I tried to stop crying, but I could not. I was releasing all my frustration.

I lay down in my bed and Kadie lay down beside me, holding me. I then felt Mark lay down behind me, his arm around myself and Kadie. I heard Kadie sniffle and knew she was crying too.

That is how we laid for hours. All three of us, a family. We held each other. We knew that might not all survive. I was betting on myself to end up dead. I was careless when I got angry and out of control.

With these thoughts swirling throughout minds, we drifted off into sleep, haunted by a war so far away, but so close.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_I know, this was a short chapter. But when I was done with them falling asleep in the bed, I just couldn't think of anything that would make sense. It was the perfect ending. So, here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy, my loyal readers! :D_**

**_Henny, that lucky Penny!_**


	15. Teardrop Kisses

**Teardrop Kisses**

I gave Kadie one last squeeze of our embrace. My heart was heavy and I was angry. I looked at Mark over her shoulder. He was looking glum.

"Don't worry Rosie; we will see each other soon. I promise." I whispered into her hair.

"I know, but it feels like we just got you home. And now we are back at this train station." she let me go. Her face was sad.

"I know, honey." I said, my voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Take better care of yerself." Mark ordered. He blew me a kiss. I returned it.

"I will try." I replied, "Denali, come."

He flew off my father's shoulder and landed on my scar. I gave my family one last look and wave before I stepped on the train. I felt like I was being ripped in two.

I walked down the hallway looking for an empty compartment. There were voices coming from behind closed doors. Most talking about what kind of presents they received.

Denali and I located one that was empty and we entered. I brought out my luggage and enlarged it. I levitated my trunks onto the luggage rack. Denali hopped down to the bench and made his perch there.

I sat down next to him and stroked his wing. He hooted appreciatively. I reached into my robes and pulled out a book. I had decided that I was to stay awake during this train ride. I was going to be alert and ready for whatever may happen.

My father and my friends had insisted on coming along to see me off. They were worried that there going to another attack. Hell, I was worried there was going to be another attack. The same surprise does not get me twice.

"Are you saving these seats for anyone?" a voice floated from the door. I looked up to a girl about my age.

"No." I replied and went back to my book and thoughts. I heard three people sit down on the bench across from me.

I felt the train leave the station. My eyes stung with tears, but I had cried all my frustration out a few days earlier. _This is only for a few months, then you will see them again._

My companions were silent as we rolled down the tracks. I started to become curious as to who they were. When I looked up from my book, I realized my curiosity should have piqued when they entered.

"So, I look like a rat?" the boy with black hair said. My breath caught in my throat.

"I think she also said you were a 'slimy prick', Blaise." the girl who asked to sit down added.

"I heard she said we all smell like garbage." the third person said. He was a burly boy. He looked like he could not read a book.

"Well, you do." I said calmly.

"Do you have a death wish, American?" the girl snapped. Her name was Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson. She was not a sight of beauty. She had a pug face.

"I might." I replied. Was the boy Goyle? I think so. Goyle sounded right.

"Are you thick?" Goyle asked.

"I might be." I placed my book next to me on the bench. Goyle growled in frustration.

"I only heard rumors about how crazy and stupid you were. I didn't believe them until now." Blaise said, as he got up, "We will be watching you. You won't be safe for long." the other two followed his lead.

"What does that mean?" I growled. I hate being threatened.

"You'll see." Pansy called out sweetly.

I growled and fell back into my seat. I hate it when people lead me on and then do not tell me the punch line. I felt out of the loop. That has happened one too many times since leaving home.

The compartment door slid open and then closed. I looked up and there was a hooded man standing in front of it. The shoes he was wearing looked expensive. In fact, all his clothing looked expensive. His walking staff was black with a silver snake head as the handle. He pulled down the hood of his cloak. My blood froze.

"You always travel alone?" Lucius Malfoy sneered as he sat down. I refused to show that he scared the crap out of me.

"No." I replied, "I always travel with my owl. He never leaves my side."

"How disgusting." he drawled.

"He smells better than you." I said coldly.

"Temper, Henria." Lucius clicked his tongue in displeasure.

"What do you want?" I said, frustrated.

"I see you are not one for small talk. How unfortunate." his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Small talk is for people. You do not qualify." I growled. What the hell was I doing? I did not know.

"Name calling, how juvenile. I expected better, from a teacher." Lucius sneered.

"Your stench is filling my compartment. Leave." I snarled.

Lucius was quick. He had the front of my robes in his grasp and me pinned to the window before I could blink. Denali screeched.

"You are a foolish little girl! You are a crackpot, just like you Uncle!" he snarled in my face. My eyes widened at the mention of my lineage, "Yes, I know your family. All such great wizards and witches. Yet, Lord Voldemort has killed almost all of them." his smile was vile.

"Bastard!" I whispered. I started struggling against his grip, "Let me go!" I growled.

"You have a foul mouth. But what do you expect from a child who grew up in America?" Lucius sneered and let me drop. I was not expecting that, so I lost my footing and fell on my butt. His chuckle held evil undertones.

"Not one for chivalry? How unfortunate." I said as I picked myself up off the ground. _Is this something that I do with Malfoy men?_

"Chivalry is for ladies. With your foul mouth and boyish look, you do not qualify." Lucius replied with his signature sneer.

"And here I thought you were a nice guy. Just a few weeks ago you said I was lovely." I reached in my pocket and grasped my wand.

"Your wit and eagerness to curse other people makes you a great candidate for Slytherin." Lucius said as he placed his hood back on.

"Leaving so soon? I was just getting used to your stench." my voice was sharp and direct. Lucius' cheeks tinged pink a bit. He was really getting annoyed with that joke.

"Since I failed my mission, I am going to be taking my leave." his voice was almost disappointed.

"I am quite accomplished at Occulemency and Legilimency." I bluffed. I tried it once or twice with my father and he found out that I went to wild parties filled with booze, drugs and sex. All of which I never participated in. Or, at least not that I remember.

"Oh, really? The only reason I failed my mission was terrible memories of some disgusting party. I got a headache from you inebriated status." Lucius drawled in a bored tone. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I said I was quite accomplished at Occulemency and Legilimency." I said as I sat down on the bench.

"I'm sure that does not qualify." a familiar voice stated from the door. My heart sped up at the sound of his voice.

"Draco." Lucius nodded his head.

"Father." Draco bowed his head in respect. They looked at each other with stony stares.

"Wow, you two are not awkward." I muttered under my breath.

"Consider my surprise when I heard your voice through the door. You told mother that you had to be to work early." Draco walked around to put himself between me and his father.

"This is my work." he responded, "How is your project coming along?"

"Well." Draco's tone was clipped.

"Do not fail me, boy." Lucius snarled and turned around. He left the compartment with a swish of his cloak. I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked softly. My temper flared. I felt my face go hot.

"Why weren't you on the platform?" I said through clenched teeth. Draco's face went hard.

"You seem to be fine." he answered his own question tartly.

"Your father had nearly killed me twice in as many weeks. Why weren't you on the platform?" I calmed my voice.

"Pansy and Blaise found me and told me we needed to get out of there. I left with them." Draco's features were frustrated, "I forgot how angry you were."

"I'm only pissed off because your father has caused interruptions twice now. And I don't take kindly to threats. You know that." I retorted. Draco heaved a huge sigh.

"Henria..." he sounded tired. I realized that he had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were taunt on his bones. I could feel my face melt into horror as I raised my hand to cover my parted lips.

"Draco! What has happened to you?" my voice was a horrified whispered.

"Let it alone." he rumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. It was my turn to sigh.

I scooted down the bench and motioned for him to join me. When he planted himself next to me, I gently laid his head down in my lap. I opened my book and started reading. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair. Before long, I heard his breathing settle into a quiet, stagnant rhythm. I smile slightly to myself.

* * *

><p>After sitting next to him during dinner, much to the displeasure of Pansy, Goyle and Blaise, we headed up to our dormitory. His nap on the train did him some good. He looked relaxed. Until we entered the Common Room. He got tense again.<p>

"More questions?" he inquired as he bent his frame and eased down on the couch. I slowly sat down next to him.

"What's your project?" I knew just how to piss him off.

"I can't discuss that with you!" Draco snapped at me. I looked at him unflinchingly.

"You don't want to discuss this with me." I shot back. His eyes started to darken.

"You just like to dangle yourself over a snake pit, huh?" he stood, agitation controlled his body. Draco started pacing, "I can't talk about it."

"When will they come?" my voice soft and a breathe of a whisper.

"Soon." his tone chilled my bones. My hand shot to cover the gasp from my lips, "Your eyes are sea foam green." he stopped pacing.

"What?" I sputtered. His signature smirk replaced his agitation.

"They're sea foam green." he repeated slowly, like I was a small child.

"My eyes are brown." I was not going to have this discussion again.

"When do they normally turn green?" his voice was silky again.

"My father would comment on my eyes turning green when I was feeling very happy or excited." I replied as I stood up, "He also told me to forgive you. My Uncle would have been the first to do so." I held his gaze, "You haven't killed me yet and I've been a right bitch. So, I'll follow my Uncle's lead." I brought my hand up.

Draco looked at my hand like it would bite. When his eyes returned to mine, I gave him a smile. He contemplated my features and searched for any falsehoods. When he was certain there were none, his hand slowly crept into mine.

"I do forgive you, Draco Malfoy." I said solemnly, "And I am sorry for my behavior." our hands moved up and down a few times before they were still again. He captured my eyes with his and continues to hold my hand. I realized his eyes were relieved.

"Your father sounds like a very kind and wise man." he stepped closer to me, "Plus, he would have to have the patience of a monk to have you as his daughter." my scowl brought a chuckle out of him. I tried to yank my hand out of his grasp.

"Let me have my hand back." I had an edge to my voice. He responded by stepping even closer to me, our hands trapped between our bodies. His cologne made my heart skip a beat.

"Still cute when you are uncertain." he whispered, his breathe tickling my ear. I gave a small shudder, "Your body is tingling with want." a second shudder down my spine. His mouth was so close to my ear, I felt him smile against it.

His free hand cupped the other side of my face. Draco's thumb softly stroked my cheek. I felt my body molding into him. My breathing was heavy. His teeth nipped my earlobe which made me gasp. Draco snickered softly into my hair.

His hand finally released mine and he tangled his fingers in my hair at the nape of my neck. My hands found his chest, feeling the power of his muscles through his uniform shirt. I slowly ran my hands up, behind his head and into his hair.

I raked my fingers through his hair. His lips parted slightly and his eyes were cloudy with lust. I grabbed two handfuls and gave a tug. He gave a quiet hiss. He pulled on my hair and tilted my head back. His eyes ablaze with red hot want.

"Don't do that." he nearly growled, "Unless you're ready." I held my bottom lip between my teeth, "Or that, because that is fucking sexy."

I looked at his lips. My fingers ran down his scalp and rested behind his neck, overlapping them. I flicked my tongue along my lips nervously. I slowly brought my face to his. His breathe was warm against my cheeks. I hesitated.

"I can't." I breathed, "I can't." my eyes started to burn.

A tear glided down my cheek. Draco bent his head down and gently kissed it away. I leaned into the kiss, my heart hammering in my chest. My breathe began to hitch.

"Draco..." I could not control the tears, "I'm sorry." and I tore myself away from him. I sprinted to my room and slammed my door.

My first night back, I cried myself to sleep.


	16. Assassination Attempt 1

**Assassination Attempt #1**

Even after my morning shower, my head was still pounding. My eyes were still red. I swore so loudly, Denali flew into the bathroom to make sure I had not killed someone.

I entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, per my usual. Denali pushed off from my shoulder. I watched him fly out of the Hall. He quite enjoyed hunting these days. Leaving me to my own devices.

I gathered food onto my plate. Not much. Fruit, toast and some yogurt. I was not very hungry.

A hand lightly landed on my shoulder. I took a quick glance at the hand's owner, just to make sure.

I felt him bend down. His soft lips gently grazed my temple. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling.

"Since you haven't hexed me, does this mean you tolerate my presence?" he asked as he lowered his tall, thin frame on to the bench. I looked into his eyes and smirked.

"I suppose I could tolerate you." and I went back to my food.

Or, that was my plan, except someone interrupted my breakfast. And in a violent way.

I felt a hand tangle its fingers in my hair. The fingers curled into a fist. I yelped in shock. My whole body was lifted off the bench and slammed on the ground. My ass was stinging from the stone. I did not see a teacher in sight. Draco sat motionless. A wand poking him in the neck.

"Sorry ickle-Drakykins." a sneer came from above. Their tight hold on my hair limited my ability to look around, "Come with me Head Girl, we have a meeting in the woods." My heart was pounding in my chest. The mysterious person began dragging my away, kicking and screaming.

"Let me the fuck go!" I screamed. No one jumped up to help. No one really could. There was more than one person doing this.

"Quit struggling, American." the person gave my hair an extra hard tug. I yelled out in pain, but I recognized that voice as the girl/wall I ran into. The brutish girl, Bullstrode.

"No, no, no, no!" I did not want to go. I took a quick breathe, "MINERVA!" my throat burned as I yelled at the top of my lungs. To silence me, one of my assailants struck me in the mouth.

"Fucking Merlin, this girl has a mouth on her." a male student cursed. _Oh, I'll show you a mouth._ I though.

Through the haze and pain, I sucked in all the air my lungs could hold.

"MINERVA! MINERVA!"

"Shut her the hell up!" Bullstrode commanded. A brunette boy came into view. I had never seen him before.

I saw him pull out his wand. I was not going to be charmed silent. This boy pointed the tip of his wand at me and I kicked out my leg and swept his legs. He fell with a yell of surprise.

"Don't you fucking use magic on me, you fucking pricks!" my voice was hoarse.

We left the Entrance Hall and was outside. My mind was racing. So, Voldemort's plan was to kidnap me and what? Torture me? Kill me? Fuck that shit! Another huge gulp of air.

"HAGRID!" I yelled through the raspiness and pain. Another deep breathe, "HAGRID! HAGRID!"

"Shut your damn mouth." another damn boy came into view, "Quit your fussing." and he dared smirk at me!

"Your face is fucking ugly." I snarled. Air grated on my throat, "Let me fucking go!" my scalp felt like it was being ripped in two. I think it was bleeding.

"Wha' is goin' on 'ere?" a voice bellowed from the left. Tears sprang to the corners of my eyes. I drew in a breathe.

"HELP ME! HAGRID!" before I earned a kick to the face. I felt weak. But I was not being dragged anymore.

"Mind you own business, half breed!" Millicent ordered. I was done with all of this.

I stood up as no one was paying me any heed. I pulled out my want and to myself. _Dumbasses._

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" I dropped them all. Hagrid thundered over to me, "Guess I owe you one, Hagrid." I barely rasped out. He scooped up my body like I was air.

"Nah, 'Enria. I owe ye one." Hagrid walked into Hogwarts, "Ospital Win' or dormitory?"

"Hospital Wing!" a sharp voice cut through the haze.

"Yes, 'Eadmaster McGonagall." Hagrid made for the wing.

"Four. Outside." I coughed at the effort. My throat was burning. Minerva for my message. I gave a small smile before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>My mother was humming "Rock-A-Bye Baby' to me. The lullaby she would hum to get my to sleep. The one that stopped my crying. I felt my cheeks. They were wet.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes. The lighting was dimmed and the humming stopped. I blinked my eyes to focus. Kadie's pale features came into view. Kadie?

"Shh..." before I could talk, she put her finger to my mouth, "Don't talk and don't move a lot. Yes, I am really here." she saw the question behind my eyes, "Yes, you are in the Hospital Wing. And no, daddy couldn't make it. But he sent this." she kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and breathed in her perfume. She planted another kiss on my forhead. That one was her's. I do believe I worried her.

"I told you to stay out of trouble." she whisper tickled the little hairs on top of my head. I smiled, "You promised." I shook my head.

"I promised to take care of myself." my voice was a rasp of air, "I did take care of myself."

"I told you no talking." an older woman snapped. I looked up to Madame Pomfrey.

"She told me." my throat was raw and felt like sandpaper.

"Shut up!" my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Your cords won't heal unless you let them." Kadie explained, "I'll be teaching you classes and attending lessons with you." she held up her hand to belay my protest, "Talk and I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you." she glared at me. I held my hands up.

I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow. I brought my hands ups and made a writing motion. Parchment and quill appeared in my hands. An ink bottle next to me on my nightstand.

_How long was I out?_ I wrote out.

"Just a few hours." Kadie responded.

_Can I leave yet?_

"Madame Pomfrey said you could leave right when you woke up." she started to gather my belongings.

_I'm already late for my classes._

"Class is cancelled all week." she took my parchment and quill, "I'll explain when we get to your dorm." I nooded in aknowledgement.

The walk down the halls was embarassing. Everyone was staring. Everyone was whispering. Everyone looked at me with pity. I really wanted to hex everyone.

"Henria!" Minerva's voice sent students scattering, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded my head in reply.

"Heading to your dormitoy?" she must know about my condition.

I nodded my head in reply.

"Very well. Have a goodnight." and she left to do Headmaster things.

We entered the Heads Common Room. The neutral tones were a blessing to me. I broke out in the biggest smile. Kadie's arm wrapped around my waist. The comforting tones relaxed my muscles.

"Would you like something hot?" Kadie inquired quietly. I nodded my head yes, "Coffee?" I nodded again.

I gently pressed my lips to her temple. She gave my waist a quick squeeze and set my belongings on the couch. She set off to the kitchens. But she forgot something.

"How do I even get you coffee?" her small frame radiated frustration. I smiled as I motioned her over.

I then proceeded to draw her a map to the kitchens. All without being about to give her shit about it. But I guess that is for the best. She was my stay-at-home nurse.

After she left, I grabbed another piecce of parchment and scribbled down a sentence. I put my quill down and walked over to Draco's door. I knocked softly.

"Come in!" he called. I opened the door slowly, taking deeps breathes. I plastered a smile on my face.

I gave him a small wave. He returned my wave with one of his own and a smile. His back was resting against his headboard. A book was open in his lap.

I walked over and placed my note on the book.

_You in on it?_

Draco's face flushed with rage. He knocked his book to the floor as he stood up. I watched him, not flinching, as he tore up the note. He turned his face towards me. I watched him cooly. He rushed at me. I blinked and he had both my arms in his hands.

"Get off you bloody throne and join the rest of us." he growled at me, "Not everyone is out to get you!" he turned my around and walked me to his door, "Stay the fuck away from until you get your bloody voice back!" and I felt a door on my back.

"Is that how you've been making friends?" Kadie's voice was stern, "No wonder everyone wants to kill you."

I threw her a pointed look. She held out the coffee mug and I crossed the room. As the hot liquid ran down my raw throat, I grimaced in pain. As my tonsils cooled, the muscles relaxed. I saw down on the couch.

"Classes are cancelled for the week. You cannot talk for two. Madame Pomfrey's orders." Kadie came and sat down next to me, "They will be interviewing all the students. The ones who abducted you are already out of here. Drazo has already been interviewed." she yawned. I grabbed more parchment and my quill.

_What happened?_

"How do you not remember?" she looked shocked. I scowled in frustration.

_No. What happened during the parts I could not see?_

Her face was a mix of uncertanty and hopelessness. I waited patiently as her inner war waged on. Her heavy sigh signaled the end.

"In the Great Hall, one of the students had a wand to Draco's neck. He couldn't do anything, more out of show than threat. He said when you started screaming for Minerva, he couldn't take it anymore. He was vague on the details, but I am pretty sure he beat the shit out of some kids." my heart sunk. Woah, I am a fucking bitch.

_He talked to you?_

"No. I sat in on his interview." she yawned again.

_What did Minerva have to say?_

"She heard you screams. Your huge ass mouth was good for something." her smirk made me want to punch it off.

_Where are the kids?_

"Gone. They were removed from the building after they were revived." Kadie yawned again, "The Northern Lights people had trouble with the ones you stupified."

_Aurors, love._

"That's what I said." her eyelids drooped.

_Go to bed._

"Alright. I love you."

_I love you, too._

And I ended our conversation with a kiss on her cheek. She entered my dormitory. I grabbed a fresh sheet, quill and inkpot.

I padded softly over to Draco's door. I figured this was a terrible plan. I honestly braced myself for a hex or an Unforgiveable. But I breathed deeply and opened his door.

I first noticed the papers on the floor. Then the overturned chair. Books were scattered everywhere. My fingers covered my lips; aghast. iWhat have I done?/i

Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows braced on his knees. His hands cradled his head. His breathing was fast and heavy, like he ran a sprint race. I placed my belongings on the floor and started cleaning.

Twenty minutes later, I had the chair right and I was sitting in front of him, with my parchement and ink. He had ignored me while I cleaned up his wrath. Since it had been my fault, I took responsibility.

_Can we talk?_

I held the note under his nose. He grunted in response, but he lifted his head and looked into my eyes. His eyes were no longer silver grey. They were borderline black.

_Your eyes are black._

"Because I'm fucking pissed off." he snarled.

_Fair enough. I owe you another apology. I am so sorry._

"For?"

_For assuming too many things about you. I really should have come in here and let you talk before I commited friendship suicide._

"You think?" he sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh no, you don't get to scold me. I've done nothing wrong."

_Did you put anyone in the hospital?_

"I did." his tone was clipped.

_Thank you._

Draco's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

_I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but thank you._

"You're welcome." he reached out and lightly brushed my bruises, "How?"

_I was punched and kicked. But I stupified the rat bastards._

"Of course you did." he said softly.

_Have a good night, Draco Malfoy._

"Goodnight, Henria Sownbinder."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Before anyone gets confused. My friend, whom Kadie is based off of, is an adorable person. She sometimes does not hear words correctly and will make up her own words. In America, I am sure that they call their Aurors something else. Up in Alaska, where I am from, we have what is called the Aurora Borealis. (Northern Lights.) So, it is only logical that Kadie would associate a word she has heard only one time, as another more familiar one. So, if that part did not make sense, I hope that I explained it for you!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_


	17. Ice Cream Soup

_**A/N: So, I really regret making Henria scream so loud. Having to edit so many Italics is annoying. But, she must be able to talk to people, otherwise she wouldn't be the foul mouthed Henria we all have come to love...**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream Soup<strong>

"Quit staring, or I'll poke your eyes out with my wand!" my hot tempered friend bellowed. A few of the younger students ran like she set them on fire.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shot me an indignant look. I gave her a small smile. She hated that everyone wanted to ogle me and stare at my bruises. They made her uncomfortable. She was not there to make sure they did not happen and that wounded her pride. Kadie sighed and we entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

The noise level dropped considerably. I rubbed her shoulder with my thumb to quell the temper rising. She shook with pent up anger. Although, she did bite her tongue this time. Kadie is my little trooper.

Despite all the drama, I still sat at the Slytherin tables. I was trying to say, 'No matter what you do to me, I will prevail.' Because I am a bad ass like that.

"I heard that your voice is lost for the rest of your life." a nasty sneer floated over to Kadie and myself. I looked up to Pansy sitting across from me with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

My eyes slid back down to my plate of food. I felt Kadie stiffen next to me.

"Is this what you have been living with for the past four months?" she never took her eyes off of the offending students. I gave her a nod of affirm, "Positively revolting." my eyebrows raised at her near perfect Slytherin sneer.

"Why do you insist upon fouling our air with your presence?" Blaise shot at me with a nasty tone. I slowly raised my head to look him in the eye. My features twisted into an evil smile.

With a wave of my hand, _Death Eater_ was stitched into all four robes. Kadie tried to cover her laughter with a hand, but failed. She was the only on who thought it was funny. Well, including me.

"Bitch!" ansy hissed at me before she shoved the three boys out of the Great Hall. I winked at her retreating back.

"Henny, you shouldn't do things like that." Kadie whispered through her giggles. Most of the Slytherin kids looked angry, "Take a picture!" she snarled before she hauled me up and dragged me to my Common Room.

After the door to my Common Room closed, Kadie rounded on me. I took a step back, her face was very dark.

"No wonder they bully you! You egg them on!" I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears, "You need to start acting responsibly, Henny! Minerva is going to fire you and then expell you!" I shrugged. _She wouldn't fire me, would she?_

The Common Room door opened and in walked Minerva. Her face was tight with concern. She was looking tired.

"Henria, we need to speak." her tone was cutting. I think I am in big trouble. I motioned for her to sit on the couch.

I gathered my supplies for talking. Kadie sat next to me. Her hands were wringing nervously.

"First of all, how are you feeling?" Minerva's voice was soft and gentle.

_Fine, thank you. Tired of having to write all my conversations._

"It is quite tiresome." she smiled, "I am glad you are in hight spirits. Because I fell positively awful." my brow wrinkled with concern, "I have come to the conclusion that I did as you to come teach far too early." I shook my head no.

_I've adjusted well. My homework hasn't suffered and my students are on par with the syllabus. Plus, I complete all my Head Girl responsibilities with Draco._

"Oh, I have no qualms with your performance. You have proved to be an excellent addition to this school."

_Then what is wrong?_

"This past weekend might not have happened had you just been a student. I am releasing you of your Professor duties and you will be sorted into a house." my jaw dropped. Kadie's hand gripped my knee.

_Yes, ma'am._

"I let you down, Henria. I am sorry." she looked down at her hands in her lap, "Kadie dear, I'm afraid that you can only stay as long as her recovery."

"Yes, Minerva. Thank you." Kadie stood up with a yawn, "I'm going to take a nap." _Liar._ And she went to my room.

I sighed.

_It still would have happened. Lucius Malfoy confronted my father at King Cross Station before break. He told him about how Voldemort had heard about my presence here. He said he was displeased._

"That is most troublesome, Henria. Why didn't you mention is before." I shot her a pointed look, "Oh, right."

_Who is taking my place as Professor?_

"The grumpy fellow." Minerva smirked. _What?_ It vanished from her face, "I must bid you goodbye. Enjoy your day." And she was gone. I felt ten pounds lighter.

* * *

><p>I skipped lunch. Kadie, who did end up napping, was starving when she woke. I sent her down to eat. She loves me, but everyone needs their space.<p>

I was laying in my own bed. My face stuffed in a book. I was relishing the time to myself. The quiet was relaxing. I actually did not think anything war related. It was comforting. Until my face gave a painful twinge.

Denali and Dee were on my headboard, napping together. I reached up and lightly brushed his ebony feathers. The airy softness helped me forget the lynch mob and their antics. I placed my book on my lap and leaned back on my headboard.

I honestly could not keep my injuries out of my head now. My face had stopped swelling and the bruises were deep purple. I guess I do not pull punches, why should anyone else? I was lucky not to have lost a tooth.

A soft knock filtered through my door.

I padded over and opened it. Draco stood in front of my. A smirk playing across his lips. I raised my eyebrow.

"I've heard that ice cream appeals to women." he said while inspecting his nails, "Care to join me for some ice cream?" my lips curled into a smile. I nodded my head and held up a finger.

I wrote a quick note to Kadie and grabbed my clothes. I had taken to lounging in my tank tops and shorts. I threw on a tee shirt and jeans. I used my wand to secure my long brown tresses into a bun. I grabbed my bag and writing supplies. We both left.

The trip was short and quiet. I could not speak and Draco was comfortable with silence. He tickled the pear and held the door open for me. I mock curtsied for him. Draco just laughed.

"'Ow can Diffy 'elp Master and Mistress?" a little house elf came up to us upon our entry.

"Two bowls of chocolate ice cream." Draco ordered. The house elf scurried off and we took out seats at a counter.

I pulled out my conversation tools and laid them on the table top. Draco watched me patiently. My heart was hammering in my chest. _Why am I nervous?_

"How are you doing?" he inquired gently.

_Good. Trying to keep my mind off of the incident. How are you?_

"Well. A bit tired." he shrugged his shoulders.

_How long have you been working on your project for Voldemort?_

"You are annoying." Draco's expression turned dark. Even when our ice cream came. His mouth turned upside down.

_Just tell me. I want to know._

"Fine." he grumbled, "After the events of last year, I had gone into hiding. Although, after the incident on the platform, I was brought in front of the Dark Lord. He said I could redeem myself. I've been working on it since." he sucked on some ice cream.

_Alright._

"Why did your father tell you to forgive me?"

_My uncle taught equality and forgiving and caring and loving. He reminded that he would be the first to forgive you for your mistakes._

"That makes sense." Draco's eyes narrowed on my bruises, "How is your face?"

_My jaw is sore. My head aches as well. Nothing I won't live from. I've survived worse._

"So I remember." he smiled slightly, "Your eyes are still sea foam green." I shook my head.

_Do my eyes excite you? You are always obsessing over them._

"Very much so." he drawled. His eyes smoldered my way. I swear my ice cream started to melt faster. I blinked.

_I didn't peg you as an eye guy. I thought you were more into breasts._

I smirked at my own lewdness.

"Oh, those are my favorite." his smirk made me smile, "But I most certainly do love to stare at eyes. If someone can hold your stare, they are probably worth your time." he started to make ice cream soup.

_A window into someone's soul?_

"Precisely." he drawled. Once satisfied at the consistency of his soup, he at a spoonful of melted ice cream.

_Ice cream soup? Interesting._

"Something else you didn't peg me for?" I nodded my head yes, "Funny, I didn't peg you as a screamer, but yet, the whole castle heard you." my jaw dropped.

_You fucking prick!_

"Takes one to know one, darling." he shot back. I snapped my jaw shut. His eyes were dancing with amusement.

_Enjoying the fact that I cannot yell at you for insulting me? Asshole._

"I am enjoying it very much." a small smile played across his lips. He took his last spoonful of ice cream soup. My bowl was empty also.

_Ready?_

His nod had me standing from my stool. I stretched from my fingertips to my toes. It was very relaxing to talk Draco.

"Thank you!" he called as he pushed the door open. I turned and waved. A few of the house elves waved back.

We began our walk to the Common Room. His smoldering look was stuck in the front of my mind. His heated glance made my middle squirm with delight. It made my body ache knowing that I made him look at me like that.

So, before my sugar induced courage failed me, I quick stepped in front of him, grabbed the front of his shirt and I shoved him roughly against the wall. The only protest I heard was a grunt of surprise. I pressed my lower half against him. His eyes guarded me carefully.

I tightened my grip on his shirt. I saw lust fill his gaze, so I bit my lip. His eyes started to turn dark and I felt a rumble emit from his chest. I slowly pulled my lip from between my teeth. This time, I heard him growl. Teasing was not his favorite part. I game him one of his famous smirk.

My hands pulled him down, using his shirt to control him. He did not resist as I pulled his lips towards mine. His pink lips parted and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

And then our lips were touching and any reasonable thought I ever had, ran from my mind. His lips were soft and his tongue was forceful. Although, it did not take much convincing. My lips parted and his tongue flicked and swirled, causing my chest to heave.

Draco brought his hands to my shoulders and suddenly, my back was slammed against the stone wall. I moaned into his mouth, His body pressed my body and he growled with pleasure.

I released his shirt and slowly my hands made their way to his hair. I grasped two handfuls and tugged his closer. He deepened the kiss and pressed me so close to the wall, I felt the coldness seep into my back. His hands moved from my shoulders to my sides, painstakingly moving down. Electricity zapped through my body, emitted from his palms.

My teeth found his bottom lip and I bit down on it. He hissed with pleasure. He pulled away and I let my teeth rake across his lip. I opened my eyes and found him looking at me. His eyes were obsidian black and dripping with want. His lips were swollen and bruised. I released his hair and brought my hands back to his chest. We both were panting. Hard.

"That," his voice was hoarse, "was snogging." his chest was still heaving.

I smiled through the panting. I could feel his heart racing. Just like mine.


	18. Intrusions and Sackings

**Intrusions and Sackings**

With my head still reeling from that kiss, I laid down next to Kadie. She and I shared a bed. I am sure she told Minerva we slept in separately, but whatever.

I had slipped out of my jeans and tee shirt. I pulled out my wand from my messy bun and went to sleep with loose strands. I cuddled up to my friend and felt my body fall into a deep sleep.

But Kadie and I did not stay asleep for long.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when curses and screams shocked my from sleep. I rolled over quickly for my wand. A snap of my fingers and the torches were lit.

I rolled back over, expecting to lay over Kadie protectively. But there was no on there. My mind went blank.

"Here." her soft voice came from below. I peered over the edge of the bed. I nearly died laughing silently.

Kadie, in her shorts and loose shirt, was straddling Draco, her wand cutting off blood flow to his head. Draco held his hands by his head to show himself unarmed. He was scared shitless.

"This fucking asshole copped a feel and stole a kiss." she growled, her eyes never leaving his face. I lay prone on the bed and propped my head up with a hand.

_Pity. Draco, I've heard she is killer in bed. Too bad you didn't get the chance._

I wrote in the air with my wand. I threw him a seductive wink.

"Could you be so kind as to call her off, please?" I saw him visibly gulp.

I tapped her shoulder. She rose slowly and climbed into the bed, without taking her eyes off of him.

_I would leave now. She is fairly deadly when she is pissed off._

After he processed the words from my wand, he scampered off. I pulled Kadie down and we fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

><p>Draco Vision:<p>

"That," I panted; "was snogging." my voice was hoarse from lust. My chest was heavy under her warm hands.

Henria's face broke into a smile. Her eyes were bright. My heart was hammering. She made it very hard to not shag her. Her eyes were cinnamon brown. They still fascinated me.

Her long, chocolate brown hair was falling out of her bun, but that made her look even more appealing. Henria's pouty, pink lips were red and swollen. Something stirred in my belly. All I wanted to do was kiss those lips again.

"Good night, Sownbinder." I bade her with a smirk and I left her, leaning against the wall, thoroughly snogged.

But, as I lay in my bed, my thoughts did not stop. Her supply form sent tingles through my fingers. Feeling her warm body pressed against mine sent waves of electricity through my being. Her taste was intoxicating.

I scrubbed my face. All these thoughts were making me frustrated. I flipped over on my stomach. That was uncomfortable, so I rolled to my side. I could not be more uncomfortable. So, I fell over on my back. I let out a heavy sigh.

I remember that Katie girl telling McGonagall her and Henria slept in separate beds. I knew where her bed was. I had, after all, seen her room before. Her bed was in front of the bathroom door. _Maybe I could persuade her to come to my room._

Going along this train of thoughts, I crept into the bathroom, making sure not to make any noise. I slowly opened her door, not making a sound. I heard the soft breathing of two sleeping young ladies. I padded quietly to the side closest to the door. I found the faint outline of a girl's body.

I placed a hand on what I assumed, correctly I might add, was a hip. My fingers traced her waist and up her side. I could feel her breathing under my touch. My fingers grazed the side of her breast. I am a male; I could not resist the urge. My fingers caressed the firm mound, bringing waves of electricity up my arm. She really was right; I do admire an excellent set of breasts.

I felt her stir slightly, moaning quietly. I felt my lips slip into a small smirk. One last squeeze and I ran my hand up her chest and to the base of her throat. I rested my hand, gently, there, my thumb rubbing the soft flesh. I slowly bent my frame and lowered my lips to hers.

And when out lips met, I realized I had made a grave mistake.

"Mmph!" the foreign lips under mind gave a muffled scream.

I jerked my body away. My cheeks ablaze with humiliation. I realized the mystery girl was stirring, shaking sleep from her mind.

"What the hell?" she shouted, not in Henria's voice. I recognized it to be Katie's.

"I...I..." my thoughts were blocked.

"Who the fuck are you?" her voice still raised.

"Um...Dra-" my body was hit with something solid.

We landed on the floor, her straddling my waist and something hard jabbed in my neck. I brought my hands up, in an 'I surrender' position. I think I am going to die.

The torches ignited. I saw Katie's pale face, scrunched in fury, scowling at me. Her intense gaze made me pale. It looks could kill, Katie would have done so.

"Here." she called softly to Henria, a stark contrast to her features. I saw Henria's worried face poke over the edge of the bed. Her eyes shifted to amusement as she processed the scene.

She shook with silent laughter. Her mirth did not help me feel better.

"This fucking asshole copped a feel and stole a kiss." Katie growled in my face, her eyes continued to burn my eyes in their sockets. Henria propped her head with a hand. Her elbow resting on the bed.

iPity. Draco, I've heard she is killer in bed. Too bad you didn't get the chance./i

She wrote in the air with her wand. After my eyes landed on her face again, she threw me a pretty tempting wink.

"Could you be so kind to call her off, please?" I swallowed my fear.

Henria reached down and touched Katie's shoulder. I felt her weight start to lift off of me slowly. Her eyes were locked on mine. She brought her tiny form next to Henria. Katie's eyes were dark green. Green like she wanted to Avada me.

_I would leave now. She is fairly deadly when she is pissed off._

My mind registered the words. The look in Katie's eyes alone was murderous. I really did not want to chance my luck. The last time I did that, Henria marred my face with bruises and cuts.

So, pride aside, I picked myself up and quick stepped it out of her room.

* * *

><p>Henria Vision:<p>

_You've been what?_

"Henria, things are not going to be good. I need you to be alert and vigilant. Severus will be Headmaster and Professors who were loyal to your uncle have been sacked as well. They are bringing Death Eaters to teach you." Minerva's tone was rushed and breathless, "They've changed the syllabus. Henria, I need you to remember everything you were ever taught. Look out for the younger students."

_Why were you sacked?_

I felt Kadie's hand tighten on my shoulder. Her expression was her scared angry face. My stomach was in knots.

"The Ministry felt I was inadequate. Henria, promise me you will defend and protect this school." Minerva looked ready to cry. I have never thought this stoic woman would ever cry. I was going to try my damnedest to make sure that did not happen.

_You have my word._

"Try to stay out of trouble. I don't want to imagine what they would do to you." a swish and flick, she levitated her trunk of belongings onto a trolley, "I am going to sort you now. _Accio Hat!"_

A wrinkly ugly piece of leather came zooming by. The pointy top told me wizard's hat. Minerva handed it to me. I looked at her skeptically.

"Just put it on." Kadie hissed impatiently. I sighed.

_**My, my. Aren't you a ball of fury? Someone with some spitfire. You certainly are expressive. Brave, rash, reckless, smart and so powerful. I don't think I have ever felt this much power coursing through my stitches in a fairly long time. Where do you belong?**_

_Slytherin. I belong in Slytherin. I'm cunning. I just have a moral compass. A pity really._

"Slytherin it is!" the Hat said out loud. Minerva gasped.

"Henria, what have you done?" Kadie roared. I flinched. I do not think she had ever raised her voice like that to me. I stepped back.

_In Slytherin, I can keep an eye on the students who are being bullied into slavery. Plus, Death Eater professors would never take house points from me._

"Or, this all could back fire!" Kadie was still yelling at me. I flinched again.

_Or, it could all back fire. At least I can say I tried._

Kadie burst into tears. Her sobs shook her whole body. My heart broke in two. All I could think to do was hold her.

So that is what I did.

I engulfed her in my arms. Molding my body to hers. Pressing her head to my chest. My other hand was splayed out on the middle of her back, pressing her tightly to me. Her sobs shook my body.

"Be careful, Henria." Minerva whispered. I met her eyes over Kadie's head and nodded.

And that was the last I saw of Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

><p>"Good morning students." a slimy drawl echoed off the quiet walls of the Great Hall. A few mumbles of 'Good morning' were drowned by the deafening silence, "As you all are aware now, Headmaster McGonagall has been asked to step down. After much consideration, she accepted and I have been appointed Headmaster for the foreseeable future."<p>

Whispers erupted. I turned to Kadie and her back was rigid. The only movement coming from her was heavy breathing. I placed a hand on the crook of her arm. Her shoulders relaxed a little.

"We also have some new professors. He me welcome Professors Alecto and Amycus Carrows. Your new Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, respectfully." All the air flew out of my chest. I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

Kadie drew in a deep, long breathe. I watched her square her shoulders. I turned to Draco who had been avoiding contact with her. He was watching curiously. His eyes slid over to mine, curiosity melted into fear. I gave him a small, reassuring wink.

My eyes traveled to the Gryffindor Table. I saw a familiar shade of red resting against a shoulder. Ginny's silent sobs were trying to be comforted by Neville's murmurings. And my heart broke, not quite healed from the heart break two days ago.

"You lying, traitorous bastard!" all eyes snapped to my short friend. My pulse began to quicken. iOh, shit./i

"Excuse me, Miss Hunter?" Headmaster Snape gave her a piercing look. I shuddered, but Kadie just stood up slowly.

"You heard me." her voice strong. I started tugging on her hand, "You are a lying, traitorous bastard." _Oh Merlin's pants, she is going to be killed._

I quickly stood up and grasped handfuls of her robes. I lifted her around and began pushing her out of the Hall. Kadie was not one to just blatantly forgo fighting.

"You are a prick! A rat bastard! You are a De-" I clamped a hand tightly on her mouth.

When we entered the hallway, she roughly yanked her body from my grasp. Her normally brown eyes were now forest green orbs. Those were only reserved for someone who truly pissed her off. I decided to detour a hissy fit.

"Run." my voice was gravely. Mainly from being unused. Kadie's eyes widened, "Run away."


	19. Post Sex Cuddle

_**A/N: So, I know that Neville is a bit uncharacteristically aggressive. But honestly, he just found out that Death Eaters are taking over the school and Henria is bringing her annoying self around his Common Room. I think he is allowed to show some aggression. Plus, I needed him to have nerves of steel Henria didn't eat him up in the last scene. Even though she did.**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Post Sex Cuddle<strong>

"What on Earth do you mean?" her whisper rushed and harsh, "Wait, you're not supposed to talk. Don't answer that."

"Shut up and start walking." my voice felt foreign to me. The rasp and gravel were rough. I do not sound rough.

"Stop talking." she folded her arms defiantly. I was going to have to make her go. I changed tactics.

"Rosie love, walk with me. We will cool down, snog, make love and have a post sex cuddle. Sound like fun?" Misdirection.

"What?" her shoulders slumped. I placed a gentle and loving arm around her waist, turning her to the Entrance Hall. My hand rested suggestively on her hip.

"Come love, a nice walk on the grounds before we turn in?" I dropped my tone to a lower pitch. She smirked at my antics.

"Why darling, I would love to." her smirk turned to a coy smile and she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

We started walking. I opened the doors and we stepped out in the crisp winter air.

"Better?" I looked at her. My arm dropped from her waist.

"You shouldn't be talking." she mumbled. I laughed.

"Good, you are." I kissed her temple, softly and tenderly. I started talking, my lips still against her skin, "I need you to hear me out. I need you to go home and tell father what has happened. Can you apparate without splinching?"

"Yes. Yes, I can." she whispered. She knew I was right and did not want to believe it. She just got here, she just got me back. I felt as both of our worlds were shattering, yet again.

"I love you, so much Rosie." my whisper barely audible, the words too painful to say too loud.

"I love you too, Henny." she closed her eyes and took a lungful of my sent mixed with frosty air. I saw a smile ghost over her lips.

I heard soft footsteps coming towards the doors.

"Run."

And my Kadie fled into the rising sunlight. I turned my back to the gut wrenching sight and braced the doors with all my strength and weights. Kadie could not run for shit. I had to stall as much as possible.

I felt a hard push, but I held fast. I clenched my teeth at the effort.

"Miss Sownbinder." a familiar slimy drawl made my blood rage, "Open this door, young lady. Do not make me dock points from my own house." I rolled my eyes. When will everyone get over house points and house rivalry?

I turned my head around and I did not see or hear Kadie. i'Good. Long gone.'/i I felt another push; it was harder than the first. Almost knocked me back.

"Miss Sownbinder!" Headmaster Snape growled through the door.

"Yes, Headmaster?" I answered innocently.

"Do not test me, girl." I do believe I heard him snarl at me.

"Fine." I quickly stepped back as the double doors burst open.

The lack of resistance had Headmaster Snape, Professors Alecto and Amycus Carrows and Draco stumbling out. I smiled apologetically at Draco. He smirked back. The other three professors were looking around, searching for Miss Hunter.

"Where is she?" the nasty lady before me sneered. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"She got away from me." I replied simply, "I'm frozen, I'm going to my Common Room." my voice cracked. I sounded like I was going through puberty.

"About that, Miss Sownbinder." Professor Snape stopped me with a hand. I recoiled at the extended appendage, "Your living quarters are now in Slytherin Common Rooms and dormitory. Miss Pansy Parkinson will be replacing you as Head Girl." I flexed my jaw and rolled my neck. I sucked air through my nose.

"Henria..." Draco cooed. He was worried I was going to be explosive. I had thought about it.

"Then I'll be going to the SLYTHERIN Common Room to prepare for classes tomorrow. I am sure I have some homework to attend to." I bowed my head and pushed past the small gathering.

I needed to find Weasley, Longbottom and Thomas.

* * *

><p>I waited outside that damn Common Room door for at least an hour. My insides were wound so tight, I felt a wave of nausea go through me. I hate feeling nauseous, so I started banging on the door.<p>

"Weasley!" I shouted. I recoiled as pain shot through my throat and head. So, shouting was a no go. I cursed under my breathe.

I decided to stop hitting the door and started kicking. When my foot began to hurt, I continued making noise with my fists.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" an almost familiar voice shouted. I snapped around with my wand raised. Four wand tips were trained on my face.

"Sownbinder?" a female voice broke through the awkward silence. I lowered my wand.

"Ginny!" I felt my shoulders drop. Stress melted from my limbs.

"What?" her tone was edgy.

"Haven't forgotten about our last chit chat, have you?" I said lightly.

"Get to the point, you crazy bint." Dean lowered his wand. The other three followed his lead. I looked into the faces of Seamus, Ginny, Neville and Dean.

"Who do you know that was loyal to my Uncle?" my mind was racing, "We all need to gather. No one is safe unless you are pureblood." I fidgeted with a few strands of hair.

I saw a look exchanged between the four of them. Suddenly, Seamus and Dean grabbed my upper arms. Ginny mumbled the password under her breathe and then I was dragged into Gryffindor Tower, none too gently I might add.

"Do not manhandle me!" my voice was raised and I struggled against their hands. Curious eyes shifted our way.

"Shut up!" Ginny hissed. I shot her an angry glare.

"No." I replied in the same raised tone. If they had invited me in, I would not be difficult.

"Look at that! Finnegan and Thomas caught an ickle-Snakey all by her lonesome." a sandy haired boy jeered.

"Get bent!" I growled.

"Henria!" Neville yelled. I bit my tongue, but glared at the sandy haired boy.

"Merlin! I am regretting letting you in here." Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Stop manhandling me and I will try harder to be more pleasant." I snapped. Neville sighed and shook his head.

"Let her go, you two." he ordered. Dean and Seamus released me with a shove. I fell to the ground, not very gracefully. I head a few sniggers.

"Assholes." I muttered as I picked myself up and brushed imaginary dirt off of my muggle jeans.

"Alright, they are called Dumbledore's Army and we are actually a Defense club. Well, we were. We haven't had any meetings for two years." Neville chose to ignore my lewd comment.

"My Uncle had an army?" I was a bit dumbfounded.

"Not really. Harry Potter created the club." a dirty blonde girl replied.

"Actually, Brown, Hermione created the club, Harry just led meetings." Neville glanced her way.

"We need to round them all up and start talking about the future." my raspy voice sounded small and weak.

"Aye, we will. You best be off. Can't let anyone think you're our friend." Neville winked at me playfully. Maybe I was a bit harsh in the beginning.

"I prefer the Lion's Den to the Snake Pit." I shrugged my shoulders. Neville gave me a funny look.

"Lion's eat snakes." a devilish smile popped through the sparse gathering. I crossed my arms and tilted my chin up in indifference.

"Snakes have been known to bite and poison lions. Want to chance it?" a ripple went through the students. I smirked at the uneasiness.

A hand grasped my wrist roughly and attempted to drag me out of the room. My blood boiled at the harsh contact. I wrenched my wrist free and let my left fist fly. The sharp crack of flesh on flesh told me I made contact.

"Bitch!"

"Stop grabbing me like I am cloth! I do have feelings and it does hurt." I looked into the eyes of Neville. No, I had the right attitude in the beginning.

"What the hell?" Ginny had murder in her eyes. I flexed my fingers so I would not strike her in the face.

"I am a person. I am not an object to move about how ever you want me. So, if you want me to play nice, you have to play nice first." I ran a hand through my long, brown tresses.

"You didn't play nice first. Remember our first conversation?" Dean stepped forward. I lightly fingered my wand.

"I was short with you. Mayhap a bit rude. Did I drag you about?" my retort was sharp.

"Oh no you don't. You won't be flipping any tables around here." he stepped closer to me. I am not going to be intimidated. I held my ground.

"If you don't want me to help, fine. I'll figure out how to take over this castle myself." and I turned on my heel and left the Common Room.

* * *

><p>"Good morning students!" a perky Alecto called. Some mumbled responses, "A special announcement! All mu-muggle born witches and wizards are to sign up for the Muggle-Born Registration." she still had a perk to her voice, "Sign up will be before dinner tonight." and we were dismissed.<p>

I quickly ran to my first class. As soon as I sat down, I scribbled a note. I had to talk to Neville. Or Dean. Or even Seamus. But I needed to talk to someone. The registration made my blood run cold.

As Neville walked by my desk, I split open his bag. I picked up one of his books and slipped my note in it. As I handed it back to him, I kept my hold on it.

"Merlin Longbottom, I have never met a clumsier person than you. Recently learn how to walk?" I sneered. I looked down at his book and then back to his eyes. His nod was so slight; I almost thought I imagined it.

Neville yanked the book out of my grasp. His free arm shot out and shoved my shoulder. His eyes were dancing with amusement. A few of my house mates bristled. House loyalty running deep. I held up a hand to stop any retaliation.

"Ooh, a feisty lion!" I smirked, "I like a challenge. A new plaything." I gently touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers. He blushed crimson red. I laughed harshly at him.

"You're barking." he muttered as he smacked my hand away.

"Very much so." I cooed. I turned back to my chair and caught Draco's eye.

His raised eyebrow was impressed. My smirk deepened and I sat down for class.


	20. Interrogation

**A/N: If you are squeamish about violence, this is not the chapter for you. Henria goes through some interrogation tactics. You have been warned. Rated M for a reason.**

**Henny, that lucky Penny!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation<strong>

"I'm here." Neville's quiet voice came from the shadows. He had dropped a note after class for me, telling me about an unused corridor. We both had a free period.

"Great!" I wrapped my arms around him. I did not care that he did not reciprocate, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't think of a different way." I released him. He coughed.

"I'm not your '_new plaything_'." he scowled.

"You are if we need to keep passing notes." I quirked my brow. Neville sighed with resignation.

"Fine. What do we need to discuss?"

"We need to get all the muggle born children out of here." I stopped all humor and happiness, "They are not safe. Even the older ones. The Carrows make me nervous." I was looking around nervously. Neville shifted at my words.

"I get that feeling also. My skin crawls every time Amycus looks at me." he shuddered. I joined him.

"I feel enraged." I whispered.

"They can't leave, y'know." he said suddenly. I blinked and realization dawn on me. I felt my eyes prick with tears, "But we don't need to worry. I have the perfect place for them to hide. It will have everything we require." a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

><p>I went to lunch. It seems I gained a new respect from the Slytherins. Apparently, making a Gryffindor uncomfortable is preferable, for social status. Boys threw heated glances and girls actually wanted to talk with me. I played my part. Flirting shamelessly with Kadie prepared me for this kind of deception.<p>

After the girls bid me ado, Draco slid next to me. I raised an eyebrow and he mirrored my action. I kept my gaze on him over my cup. His eyes never left mine.

"Ready to head to class?" he asked without breaking our connection.

"Of course." I replied.

We got up from the table and started for Charms. We chatted about our new lifestyles. He has to live with Pansy and how I have to live with other girls. In the end, we ended up laughing about it.

Until my cheek scraped against the floor.

"Slag." a hiss came from above. I touched my cheek and felt the familiar sting of broken flesh.

"Finnegan, I thought you knew better than to hit girls." Draco drawled, his wand twirling in his fingers.

"Its fine, Draco." I said as I sat up. I wiped a smear of blood away, "Seamus, please, stop roughing me up. I don't know how much more I can take before I end up hexing you into next week."

"Oh yeah?" Seamus retorted.

"Dammit, Seamus!" Neville's voice rang through the hallway, "Your stupid temper is getting annoying. Now git to class."

"That's my feisty lion." I drawled, balancing myself on two feet, "Come to play some more?" I winked at him and he rolled his eyes, not before blushing again.

"Get out of here, Longbottom." Draco snarled.

"Piss off, Malfoy." he retorted sharply, but headed into the classroom.

"He's my blood traitor. Leave him alone." I looked at Draco. He had an odd look on his face. My eyes widened when I saw he was green with envy, "Oh, jealous?"

"Never." he ground out and entered the classroom.

Damn hormonal teenage boys!

* * *

><p>After my last class, I went to find Neville. I found him with a fuming Seamus and a worried Ginny. Where was Dean?<p>

"I knew a Snake Bitch could not be trusted." Seamus snarled. I watched him carefully.

"I assure you, I am only a bitch." I replied evenly. Seamus jumped at me. Fighting Irish, I agree.

I dodged his fist and decided to use nonviolent measures. I snatched his wrist with my right hand. I dragged his hand across my body, braced my left forearm along his tricep and pulled/pushed him to the ground. I trapped his arm between my knees, successfully ending his assault.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise. I didn't hex you to next week." I mumbled into his ear as he moaned in discomfort.

"What the fuck was that?" Ginny shrieked.

"Arm bar takedown." I answered. I pushed him into even more discomfort, "No more hitting, pushing, kicking or punching me." I growled.

"Fine." he wheezed out.

I released him and stepped away. Seamus got up, rubbing his shoulder. I shot him a glare and he was sent stepping away from my. I turned my attention to Neville.

"Are they coming?" I pushed all anger and agitation out of my voice, "Where is Dean?"

"They should be here soon. Dean stayed back. He will be escorting the younger ones. He is just ensuring their safety." Neville replied in a soothing voice. I felt the stress melt away. How did he do that?

"Good. Where are we taking them?" I had no clue. We were in a random corridor in a random part of the castle.

"Right through this wall. When the others get here, I'll show you." he smiled proudly at me, "Is there anyone resisting in Slytherin?"

"A few. They were being sat in a circle last night. I watched the whole thing to make sure they were not harmed. If I can get a promise of safety, even from your lot, I will bring them here tomorrow. They are only first and second years. Too young for Voldemort." my eyes slid over to Seamus.

"Of course. Even Seamus doesn't harass first and second years." Neville checked around a corner.

"Excellent." I walked over to a wall and sat against it.

"Can you teach me that move, Henria?" a small voice fluttered into my ears. I glanced at Ginny.

"Don't feel like being physically assaulted?" I smirked; she shook her head, "Good. No girl should ever be. Come over here."

We worked on the take down for twenty minutes. In those twenty minutes, she was throwing me on the ground so hard, the wind kept getting knocked from me. I was quite proud. And in a lot of pain. It was a weird kind of proud.

"Oaf!" the wind rushed from lungs. I started groaning under Ginny's powerful hold. Even I could not keep the pain at bay.

"Oh! Did I hurt you this time?" Ginny quickly backed away from. I slowly pushed myself from the floor. I found the wall and leaned my achy body against it.

"Of course. But that's what I want you to do. So, don't you feel bad about it." I replied, watching her range of emotions.

"Neville!" Dean's voice called from the end of the corridor.

"Watch yourself, Dean." Neville surveyed the trail of younger students. My heart started to race with unease.

"Is this all of them?" I was extremely worried.

"There were a few who were stubborn. Convinced that I was yanking them. There were from Gryffindor." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we can keep them out of trouble in the corridors, classrooms are a different matter." he patted Dean on the back, "Ready, Henria? We're about to see magic."

Then he started pacing. And then some more pacing. This was anticlimactic. I shifted painfully. I pity the man that does touch Ginny. She was just as brutish as I.

"What happened to you?" Dean looked at me quizzically.

"I threw Seamus and then Ginny threw me. We all had a tussle." I winked at him.

"Embracing the Slytherin attitude, are you?" Dean narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Best kind of spy is the one who you can't tell whose side they are on." and then I stopped talking.

A door slowly appeared from the wall. I stared in wonder as the wood shaped from stone. Swirls and twirls were rising from the wall, making a beautifully engraved door. After it finished, I touched a swirl lightly, just to be sure it was real.

"Go on!" Neville urged.

I opened the door slowly and was dumbfounded. A room with books, chairs, hammocks, a fireplace and other doors lay before me. It was simple and modest, but just what we needed.

"Not anything fancy, but it's perfect." Neville said from behind me. I turned my head and was starting to feel all my muscles loosen, my worries fading. I felt a real smile move my lips.

"Who knows about this?" my voice soft, still amazed.

"Not many. Although, Malfoy does. So, while you are pretending to fancy him, don't let it slip, yeah?" Seamus replied bitterly. I glared at him.

"I think I'll manage." I said with a cold bite to my words, "Keep them all here. Any wards you can think of, throw them up. Those who are not affected by the registration need to head to dinner. Do not throw suspicion our way. Make sure the wards include me."

"Alright. Dean, you stay. I will not have you signed up. It is perverse what the Ministry is doing. You stay here and throw up the appropriate wards. I'll sneak up here later tonight." and Neville left.

I looked around at all the scared, young faces. Most still had their baby cheeks. The tears came, hard and fast. I ducked my head and left. I knew they were in good hands, but it hurt me to see their fear. I hate this war.

I HATE THIS FUCKING WAR!

* * *

><p>The next day is when everyone noticed the lack of students. Headmaster Snape addressed the issue during lunch.<p>

"Students, it appears a few of your peers have runaway. They must be hiding somewhere close. If you have any information, please do not hesitate to give it to either Professors Carrows or myself. Thank you." and we were dismissed.

I entered Ancient Runes and pulled out my textbook. A younger student went to the head of the classroom and dropped a not in front of the teacher. The professor thanked the student and read the parchment. She paled and rose from her chair. Her eyes locked on mine and I felt my stomach drop to my toes.

"Miss Sownbinder, the Headmaster wishes to see you." I nodded my head.

My feet carried me to the entrance to Professor Snape's office. I was met by Professor Alecto Carrows. Her smug smile twisted knots into my stomach that was already in my toes. She murmured the password and stepped on the top step.

"Right this way, Miss Sownbinder." she directed in a sickly sweet voice. _Oh shit, I'm going to die._

As we entered, I saw Headmaster Snape and the Carrows. There was a chair set up in the middle of the room. I waited by the door for instructions.

"Sit." Snape drawled. I shook my head.

"I'm okay with standing." I said in a small voice.

In a flurry of robes, Amycus stalked over and grabbed the shoulder of my uniform and threw me into the wooden chair.

As soon as my shoulders touched the back of the chair, straps flew around my upper arms and my thighs. I licked my lips nervously and tried to keep my heart from racing. I needed to steel my nerves.

"Interesting that a descendant of the House of Dumbledore ended up in Slytherin." Snape drawled, ignoring my predicament. I took a long, slow and deep breathe, "They are known for their intellect, bravery and tenacity. You have broken the mold, it would seem." _keep breathing._

"Well, I guess there is a first for everything. I value my cunning and power. Plus, my quick tongue." I tried to relax against my bonds.

"Certainly." the drawl was grating on my ears, "Now, do you know where a significant number of my students are?" my eyes bore into his beady obsidian ones.

"No. I do not."

SMACK!

"Do not lie, girl." Amycus' voice rang in harmony with the smack. The left side of my face was burning.

"Alright, fine!" I pushed against the straps, "I DO NOT KNOW!" I leaned into his face and enunciated every syllable loudly. His punch to my mouth enunciated his silent ones.

"Are you conspiring with anyone here in the castle?" that damn drawl grated in my head.

"No. I am not." I ground around my swollen lip. My face was stinging, "Ask Draco Malfoy. Just today, Seamus Finnegan shoved me to the ground." I turned my other cheek, bringing attention to the scrapes there, "Obviously, I have few allies."

SMACK!

"Quit doing that!" that strike was on my right side and I felt that she had split open my scrapes, bleeding for the second time today.

"Then stop lying, girl." Snape snapped at me, "Tell me the truth!" my temper snapped. I felt the heat rise from my belly to the top of my head.

"You can hit me, kick me, smack me, punch me, use unforgiveables on me, hex me, jinx me or curse me. My answer will stay the same. I do not know! You can go through my mind, but all you will see is teenage mischief. You point your wand in my face and threaten to Avada me, but my answer will stay the same." I never let my eyes wander from his black orbs, "I DO NOT KNOW!" I screamed at his face. My rage made my face go red. My throat hurt from the scream.

"Very well. Amycus, Alecto, go at it. I am tired of her insolence." and with a bellowing of robes, he left.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p>About five hours later, the Carrows threw me into the Slytherin Common Room, in front of most of my house mates. As I lay shaking on the floor, desperately trying to keep from crying, I felt all eyes on me. Against my better judgment, I curled into myself.<p>

"A warning." Amycus sneered.

"F-f-fuck y-y-you." I stuttered and rasped, earning me a final kick in the back. I squeaked.

"Go about your business." Alecto called over her shoulder as she and her brother left. The room was silent.

I turned my face into the floor. My forehead rested on the stone. I braced my shaky hands on the floor and pushed up slowly, with shaky arms. I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out in pain. I heard a grumble and then running footsteps. My arms gave out and I was lying on the floor again.

Tears rolled down my cheeks silently. My body was nothing but pain. I cannot even remember half of the methods they had used to try to break me. I wiped away some tears and took a shaky breathe. Bracing my hands on the floor again, I pushed myself up slowly, this time making it into a sitting position. Gasps and screams resonated in my ears.

"Guess I look like shit." I rasped. I think I yelled a lot. Probably profanities.

"Much worse." a familiar drawl had me snapping my head around. The action caused me to wince.

"I guess I'm not the fairest in the land." I mumbled. Draco just smirked, "Help me up?"

Draco stepped over and held a hand out for me. I grasped it tightly, trying to ground myself. I relied heavily on him. In fact, it was not me who pulled me up, but Draco who did. He wrapped his hands around my waist while I let my legs get used to holding weight again.

"Thanks" I murmured into his chest. I felt him nod. I took this time to assess my injuries.

Bruises for my body. Sore spots and dark spots. Nothing serious. My face was a different story though. I could feel cuts, lumps and bruises. I wiped a drop of blood from my nose. My legs stopped shaking.

"I've got to go." I whispered, "I'm going to clean my cuts and scrapes." I turned away.

"You know what this mean, right Draco?" an unfamiliar voice cut through the silence, "She's a blood traitor."

"Definitely not sleeping here." I stated quietly. And I limped out.


	21. And So Begins Exile, Sweet, Sweet Exile

**And So Begins Exile, Sweet, Sweet Exile**

I do not know how I did it, but I limped all the way to Gryffindor Tower without being seen be students and teachers alike. Since I did not know the password, I decided to sit in a darkened alcove and just relax against the stone wall. And before I knew it, I fell asleep leant against the cool bricks.

I felt someone moving my hair. They were gently brushing it from my face. There was rushed whispering. I slowly opened one eye and focused in on Ginny's worried face. Her forehead was creased.

"Let s get you inside. You don't need to be attracting attention." she whispered to me, "Seamus, come help me."

I felt broad hands hook under my armpits and haul me up. Ginny threw one of my arms over her shoulders. Seamus bent over to allow my other to drape across his shoulders. I whimpered in pain.

"I know. We'll get you inside and lying down." Ginny said quietly and soothingly. But I had already started.

Hot, stinging tears rolled down my bruised and battered cheeks. Quiet sobs passed through my swollen lips. My body was not heeding my orders. I did not want to cry. I did not want to be a sobbing mess.

"Hush, Henria." Ginny tried again. Her soothing tones fueled my tears.

"My body hurt." I whispered, "Do you have any pain potion?" they set me down on the couch.

"I'm sorry." she shook her head.

"Fuck..." I sobbed. I leant my head back, "Avada me then. I'm so tired, Ginny. I just want to sleep and never wake. I don't want to scheme anymore. I don't want to manipulate anymore. I just want peace." I gently dabbed the wetness from my cheeks with my sleeve, "Just do the Killing curse."

"No." a quiet, firm voice rumbled close to my ear, "You will keep on fighting. Because peace will come in the end."

I felt someone push a handkerchief into my hand. I shifted my body and brought my legs up to my chest and leant my right side against the back of the couch. I used the handkerchief to mop up my tears. But my cheeks were wet again within moments.

"I need my dad." I whispered.

"They are intercepting owls and reading letters." Seamus said, "They also have the floo disconnected. I'm sorry, but we can't get word to your father."

I pressed myself together tighter. My sobs were loud and violent. They shook my whole body. I felt a palm rub comforting circles on my back. They ran over the tense muscles and left trails of heated skin in their wake. It was soothing.

As I started focusing on them, my sobs grew quieter and calmer. My mind pushed away all the thought of missing my dad. My brain started turning off. As my muscles relaxed, I felt myself being pulled back against a chest. The palm started caressing my arm, running up and down in soothing strokes.

And I fell asleep in Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>Flashes of faces cackling evilly and mocking me floated in front of my eyes. Fear was coursing through my veins. Pain shot through my body, burning and scalding. I was twitching uncontrollably. I felt myself whimpering.<p>

And then my eyes shot open.

"Shh, Henria." Seamus' voice was calm. I was breathing hard. The feeling of fear had my heart pumping wildly.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I muttered miserably, "You can go to your room. I-I'll be all right."

"Bollocks." he cursed quietly, "We both will."

Before I could protest, he scooped my tiny form into his arms. I was too sore and tired to fight. So, I laid my head against his shoulder and relaxed in his hold. For how roughly he had handled me in the past, Seamus was very gentle and almost tender.

"Me mam used to carry me from the couch to my room like this when I was sick." his voice deep, "When people are hurt or sick, they just want to be carried to a comfortable bed and have someone look after them.

"It is human nature, I suppose. The need to feel comfort when we are not ourselves. You can sleep in Dean's bed. He has the one between mine and Neville's. Neville will be back before long." I did not even notice that we were already in the dorm room.

"Alright. Thank you." I said as he sat me down by the four post bed. I started taking off my robes, "Before I get too far into undressing, I have a tank top and shorts on. So, no, I am not going to be naked." then I proceeded to unbutton my white shirt.

"Just as long as you remember we are blokes and we only sleep in our undershorts. So, no, we won't be covering up because you are here." I scoffed.

"I'll try not to swoon." I crawled under the covers, "Thank you, Seamus." I yawned, "Good night."

"Night, Sownbinder."

* * *

><p>Getting my trunk the next morning was a bitch. I had to fight tooth and nail just to go to the dorms. They knew I would need a change of uniform for today. They knew I was smart. Why am I so easy to read?<p>

After I pushed my way out of the Snake Pit, I levitated my trunk up to Gryffindor Tower. Seamus had agreed to wait for me outside the portrait. He gained me entrance. Getting into the boys dormitory was interesting. We both realized I had to be carried up the stairs. Because not being welcome in my own house Common Room was not humiliating enough.

"What about the children who are non-supporters of You-Know-Who? How can you help them?" Neville had ordered Seamus to bring my trunk up to the room. He told me that I would not stay in Hermione's bed. I would not be replacing her.

"I can do my homework in the dungeons. It is harder to hex someone when they are awake." I shrugged my shoulders. Neville gave me an incredulous look.

"That is morbid." he muttered.

"Neville, about where I am sleeping, please, it is humiliating to have to be carried to bed." I shrunk back when he rounded on me. His deep brown eyes flashed to a caramel color.

"Hermione has done a whole lot of good for us. Not only has she put up with Harry and Ron's antics for seven years, she has had to deal with endless remarks from Slytherins for her blood status. Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of our age and I will not have some bratty, smart mouthed bitch sleeping in her bed thinking she has replaced her." my cheeks instantly warmed in humiliation. I heard a few sniggers. Most in attendance murmured their agreement at his rant.

"Fine." I hissed, "I'm going down for breakfast. I will make myself as non intrusive as possible here on Sacred Ground. Can't have my unholy soul dilute all the pureness with evil, can we?" I shouldered him hard as I made for the entrance, "Have an excellent day!" I spat over my shoulder with as much venom as I could muster.

Today was just not a good day. My body was stiff, but at least my face was not swollen. All I had were bruises and cuts. I did not even bother glamouring them either. I was going to proudly display my defiance.

As I entered the Great Hall, I felt all the eyes of the Slytherin students on me. I squared my shoulders, straightened my back and held my head high as I strode over to the tables. I will not be intimidated or bullied from my rightful place. I am also a glutton for punishment.

I heard whispers and muffled gasps as students caught sight of my face. I chanced a look to the teachers tables and threw the Headmaster a smirk. His lips were pursed into a thin line that could give Minerva a run for her money. Amycus and Alecto looked at me in disbelief.

This small victory made me feel a lot better. My stomach flipped excitedly. If I could shock those three, I was going to do fine. Even if anyone here managed to kill me, I made a big enough impression on everyone that they will talk about me. These people will talk about me for a very long time after I leave these halls. I allowed myself a grin. I looked a little crazy.

So, I did what crazy people do. I performed the same action, expecting a different result.

"Hey Draco, could I possibly sit next to you?" he was surrounded by the other seventh year Slytherins. I caught a few twitchy hands going for wands. I chose to ignore them.

"Of course." he scooted down his bench to make room. I saw he noticed the twitchy hands also, "Blaise, could you possibly move down for Miss Sownbinder?"

"No." Blaise grumbled.

"You must still be mad about what I said to your father." I stuck my bottom lip out slightly in a fake pout, "That's fine." I put my shoe on the side of his thigh and gave him a shove. Then I took my seat.

"Are you bloody daft?" Crabbe grunted across the table. I saw a few wands resting on the table tops.

"Terribly so." I responded as I gathered food onto my plate. Draco just chuckled. He found my attitude entertaining.

"Leave It alone, Crabbe." Pansy sneered, "It doesn't have a place in this world, so It is trying to cling onto something that might show pity." her use of the word 'it' was not lost upon me.

"Actually, I was hoping someone might show pity on your face and fix it. Honestly, sneering does not look pleasant on you. You are about as elegant as a slobbering mongrel." I did not look up from what I was doing. But I did hear the gasps of shock and Pansy let out a closed mouth scream, "Now, be a dear and pass the salt." I finally looked over at her, my eyes round with innocence. Her face was turning pink with anger.

"Bitch." she growled. I flashed a nasty smile.

"You already tried that one, love." I spat at her, emphasizing the term of endearment, "Recycling old material is shoddy, isn't it?" I glanced over at Draco, who's features were morphed into quiet amusement, "Could you please pass me the salt?" successfully dismissing Pansy.

The salt appeared in my palm. I winked at Draco. He just shook his head in amusement.

Today was not going to be too terrible of a day, I guess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Henria being Henria.**_

_**Sorry, this was a short chapter. And I am sorry **_**dracodarlingxx, _but I don't know when the next sexy Draco time will be. I am hoping soon, because poor Henria is feeling a bit lonely. I mean, she has no real Common Room, dorm room or friends really. *sigh* Life is the pits. Hopefully Harry, Ron and Hermione can defeat him soon!_**

**_Thank you _winchesterxgirl, _for your devotion to this story! Hopefully this chapter does not disappoint you, since you are forever the Gryffindor and I know you like Irish boys. *wink*_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_Henny, that lucky Penny!_**


	22. Kiss You Back

**Kiss You Back**

A week had passed before Snape had ordered another interrogation. His patience astounded me. My bruises had faded to light yellow. I no longer ached and my joints moved freely. The lack of pain must have annoyed the Headmaster so. So when a younger student interrupted my Hate Muggle class to inform me the Headmaster requested my presence, I got pissed.

I stormed through the halls of the castle. My angry, quick footsteps thundered through the corridor and passageways. My breathing was loud, more like huffing. Maybe anger would dull the pain.

I entered the office and nearly fainted. I felt my knees go week and angry huffing turned to panicked hyperventilating. My hand went to my wand on instinct, but stilled as three wands trained their aim on my chest.

"Now, now Henria. I wouldn't want to have to send you back to your father in a box." the Malfoy sneer penetrated my brain.

"Neville?" my voice rasped. I was too angry, scared and nervous to be calm.

"Oh, Longbottom is fine." Lucius looked over at him, sitting in the wooden chair, bleeding, "Of course, not as well when he entered this room." my chest hitched with a strangled sob.

"No need to cry, lovey." the other Death Eater wheezed out. My gaze slid over to his face. My lip curled in disgust.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I snarled viciously. My eyes narrowed, "Is this what is has come down to? Beating up helpless students who don't have any new information? _Pathetic_!" I spat the last word out with distaste.

"Language, Henria." Lucius drawled. I clenched my jaw shut. I will not play their fucking games.

"Miss Sownbinder, would you please take a seat?" Headmaster Snape conjured a wooden chair similar to the one Neville sat in. I ignored Snape.

"Neville? Can you hear me?" I felt desperate for confirmation that he was conscious.

"He is, unfortunately, ordered not to talk at the moment." Snape responded, "Now, sit."

"No." I could not keep my impulse to break the rules at bay. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Rowle, please show Miss Sownbinder her seat." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." the blonde man started walking over to me.

"I have never liked blondes. But you take the cake of disgusting." I sneered, "I thought it was Lucius with his foul smell, but I was wrong." Rowle's backhand came quick and out of nowhere. My face was stinging.

"Haven't learned your lesson, you insolent girl?" Snape snapped at me. I looked up at him through the strands of hair that shrouded my face. Rowle dragged me over to the chair and shoved my into the leather bonds.

"I chose to ignore that lesson, Professor!" I said through my teeth, glaring.

"Henria, have you heard anything about Potter and his...friends?" Lucius fingered his cane. I turned my glare to his silver grey eyes.

"You can go to hell." I replied in a low voice. My temper peeked its ugly head into my voice.

"Very well. Rowle?" he gestured to Neville and Rowle smacked his cheek. The resounding noise was loud and sharp. My eyes widened and my blood turned to ice.

"NO!" I screamed. I felt the tears gather at the corner of my eyes. Three smug looking wizards stared at me, waiting for me to work out my thoughts.

I fought to control the moisture threatening to roll down my cheeks. I slowly unclenched my jaw, causing the muscles to pop. I uncurled my fists, the crescent shaped gouges helping center myself. I forced my shoulders to loosen up and allow me to lean back in the chair.

I was the picture of calm, except for my eyes. I felt my heated glare warm the room.

"Now, where were we, Severus?" that smug drawl had me taking a calming breathe.

"Potter and his friends." the Headmaster replied, off-handily.

"Ah, yes, where are they?" Lucius pretended to examine his nails. _Deep breathe_.

"I don't know."

"Thorfinn..."

"Please, I really don't!" my desperation leaked into my voice. I saw Neville wince, "Yes, I made them stay here for almost a week, but I don't know where they are. The last time I saw them was before they left the castle. Please! Don't hurt Neville." I took a sharp inhale of air and held it. I had not meant to sound so desperate. I knew they would use something like that against me.

"Miss Sownbinder, I did not ask for you to recount information we already knew." Snape's voice was cool, "We want new information." I blew out the breath in frustration.

"Well, I'm the wrong person." my voice rushed out. I heard Lucius sigh impatiently.

"Come now, Henria." that arrogant drawl made me grind my teeth.

"What are they doing?" Snape snapped. I hesitated. And that was enough. They knew I knew something.

"Nothing." I scoffed, "Some boy wonder. Sitting on his lazy ass and doing nothing. A Savior in the making."

"I'm taking Longbottom to his Common Room. Get her to talk." the Headmaster pretended not to have heard me. He set about the room to get Neville loose and up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Of course, Severus. It will be our pleasure."

I know I have said it before, but Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

><p>Ginny vision:<p>

I entered the Common Room after my last class. I saw Seamus on the couch by the fire. I saw Neville leaning on his shoulder. Something was off.

"Neville?" I said gently.

"I'm alright." I heard him mumble.

I walked across the room and stood in front of the two seventh years. My fist curled so tight my knuckles turned white. His face resembled Henria's the first night she had come to use, looking for protection. Something I loathed to provide for her.

"They are still trying to get information?" I asked as I fished into my bag. I had a vial of Essence of Murtlap.

"'Course. Insatiable they are. Some Ravenclaws were talking about how one of the seventh years came back past curfew, all bloodied up. The poor sod wouldn't answer who done it." Seamus pulled a handkerchief from his robes, "Neville said they still have Henria." his brows scrunched in frustration.

"She'll be okay. If anyone could handle an interrogation a week that would be Henria." I soaked the kerchief in the essence and held it to a particularly deep cut. Neville hissed and then relaxed as it soaked the wound.

"She told them about Harry, Hermione and Ron staying here. She's fucking spilling all her secrets right now." Neville's expression was pained anger. I grimaced.

"Now Neville, did they hit you in her presence?" I kept my features collected. A contrast to the outburst bubbling in my throat.

"Yeah. Screamed bloody murder and begged them not to hit me." I relocated the foul smelling poultice to another cut. He winced and relaxed.

"Did she plead for your release?" I caught his eyes and pierced his gaze.

"I didn't get to stay long enough for her to." and then I saw something click behind his brown eyes, "Oh."

"She would never tell them any secret she didn't think they already knew. Her resolve is stronger than that." I took his hand and placed it over the handkerchief, "Now, clean your wounds. I'm going to the dungeons."

* * *

><p>Henria vision:<p>

I felt my body land heavily on stone. I was barely conscious. Lucius is a cruel man. His hatred and loathing runs deep in his veins. I felt it with each curse and hex he assaulted me with. Thorfinn Rowle was mad with power. My face felt his brute force through ever strike. Maybe I should not have told them about the Golden Trio's impromptu stay. That just seemed to make them think I could break.

I heard muffled curses and quiet murmuring. I stirred, trying to position myself to catch a glimpse of where I had landed. I was rewarded for my efforts with a boot pressing down on the base of my neck, painfully halting any movement. A groan of discomfort escaped my throat before I could swallow it.

"Could you kindly remove your boot from my neck? I'm afraid I don't find the gesture nearly as comforting as you had hoped." a sudden pressure increase had me hissing in pain.

"Filth!" Amycus spat.

"Have a good night also!" I tried to say brightly, but it came out strained.

The Carrows left with me, yet again, on the floor. I laid still, relishing in the fact that no one was trying to kill me at this moment. Oddly, it was comforting and relaxing. My body was shaking and twitching. I felt every curse, hex, punch and kick. The bruises did not hurt so badly. Probably because it was had only been a week. I rolled over, slowly, as my head started pounding.

Wait that was the Common Room door.

"Oh, no, it is alright. I'll get the door." I muttered, drenching my voice in sarcasm.

I slowly pushed myself from the floor. The strain on my muscles had me muttering and growling. I snarled at anyone who dared to catch my eye. I know I sounded completely mental and almost feral, but without anyone willing to help me, I had to use that much more energy to pick myself up. My body protested every jerk and twitch.

With my battered form fully erect, I turned towards the still pounding door and opened it. Red hair greeted me with a horrified gasp. I flinched at the sound.

"It only looks worse. I'm okay."

"The hell you are!" Ginny practically yelled.

"Oy! Get out of here, you filthy blood-traitor!" a voice came up behind me.

"Back off." Ginny growled. I flinched again.

"Or what, Weasley?" Ginny's face contorted into a grimace. I turned my body around, anger keeping from passing out.

"Or I'll hex your balls off. And they won't be able to reattach them." I ground out through my sore jaw. The sixth year boy scoffed. The gall of some kids.

"I wouldn't start slinging mud just yet, Sownbinder. You're a marked blood-traitor also, lest you forget." it was my turn to scoff.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I narrowed my eyes. I am seriously over this empty threat thing. If you wanted to hex me, just get it over with.

"Just a statement, you paranoid bitch." he replied lowly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm done. To properly threaten someone, you need to have the backbone and the knowhow to follow through." I heard Ginny shift behind me, "Like when I say, 'I'm gonna knock your lights out', I have the knowhow to do it. Meaning, I can punch you in the face and knock you out, seeing as you have a glass jaw and no muscles to speak of." the boy's face darkened.

"You are completely mental." his voice was soft. I think I am eliciting emotions he has never felt before.

"Want a demonstration, of me knocking your lights out?" I raised an eyebrow. That was not the first time I have been called crazy, nor would it be the last.

"Get out of here." he ordered. Wrong answer.

My right arm swung hard and fast. I heard my fist connect with his jaw and he crumbled. I looked down at his dazed face and frowned. That felt good, but it hurt like a bitch. Not to mention he tried to order me around. I noticed two first years who looked positively terrified. My heart broke. My frown deepened.

"Feel better?" Ginny's soft voice broke the tense silence. I turned my back to the Slytherins.

"No, but I am ready to leave." I ushered her out of the doorway and started our journey to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Was it bad this time?" her quiet question echoed off the empty corridor. I shrugged my shoulders and winced.

"Just different players. Plus the element of psychological warfare." my voice sounded tired.

"You look bloody awful." she murmured. I snorted.

"Think my true love will fall for my good looks?" I smirked, but my sore cheek made me wince and so I stopped.

"Neville will be all right. He is pretty banged up." her voice sounded small. My stomach twisted painfully and a wave of nausea washed over me. I felt the bile bubble at the back of my throat. The sickening realization that Ginny could be next had me leaning against a wall. I breathed through my nose to quell the vomit. But ultimately lost that battle.

As my vomiting turned to dry heaving, my mind whirled. Not Ginny. She cannot be submitted to any kind of questioning. Her voice was talking to me. Her soothing tones trying to calm my body and relax my stomach muscles. Those actions confirming that she was too kind to stumble into the Common Room bloody and bruised. I knew that she could take a punch or two, but **I** could not be trusted if she were to be questioned. My stupid feelings were getting in the way.

"Ginny, you might be next." I spat out the awful taste of stomach acid. She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's fine." she waved her hand nonchalantly, "I have no secrets to tell." her voice spoke finality.

"Ginny, I cannot let that happen." I bore into her eyes. She held my gaze steadily and confidently.

"You won't have a choice." she bit out. I clenched my jaw.

"Go to the hideout." I ordered. I saw the frustration leak into her cinnamon eyes.

"Like hell." she growled.

"Now." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No." she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. I decided to change tactics.

Seduction.

"Ginny, love, come now, see reason." I cooed. I conjured a goblet and a soft_ agumenti_ had it filled with water. I swished my mouth out and vanished the mess on the floor away, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I heard her snort indignantly.

"Bleed to death." she supplied. I caressed her cheek with my hand and stood very close to her body. To her credit, she did not react. So, I stepped until our bodies touched and I leaned into her ear.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" I purred into her ear. Her chest hitched and I felt like gloating. I was getting to her.

"Kiss you back." she whispered. I jerked back. I must be losing my touch.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"How adorable, you thought seducing me could work." she smirked at my frown, "I will be going to the Common Room with you and Seamus will carry you up the stairs."

"Stubborn cow." I grumbled, "No wonder Harry has a thing for you."

"Mostly because I have flaming red hair." she started walking, "Did you know Harry's mum was a red head?" I looked at her curiously.

"Well, that is interesting. So, men really do fall for women who look like their mothers." I kept pace with her. Hell, if she could resist my charm, she could be knocked around.

"Why do you think Weasley's always have red hair?" she was good at distracting people.

"So, Harry must have a personality like your father. Because women do the same thing, but with their father's image." Ginny laughed lightly.

"Yeah, they have some traits in common." she had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Semper Fidelis." I said to the portrait as we walked up._ Fitting given what is going on_.

We entered the Common Room and I was greeted with a wand in my face. I held my hands up in an 'I surrender' kind of gesture. I stared calmly into baby blues. Seamus was playing the part of good soldier again. So long as I did not make any sudden movements or say anything too terrible, I could go to bed, because I was exhausted.

"Henria, what did you tell them?" I flicked my eyes behind Seamus to meet Neville's caramel irises.

"Nothing." I deadpanned.

"When I was taken away, you were quite willing to spill your guts about Harry's stay here at the castle. What else did you tell them?" he was looking pretty pissed. I clenched my jaw in annoyance.

"And like Headmaster Snape replied, they were looking for new information not old." I replied calmly even through my annoying feeling.

"So, what kind of new information did you pass along?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I think I told them my middle name, my bust measurements, and a new string of swear words that they never heard." I replied nonchalantly. I heard Ginny shift next to me before I saw him move. Her wand was jutting out in the corner of my eye.

"Neville Longbottom!" her voice was like a whip. The two young men winced painfully, "You will leave her by. She did NOT give anything away. How stupid do you think she is?" I bristled at her words, but said nothing.

"But, Ginny, she still cannot be trusted." Neville turned his attention to the fiery red head.

"Oh yes she can." she very nearly growled, "Seamus, take her up the stairs so she can go change." Seamus hesitated, "Now, Finnegan!"

I squeaked when I was suddenly in the air. I looked up and he gave me an apologetic smile. I raised my eyebrow, but allowed him to carry me. It felt nice to be weightless. I was beyond pain and stiffness. I was pretty numb.

"Neville has every right to be paranoid." I told him as he lowered me to the floor. I walked over to my trunk, "Thank you."

"Goodnight, Sownbinder." he said quietly before he shut the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know, too much Seamus, but even though he was an idiot all the time, he makes my heart ache with all his cuteness. His goofy smile melts my heart. But never fear! There is going to be some Draco here soon. I promise. I do believe I will be writing some of him in the next chapter. And Henria might just see more of him than she bargained for. I never know. My brain works too much. All the time.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_


	23. Inspirational Ruler of the Home

_**A/N: Alright lovelies! I actually could have posted this at the beginning of the week if I was not so critical. I had to redo some of the scenes over and the flashback made me nervous. I hardly remember being that age so it was hard to place myself in the scene and think what I would say. So, if it feels awkward it is because I felt awkward.**_

_**Happy reading! I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inspirational Ruler of the Home<strong>

"Wake up, Henria!" Neville's voice cut into my, thankfully, dreamless sleep. I rolled over with a soft moan. I really just wanted to sleep. It was Saturday and I had rights as a teenage human being to sleep in.

"Come on, Sownbinder." Seamus nudged my side, "its noon."

"I haven't slept the whole day away yet. You are ruining my plan." I mumbled into my pillow, my voice thick with sleep.

"My plans differ from yours. Get up." Neville started tapping my head. I tried, halfheartedly, to smack the offending hand. I pushed up from the mattress in defeat. I seated myself with the blanket pooled around my waist.

"Now that you have effectively ruined my day, what is up?" I yawned as I rubbed my neck.

"Your hair." Neville snickered. I glared at him.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm not in the mood nor do I need your mockery." I grumbled. I crawled off my bed and gathered my undergarments, tank top, shorts and towel, "Give me fifteen minutes."

Twenty minutes later, I was looking better as I strode out of the shower room. The two boys were lounging on my bed. I grabbed my hair brush and some hair ties and situated myself at the foot of my bed. I set about French braiding my hair into twin braids. The two boys watched me curiously.

"So, Ginny had a one-sided conversation with me and told me I was being a prat." Neville started, "She told me that I had no reason to not trust you. And that you are here to help." I listened as I continued my task, "Caused a bloody scene at breakfast." I scoffed.

"Of course she did." I tied off the first braid.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't trust you?" he asked, unsure of himself. Honesty is the best policy.

"I'm a bitch. I manipulate people. I like using snark to kick people when they are down. If I can't get you with snark, I will use my fists. And I tolerate people at best." I started on the second braid. Seamus eyed me carefully, "I also have a nasty habit of pissing people off because I can."

"That was...blunt." Neville had a guarded expression on his face, "And not at all what I was expecting."

"Oh, and I lie to get my way." I winced. _Am I under Veritaserum?_

"Merlin girl! Wha' don't ya do?" Seamus looked put out.

"Have sex for money." I replied calmly. I almost cracked a smile at their dumbfounded faces. Shock is always the best, "I'm just pulling your leg. I don't have sex. Period."

"Neville, I am never helping you wake her again." and Seamus left the room. I tied off my second braid.

"Oh, did I make you uncomfortable?" feigning concern. Neville coughed. His cheeks were flushed.

"I-I appreciate your honesty, even if you took it too far." he said softly. I flashed him a smile as I slid off the mattress.

"Now that I have my bad traits out in the open, let us discuss my more favorable ones." I opened my trunk and rummaged for jeans and a shirt, "I'm fiercely loyal and I have a terrible compulsion to always take the hit for someone I consider on my side."

"Hence why you didn't want them to hit me on Wednesday?" his inquiry was whispered.

"Hence why I didn't want them to hit you on Wednesday." I replied as I pulled my jeans over my shorts. I fastened the button and slipped my shirt on, "I'm generally a horrible person, but I do have my good days." I climbed back on the bed, sneakers in hand. I started pulling them on.

"Dumbledore was your great uncle?" my nod of affirm brought a small smile to his lips. I tied off my sneakers tight, "I won't apologize for my actions or attitude. But thank you for being on our side. I shudder to think about the disadvantage if you were with the Slytherins." I laughed loudly.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Mister Longbottom." I leaned over and kissed his flaming cheek, "Have a good day." I snatched up my wand and sweater before taking a ride down a stair slide.

* * *

><p>It was close to ten at night and I had found my way to the Astronomy Tower. My mind was completely overrun with thoughts. I gazed lazily at the Black Lake. My head was resting against the wall I had been leaning on for an hour and a half. Questions, theories, questions and theories plagued my brain. What is my next course of action? Maybe if I begged for mercy on my hands and knees they will not take me in for more questioning. Why do I have to keep putting myself in the cross hairs? Seamus has a pretty nice bod-<p>

"Sownbinder?" _Shit! I've been found_, "What are you doing out in the freezing cold?"

"Malfoy?" I blinked my eyes to focus, "I'm not freezing. Warming charms can work wonders. What are you going up?" I saw him shivering form.

"Ah, yes." he took in my posture, "I'm patrolling. Pansy says the stairs make her perspire and that ruins her make-up. I don't care much, so long as I can get away from her." a shudder shook his body.

"Come on, let's get inside. You'll catch your death out here." I pushed off the wall and led Draco into the tiny, but warm room, "Better?" Draco shivered at the temperature change.

"Much." he was eyeing my face. His grey orbs studied the bruises, "They hurt?" I did not answer him. He took notice and let his gaze wander to mine.

"Of course. I wince when I make expressions and I have accumulated some odd looks." I shrugged my shoulders and winced.

Pale fingers reached out and lightly touched my bruised jaw. He held my gaze with his swirling silver irises. The gentle caress of my injury was nice. His soft fingers made the pain lessen. And I soaked it in. My pain had been almost a constant feeling in my life recently. This small reprieve had my head reeling and my heart pounding.

Or that could have been because Draco was standing very close to me.

"I will never understand why they have to strike your face." he murmured quietly as his other hand cupped my cheek.

"They think it will degrade my insanely good looks." I responded haughtily. Draco offered me a sweet smile and it startled me. He has never handled me sweetly.

My surprise was quickly covered with warm, gentle lips. I felt him moving them slowly; coaxing me to deepen the lip lock. I felt his tongue brush my lips, requesting permission to enter. I acquiesced and melted into him. His tongue lazily explored. I felt my shoulders relax. My stomach started doing flips.

I brought my hands to his tie and loosened the knot. My fingers nimbly undid the top two buttons and I broke the kiss. As my lips dropped and feathered the side of his throat with kisses, he brought his palms down to my waist and slipped under my tank top. His warm fingers lightly and slowly ghosted over my skin, moving upwards. My shirts bunched over his hands and exposed my flesh to the warm air. I shivered under his touch and nipped at the skin on his neck. I felt the rumble under my fingertips in his chest. An unfamiliar heat raced through my body and pooled between my thighs.

The sudden need to be closer caused my hips to brush against his and I felt how he was reacting to me. My hands were at his buttons again, making the small opening to his flesh bigger. His fingers slid over the cups of my bra and I felt my nipples tingle at the soft touch. A gasp escaped my mouth and I saw his skin break out in goose bumps. I ground my hips against his and elicited a groan from him. He dipped his head and captured my lips in a heated kiss. It was firm and demanding. I untied his tie completely and untucked his shirt.

My fingers explored his sculpted chest as my tongue explored his mouth, tasting him and competing for dominance with his. His hands were at the top of my hips, squeezing them and sending electric shocks up my spine. His lips left mine and made a trail of warmth over my jaw and down to my neck. I lightly ran my nails down his torso and he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh where my shoulder met with my neck. I moaned softly as he sucked and my heat throbbed at the top of my thighs. I lightly fingered his waistband. I was growing impatient with lust and need.

"Draco!" a screech filled the tiny space. Draco tensed and I jerked my body away. That in turn made my sore muscles protest, "What the hell?"

"Pansy, you have unfortunate timing." he closed his eyes in frustration, "What do you need?"

"To save you from a horrendous mistake." she sneered, her dark eyes glaring at me, "Fifty points from-"

"Slytherin?" I finished for her, a smirk playing over my swollen lips, "I thought not."

"You stupid little -" her lips curled into a snarl.

"Blood-traitor? Mudblood lover? Whore?" I sneered back. Draco buttoned his shirt back up, "I assure you, only two of those are the actual truth. And I will not dignify those accusations with an answer."

"Go back to the Common Room." she ordered. Her attention focused on Draco, "We need to check in with the Headmaster." Draco redid his tie. With a last loathing look, Pansy started down the long staircase.

After he tucked his shirt back into his trousers, he pulled my body into a tight embrace. The tension did not go away. I did wrap my arms around his waist though. My cheek was resting against his chest. I pulled his cologne and smell through my nose. My heart lurched and I found myself holding back tears.

"I'll make sure she doesn't open her mouth about this." he promised quietly. I nodded my head and peeled away from his arms.

One last look over my shoulder and I made my way to Gryffindor Tower. My feet carried me to the portrait on the Fat Lady. Confusing thoughts and lewd pictures swirled around my brain, almost making me dizzy. They most certainly did mix my insides all up. I could hardly tell where my legs were from my arms.

"Semper fidelis." I muttered. The Lady huffed at me and grumbled about children out of bed. I ignored her admonishments.

The red and gold Common Room was warm and dim. I had come to realize this was my safe zone. I only ever had to worry about cranky lions and so long as you treated them as if there dangerous, they felt the need to leave you alone. Their repulsion to attacking an enemy while wounded made my eyes roll. _Weak._

I plopped my tired and heavy frame onto the couch and stared at the fire. I felt my lips droop into a frown. My eyes tightened and narrowed at the offending flames.

* * *

><p><em>"My dear Henria Aislinn, are you getting into mischief?" a soft voice teased me from behind. I spun around; my nine year old self had a marker and scissors in my tiny hands.<em>

_"Umm...if I say yes am I in trouble?" my eyes darted around, expecting to see my father in the shadows._

_"That depends, have you already cut up your dress and marked your shoes?" his soft blue eyes twinkled with laughter._

_"If I have?" agitation at my plans being figured out furrowed my tiny eyebrows._

_"There are always consequences, my dear." Uncle Albus chided softly. My cheeks grew warm._

_"Then I guess we will all wait to see if I have or haven't." I actually had not vandalized my clothing yet. But to admit that would feel like defeat to me._

_"Come sit with me my love." he glided over to a very cushy chair. I placed my tools of destruction on the coffee table. He sat down and I crawled my way onto his lap, already working my tiny braids._

_"Why did mommy call you nuncle?" I inquired while braiding his beard._

_"It is a decidedly British term, my dear." he watched my little fingers work through the coarse hair._

_"Am I allowed to call you nuncle?" my curiosity knew no bounds._

_"Do you know the meaning of your name?" he pulled out his bumpy looking wand. Little elastic rings appeared into his opened hand. I picked one up and tied off the first braid. After I completed my task, I shook my head._

_"Daddy never told me." my voice was weak. Daddy did not like to talk about things related to my mother. The memories always brought him to tears._

_"Henria means Ruler of the Home." his lecture voice sounded academic, not quite his normal warm tones, "That is a great responsibility Henria. Are you up for the task?" I paused my plaiting to look him in the eyes._

_"I can out yell anyone who would dare to not do what I tell them to do." my small understanding of what he was asking me made him chuckle._

_"Of course, you silly girl." his tone was light again, "What does Aislinn mean, child?"_

_"That's my mother s name." I did not pause to answer him this time. Another elastic band, another braid tied off, "I didn't think she ever told me the meaning of her name."_

_"Aislinn means inspirational. Do you know what that means?" I had no doubts he would tell me, but my mouth was just learning how to become quick and biting._

_"Mommy was my inspiration. I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to see the world as she did, bright and happy." another braid done, "Inspirational; to inspire. That is almost like motivating someone to get what they want, right?"_

_"You're getting to be too smart." the twinkle I loved so much was bright; "Can you inspire people to be the best person one can be?" I sighed. Too many questions._

_"Probably not. Daddy says that I shouldn't run my mouth. But kids at school make fun of me and I get so mad. The first thing that flies through my brain is the first thing that flies out of my mouth." another tie around a braid. He sighed._

_"Niece, you are going to have to learn control." his admonishment cut my chest open. I refrained from doing another braid, "Displays of bravado are never the answer. I know your mother taught you that. Furthermore, you need to learn control for when you are ruling your home, because a great ruler knows kindness, fairness, equality and compassion."_

_"I'm never getting married, uncle." I made a disgusted face and continued to braid his beard._

* * *

><p>I blinked away the memory. I could feel the coarse, scraggly hair on my fingertips. The smell of sweets tickled my nose. But my heart felt heavy. Uncle Albus was not talking about marriage. My crazy uncle was talking about when I make a decision to live in which world I want. Slow moving Sitka, Alaska. It was safe there. It was familiar there. I loved it there.<p>

Or here, in Wizarding Britain. Or all of Europe. I could be everywhere if I wanted to be. But did I really want to stay here and have a future. Dark idiots aside, could I live here?

My home.

Where do I want to call home?

Where does my heart really live?

I took a really hard look at my surroundings. I scrutinized every detail until my head hurt. Too many feelings and too much information.

_Oh Merlin, why me?_


	24. Henria Aislinn Sownbinder

_**A/N: Now, that solves the mystery of why Jaerymiah called her Henria Celeste and Uncle Albus called her Henria Aislinn. But that just means that it is all more complicated for her. Poor Henria. I am pretty excited about this chapter. After I sifted through the mud in my brain, I busted this one out in two nights, which did include typing up. Even reading all that fanfiction and sleeping unreasonably long hours. I have moments of brilliance, however few and far between they are. :D**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Henria Aislinn Sownbinder<strong>

Tap! Tap! Tap!

My hand sluggishly swatted at the bothersome thing currently poking my forehead.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

I growled deeply in sleepy frustration.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Maybe if I move my head away...

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Prepare for death." I snarled.

"Don't be so dramatic." a familiar voice cut through the tired fog.

"Leave me alone." I rolled away from the voice and relaxed to back to dreamland. I was on the brink of oblivion when I felt a sharp tug on one of my braids.

"Other people need the couch, Henria." Neville sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Fine." I pushed my back against the arm of the couch. My knees curled up to my chest and my head rested against the back of the couch, "Better?" I sneered with my eyes still closed. I wiggled into the soft cushion, finding the perfect spot before breathing deeply and relaxing into slumber.

Or that was my plan.

Pain erupted along my scalp as one of my braids was used as a leash. My eyes flew open as I was dragged to the floor. All of my achy joints and bruises were jarred as I landed on the stone floor. A choked cry escaped my throat. I could hear a few sniggers through the blood rushing in my ears.

"I get that I may have punched your face a few times, unprovoked no less, but didn't anyone ever tell you not to pull a girl's hair unless it is for sexual pleasure?" I felt along my scalp for blood. I was honestly trying to cool my anger. It was not working, "Because I am itching to give you a lesson right now." I landed my gaze on his brown eyes.

"Come off it, Sownbinder." he seemed unperturbed by intense staring, so I upped the ante. I glared at him, "Quit your fussing. Let's go to the room." I stood up from the floor. My glare dropped and was replaced with a sinister smirk.

"Aw, my feisty lion. Normally I would have no qualms about that offer, but I am not in the mood at present. Maybe later after I take a nap." I sucked in my bottom lip and sunk my teeth into it. Neville's cheeks were painted light pink, but his chocolate eyes turned a light brown. Do I detect a hint of lust?

"Henria, come on! Dean has come up with something extraordinary." Ginny exclaimed from the portrait hole. I broke my staring contest with Neville and looked her way. Her cinnamon eyes were bright with wonderment.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>I found myself in front of a portrait of a pretty, young girl who had long, auburn hair. Her clear blue eyes twinkled in a familiar way. I felt myself become mesmerized by her peculiar familiarity. I was very confused as to why I wanted to trust her with all my secrets and my life. That was very out of character of me.<p>

"Ariana, this is Henria." Dean was saying, his voice distant in my head.

"Henria, such a pretty name." the pretty girl's voice was soft, "Come to visit my other frame?" I shook my head to clear the hazy feeling.

"Thank you, Ariana. You have a pretty name also." she smiled widely at my words, "Your other frame?"

"Come with me, Henria." Ariana turned and started walking down a path. And then her frame swung open to reveal a passageway.

"Up you go!" two hands gripped my waist and I lifted onto the lip of the entrance.

It was not a long passageway. Our sneakers whispered on the stone floor and we were all in muggle clothing. Our jeans and shirts made no noise in the silent tunnel. The mystery of it all had my heart pounding in my chest. Since I was blindly trusting some kids, I was also wary. I could not shake that I was being led into a trap. I know if I was less paranoid I would not be so tense. If I was less paranoid, I would have been hexed in my sleep in the Slytherin dormitories.

I spotted a sliver of light at the end and licked my dry lips nervously. My heart started to pick up even more speed in my ribcage. I took a deep breathe, but my driving life force would not calm down. To reassure myself, I drew my wand from the waistband of my jeans from yesterday and gripped it tight. I may have a level of understanding with these Gryffindors, but I did not have much trust in them.

I heard a gruff voice come from the other side of the entryway. My steps faltered and Neville brushed past me. A soft hand on my elbow was encouraging me to continue. I swallowed my nerves and moved forward slowly. I heard Neville whisper a greeting. The same gruff voice responded and Neville looked back at me. His reply of affirm had the door opening all the way. Light flooded the tunnel and I had to blink my eyes at the brightness.

After my eyes adjusted, I saw a white haired figure looming at the opening. My knees buckled and I pitched forward. A choked sob tore from my throat. I knew that man! I loved that man! That man was supposed to be DEAD! But my rational part did not come through.

"Uncle Albus?" I nearly sobbed. I was on my hands and knees like I was begging to some muggle God for a miracle. I guess I was begging for a miracle, because if that was not my uncle, I would be broken.

"Uncle?" the deep voice responded confusion wormed its way into his voice, "Come to the light girl. Let me see you." I was frozen in place.

An impatient huff was my only warning before two hands grasped my left forearm and hauled me up. I was numb. I barely registered that Dean was dragging me towards the doorway. When we reached the entrance, I felt my body be shoved through and I fell unceremoniously on the floor. My bruises jarred for a second time this morning. Waking myself from own my own mind, I gingerly rose up and faced a slightly familiar face.

A sharp intake of air made me flinch.

"Aislinn?" the deep voice growled. My chest tightened at my mother's name.

"No." I whispered through my constricted throat.

"You're a spitting image." confusion sparked in his twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, "Henria Aislinn?"

"Celeste." I corrected automatically, "If you're not my Uncle Albus, then why are you disguised as him?" I reigned in my emotions and decided to go with anger. Someone was pulling one over my eyes and I did not appreciate the joke.

"Your name is Henria Aislinn." he barked, "Your _father_ may have decided to call you some shit name, but your middle name is Aislinn. And you will not stand there and insult the memory of your mother's name with lies."

"Insult?" I crossed my arms defiantly and lifted my chin slightly, "Just who do you think you are?" a wry smile formed on his lips. _Who the hell was this man?_

"You get that fire from your mother. She inherited that fire from her hot-blooded Irish mother." his tone was slightly amused. I furrowed my brow in confusion. _How did he know all this?_ "I couldn't control the pair of them to save my life. It didn't help that they were two highly intelligent witches either."

"Stop talking about my mother." I said coldly, "You stop talking about her right this minute." he scoffed at my tone.

"Oh, little girl, we have much to discuss." his laugh held no humor.

"Not until you tell me who the hell you are." my tone remained unchanged.

"Aberforth Dumbledore, your grandfather." he responded with arms held wide. I recoiled like he had punched me in the gut. Neville's arm shot out to prevent me from falling over.

"Screw you and whatever game you are playing with my mind." I regained my composure, "Now, you better tell me who the fuck you are before I hex you under suspicion of being affiliated with You-Know-Who." I snarled at him.

"Henria..." Ginny placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off. My so-called grandfather drew his wand and pointed it straight at his heart.

"_Ostende partum nomen_." he chanted and pulled the tip away from his chest. A strand of red magic tagged along, being pulled from his heart. A flick and the strand formed letters.

_Aberforth Dumbledore._

I ignored that for the time being.

"What the hell kind of magic is that?" my eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Ancient, forgotten magic." he grumbled.

Before I could even think of a response, there was a bell to signal the arrival of guests. My hand tightened around my wand.

"Go!" he breathed as he rushed past us to serve his guests.

We four silently gathered into the tunnel and headed back to Hogwarts. I felt a headache coming on.


	25. Growth

_**A/N: This one ended up being one of my favorites. Henria is showing her more gentle side. It's called growing up. Hehe**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Growth<strong>

The week went along without a hitch. I did my homework among the Death Eaters and the Death Eater children. Of course, none of them ever admitted such crimes. Or, at least they never admitted them to me. I had a fairly good guess who was who in the ranks. Most of them were not subtle with how they walked and their awful words. Normally as I sat in the Common Room, they would throw nasty glances my way. If I 'accidently' caught their eye, I would get a nasty hand gesture as an appropriate response. Life was on the up.

Wednesday brought a sickening realization that Headmaster Snape was beyond annoyed with me. Instead of me being called, Seamus had been my replacement. Knowing that he was not as connected as I was, Snape grilled him for hours about the missing children. Being a good Gryffindor, his resolve was firm. He braved the hexes and the physical assaults. I felt considerably guilty about his predicament and so I saw to his healing. Ginny let me push her to the side as I cooed and soothed Seamus. By the time he was done bleeding and shaking, I had him smiling. See? I can be a nice person.

Since Wednesday, I had been staying in the Room of Requirement. Seamus was in no condition to bring me up the stairs and I scoffed at Neville when he volunteered. His actions on Sunday had irritated me immensely. I saw him bristle at my rude refusal, but I was annoyed enough not to care. My only fault in my elaborate plan was clean clothes. I had to strip down to my birthday suit and perform cleaning charms on my clothes. I had to do all of this in a lavatory. I had to do it all quickly or be forced to answer unusual questions from gossipy slags who had never encountered someone roughing it. It was humiliating, but satisfying. I refused to be helped by Neville until he apologizes for trying to rip my scalp open.

Saturday morning found me in the Slytherin Common Room, pretending to do my Charms essay. Honestly, I had completed it already, but I needed an excuse to be in the dungeons. The non-supporters had been getting serious looks by the older kids. The looks told me they had been contemplating whether the first years were sympathetic to Voldemort or if they were 'blood-traitors'. That meant trouble was brewing for the innocent children not yet touched by the gruesome thing called war. They were only witness to the aftermath of the behind the scene going ons. Mainly my bloody body and bullies trying to convert everyone.

I had to do something. So, I pulled them aside and asked them about their views. For my efforts, I got laughed at. My retaliation to being laughed at might have been a bit rash, but no one ever died from the leg-lock jinx, right?

"Stay away from the first years, blood traitor!" Zabini's voice crawled over my skin. I felt my back go rigid and my shoulders tensed. My gut twisted into knots.

"Yeah, blood traitor!" a fourth year boy echoed. I slowly turned around to the pair of them. My cool was beginning to warm.

"Oh Merlin! Are we still on that?" I rolled my eyes, "You should come up with better insults. I'm getting bored over here." my tone suggested I had not a care.

Zabini stepped closer to me, pulling himself to his full height. Let us not forget I am all of 5'2" tall. Suddenly becoming two heads taller than me does not intimidate me. What does intimidate me is picking me up by my sweater and trying to make me a fixture on the wall. So, while his first try to make me submit did not work, the second try certainly made me think about it harder.

"If you wanted excitement, you should have stayed with the Gryffindorks. Here, we sink out fangs in you and watch the poison slowly kill your body." his voice was deathly quiet and his dark eyes were dangerous. My pulse quickened in mild fear. The fading bruises on my torso ached sharply at the hard contact.

"You're right. That does sound a bit boring." I retorted slightly winded. My hands wrapped around his wrists as he pressed my shoulder blades further into the stone. I felt my left eye twitch as pain surged through my body. His smirk was evil. He was enjoying my pain. I felt slightly more afraid. This was a man who would not stop hitting you unless you passed out. He would only stop hitting you then because he could not get his satisfaction from your reaction.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" his dark smirk deepened. I felt his knuckles dig even deeper into my pecs. It felt like my vertebrae were being ground into dust. I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth together to keep from crying out, "Come on pet, no scathing response? No witty retort? No cutting reply?" more weight, more pressure, more pain. A sharp intake of breathe gave away how much he was hurting me. A wicked, ugly grin morphed his face into the Devil's likeness. I stared at the change from mischievous school boy to cruel and dangerous man. I did not need to see any Dark Mark. I knew this boy was a Death Eater.

"I think I found one." I finally said quietly. I was working around the pain that grew more uncomfortable by the second, "I'm actually quite comfortable. It is a pity I have to end your interesting brand of foreplay, but places to be." even more weight, even more pressure, even more pain. A small whimper came from the back of my throat. A look of sick glee came over his features. I almost cried out in fear.

"And how are you going to do that?" his voice was low and still dangerous. I summoned up all my strength to keep myself calm. I was clearly easy prey what with my tiny body. I suppose that was a correct assumption. He easily brought me to his mercy. The way he was trying to make me a permanent part of the wall was testament to his strength. So, I had to use his weaknesses against him in order to best him.

"By my own kind of foreplay. Do you like it rough?" I purred. And then I brought my foot up hard and fast. Pain shot up my leg as I connected with my highly sensitive target. I suddenly found my body heaped on the floor. Zabini was on his side holding his bruised male parts. To say I felt satisfied, well, that is exactly how I felt. The severe pain was etched on his face in a deep grimace. It was my turn to smirk, "Prick."

I slowly brought my tiny frame up and leant it against the wall. I kept my eyes trained on Zabini. The way he was moaning told me that he would not be getting up anytime soon. I was pleased to notice that the male population was giving me a wide berth. The annoying fourth year boy who had first came up behind Zabini to echo his thoughts about my blood status looked mortified. His mortification stemmed from my muggle fighting tactics and my lack of respect towards the dark skinned boy. I realized that those who had been brought up in Wizarding Society's elite were not as prepared for the more physical side of my kind of justice. That bit of knowledge made me grin as big and bright as a Cheshire cat.

"Aw, pet, did I hurt you?" my tone was mocking, "What? No scathing response? No witty retort? No cutting reply?" I tapped Zabini's Oxford with my trainer, "Never fear. Just run along to your master and inform him how inadequate you all are at physical violence. That might open His eyes to what kind of war he is really fighting." I drawled. One more sweeping grin and I left the Italian on the floor, moaning in pain.

* * *

><p>"Semper fidelis." I growled. I ignored the withering look from the Fat Lady as I stepped into the familiar red and gold.<p>

"Rough morning?" Seamus asked from the couch.

"You could say that. Are we keeping a list of students who are Death Eaters?" my short frame flopped onto the couch next to him in front of the fireplace.

"No. We just assume everyone in green is a Death Eater." he replied with a slight shrug.

"Good logic." I replied honestly, "I have no reason to go to the Slytherin Common Room. They all have chosen sides. Not the good side either." I grimaced at the fire, my tone was bitter. Most of those children were so young and innocent. It pulled at my chest.

"There's nothing more you can do." Seamus said softly, sensing my hopelessness.

""I always feel like I could do more." I muttered. I heard him sigh. I decided to change the subject, "Can you bring me up so I could shower and change?"

"I think I can manage." his ignored the shift and got up from his perch on the couch, "Neville says you refused his help. Why?" I followed him to the base of the staircase.

"I didn't care for his attitude last weekend." I felt weightless as he picked me up, bridal style, "My pride was wounded." I huffed. Seamus chuckled.

"He's just a little rough 'round the edges. He's had a rough life and when Harry didn't come back to school, he realized he needed to lead this rebellion. And then you came, rearing for a fight and bossy beyond belief. Not to mention crude and unreadable. You put him off." our ascent was slow. His expression was pained. I blushed.

"Well, of course I did." I clipped my words, "It's called my personality."

"I think it is what you wanted us to believe. Either you didn't want us to get close to you or you honestly thought we would roll over and let you take over our school." Seamus opened the door to the dorm room. He let me down gently and looked at me expectantly. My eyebrow quirked into an arch.

"Well, those both blew up in my face, if they were my goals." I responded dryly. My brow fell and I took off my outer robes, "What did Neville mean by all the things that the Slytherins did to Hermione?" Seamus shifted uncomfortably.

"They're pureblood supremeists, what do you think they have done to her?" his eyes grew tight. It looked like he was trying to control his temper.

"I don't know. I'm from a small town where prejudice doesn't exist. We squabble over who is better at magic or who has more money. I've lived a semi-charmed life where my blood status is not called into question. I get to run around town like I own it because I happen to be fairly powerful and have the magic to back it up." I shrugged my shoulders. Since when do I tell people about my home life? Seamus sighed.

"Aren't you a lucky one then? No one invades your home and kills your parents in front of you because they are muggles? No one to look down upon you because they believe you have dirty blood? Semi-charmed indeed." his tone was hard.

"They've called her a mudblood to her face?" I whispered in horror. Seamus flinched.

"Among other things. They have always been intimidated by her. She has always been first in marks for our classes. She has been practicing spells beyond our level for years now. You think someone like Draco Malfoy will stand for a muggleborn to surpass him in studies? You think someone like Blaise Zabini will take kind to someone who can hex him where he stands before he can even raise his wand?" his tone became even harder.

"That's terrible. What the hell kind of place is this?" I grew angry. Despite her punching me in the face when they stayed, Hermione was kind and fair. Her vast knowledge surprised and impressed me.

"The kind of place that is caught in the midst's of war, or have you forgotten?" his voice had a nasty undertone, "We have grown up in this environment, so we don't get the luxury of being naive. The sooner you open your eyes to the details, the better. How long do you think Malfoy will coddle you before he will make you chose? How long do you think it will be before there is a battle that most of us won't walk away from, calls us? Neville, Dean, Ginny, me and the rest of us already know that we are ready to die so You-Know-Who does not govern our land. Are you ready? Have you made your choice? Do you want to live in freedom or in fear?" Seamus' words became softer, "Because I believe that we will live in freedom. Even if I have to make a sacrifice, I will try my damnedest to make it so. For witches and wizards like Hermione and Harry's mam. For witches and wizards like me mam and Harry's dad who fall in love with someone not of 'favorable birth'. Because we all deserve peace."

How do you answer that? As I stood there, rolling the words over my tongue, I found out you do not. In that moment I realized I did not know what the fuck was going on. I knew the outline; a way, good versus evil. But the details had eluded me. I was blindly going about, patching what I could together. Uncle Albus had prepared me to be a soldier. He conditioned me to understand the military side. I was a blockade that was to stand between the dark and the light. My main goal was to protect, serve and obey. Well, we all know what I think about that last one.

My arms wrapped themselves around his broad torso. My forehead rested above his collarbone. I pulled in burnt wood, singed hair and fresh ocean air through my nose. The burnt wood and ocean air were pleasant and made you forget about the singed hair. I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around my back. He pulled me close, comforting me and warming my chilled heart. My shoulders relaxed at the soothing contact. Damn it if he was not right; sometimes all we need is someone to take care of us when we are not feeling ourselves. I smiled into his shoulder as he laid his cheek on top of my head.

"Go get changed." he whispered into my hair, "You need it." I took one more lungful of him and pulled away, "What are your plans for today?"

"I feel like getting a drink." I replied with a sly smirk.


	26. Family Counseling

**Family Counseling**

I entered the Room of Requirement and immediately felt the tingle of the wards. I blew out a breath of air I did not know I was holding, in relief. I trusted the Gryffindors to a small point. I only reciprocate what I am given. And they have proven that they only tolerate me two days out of the year. So, I did have my doubts about them including me in the wards.

I ignored the dirty glances and made my way to Ariana's portrait. Her long, auburn hair was flowing and so silky. The soft breeze in her painting made it look like a lazy river dancing over rocks. I caught her soft blue eyes and they began to twinkle at me. Her soft smile had my lips turning upwards to return the gesture.

"Hello girl with the pretty name." her tender voice cut through the chatter of the Room.

"Hi other girl with the pretty name." I replied softly. I winked at her and she copied my movement.

"How may I help you?" her voice was silk. My rasp of a voice made me sound like gravel compared to hers. Oh how I missed my smooth vocals.

"I need to speak to Aberforth, please." I said politely. Everything about her screamed sweet and I felt no need to ever be rude to her.

"Right this way, Henria Aislinn." she began down the path of her portrait and the door swung open.

My palms braced on the ledge and I vaulted myself up. My journey through the tunnel was a silent affair. I felt my insides flutter in anticipation. I had questions about my life and I was going to have them answered today. Because not knowing who I am will burn me from the inside out.

As I came to the end, I heard voices on the other side. The gruff voice from last Sunday could be heard questioning the soft voice. A sliver of light appeared to signal the end of my trek. I pressed my hand on the back of the portrait and the opening became wider. I slide out the entryway and was face to face with my grandfather.

"Hello granddaddy." I greeted him, my words laced with sarcasm.

"Your father lets you get away with that mouth?" Aberforth grumbled heatedly at me.

"Not usually, no. But he does pick and choose his fights with me though." I shrugged my shoulders indifferently, "Can I get a firewhiskey and then can we talk?" I stared into his twinkling blue eyes.

"You aren't old enough for firewhiskey." the grumbling reply met my ears. My temper flared in my chest.

"Actually, I am." I said sharply, "And you have no right to boss me around like I am your charge. As I remember it, I didn't even know you existed until last weekend."

"Have you no respect for your elders, young missy?" he growled at me. That only resulted in my temper rising even more.

"Only to those who don't keep secrets from me." I snapped.

"Bah! Just like your mother!" he exclaimed and a surge of pride zinged through my blood. I felt a rush of energy.

"Good. As I should be. One of the strongest women I know and I am proud to say so." my tone exuded confidence. Aberforth narrowed his eyes behind his spectacles.

"And how did your mother meet her end?" he asked with an edge.

"By trying to discover more to magic." I answered proudly, "She felt she could make a difference and tried to do her best. And if you try to tell me different, I'll blow your stupid pub into the sky and laugh maniacally at the ruins." my warning came out in a growl. Maybe I am more like him than I thought.

"Empty threats will get you nothing, girl." he turned towards the bar and procured two muggy glasses, "If you think you are more menacing than the steady stream of Death Eaters I get in my 'stupid pub', then you are more delusional than your mother." his gruff voice grated on my ears. My breathing deepened as my temper boiled close to rage.

"I'm not more menacing than Death Eaters because they work on reputation alone. I am unsuspecting and that is what makes me dangerous." I whispered deathly calm, "My tiny body and sweet face give nothing away about how bad I can fuck up your day."

"Oh? Think you can play with the big boys, do you?" his tone was mocking as he poured two glasses of firewhiskey.

"I know I can." I whispered harshly. He picked up one tumbler and left the other untouched as he took a generous gulp of the burning liquid. I stalked over and snatched up the second glass. I hesitated before I took a drink.

"The fact that a simple drink of firewhiskey gives you pause should be indication enough of your short comings." he smirked at the flushing of my cheeks.

Before I could give it another thought, I drained the harsh liquid in two gulps. The alcohol burned the whole way down. I sucked air through my teeth and made a hissing noise. Shit! That burns like a bitch!

"Now, explain to me why no one told me anything about you." I ground out through the burning sensation in my throat. Aberforth drained the rest of his drink and poured two more for us. I decided my tough act was enough and chose to sip this drink at a reasonable pace.

"That was probably your uncle's doing. He and I did not get along, so we more or less pretended the other didn't exist." Aberforth replied. He took a deep draw from the tumbler. I kept to my slower pace.

"Why?" I inquired sincerely. My grandfather glanced at Ariana's painting with a pained expression in his blue eyes. I looked at Ariana and my mind set off a bomb in my skull, "That's my aunty!" I practically yelled.

"Don't piss yerself in excitement." Aberforth hissed. I could not shake my bewilderment, "Albus was the reason your great aunt didn't grow up to be a normal witch. And that is all I will say!" his tone was cruel and spoke finality. I nodded my head.

"Fine. I won't press the issue. Today." I sipped my drink thoughtfully, "Why don't you get along with my dad?" his glass was drained again and promptly refilled.

"Your father likes to steal witches from their fathers and raise ill-mannered daughters that are disrespectful." he growled. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise.

"First off, I do have manners, but like I said, I only use them on people who are honest with me." I sipped again, "Second, my father was not the only factor in my mother leaving Europe. I'm sure you had a bit to do with it. Plus, do you remember that part about her being stubborn?" I asked rhetorically. No one insults my father in my face.

"Smart mouthed, just like her." he sighed heavily into his glass.

"Do you ever think that it is maybe a trait that you gave her?" I raised an eyebrow as I took a long pull from my tumbler. Aberforth stared at my blankly.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he set his glass on the bar top.

"You need to go!" his gruff voice was quiet. I drained my glass and moved to the portrait.

"Ariana, I need to go back." I whispered urgently. The portrait swung open quickly and I climbed into the tunnel.

I heard the pub door open as the portrait door closed. Wards. I though. My feet began to move forward as I processed my conversation. My family is so fucked up.

I got to the Room of Requirement door and hopped out. Instead of landing on my feet, I fell onto my ass. Perplexed, I blinked my eyes. But no matter how much I blinked, my eyes would not focus.

"Oh shit, I'm drunk." I muttered to myself. A few heads turned my way. I guess I did not mutter that.

"Sownbinder?" Dean's voice cut through the thickening fog of my mind.

"Seems my tolerance sucks right now. I can't hold my liquor." I said slowly. I did not want to sound like an idiot.

"As amusing as that it, why are you drunk?" Dean asked as he helped me stand.

"Family counseling." I answered with a bitter tone.

"Did it work?" he maneuvered my body through the maze of hammocks, shelves and kids.

"No. I still want to hex him." I grumbled. I took a glance at my surroundings, "Oh! Hey, don't leave the Room. I can get to the Common Room by myself. Thank you, Dean." I reached up on my toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Be careful, Sownbinder." he quickly backed away from me. Score one for Henny Penny.

I slowly walked the halls and corridors. I realize I should not have drunk that much firewhiskey that fast, but I have wanted to feel free for so long now. For once I am not thinking about Death Eaters. For once I am not contemplating my next move. I was only concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

Until I walked into a wall. A wall with really shiny shoes.

"Henria, why do you smell like a pub?" a very familiar drawl pulled me from the fog.

"That is what I was aiming for." I replied slowly.

"How much did you have?" Draco inquired as he put an arm around my waist and started leading me away.

"Two glasses. Of firewhiskey." I replied, "I drank them too fast."

"Apparently." he drawled. I noticed we were walking.

"Where are we going?" I needed some water.

"To the Head's dorm. Pansy is in the Slytherin Common Room, so she won't notice me sneak you in. You shouldn't go around the school drunk." I heard the scolding, but chose to ignore it.

"Why not Gryffindor Tower?" I stumbled, but Draco's arm kept me upright.

"Feeding an intoxicated snake to the lions is not very sporting." he replied as his arm pulled me closer to him. My lips started to go numb. No, my whole face was going numb. I touched my cheek and cursed under my breath. I really needed to work on this tolerance thing.

"It is just as well, I don't feel much like going there." I worked around the loss of my lips. I licked them to try and feel something, "We haven't been getting along. In truth, I have not been getting along with anyone at this school." I mumbled.

"Oh, I know. It took us months to get to where we are. And you normally ignore me in favor of talking to the do gooders." he said with a smirk in his voice, "I don't like to share my toys, y'know." my stomach was filled with butterflies. But the comparison of being an object was not lost on me. I think. Because being told that he did not want to share me was doing funny things to my thoughts.

"I'm a toy?" I asked with a giggle. _Giggle? What the hell, Henria?!_ Draco chuckled.

"No. You would be the most awful toy. You don't listen to a thing anyone says and you have this terrible habit of annoying the shit out of people." he replied as he stopped walking. I felt his body leave mine so he could step to the entrance of the Head dorms. I felt myself swaying. It felt like dancing.

A quick mumble and the door began opening. I caught the sight of the neutral tones that I loved so much. Draco extended a hand to me and I placed my small hand in his warm one and was pulled into the comfort of the Common Room. I hoped my lips pulled themselves into a smile. I felt my shoulders relax. I really loved this room. It hugged me and held me like a best friend would.

"Miss this?" Draco interrupted my hazy musings. A small smile was turning his features soft. I nodded my head. I really did miss it.

"It is like a warm hug." I slurred slightly. Stupid numb lips. My nose was also numb now.

"Come on. I'll get you resting in my bed. You can sleep it off there." he tugged on my hand gently. I took one more look around as I followed him to his door.

Draco opened the door to green and silver. I smirked at this. He was a Slytherin through and through. That thought should have made me nervous, but I could not find it in myself to worry over it. Mainly because I wanted to keep this light feeling for as long as I could. I loved not being able to feel any of the heavy thoughts I knew I would be facing once my mind returned from the fog. Just for right now, though, I wanted to pretend like I was a teenager going to school. I wanted to be what I really was.

"The decor could do with a change, but I like your room. Looks familiar though..." I commented with a knowing smile. Draco snorted lightly. I was happy to note that I was just as funny drunk as I was sober.

"Go lay down, silly girl." he said softly. I took off my sweater and jeans. My skin was hit with cool air and it made my head spin a little.

I placed my clothing on the chair at his desk and took a stroll around his room. I could feel his eyes watching me, but I paid no mind to them. I was browsing through his room, quietly and slowly. I was not ready to lie down._ Was it bad that I wanted to stay as intoxicated as long as I could? Did it make me a horrible person that I did not want to think?_ I lightly fingered the spines of his books as I passed the bookcase. _Could I not afford this one time to be an irresponsible teenager?_

"I'm tired." I murmured as I peered out the window. I pressed my fingertips lightly on the panes as I looked over the grounds. I glanced at the fading light on the Black Lake. _How long did Aberforth and I talk?_

"Go to sleep then." Draco replied simply. I shook my head and turned to him. My back could feel the cool air coming off the frosting glass.

"No, not that kind of tired. I am tired of being an adult. I am tired of trying to stay one step ahead of the game. I am tired of people relying on me and also pushing me around. Can I not just be a teen girl trying to get through school?" a shiver ran through my body as my back connected with the cooled glass. The cold vanished some of the fog and my mind felt clearer.

"I have a feeling a lot of us are feeling like that. Most of us here were not afforded the childhood we all deserve." he responded bitterly. I swallowed hard. My heart hurt knowing he was talking about the impending doom that would be falling on us soon.

"Draco..." I could not think of a damn thing to say to that. He had not moved since entering the room. I sighed and stepped from the window.

My feet brought me to the silk covered bed. I lay down slowly on top of the comforter and focused on the ceiling. My hands occupied themselves by nervously playing with my fingers. I felt lonely. I realized that since Kadie had left, everyone left me be. I managed one hug out of Seamus. And I did give Neville a quick squeeze once. The most contact I had had was with Draco last Saturday in the Astronomy Tower. My throat constricted and my chest gave a painful twinge.

"Draco..." I trailed off again, my muddled thoughts were painful.

"Yes?"

"Will you lay down with me?" I asked quietly. I had tried to keep the pain out of my voice, but failed. Quiet fell between us. I almost thought he would not.

"Of course." he finally whispered.

I heard him rustle around the room. I did not stop looking up at the ceiling. I blinked when he doused the torches and my body jostled slightly as he climbed onto the mattress. The quiet that was between us was comfortable. It was not strained or stressful. We lay side by side, staring at the ceiling. This is what all of us should be able to do. Lie in bed and not have a thing to worry about except if our crush liked us. Or if we really failed the last test. Life is not fair.

Without a word, I scooted over and rolled into his side. My head gently lay on his chest and my arm went crossed his stomach. I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulders and rest on my ribcage. The rustling I had heard earlier was him stripping to his undershorts. The feel of skin to skin was soothing. I felt my chest tighten and my eyes sting. It may have been soothing, but it reminded me that I was alone here in the castle.

A quiet sob ripped through my throat and I felt the tears begin to fall. I clung tighter to Draco to chase them away, but it did not work. His arm pulled me closer to his chest. The room swallowed my quiet sobs as I wept into Draco's chest. I wept for our ruined childhoods. I wept for our tired bodies and minds. And I wept for the cruel reality that we would have to face. A battle.


	27. Good-Bye

**Good-Bye**

My slumber was interrupted by a warm embrace. My head ached very little and I felt relaxed. I never feel relaxed. Not since my Rosie left me to fend for myself. The tension in my shoulders was significantly lower. The tightness in my back was loose and my brain was quiet. I felt almost at peace with my life. As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that I was not in Gryffindor Tower. I had not bunked with male lions last night.

The moonlight flooded the almost foreign room. Instead of Gryffindor House colors and emblems, Slytherin pride bathed the decor of it. Last night played quietly through my head. I was in Draco's room. I was in Draco's bed. I was in Draco's arms. And I was not the least bit perturbed by that knowledge.

I took a slow and deep breath and lay still. To feel so comfortable in his arms was perplexing to me. _Was I not ignoring this boy just four months ago? Was I not so infuriated with this boy that I had beaten the crap out of him?_ I quietly analyzed my feelings for Draco Malfoy as I stared at the moon through the window. I begged it for the answers to our interactions since the beginning of the school year. Because I was trying to find a reason why I did not find his company revolting like I should.

When I found out that I would be sharing a Common Room and a bathroom with him, I reacted violently. The impropriety of the situation angered me only because I was not forewarned about it. No, I had practically lived with Mark and Kadie my whole life. We frequented each other's houses so much, that dressing in front of each other was hardly something to bat an eye at. Having someone observe my morning routine was not something that gave me pause.

Then he tried his womanizer act on me. Sure, it made my loins burn, but it pissed me off mostly. A pretty face does not a good fuck make. I did not fall for the flutter of his eyelashes. My mama taught me, through a letter given to me on my twelfth birthday, that I get only one chance to have a first time. She explained that keeping me to myself was important to keep my heart protected. Mama told me that it was always my choice and that if someone cannot respect that, then the experience would be terrible. I took her words to heart because they were some of the only things I had left of her. And they were written for me on the day of my birth.

After the dreadful night of the Black Lake Run, I only felt confusion. I was confused as to why I did not feel rage. His presence only made me feel lonely. I only wanted to hex him the night that I found out and when he was in the Hospital Wing with me. After I got over that feeling, pride kept me from apologizing for acting reckless, but painful loneliness kept me from being happy about it. In a way, I wanted to talk it out with him. I know that he told me that he did not really do it. I know that he said he had tried to defect from Voldemort, but those months following Harry's accusation were nothing but confusing for me.

My father had a point. My Uncle Albus would have looked Draco in the face and said that he was sorry that he had to go through this. He would have looked at the blonde wizard with pity and sadness. Albus Dumbledore knew that somethings could not be helped. If losing his life was to keep another alive, he would have laid down his wand and welcomed the Killing Curse. My uncle was a tired man. He was also fairly aged and knew that the end was coming soon. He would not care that his end was met by the wand of sixteen year old boy. Because his end would mean the continued life of a youth that could potentially keep the war in balance.

"You think as loud as you snore." a mumble brought me from my musings. His warm breathe caressed the back of my neck. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin.

"I do not snore." I replied as I turned around in his arms to look at his face.

"How would you know? You're asleep." he blinked his eyes open. I met his liquid silver eyes with my, probably, brown eyes. A light smile crept across my lips.

"Point taken." I replied, "I'm sorry I woke you. I was trying to stay quiet. I didn't move a muscle when I woke."

"It's fine. How are you feeling?" Draco pulled me closer to his chest.

"I'm okay. I didn't do any serious drinking, so no hangover." I shrugged the shoulder that was not pressed into the mattress.

"Mmm, that's good." he said as he relinquished his hold on my waist, "I was actually talking about your crying. What was that about?" he used his free hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. I watched him carefully.

"I don't really want to talk about that." I responded my raspy voice cracked. I really wish I had just let the fucking pricks take me. I would not have yelled so much and I would not be cursed with this hideous sound.

Draco paused his movements and gave me a guarded glance. I regarded him with a cool expression. A battle of stares ensued. To keep myself from breaking down first, I broke the eye contact and rolled onto my other side. I went back to staring at the moon. The nonjudgmental moon. The pale moon that will not ask me questions I cannot answer. I felt Draco shift around behind me and ignored him. I felt the tension seep into my body. I was getting dangerously close to talking about my feelings with Draco and that could lead to him finding out what Seamus told me yesterday. I was willing to let Draco coddle me until he made it clear just which side he really was on.

"All right. I just figured I could help. But if that is how you want to be, that's fine." the cool arrogance was in his voice. I mentally winced. Walls were being thrown back up between us. I felt mildly guilty since I was the one being stubborn.

"No one can really help me. I am just tired of feeling lonely." a partial truth was better than a lie, right? That is what I am going to tell myself.

"I'm sure if you dropped the frosty exterior, a bleeding lion would take care of you. Or, if you came crawling back to the dungeons, the Slytherins might hex you a little and then accept you into their good graces." his tone was teasing. I could not help the quiet laugh that passed through my lips.

"Yes, let's go against my nature and get accepted for being fake. I think I will stay lonely. Only a few months until Easter holiday." I reminded him. He snorted divisively.

"Yes, I am so very excited to go back home." he muttered bitterly. I felt the bed move under me and his arm was around my waist again, "I really don't want to talk about that." I smirked at his humor coming out again.

"Home life unsatisfying?" I inquired while I felt him bury his nose in my hair. A smirk pressed against my skull.

"Highly." he drawled, "You could help, y'know." I felt my tummy do a flip.

"Oh? And how could I do that?" I managed to keep the tremble from my voice as I realized where this kind of talk leads to.

"I have an activity or two in mind." he murmured into my hair. The vibrations from his voice made my skin all tingly. I had to close my eyes to fight off the wave of lust.

"I-I'm not sure about..." I got distracted by his lips on my neck. My blood ran a little faster. I felt my chest hitch.

"Hmm?" his questioning hum went straight to my core. I had to fight not to gasp out loud.

Draco's hand dipped under my tank top and his warm fingers made my skin twitch. As he continued to kiss my neck, he slowly made brought his hand up my ribcage to palm my breast through my bra. A soft moan passed my lips as I arched my back slightly. I felt his smug smirk on the sensitive skin of my neck as he kneaded my fleshy mound and made me squirm. So, I decided to rain on his haughty parade.

I pressed my body into his chest. I could feel his heart beat against my shoulder blades. I was nestled perfectly into his body. With a slow, excruciating movement, I ground my backside into his groin and he elicited a deep groan from his throat. Now I was the one with a smug smirk on their face. And the effect was almost immediate. I could feel his erect length poking me. Then I felt his teeth sink into the soft part of my shoulder and I gasped. Fuck that felt good!

"Shit!" I breathlessly said. Draco's hand slid down my torso. His palm sent shocks of electricity up my spine as he slowly caressed my hip and moved down to my outer thigh. I felt him start to suck gently on the love bite and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out in pleasure.

Since I thoroughly enjoyed the reaction I earned the last time, I flexed my hips against his crotch again and this time a growl came from his chest and it sent waves of pleasure coursing through my back. His lips broke their suction with a soft pop and he brought his mouth to the shell of my ear.

"Are we playing then?" air tickled my ear as he whispered huskily. I felt a shiver run down my spine and he ran the tip of his tongue lightly along the edge of my ear. A wave of heat cascaded to the apex of my thighs. I felt moisture in my underwear.

My back stiffened. I felt myself start to draw back into my mind. Draco felt my hesitation and his ministrations stilled. I pulled my body away from his and I sat up. _Did I really want this? Did I really want this kind of distraction?_ Flirting and teasing was something completely different than the act of sex. It was a deeper level that I was not sure that I could handle at the moment. I turned my body so I could look at him in the face. His grey eyes were watching me carefully.

I adverted my gaze and lightly fingered the tender skin where he bite me. The light stinging was pleasurable and not at all uncomfortable. My tongue swept my lips nervously. _Was I really ready to act upon months of random kisses and coming ons?_ I think my answer was plain as the nose on my face. If I have to sit here and contemplate if it was the right time, I am not sure it was. But maybe I did. I do not know if I am guaranteed tomorrow, especially since I love to provoke violent behavior in others. My fingers left the stinging bruise from Draco and gently touched the bruises on my chest from Zabini's attempt at intimidation.

"We don't have to. Although, it is a very rude thing to leave a bloke so turned on." I snapped my eyes to his face. His tone was frustrated. Hell, I would be frustrated too if he rubbed my groin with his hand and then said never mind.

The placement of my hand must have drawn him to look at my chest. I noticed his eyes narrow, trying to see what I was doing. I dropped my hand to keep his attention away from the new bruises. I did not want to have to explain that not only are teachers and headmasters trying to push me, but his own classmates are also trying to assert their dominance over me. But he was also sitting up now and getting closer to me.

"What the hell are those?" he said crossly. I winced at the sound. I licked my lips again, trying to buy myself some time to come up with a good excuse.

"I ran into a door?" I had tried to not make it sound like a question, but it was more difficult than I thought.

"The fuck you did." he brought his eyes to mine and glared at me, "Like it a tad rough, do you?" his angry question brought my own anger to the surface.

"Fuck you, you stupid bastard. I don't go around, flinging myself to the first guy who makes eyes at me. That kind of deplorable behavior I leave to actual sluts and whores." I replied hotly, my eyes narrowing, "And why does it fucking matter to you? Are you my boyfriend? Am I committed to you? I must have missed the time that you actually asked me instead of trying to force yourself on me in the hopes that I would swoon and lay at your feet so you can have your way with me." I felt my eyes sting with the oncoming tears. I was thankful that the moonlight was at my back.

"I wouldn't know if you were that kind of girl now would I?" Draco's retort had me snorting.

"And now you have made my point for me." I said cruelly, "Good job, asshole. You just proved that you only want in my pants and not in an actual relationship."

"That isn't even fair. You aren't the warmest person here, Henria." he shot back at me, "I don't even think a damned Hufflepuff could warm your cold heart. If you weren't busy being so closed off, I might have been able to get to know you for a base to have a relationship. You fucking walk around like the the outside world doesn't exist and you are complaining because I don't know enough about you?"

"If your method didn't work the first time, what the hell made you think the second or the third time would work?" I snapped, "Don't blame me for your lack of tact or propriety. If you were looking for a relationship, then you could have started by asking me about living in America or who the hell keeps sending a fucking chickadee here with letters. It is called courting, or is that lost on this generation of purebloods?" I caught the brief look of amazement before anger befell upon his features, "Oh, I know about those kinds of things, don't you worry. Being half-blood does not mean that I am ignorant to pureblood rituals or ceremonies." I spat at him harshly.

"Half-blood?" his face was twisted in confusion, "You are half-blood?" I rolled my eyes.

"Surprise?" I said sarcastically, "My father's mother was a muggle and his father was a wizard. My mother was a pureblood as far as I can tell. Just because I don't advertise my blood status does not mean I am ignorant of it. No one has bothered to find out or had the courtesy to ask. I am assuming everyone thinks I am pureblood since I was sorted into Slytherin. Which if fine by me. You can all assume that and then when I kick your ass, I will let you in on my secret." I slid out of the bed. I was done.

"Where are you going?" his eyes were still watching me.

"I am going to Gryffindor Tower. Thank you for intercepting me in the hallway and letting me stay here to sleep it off." I went to the chair containing my clothes.

"For fuck's sake, you are so confusing woman! What the hell do you want from me?" his voice was raised. I slowly turned to him and met his blazing eyes. I felt the wind get knocked right out of my sails. I felt lonely again.

"I think what I wanted was someone who would be right there. I think I wanted someone who wasn't trying to control me." I broke the stare and returned to my clothes, "I think I wanted a friend. Are you going to be on His side when the time comes?"

"What?" he snapped at me. I took a deep breath as I started to pull my muggle jeans on.

"Are you going to be on the Dark side when the battle comes? There will be sides and you will no longer be able to walk the very thin line of Light and Dark. You will have to make your choice." I zipped and buttoned up the front of my pants. I could hear him thinking it over as I pulled my sneakers on. I let him have his time to think. I gave him until I was done tying my laces, "Well?"

"I only know one side. I only know one way of life. I have one set of beliefs." he responded quietly and dejectedly. I nodded my head.

"It's a shame really. I could have really liked you." I said as I laid my sweater over my arm. I needed to cool off, so I did not want to wear it on my journey to Gryffindor Tower.

"Then don't fucking go!" his voice was still raised. I sighed as I checked for to verify that my wand was still in my sweater pocket.

"It would be a very bad idea to let these activities continue. Both of us will end up hurt and I don't really find the idea of being completely miserable here appealing. I obviously know what I will do when the time comes for me to raise my wand in defiance against He-Who-Does-Not-Know-Shit. And you have just made claim to which side you are going to be on." I softened my eyes as I looked into his, "I only know one side. I only know one way of life. I have one set of beliefs. We aren't much different, Draco. We are only separated by which person we are blindly following. It is funny though. I am on the Light side and you are on the Dark side. But your features are light and my features are dark. Opposites attract I suppose." my tone was sad. I felt sad.

I heard him sigh before I continued, "These times are confusing and so very exhausting. We should take the emotions out of it. Meeting in dark corridors should probably stop. I am not going to let myself get hurt. Because I'm not sure that if a fight broke out tomorrow, I could properly hex you. Somehow your stupid face makes me want to kiss you. For some reason, I want to apparate away with you and never return. And I was not conditioned to want to run from a war. I am a soldier in an army that wants to create equality and stability. I am a fighter, not a lover."

"Good night, Henria Sownbinder." Draco said dispassionately. I finally saw the tears well up in my lids.

"Good night, Draco Malfoy." I whispered to hide the emotions in my voice.

I made my escape quickly, so that our good bye would stay, our good bye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I just broke my own heart. This was extremely hard for me to write. But, I think this is what Henria needed. **_

_**BUT! Shit is really about to hit the fan soon! I've already got so many ideas. *evil grin* Because I am good at fucking things up.**_

_**But, leave a review! I like discussing fanfiction. It highly amuses me. And thank you to my ever faithful **_**dracodarlingxx**_** for her loyalty to Henria! You are one of the reasons I keep writing, darling! :D Everyone should check out her story, **_**Legends Never Die. _If you enjoy teenagers being reckless and ruthless, that is the story for you. It is a next generation story and so very amusing. I laugh every time I read it! :D_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_Henny, that lucky Penny!_**


	28. Patrolling

**Patrolling**

Draco and I ignored each other on Monday. I sat at my usual spot, beside him at the Slytherin Tables, but we did not utter a single word to each other. The good nights we had exchanged were silent good-byes. Seamus was right and wrong. Draco was not going to coddle me for very long, but it was I who made us choose our sides. We were firmly planted on different sides of the line, no longer walking the dangerous edge.

Of course, I felt like shit for doing it. I was now lonely again. Oh sure, I had the Gryffindors. But honestly, with how well they had warmed up to me, I had a better chance of getting more affection from Headmaster Snape than I did from Neville Longbottom. Who, by the way, had apologized about yanking me off the stupid couch and almost making me half bald. The apology was weak and obviously forced, but I took it anyway because I knew I would need more acquaintances as the time neared for the lines to be thrown in our faces.

February started off quiet. I attended lessons and wrote stupid essays. At nights, I would be brought up to the boys dormitory and I would listen to the soft snores of my roommates as I lay awake and tried not to think of our impending doom. I really did not want to look at it like that. Since I knew that as long as Harry, Hermione and Ron completed the mission that they were sent out to do, we stood a fighting chance to get this shit over and done with.

By the middle of February, on Valentine's Day actually, my world to turned to utter crap when I saw the Headmaster himself descend from the teacher's tables and swoop down to stand behind Draco and I.

"Every one of you from the Inquisitorial Squad and Miss Sownbinder will follow me to my office." his drawl grated on my skull so early in the morning. Coincidently, we all had a free period and were not needed for any course that morning. I internally groaned and knew that this was a bad thing.

A healthy number of us left the table and followed Snape to his office. To avoid the incessant hissing and jeering, I followed the group out of the Great Hall. As if he had eyes in the back of his head, Snape ordered me to the front of the pack over his shoulder. I grimaced at the idea of being told what the fuck to do, but kept my mouth shut as I wormed my way through to fall in step with Draco. We did not acknowledge each other's presence as per our usual. That just made me feel even sicker.

I watched the gargoyle rotate around and as the narrow stairs appeared, we all took a step and waited for the door to appear. Professor Snape held the door open for us to file into the room and then slammed it shut. I felt like he just slammed shut my only passage out of here and I felt my hands grow cold. I concentrated on my breathing so I did not start to panic. This room did not hold happy memories for me.

"Now, I have called you all in here because I am going to implement some new patrolling schedules." he said briskly as he marched to his chair behind the desk.

"I'm not a Prefect, why do I have to do patrols?" I piped up. I could hear some sniggering behind my back, but chose to ignore it. Beady black eyes landed on my face and I saw a smirk appear on his lips. I resisted the urge to swallow dryly in fear. That is all I felt looking into the pools of obsidian.

"Because I am instructing you to do so, Miss Sownbinder." he sounded almost pleased at my interruption, like he had hoped to make a spectacle of me. I narrowed my eyes, but I kept my mouth shut this time. I learn from mistakes just like the rest of the world, but I do not always put those lessons to practical use.

"How do these new patrolling schedules work, Headmaster?" Draco drawled beside me in practiced boredom. I had to fight hard not look at him and glare. Stupid blonde.

"Mister Malfoy, it will be this group of students and yourself who will be doing Prefect patrols from now on. It seems we have a kind of resistance forming in the school and it must be taken care of. Not only will you be in charge of patrolling the school at night, but you will have special privileges to punish students as you see fit." Snape he sat slowly and let the ambiguous meaning hang in the air. I was choking on the tension.

"How we see fit, sir?" Pansy inquired. I did swallow nervously at that. I really did not want to find out what that could mean. But it seems that I did not have Lady Luck on my side this morning.

"If there is a student out of line, you are being given permission to issue punishment to the offender in any way you deem necessary. I would like Mister Malfoy and Miss Parkinson to please devise a schedule during this free period and have it finished before your first lesson. The patrols will start tonight and starting right now, you have permission to hand out punishments." he drawled before he waved his hand in the direction of the door, "You are dismissed."

"Come on Sownbinber, you first." Draco sneered at me. I did roll my eyes at that and pushed through the annoying children. I yanked open the door and felt a person step closely to me. I glanced back and saw Draco following close by me. I smirked.

"Afraid I'll run?" I asked with feigned innocence.

"Definitely." he shot back and I felt a fist curl around the back of my robes.

I did not try to free myself from his clutch. Instead, I walked calmly down the stairs and we waited for the other Slytherins to gather around us. I felt like a toddler who was being reprimanded by her mother for running around the store and causing mayhem. In a way, I sometimes did. But I did not have to be held onto like I was going to sprint to the nearest exit and flee from the school. It was degrading and I knew that he was doing it on purpose.

"We will head to the Common Room so we may discuss the schedule and the new rules." Draco tugged on my robes and I felt my feet begin to move. I was feeling nauseous now and really wanted to go hide in the Gryffindor Tower.

The move to the Common Room was quiet. No one spoke. I think they all had the same thought that this was a special assignment and they needed to use discretion. I almost thought of being that one kid who yelled all those embarrassing things out in the store to see what kind of reaction she would get from the other shoppers. But the glare that was sent my way quelled any thoughts of doing that in the corridors as we descended to the dungeons. I wisely kept my trap shut for the second time that morning.

We all filed into the Slytherin Common Room and sat around in a circle. I was forced to sit between Draco and Pansy. A few of the other Slytherins were sending murderous looks my way. I could not have wanted to be somewhere different than I did now. I felt like I was going to be ambushed for the sake of being target practice. After we all settled down, Draco cleared his throat for order and it became silent.

"So, the meaning of that was that we now have permission to curse students in the hallways and corridors as we see fit. So, if you happen upon someone breaking a school rule, instead of docking house points, you can make your point of the school rule with any magic that befits the offence." he began in his stupid drawl.

"That is not even right. Not only is it not right, there has to be limits on what you are instructing us to do." I said. My mouth can only stay closed for so long before it has to open and get me into trouble. I fought the sensation to shrink away from Draco's intense look.

"It is right. Because it is the new rule. And there are no limits. We are to use magic on students breaking the rules as we see fit." his tone was as hard as his stare. I defiantly stared at him.

"There has to be. Otherwise, someone might go on a power trip and do something illegal." I retorted. A few of the Slytherins sniggered at my obvious discomfort. I will not be hexing any students. Draco scoffed arrogantly.

"Now, Parkinson and I will work on the schedule. It will be rotating pairs and a rotating schedule. But for tonight, since Miss Sownbinder can't keep her blood traitor mouth shut, she will take the first night with Blaise. They work nicely together." he sneered. A smirk graced his lips as the color drained from my face. I did not even have to look at the Italian to see that he was smiling gleefully at the prospects of having me alone.

"Now Blaise, you must play nice with her. She cannot return to class in the morning looking like she got trampled by hippogryphs." Pansy simpered. I felt my gut twist at the implication of me being his own personal chew toy.

"Aw, Pans, you took out all the fun." he replied sarcastically. I was too cold inside to come up with a clever response or a proper glare.

My. Life. Fucking. Sucks.

* * *

><p>"Ready for our first time together?" Zabini whispered into my ear at our designated meet up. I shivered involuntarily and shot him a heated glare.<p>

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid games, Zabini." I snarled, "Let's get this done with so we can go to sleep."

"Oh, you do want to sleep with me, do you? I thought you would never ask." he said as he twirled some of my hair around his finger. Another shiver went down my spine and I walked ahead of him.

"I'll leave you there if this horrid game continues." I said shortly.

"All work and no play." he murmured just loud enough for me to hear. I felt a little accomplished.

The walk was silent save for our shoes on the stone floor. I was on one side of the corridor and he was on the other. I wanted to keep my distance so he could not surprise me with any curses and he kept to his side to presumably prevent the same thing.

It had been pretty quiet in the castle until we reached the fifth floor. I heard a rustling in an abandoned classroom and went to investigate. Being my partner, Zabini had to come with me. I rolled my eyes, but said nothing because I really did not want to engage in conversation with him. I twisted the door knob as quietly as I could, but it still made a small noise of protest. Abandoning my plan of surprise, I threw open the door to find a pair of seventh year Ravenclaws in different degrees of undress.

I heard Zabini close the door loudly as the two love birds quickly reinstated discarded clothing. I felt a charm envelope us and looked at Zabini. A wicked smile was playing across his lips and I wanted nothing more than him to not be here. I was going to get a horrible taste of what Draco was talking about.

"Well, if it isn't some 'Claws, getting busy in a classroom. I thought that was sacrilege for you?" the Italian sneered at them. I watched him cross the classroom to be nearer to them. I hung back in case anything serious was to go down.

"We were just leavin', mate." the male replied tersely. The girl was eyeing me like I had stolen her outfit, but I stayed quiet.

"Oh no, I don't think you were." Zabini said darkly, "You see, there is a new rule. Miss Sownbinder and I have special permission now to issue punishments. We have been discouraged from using detentions as a punishment." he let his meaning hang in the air. I could not see his face, but I could hear the horrible smile that was twisting his features into the Devil's face. The female student took a step behind her boyfriend and I felt my heart drop.

"Zabini, take away house points and let's go." I said as I took a step forward. I heard him let out a sigh of impatience and almost regretted speaking out of turn. Almost.

"Sownbinder, let me demonstrate what we have been ordered to do." he drawled, keeping his impatience with me out of his tone, "That way, the next time you will not be confused about your position." the two Ravenclaws looked nervous. Being made an example of is never anyone's favorite idea. I took another step and saw him go for his wand.

My mind was racing. I could see the panic now on their faces. I saw the male go for his wand and made a snap decision. I was hoping that this would not blow up in my face until later, because all I wanted right now was for them to leave relatively unscathed. If I left things up to Zabini, they would be crawling out of here bleeding and broken.

"Expelliarmus!" I cried as I brought my hand up. The Ravenclaw's wand flew out his hand and I caught it easily. I snatched my wand from my robes and aimed my tip to his chest, "Depluso!" I hissed. It was like a wrecking ball hit his chest and he was sent flying backwards into dusty furniture. By now, the surprise at being attacked fled from the other Ravenclaw and she had her wand drawn and pointed at my head.

"Petrificus-"

"Protego!" I snapped and concentrated on holding up the charm.

"Totalis!" her curse bounced off my shield uselessly.

"Furnuculus!" I shouted and aimed at her face. Ugly pimples rose in angry ranges along her petite features. I felt horrible and almost sick. It was her bad luck that she chose the biggest word jumble curse there was.

"What the fuck?!" Zabini rounded on my person. I resisted flinching at his outburst. I was not going to feel bad for saving these two teens a horrible ending to their night.

"I did what I was instructed to do. He was about to attack you. I disarmed him and took the prospects of a physical beating on your person out of the equation." I replied in an unbroken monotone, "Then when the girl trained her wand on my person, I deflected the curse and brought my own brand of justice out on her face."

"You disarmed him wandlessly." he hissed. I finally let my frustration out in the form of a glare, "I will say it again, what the fuck?"

"It is pathetic that you aren't proficient in wandless magic. It is detrimental to wizard fighting. What is the point of knowing how to defend yourself if someone can sneak up behind you and knock you out without you arming yourself? Poor wand skills." I drawled. His eyes narrowed, "Quit your fucking crying about your stupid face!" I snapped at the girl who had started weeping at the feel of painful acne. I heard the other Ravenclaw cough as he struggled to get up from the wrecked desks and chairs.

I pushed past Zabini and strode straight for the boy. I grabbed the back of his robes and hauled him up. He groaned in protest. I winced slightly, feeling guilty for having to harm him. As he gained his balance, I kept a hold of his uniform. After he was standing on his own free will, I dragged him over to the girl and grabbed her sleeve and brought them to the door. I kicked it open and shoved them to the hallway.

"Get the fuck back to your dorms!" I hissed, "I don't want to see your idiotic faces until breakfast! Do I make myself clear?" after frantic nods, they sprinted off towards Ravenclaw Tower. I silently thanked Merlin for their fast escape.

"Oh, Sownbinder, you are full of surprises, aren't you?" Zabini whispered darkly into my ear. I could not resist the shiver as his sickening breathe assaulted my neck. I did fight the impulse to rub my shoulder on my ear to wipe it away. I just showed some of my hand and I could not afford to look like I was bluffing. I needed to be strong and I needed my reputation to proceed me.

"Zabini, even if we had ten years to talk over tea about each other's lives, we would not even cover half of how I am your superior." I said coldly. I started again on our patrol with my hands in my pockets to keep the shaking of my hands from view.

"I have a feeling that is a correct assessment, Miss Sownbinder." he replied as I heard him begin walking. I could hear the Italian Slytherin thinking. I really hope it was about what kind of tea we would be drinking at this meeting to discuss our secrets. I did not want to have to answer any more questions.

Although, that brought me to a funny thought. I was thinking of drinking a passion fruit tea to hide the bitter taste of poison. The mere idea of poisoning his tea had me smiling in my head. He had just threatened me with sinking his fangs into my flesh and watching the poison eat me from the inside out. It would be poetic justice if I was the one poisoning people. Sweet, poetic justice.

"What other wandless magic can you do?" he inquired with false innocence. I blinked my eyes ahead of me and cleared my throat.

"Mostly defensive spells. My father wanted to make sure that I could handle myself against nasty jinxes and hexes. I can do some jinxes without a wand, but they are fairly new and hardly have any useful affect." I shrugged my shoulders as the lie easily slipped past my lips. In this castle, only Draco and I knew that I could only do conjuration spells wandlessly. Well, conjuration and two or three defensive spells. I needed those in case I really did end up in a bind and needed to buy time to draw my wand.

"Yes, definitely more to you than we thought." he said quietly. I felt my stomach drop.

I was topic of discussion amongst them. That was not good. I was being monitored in the castle. I am sure that everyone knew I was sleeping in the Gryffindor Tower. That was not a super duper secret. I did not want it to be. But if they had been assessing my level of magic that was not a good sign. That meant that someone very important wanted to talk to me. I shuddered as I recalled the attack after Christmas.

Voldemort was being persistent in wanting to meet me.

Well, I am so stubborn, even a fucking Dark -shit eating- Lord could not summon me. I was not a dog to be called to someone's side, bounding over and licking their feet like it was my job. Unfortunately, that same stubbornness is the reason why I was patrolling the castle right now, looking for students out of bed. It was the reason why I had to use magic to punish students to save them something much more gruesome than horrible acne.

I let out a tired sigh as I continued to walk in the quiet corridors of this fucked up place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I told you shit was going to hit the fan. And it gets more exciting from here on out. I actually have the whole story from here on out mapped out in my head. I have seen the ending in my dreams. And it is cathartic. And saddening. Henria has been with me for a decade and now her story is almost finished. (Do not take that as she dies, because I am not giving anything away.) I won't have my fiery little sprite to swear up and down the corridors or push Draco around. Maybe I will find some inspiration to write a second story where she falls in love with Draco...or something. :D **_

_**Anyway, here is the latest. And since Henria won't leave me alone (believe me, I tried. I am trying to find it in myself to update Do Not Touch Me, but I cannot.) I will probably be updating more frequently. I think my brain is excited to write an ending and I have been pretty single minded.**_

_**And thank you **_**dracodarlingxx**_** for your lovely review! And of course I would give you a shout out! You are amazing! :D**_

_**With that, Happy reading! Leave a review if it catches your fancy! :D**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_


	29. A Lesson to Understand

_**A/N: Oh god. Another update! What? I am just as surprised.**_

_**I do hope you find this one in your liking. The shifting in power at the castle is becoming evident. And I don't know what it is, but something is telling me about 6 or 7 more chapters until Henria's story is finished. You know me, I like to go into detail about too many things and get long winded in my speeches. :D This one might be the last one for a week or so. I have a bowling tournament this weekend and the best thing to do when you are bowling is drink. And I do like to partake in consuming adult beverages. :D So, I have a feeling I will be distracted this week. So, sorry in advance if you were getting used to more frequent updates. **_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Lesson to Understand<strong>

When our rounds end, it is two in the freaking morning. I am feeling drained, but not tired. I hardly ever feel tired these days. It could be the stress thing, or it could be that I cannot turn my brain off. Thoughts of Draco, fighting, essays due and Draco swirl in a jumbled mess in my subconscious. Tonight was no different while Zabini and I walked the castle in silence. The effort to think and walk zapped most of my energy.

Zabini had insisted on going to the Common Room. I thought nothing of it since I was done thinking for the rest of the week, so I trailed after him as he led me down to the dungeons. I let him say the password and I mindlessly meandered after him. It took someone coughing for my attention before I caught sight of the seventh year Slytherins along with the Head Boy and Girl in the room, waiting for us.

"Well, Sownbinder displayed some magnificent wand work. Even some that didn't require a wand." Zabini reported to Draco. I cautiously eyed everyone in the room and felt like I was being evaluated for a test. The feeling rolled in my gut and made me really uneasy.

"Oh, she did? Now that is interesting." Draco drawled. His gaze landed on mine and he sent me a knowing smirk. I curled my lip in mild disgust.

"I'm going to bed. I'm too tired to play mind fuck games." I huffed before I turned towards the Common Room door. But there were two bodies blocking my path.

"Not so fast, Sownbinder." the calm of Draco's voice had my back rigid. It sounded like the calm before the storm in my ears.

"What?" I snapped.

"Temper, temper Henria." a sick tone of glee entered his voice, "It has been brought to the attention of the Headmaster that you don't feel safe in your dormitory. He has also been informed that you have taken up residence elsewhere in the castle and he regrets to inform you that you cannot be allowed to do that. So, this leaves the option of you sleeping in the girl's dormitory here." I felt the blood drain from my face as I processed his words. His smirk just got wider.

"B-But my clothes. I need to get my trunk from my mysterious sleeping quarters." I stammered. I honestly could care less about my clothes. I needed to talk to Neville. Or Seamus. Or Ginny. Just someone in that tower.

"I am sure that an escort to this hidden location can be provided." he responded. I swallowed a frustrated groan.

"I can manage by myself." I said tersely, "I'm not some damsel in distress. Ask Zabini." I made to push my way through the two bodies blocking my exit, but a hand gripped my elbow hard and stopped me. I looked down and saw dark fingers holding me in place.

"Can't let you do that, Sownbinder." he whispered. I looked into his dark eyes and saw amusement. I am amusing to them.

I am not sure if it was the stress of finding me alone in this fucking castle again, or the fact that it makes me almost physically ill to use magic against innocence, but my mind snapped. I pushed saliva to the front of my mouth and spat in his face. I honestly did not think it was a great idea to do it, but I was so done with everything.

What made my thought concrete was the extremely pissed off look I received from Zabini.

I will admit it; I flinched when he brandished his wand. I had a brief idea that he was going to kill me, slowly. But all he did was wave it in front of his face and vanish my spittle. A happy dark heat blazed in his eyes. If I were a weaker woman, I would be cowering. But no, my father and uncle instilled stubbornness and resilience in my body. I meet his nasty gaze with glittering defiance. There is a shift in the atmosphere as someone casts a quiet '_muffilato'_.

That area silencing charm has me feeling nervous.

"Henria, darling, why would you go and do something like that? We are now going to have to punish you, as we see fit." Draco quietly admonished me. I felt Zabini's iron grip increase in pressure and a small, breathy gasp expelled from my lips, "What spells did she use tonight, Blaise?"

"Disarming, banishing, shielding and the pimple jinx." the tone was surprising calm. Like he was commenting on the good weather we were having. But a look in his eyes quickly dispelled any notion that he was calm.

"See, Miss Sownbinder, we were hoping for something more...horrifying." Draco drawled. He nodded his head in a silent command and as if it did not happen enough since my stay began in Europe, I was thrown to the floor. I scrambled to my feet after catching my body with my hands. I kept my vision trained on Draco, "And here, we will be demonstrating exactly what we are looking for."

When he did not move for his wand, I had one second to wonder who would be demonstrating such a disgusting show of wizardry when a hiss met my ears and pain erupted out of nowhere. It felt like someone was poking my eyes with hot needles. The rest of my body felt like hot, long daggers were penetrating my flesh. My muscles tensed like someone was holding exposed wires to my chest. I felt hot and cold. I felt stabbing and electricity. It seemed as if I could feel everything.

Having private lessons with grown Death Eaters slightly prepared me for this almost amateur onslaught. I could tell that I was writhing and convulsing on the stone floor, but I did not make a sound. The scream that was crawling up my throat threatened to leave my lips. I swallowed as best I could, but it only made the sound go halfway back down. Then the assault stopped.

My defiant nature prevented me from gasping for breath. I took a long pull of air to quell my racing heart. I had just managed to get my palms under me and was trying to push my body up when Draco hiss '_Crucio_' and this time I did scream. The hot blades burned hotter and my skin felt like it was melting off. My eyeballs felt like they were steaming from heat while the blazing needles stabbed holes. My muscles were contracting and shaking so hard, I almost thought my lungs would never work right.

I do not know how long I writhed on the floor, but it felt like hours. Long past my voice became to raspy too scream. I had to revert to grunting to express my pain and agony. As the curse was lifted, I laid on the floor panting. My throat was on fire from lack of moisture and from overuse. My long gone screams echoed in my ears. They were the only thing I could hear as I tried to steal myself to get my bearings. I could not tell which way down was or if I was cradling my hand or foot. I think I was crying, but my face was stinging so bad from the scrapes on my cheek, that I could not tell.

"Understand now?" an annoying drawl cut over the ringing in my ears.

"F-ffuck y-you." I stammered out in between pants of air.

"Henria, Henria...Henria." Draco said in disappointment, "What ever will we do with you?"


	30. Blind Trust

_**A/N: Lookie here! I had a little extra time and was able to finish this chapter up! Good Job Henny!**_

_**I had a little bit of fun with this one! I hope you do too!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Faith<strong>

To answer Draco's question, I took a long pull of air through my nose and ignored my shaky muscles. While they did protest my movements, I was beyond caring. With my palms pressed on the floor, I pushed myself to my knees. After the world stopped spinning and my stomach stopped flip flopping, I stumbled to my feet. My arms were held out wide to find my balance.

I heard someone mumble something along the lines of 'mental' and ignored them. I really had no choice, but ignore them. I was using most of my concentration to keep from throwing up. The pounding in my brain was not helping matters. I willed my mind to stop spinning and my chin to lift up. I am not weak. I am not helpless. I do not bow down to those who merely think they are better than I am. I most certainly do not let anyone, and I mean anyone, tell me what to do. I do not tolerate misuse of magic. And I do not tolerate misuse of power.

A manic sort of smile played across my features.

"I suppose you will have to kill me then." I said softly, still smiling like a crazy person, "Because you will not get me to stop. You will not make me do anything that I do not want to do. And you most certainly will make me bend to your will." I cackled gleefully. I think I just lost my fucking mind.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Zabini take a step away from me. And when my gaze found Draco's, he looked uncertain. Good. Be afraid. Because from here on out, I will make your life a living hell.

I let my laughter fade, but kept my creepy smile. I was starting to creep myself out.

"Do you know what happens when you push a person to the brink?" I asked softly. I was met with silence, "Oh that is alright. Don't be shy. Who knows what happens?" I looked around the room. I felt it coming before it happened. My neck twitched so hard to the left, my neck popped as my head jerked to the side. Everyone jumped at the motion and the sound, "Well?"

"Crazy happens?" Pansy ventured. I snapped my attention to her. Her dark eyes darted around nervously. I waited for her gaze to lock on mine.

I started cackling again. I have no idea what is so funny, but I had to get it out. Of course, when I am cackling, my whole body is shaking, so that might be why I have not burst into random spasms leftover from the curse.

"Oh, you poor naive girl, that's what happens when you are pushed beyond the brink of madness." I cooed softly to her, "When someone is pushed to the brink, they don't exactly snap. But they are never happy about it. Rage, darling, that is what happens." my lips curve into a heavily dark smile. I felt it in my eyes. I held no happiness and no joy. I have rage and hopelessness.

I drew my wand slowly, still holding her scared gaze. I felt everyone tense. I heard the sound of wood on fabric as other wands were drawn. I sent her a wink before I broke our connection to look down at my eleven inch Dragon heartstring Ivy wood wand with love. I could feel our bond as I fingered the end lightly. I felt the wood singing to me, so I hummed the song back to it.

"Henria?" Draco asked cautiously. I twirled my body around and focused on his face, "What are you doing?" I stopped humming and sighed softly.

"Well, if you must know, I was trying to picture how I was going to get out of here." I replied calmly. My creepy smile was still in place, "You know what Ivy wood is good for?" I took a slow, measured step towards him.

"No." he licked his lips nervously. I am beginning to wonder if he feels he mayhap pushed too hard with the crucio. Do I detect remorse? Probably not, but I do like seeing him squirm.

"Ivy is good for spells." I supplied with a soft voice. I took another slow, measured step. I gently touched the tip of my wand to his chest and he winced hard. My wicked smile grew bigger, "Do you know your greatest mistake tonight?" A tiny shake of his head, "Want me to tell you?"

"No." he whispered so softly, I almost did not hear him.

"Good. Because I was going to show you." I saw the confusion in his eyes, "Incarcerous!" I growled. Magical ropes sprung around his body as I shoved him down. The sound of moving robes had me ducking as three different spells shot over my head, "Protego!" I hissed and the second volley came. I stumbled a little as my shield fell down.

I assessed who my biggest threat was. Between Zabini, Goyle and Parkinson, I figured my attention should focus on Zabini. He may have hesitated long enough for me to act in the classroom with the Ravenclaws, but his cold dark eyes were calculating. He would give me the most trouble if I did not watch him carefully. My narrowed eyes were stuck on his form as I stood up from my crouched position.

"Now that I am done taking a trip in crazy Ville, do you really want to witness another exchange of magic with me? I assure you, it will be brief." I growled. My grip in my wand tightened. No one said a word, "Good. Now, I am going to sleep in my little secret hidey-hole." and I strode to the exit and left without another glance.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was an amusing affair. Albeit, an exhausting one, but still amusing. I spent most of the morning awake, convulsing on the couch of the Gryffindor Common Room. I did manage an hour or two of sleep before I was being shaken awake by concerned baby blue eyes. I had Seamus gather Neville from the dormitory and I recounted everything from the day before as I changed uniforms. I had to forgo a shower and tied my hair back in a severe bun. I felt grimy and tired.<p>

When I entered the Great Hall, I entered with my head held high. Like I have always done, I strode to the Slytherin Tables and ignored the pointed looks and quiet murmurings. This morning, however, there was a palpable tension amongst the older students. I saw nervous glances and fearful looks. The seventh years all shifted away from me as I sat down with them and started piling my plate with eggs, sausage and toast. I gave them an amused smirk as I sipped my pumpkin juice.

My good mood diminished significantly when I was summoned to the Headmaster's office. I had no escort and no one met me at the guarding gargoyle. I was slightly suspicious, but very cautious as I repeated the password that was handed to me on a slip of paper. I regretted eating so much food as my stomach started twisting into knots. The feeling of dread seeped into my bones and made me feel cold all over. The emotion was making me miss my owl.

I had been refraining from thinking of Denali since I learned that they were monitoring the owl post. I did not want to imagine him being chained to some post and made to eat moldy owl treats. I did not want to envision him shivering in the cold and hooting weakly. I highly doubt my bird would ever let someone chain him up, but because of the lack of contact, I could only imagine the worst. Sweet Circe, I miss my baby!

I swallowed the rising emotions in my chest and knocked on the door. I heard a grumbled response and slowly pressed the door open. I started breathing through my nose to keep my breakfast down and stepped into the threshold of Headmaster Snape's office.

But no one was there.

Did I not just hear someone tell me to enter?

I closed the door softly behind me and ventured slowly into the space. It was massive and felt cold. I normally do not examine the walls as I am too focused on trying not to panic about my lot in life. They are bare looking with empty frames. I got curious as to what was housed in the frames. As I stepped closer, I saw little plaques. There were names on the plaques.

Headmaster Armando Dippet?

My eyes widened and I quickly searched for a familiar name. As my eyes descended upon my target, my chest hitched in sadness and I had to stifle a sob with my hand. My other hand slowly came up and lightly touched Albus Dumbledore's name. I felt along the divots of his letters. Where is his portrait?

"Dwelling on his death will do you no good, Miss Sownbinder." an almost bored drawl came from behind me. I spun around and brandished my wand, aiming for his face, "Put that away, you silly girl!" he hissed in irritation.

"No." I said clearly. I am doing well in the hexing department, why would I want to stop my reign of terror now?

"What if I were to promise a meeting with his portrait? Would that make you want to keep from cursing me?" his features portrayed nothing. I could not tell if he was lying.

"Prove it." I snarled. My wand followed his movements across the room.

He reached a cupboard and opened the doors. I saw him pull out a rectangle shaped package wrapped in sturdy paper. My arm dropped slightly as I watched him curiously undo the string holding the paper in place. As it was pulled away, periwinkle robes and a tall wizarding hat appeared. I could see a long, white scraggily beard and half-moon spectacles. My Uncle Albus Dumbledore was sleeping in his portrait. I felt like I could not breathe.

If I were a weaker person, my wand would have been dropped to the ground. Instead, I stowed it in my school robes and watched as Snape placed the painting on his chair. After he moved away from it, I slowly approached with wonder as I examined his face. This was really my uncle.

"Uncle?" I tried breathlessly. The painting version jumped slightly at my voice and roused him. His painted eyes blinked bleary sleep from them and he focused his attention on me. A small smile made his eyes twinkle.

"Hernia Aislinn, my dear, what a lovely surprise." Albus Dumbledore said softly. I felt the hot tears fill my eyes before they rolled down my cheeks.

"Uncle, oh, uncle! How I've missed you!" I cried. I will admit it. I cried like a newborn babe. Sobs and tears and a runny nose. I cried the whole nine yards.

"Shh now, my dear. We mustn't waste any time." He soothed my sobs and if he could, he would have dried my tears. I took a few calming breathes before I composed myself, "Now, I need you to listen to me. Are you listening to me?" he pressed on me. I nodded my affirm, "Good. Now, I need you to listen to Professor Snape and do exactly as he tells you to do it."

"No." I stated firmly. I was not going to listen to that fucker.

"Henria Aislinn, I need you to put some blind faith into me. I need you to put some blind faith into Severus. I need you to trust my words." he went on, almost as if I did not just answer him. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, in that case, hell no!" I exclaimed. A soft smile spread on Uncle Albus' lips. I do not know what he finds amusing about all this, but I am starting to get angry.

"Now, Henria Aislinn, you told me you were listening to me." his soft voice was not helping my rising temper.

"Well, Uncle Albus, for a painting, you are talking some pretty crazy shit." I heard him cluck his tongue in admonishment for my crude language and chose to ignore it, "I'm not sure anyone has kept you up to date about everything that has been happening here, but I cannot trust that man."

"You insolent girl! He is trying to make you look less stupid in front of the students and other professors. You should be listening to him instead of whining." Snape chided sharply. I ignored him because what he was saying was not important to anything that was happening in his office.

"Uncle, please. I can't trust a man on just a word. Yes, I understand that it is your word, but I have seen too much and had too much done to me. I need some kind of proof that he is trustworthy." I began pacing. I do not make it a habit to talk to my uncle so belligerently. I know that this school has not seen a lot of it, but I am a respectful person. Unless you have not earned it.

"Dear, we unfortunately have not been afforded that opportunity. I need you to quit thinking like a child and step up as the powerful witch that I helped raise. I need you to stop playing games and start thinking of the future." he still spoke softly, but his chide was there. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh! You think I'm playing _fucking_ games? You think I am _thinking_ like a child? I have been bent around the pole and then again! I am not playing around. I am trying to survive. I thought that a war would kill me, no, I was fucking wrong! What is going to kill me is this place! There are Death Eaters in this school who would love nothing more than to get me in a dark corner me and Avad-"

"Henria!" the sudden snap and the crisp tone shocked me into silence. I do not think he has ever yelled at me before, "This is not the time to cast your grievances and it is certainly not the time to joke about children murdering you. I am tired and want to go back to sleep." his tone was hard and I felt like a brat that I brought it out of him, "So, I am only going to say this once. You will listen to Severus. He has been so loyal to me and he will indeed help you in trying to win this war. One day, the final battle will be here. It is only the poetic ending that Tom would think of. So, please, for the sake of the wizarding world, bite your tongue and learn something."

I felt a tear roll down my pink cheek. I was thoroughly shamed and upset that he did not want to talk to me anymore.

"Fine!" I snapped, "I hope you have a good nap. You have earned it."

"Thank you, Henria Aislinn." he replied sleepily. I saw his twinkling blue eyes close and then soft snores followed the action. I turned to Professor Snape and raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of stupid orders do you want me to follow?" I asked coldly.

"I have already caught wind of your spectacular display last night. Wandless magic? Impressive. However, you played your hand too soon." his tone was condescending.

"He-Who-Knows-Jack-Shit already knows that I can do wandless magic. What he doesn't know is that I can do wordless wandless magic. No one bothered to let him know. And I never let anyone know. Well, Draco knows. And now that he is working for He-Who-Knows-Shit, I am sure he will be making a house call soon to come and get me. Either to kill me or recruit me. Futile in my opinion. But that didn't stop Bulstrode from trying to kidnap me to take me to him. Dumb bitch." I muttered the last part.

"Must you be so vulgar?" Snape sneered.

"Unless you want me to burn this fucking place to the ground, I will remain vulgar to burn off my anger. You should try it. It might help loosen the stick up your ass." I crossed my arms over my stomach and cocked a hip out. The Headmaster narrowed his eyes at me.

"Charming. Back to my point, the whole school did not know that you could do wandless magic. I am sure that even your brainless head can wrap around how that might cause a problem." he drawled. I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued before I could, "Moreover, I need you to continue with your patrols. I will let Draco know that he needs to put you on as many as you can so that you can learn to curse properly. But so that you and I are clear, you will do no such thing. I need you to protect as many children as you can from being subjected from the Dark Lord's minions and their kind of punishment. Do you understand?" he bore into my eyes and I held his gaze unflinchingly.

"Perfectly. Just as long as you realize that when I don't do as you say, I get cursed in the Common Room. I will not make it to next week if I have to endure the Cruciatus curse every morning after rounds. So, either take me off rounds or tell them to lay off." I understand that I am supposed to be a little submissive, but I am so tired, I felt like entertaining myself. And watching Snape get angry was entertaining.

"I will relay some kind of warning to Draco so he may pass it down to the others. But honestly, you can't keep your fat mouth shut long enough for someone not to curse you. My warning might be a waste of time." he smirked at me.

"Fine, I will keep my nose clean and out of people's business. And I am not sleeping in Slytherin Dormitories. And I will not be telling you where I am sleeping."

"Gryffindor Dormitories. Like I wouldn't know that you would go to your rightful house and seek refuge. Cried like a little lost child, did you?" his sneer stoked my anger and I knew he was doing it on purpose, but I dismissed that.

I did what a little child would do and stomped my foot. I threw him an angry glare and turned on my heel. I was out of that office faster than a speeding Firebolt.


	31. Too Much

**Too Much**

I woke up hot. My forehead had a light sheen of sweat and my tank top was moist against my torso. How can early April be so fucking hot? I mean, honestly, it is like Scotland is trying to kill me the hard way. So, I kicked off my blanket and rolled over to try and cool off.

My plan did not work though. I ended up rolling around a few times, but I could not get my mind to be quiet. I sighed and rolled out of bed, determined to get a run around the Black Lake before classes this morning. This will be the first day I have run since the snow fell. I was thrumming with anticipation.

Of course, after a nice long run, a cool refreshing shower is detrimental. My legs ached deliciously and my lungs burned wonderfully. What was not so excellent about my morning was Neville groggily stumbling into the washroom with me only covered in a towel. I had been squeezing water out of my hair when the sudden opening of the door had me snapping my gaze to the mousy haired young man.

He obliviously wandered to the toilet and before I caught sight of something I did not want to see, I coughed lightly for attention. His head snapped around and back so fast, I feared he may have hurt himself.

"S-Sorry." he muttered awkwardly. My lips curled into a small, mischievous smile.

"That is quite alright, Neville." I drawled. I really wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, but poor Neville was under so much stress like the rest of us, I decided to play nice, "I'll just dress in the room. No need to worry." I soothed his embarrassment by trying to sweep it under the rug.

"Okay." he said softly, still not looking at me. How adorable. Trying to save my honor.

I gathered my chosen clothing and left without a fuss. Seamus was sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Upon seeing me in only a towel, he quickly diverted his gaze to the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, it is not like I knew that this would not happen one day.

"Don't fret your sandy haired head, Seamus. I'm going to dress behind closed curtains." I assured the blushing lion. A smirk was threatening to creep across my features.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you are normally dressed by the time we wake up." he mumbled. I sighed as I crossed over to my bed.

"Yes, well, I woke up earlier than normal and went out for a run." I pulled the heavy drapery for some privacy. Well, it is more like for the sake of the blushing virgins. I suppose that not everyone is used to dressing in front of other people like I have been accustomed to. Thank Heavens for best friends who cannot mind their own business.

"A run? Where?" Seamus' voice was somewhat muffled by the curtains. I tossed my body towel on my bed and grabbed my knickers.

"Yes, a run. I rather enjoy a vigorous trot around the Black Lake. Now, before you ask, I don't know how long I will be able to continue with that routine until the Horrible Twins disrupt it and order me to stop. Which, in case anyone has noticed, I don't listen to orders well." I clasped my bra closed and adjusted the straps to comfortably sit on my shoulders.

"I didn't mean to look. I really am sorry, Sownbinder." Neville's voice jumped into the conversation.

"Neville, it is fine. Did I look offended?" I pulled my shorts over my hips and snatched my tank top.

"Well, no. But it is improper of me." he really sounded miserable. I sighed.

"Well, don't forget, this was your idea. Having me bunk with a couple of boys is improper in itself." I replied as I pulled my tank top down over my stomach. After double checking that it covered my unmentionables, I pulled the drapes open.

A surprised exclamation had me snapping my head up. Neville was in the process of pulling a clean pair of undershorts on. His face flushed crimson red as he hastened his movements. A smirk finally broke through my mask and after making a show of checking him out; I leant over my trunk and extracted a clean uniform set and robes. I gave Neville another leering glance before I turned around.

"Nice equipment there, Longbottom." I said deviously. Neville groaned in embarrassment and I closed my curtains to give the prudish boy some privacy.

"Please, just don't say anything about it." he muttered. I giggled maniacally.

"Oh Neville, you poor, sweetheart. That's not how this works." I replied in a teasing tone.

"How what works?" Seamus' timber flowed through my drapes. I felt my face split into a wicked grin.

"Oh, Neville and I enjoyed a quick shag and now he doesn't want me to say anything about it." I responded before Neville could say anything.

"What?!" Seamus exclaimed loudly. I laughed out loud at that. I really needed this reprieve from all the serious plotting that has been happening lately.

I exited the safety of my confines and noticed Neville was not in the room. He must be in the bathroom getting dressed. Seamus' mouth was hanging open in shock. I sent him a wink before I twisted my hair into a tight bun on top of my head. I grabbed my bag and wand and gave him a look over. I might as well make everyone in the room uncomfortable.

"You're not so bad yourself there, Finnegan." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Color flooded his cheeks.

"Get out, you pervert." he grumbled. I laughed again and made my escape.

* * *

><p>The two Gryffindors entered the Great Hall ten minutes after I did. I waited for them to look over at me before I sent a knowing smirk and a suggestive wink. Their cheeks were painted pink as they sat down quietly. I laughed inwardly to myself and finished my meal. If this was how my morning went, then I could survive another day.<p>

And then my happy thoughts came to a screeching halt.

No, I literally heard a screech.

After so many months of not getting any post, everyone looked up and saw a streak of ebony bee lining towards me. I choked on my pumpkin juice because I could recognize that screech anywhere. I can recognize that black color anywhere. I knew that bird from anywhere.

Before I could compose myself, Denali folded his wings and barreled into my chest. The two of us ended up in a pile on the hard stone floor. The force of both impacts knocked the errant juice from my lungs and I took a gasp of clean air. The feeling of obsidian feathers under my fingers had my fighting off tears. Oh sweet Circe! Denali!

"You silly bird, you shouldn't be here." I murmured into his soft feathers. A pleasant sounding hoot tickled my ears, "Denali, baby, why are you here?" I realized that I was hugging my owl on the floor of the Great Hall.

Without relinquishing my hold on the owl, I wiggled to a sitting position. From my sitting position, I smoothly stood to my feet. I chanced a glance to the professor's table and saw three sets of dark eyes staring us down. I felt uneasy and really wished I had not eaten any food. Worry about what Denali had just done twisted my gut uncomfortably.

"Denali, this is not a good time to act the way your owner acts." I whispered against the top of head. I snatched my bag up and made my way out of the hall with everyone's eyes on me, "Really, you shouldn't be here, love." I really did not want to be angry with him. But he was putting himself in danger.

I took one of his feet into a hand and stroked his leg in a soothing manner. More for myself in reassurance that he was really there. The bumpy skin was soft under the pad of my thumb. I felt something odd that I had not noticed before. It was parchment! Oh shit! This is not good.

"Denali!" I hissed under my breathe, "What the hell is going on?" I could not think.

He hooted urgently at me. I untied the missive and shoved it under my shirt into my tank top. I was still cradling the bird in my arms. Denali seemed content to let me do as I pleased. I took a quick glance at my surroundings and made up my mind. I swallowed my worry and quickly diverted my journey to the Entrance Hall. I was going to the edge of the Forbidden Forest to release him. It was the only good plan I could come up with on the spot. He could use the trees as cover until he got far enough away. I am going to send him home.

Yes, this plan was better than standing in the corridors waiting for someone to take him away from my arms.

Everyone can just imagine how that would go down.

I swiftly passed through the doors and sprinted for the closest edge I could see with a tree line. I got to the trees in ten minutes. I held my arm out and let Denali make a perch on my forearm. I tried to make the smile I felt he needed look convincing, but I could see in his ebony pools of love that I was not doing a good job.

"Denali, go home. Go to daddy and stay there. Only come back if he does. Keep Mark and Kadie company. Teach Dee evasive maneuvers. I just need you to go home." I kissed his beak, "Go home and stay home until I need you. Do you understand, love?" a soft hoot was my confirmation.

I placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and swallowed my tears. I felt him push off just as I heard faint shouts from the front of the castle. I looked back to gage just how far they were from our spot. I saw dark figures sprinting across the field of brown grass.

"THE TREES DENALI! FLY IN THE TREES!" I bellowed out the command. And then I saw the red light.

Time slowed down and I felt hopeless. I knew it would be a one in a million shot if they could reach Denali, but today was their lucky day. Denali must not have heard me soon enough because I saw the large black dot that was my bird drop suddenly from the sky. Then time stood still.

I forgot how to breathe. I forgot how to speak. I forgot how to use my legs. My quivering form fell boneless to my knees. I could not hear anything around me. There was a thunder in my ears. My eyes felt unnaturally dry. My mind was quiet on its own accord for once.

Denali fell out of the sky.

It felt like someone had punched me in the gut. I took a sputtering breathe. And then another. My chest hurt. It hurt so badly. My heart was on fire. My lungs were constricted. My brain was only thinking one thing; Denali fell out of the sky.

"**NOOOOOO!**" I remembered I had a voice. And I used that voice to scream out my anguish, "**NOOOOOO!**"

And then I felt the cracks. I felt my control slipping. My rock, my familiar was dead. My partner in crime, my baby. The thought became louder; Denali fell out of the sky. I clutched at the sides of my head as I started to hyperventilate. My chest was heaving and that just made it more painful.

_Denali fell out of the sky._

"DENALI! DENALI!" I felt my throat being screamed raw, but did I care? No, "**DEEENAALLIII!**"

And then I felt it happen. I snapped. I felt my walls fall down in rubble. My body was humming with energy. My being was on fire. A scream tore from my lips and it was the only thing I could hear over the thunder of my rushing blood. My head was shaking side to side in denial. I felt the humming turn into shaking as I sensed an electrical field of magic surround my kneeling form.

I continued to scream.

Suddenly, my body was rocked and it felt like a bomb was set off from my stomach. And I could feel everything. I felt Draco trying to force himself on me. I felt my frustration at my living situation with the Malfoy heir. I felt the annoyance of being singled out by everyone at this school for being different. I felt the pain of my scalp as I was being dragged from the castle to some imaginary meeting. I felt the curses and the physical punishments accompanying questions I could not answer. I felt the fear and the sorrow. I felt the rage from information being withheld from me.

I felt the last year of my life coursing through my veins and it was my detonator.

_Denali fell out of the sky._

Then I felt nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *dodges the flamers***_

_**:'(**_


	32. A Man's Perspective

_**A/N: These two chapters have been painful. But, the brain gets what the brain wants...**_

_**And it wanted a little bit of a short chapter. But it ended on the note it needed to end on.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Man's Perspective<strong>

_Draco Vision:_

I knew something was horribly wrong when Henria hurried out of the Great Hall clutching that foul bird. She looked terrified and shocked. I started to recall the past three months and realized she did not have her bird with her like she normally did. Her constant companion had been away for Merlin knows how long. Not that I cared; kill the damned thing. He is a menace, but he brings a light to her eyes.

Except for this one time.

This one time seemed to bring doom to her eyes.

I heard the billowing of robes before I felt the hand land on my shoulder to grab my attention.

"Mister Malfoy, it seems we need to eradicate a pest problem. Please join myself and Professors Carrow and Carrow to see to the situation." Headmaster Snape's drawl accompanied his hand.

"Yes, sir." I stood up and grabbed my bag. Henria never makes life easy for anyone.

I followed the professors into the hallway. I almost ran into Professor Alecto Carrow when the adults in front of me suddenly stopped. I regained my composure and looked around in wonder. Where did she go?

"Mister Malfoy, you and Miss Sownbinder lived together for a few months; do you have any idea where she would go with that stupid owl?" Professor Snape's cool facade crumbled a little. He must be really annoyed with the fact that an owl broke through the check point and gained entrance to the castle.

I thought carefully. I knew that the bird had followed her almost everywhere. He was accepted into her classroom while she held a teaching position. He slept in her room at night. He would perch on window sills during the blocks she had her own lessons. There was not a place that she could go that he would not follow. I sighed and rubbed my forehead in annoyance.

"Well, he followed her everywhere before owls were no longer allowed to enter the castle. I imagine she is taking him to a safe place so that she can release him. If I were Hen-Miss Sownbinder, I would run outside and find the closest tree line and tell him to fly away." I answered, working through my train of thoughts. A scoff of annoyance came from the stumpy wizard.

"Very well. Let us venture outside quickly then." I nodded and followed the long legged Potions Master to the doors.

A quick look around the grounds and the two of them were easy to spot. She was giving him a light kiss on the head of the bird and he pushed off. I heard Professor Snape yell at her to stop. His billowing robes were doing their job of making him look like a bat as he started to sprint across the grass towards her.

"THE TREES DENALI! FLY IN THE TREES!" her boom of a voice always surprised me. Her stature belied the volume of her voice. I felt my legs moving after the Headmaster. Stupid Twin and Ugly Twin would never be enough help with Henria.

And then I stopped dead in my tracks.

A beam of red lights shot out of Professor Alecto Carrow's wand. It flew straight at the receding black dot of the bird. I almost laughed at her attempt to try and stun the bird. But it died in my chest as I saw the dot fall out of the sky. It reminded me of the numerous Potter fell off his broom and he fell limply towards the ground. The bird made no effort to catch itself with its wings. And that is when I felt a familiar prickle on my skin.

I looked to see Henria fall to her knees. I continued my sprint to the broken looking girl. I could not see her chest moving. I did not see any expression in her face. Even from the rapidly closing distance, her eyes looked dead and unseeing. Henria looked almost dead.

Her bird just fell out of the sky.

And then I saw her chest heave in a sputtering breathe. And then another. The prickle on my skin made my hair stand on end. I tried to pull the memory of when I had felt this kind of thing the last time, but I could not. It must have been too long ago. I stopped my advance a few meters from her shaking form. Her face was contorted into complete despair.

"**NOOOOOO!**" I flinched at the volume of her scream, "**NOOOOOO!**"

Her anguish washed over me. I swallowed with difficulty and looked to Professor Snape. His usual expressionless face was present. He seemed unaffected by her cries of sorrow. I tore my eyes from his face and trained them on Professor Carrow. She looked smug. I wanted to smack the expression off of her face. Henria may be a pain in my arse, but she is still a person. People have feelings.

Well, Henria does not have feelings. She made that abundantly clear from our last heated encounter in the Head dormitories. I guess I have to accept most of the blame for that cock up. I cock blocked myself on that one. Granted, she was the one who was talking about sides and over thinking sex. But, you cannot really blame everything on her. I should have whispered sweet nothings in her ear and then I would have been less frustrated in the shower.

My heart lurched when she started screaming and shaking her head. I was beginning to be reminded of the incident with The Golden Trio. When the Weasel called her a whore and she flipped the fuck-

"We need to get out of here!" I said urgently to the Professors. I observed as her body began to shake. The air around us was growing thick.

"What?" Professor Snape snapped.

"MOVE!" I turned on my heel and did not care if they followed. I started running and then felt my body become airborne.

It was like someone casted Bombarda in my vicinity. An explosion went off in my ears and the air concussed. My body was weightless and I was flung a good six meters away. I tucked my head and rolled as best I could onto my back. The air was knocked out of my chest. I struggled for air as I propped my torso on my forearms. I felt like rolling over and dying.

"Malfoy?" a hoarse voice called out. I sucked in air so I could speak. My chest felt like it was on fire.

"I'm fine." I choked out. I coughed and grimaced. No, my chest was definitely on fire. Breathing was never this hard.

"Professors?" the Headmaster was pushing himself to his feet. I slowly followed his lead and nearly fell over again.

The area around Henria's lifeless form was nothing but dirt. The explosion of unchecked magic caused a dimple in the ground. About forty or fifty trees had been magically bent to her will. I would imagine if there had been a building, it would not be standing anymore. I looked to the Stupid Twin and Ugly Twin. They both seemed fine. And Professor Snape seemed to have fared well. I think I had a broken rib.

"Amycus, go fetch Poppy. I think we might be in need of her assistance." Professor Snape drawled. Yes, he fared better than I did.

"Yes, Headmaster." Professor Carrow bowed his head and scurried off for the mediwitch.

"Mister Malfoy, how did you know she was going to release magic like that?" the Headmaster turned his beady gaze onto my grey eyes. I held his stare without blinking.

"She had a row with The Golden Trio the night they had turned up at the castle. Weasley called her a whore and she released her magic in the Common Room. Books, papers, inkwells and even the furniture went crashing about. It may not have been exactly like this, but the buildup was the same. If she becomes too emotional, her magic will build a field of energy around her body. She was already angry at Potter for telling her about her Uncle Albus, so when Weasley insulted her, she cracked." I shifted uncomfortably. Yes, I definitely had a broken rib.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" he sounded agitated. Well, agitated for Professor Snape.

"I assumed she let Professor McGonagall know. But, it doesn't surprise she didn't tell her either. She hated it when she had to discuss her feelings. It's been annoying." I looked at her still form as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, "That is a big reason why we haven't been able to get to her. She won't open up. Any kind of mention of an emotional connection and she shuts us out. Although, Bulstrode's approach did get Professor McGonagall fired. That worked in our favor." I saw the Headmaster nod his head slightly.

"I think it is time the two of us discuss Miss Sownbinder. At a later date, I think." he drawled as we caught sight of Madam Pomfrey and Professor Carrow start cutting across the dead grass.

"Yes, sir." I replied respectfully. I gingerly touched the left side of my ribcage and winced which only angered the misplaced bone more, "Madam Pomfrey, I do believe I am in need of a bone fixed." I added a touch of whine to my tone. My favorite way to get what I want.

"Let me see." the mediwitch waved her wand over my torso. After a moment's contemplation, she pointed her wand and then a sharp pain exploded across my ribs.

"Damn it woman!" I growled.

"Ungrateful, that's what you are." she mumbled, "You are healed now, Mister Malfoy. Begone."

I looked to Professor Snape and he nodded his head in dismissal. I bowed my head and began my journey to my class. I snatched up my bag from where it had landed on the ground. My chest was sore, but I knew that would go away soon. I think I am doing a spot better than Henria at the moment.

I glanced back and saw the adults huddled around her. My heart fluttered. I really hope she will be all right. Who else will I have to yell at me and curse me back when I throw out hexes. A small sad smile broke along my lips at the thought of her training her wand on my chest. She really did have beautiful brown eyes when she was angry. And the tiny flush of color in her cheeks when she is thoroughly pissed off was sweet and endearing.

Too bad she is fighting on the wrong side.


	33. Flashbacks Are a Bitch

**_A/N:_ _In case anyone gets confused, the flashbacks are in italics and the present time is in regular print. I just don't want to get a lot of angry people._**

**_Happy reading!_**

**_Henny, that lucky Penny!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashbacks Are a Bitch<strong>

_"Dad! That isn't even fair!" I shouted at his laughing form. I hissed in pain as I gingerly stood on my feet._

_"Henria, life isn't fair. And neither is fighting." he replied as he controlled his laughing. I shot him a heated glare and he just shrugged his shoulders._

_"Sweet girl, why did you not just use the spell I instructed you to use?" a soft voice came from behind me. I winced in shame._

_"I forgot to." I lied. Well, I tried to lie. I was horrible at lying._

_"Ah, well, here let me show you again." I knew that playful tone. I dropped to my knees despite the throbbing ache I felt in my back._

_A jet of blue light breezed over my head and I saw my father block it with a shield charm. I really wished I could duel like the two of them. They were both so graceful in their wand and their foot work. I was dead clumsy with both, but they were patient with me. I remember Uncle Albus explaining that my mother was clumsy with her wand and her feet. I took comfort in the thought that I was not the only one in my family who took a while to get used to such things._

_"I believe the purpose of this exercise was to learn shield charms not evasive maneuvers." my father raised an eyebrow at me. I gave him a small, sheepish smile and shrugged my shoulders._

_"My wand hand is not as quick as my brain?" I was met with exasperated sighs from both men._

_"In due time, Jaerymiah. In due time." my uncle said softly._

* * *

><p><em>I made a guttural noise as I felt my foot fly in an arc into the punching bag. A sharp thud met my ears and I felt accomplished. Twenty more of these round house kicks and I would be done for the day. I would also be too sore to walk for the rest of the day, but that is what I needed to do to know how to defend myself without a wand. Pain is just my muscles learning new skills. That is what my father keeps telling me. I just think he is trying to kill me for not taking out the trash when he told me to yesterday.<em>

_But that is neither here or there._

_I completed my kicks and began to work on the other foot. While the ache was painful, I felt better about how strong I had become in the past months since my father had me start working on my physical fighting. He said it was important because no one else will expect it. Uncle Albus had been in the room and he coughed lightly when father said it. I felt nervous like I should not be in there. The two older men did not always see eye to eye when it came to my training._

_Father believed I should not be focusing on the harder spells and should be learning to perfect the beginner spells. Uncle Albus argued that I would get the beginner spells down pat while also learning the harder spells. I left the room during that exchange because I was tired of being the center of their conversations. It is nice that I am the center of their worlds, but honestly, can a girl get a break?_

_I sensed him before I heard him. A presence descended upon my body and I had enough time to twist away and dodge the sudden being. I spun around and aimed a punch for their midsection. A hand clamped down on my wrist and twisted it around painfully. I ground my teeth to push through the pain and followed my wrist. A nicely aimed elbow had my mysterious opponent doubling over in pain._

_"Fuck!" a familiar voice groaned. I instantly felt terrible about acting so quickly._

_"Oh! Mark! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I felt useless while watching him hugging his stomach._

_"It's fine, Hen. I shouldn't of came up behind you. Especially since your dad has been having you train so hard. No time for your friends?" he stated teasingly._

_"No. But daddy said you could train with me. Kadie too." I wiped away sweat from my brow to prevent it from going into my eyes._

_"Well, why do you think we are here?" a high voice came from the doorway into the gym. I broke out into a wide grin._

_"Rosie! Excellent! Come see what I learned! And then you can learn it too!" I was excited. Training by yourself is immensely boring. Training with Mark and Kadie would be exciting._

* * *

><p><em>"ARGH!" I roared as I threw my wand to the ground.<em>

_That had been the fifth or sixth stinging hex that had hit its intended target; my face. I had about enough of it and my father knew. So that is why he threw, yet another, stinging hex at me. And I did not even think about it. I sliced my arm up and shouted 'Protego!' and did not feel the burn of the goddamn hex. Instead, the red beam of light bounced off limply from my shield. I heard clapping and I looked up to my uncle. He had a very bright twinkle in his eyes._

_"That's our girl! Excellent work, Henria Aislinn!" Uncle Albus praised. I felt my chest swell with pride. But he called me the wrong name again._

_"Celeste." I corrected automatically. The twinkle dimmed a little and he looked at me sadly. I almost felt like I have done something wrong. But I had not. Henria Celeste was my name, right?_

_"Wandless magic, good job baby." my father came to my side. He started examining my face. I tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he held the sides of my head firmly._

_"I'm fine. And thank you daddy." I sighed. He seemed satisfied that I was not, in fact, injured. A soft kiss on my nose and he released my head. I smiled at him._

_"You've grown so much. You are so strong." he murmured. I flushed under his praise. He does not relinquish it often, but when he does, I always feel awkward._

_"Thank you. I have kept up with your training regime." I replied softly. A small smirk played on his lips._

_"Silly girl." he murmured against my forehead before he gave me a soft kiss._

_"Silly daddy. What are we learning next?" I said eagerly. I wanted to learn more now that I was getting a hang of the wandless magic. A soft chuckle ghosted across my skin and into my hair. I looked up at him and he had laughing dark chocolate brown eyes._

_"Disarming spell, actually." he replied, "You need to know how to do that for times when you can't get to your wand. It will come in handy." I felt excited about this idea. I would love to know how to disarm without my wand. I knew just what my father was talking about._

_"Okay. That sounds fun." I responded with a grin. Gods be good, I was only sixteen and I was learning wandless magic!_

_"You have to concentrate, Henria. Remember, we aren't looking for perfection, just a sense of how to do it." he supplied. I nodded my head and set my feet in a defensive stance. I did not even bother to go grab my wand from where I had thrown it. The stupid thing was frustrating me anyway._

_I flicked my wrist and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and nothing happened. I took a calming breathe as my father nodded his head. I buckled down on my frustration and set my mind to the task, "Expelliarmus!" I tried again._

_"Ack!" my father exclaimed as his wand pulled on his arm. I sent him a smug smirk._

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" I roared with a flick of my wrist and his wand went sailing through the air into my palm. I started jumping up and down in victory and then I saw a movement._

_A stream of red was being sent my way. I panicked and arched my arm, "Protego!" I yelled. But something went wrong._

_I opened my eyes and saw I was a good fifteen feet from where I had started. My father was rushing to my side and I could not hear what he was saying. A ringing was playing in my ears and I saw Uncle Albus smile knowingly. I felt like I had done something wrong, but that was a feeling I got most days._

_A soft hand was cradling my chin. I still could not hear what my father was saying to me. I sent him a curious look and he looked worried. I observed him look to my uncle and Uncle Albus just shrugged in response. I was still confused as to what was happening. And until the ringing stopped, I was not going to get my answer. Something was slipped from my hand. I remembered I still had my father's wand._

_I swallowed nervously. I used my father's wand instead of my own and it had backfired on me. I do not know what had happened, but it sent my father into a spiral of worry. I focused on his lips and he was telling me that it was time to call it day. I nodded my head faintly and felt him lift me from my sitting position. Was he mad at me?_

_I guess I will not know until my hearing came back. My Uncle Albus just nodded his head approvingly. I was so confused._

* * *

><p><em>"Henria Aislinn, do you know what happened last week?" my uncle was sitting beside me on the couch as I sipped some tea I had prepared for the two of us. It was one of my rare breaks from training. School was to start in two weeks and my father was giving me time to recuperate.<em>

_"No Uncle Albus. All I remember is that I had been flung backwards. I couldn't hear anything. There was a ringing in my ear like someone had set off a bomb right next to me." I replied politely._

_"Yes, well, you used your father's wand. It is most curious, and delightful, that it backfired on you. I am surprised that you didn't suffer anything more grievous than a loss of hearing." his tone depicted wonderment. I stared at him curiously._

_"Why do you think that is?" I asked. I knew this game. He was not wondering what the hell happened. He was waiting for me to ask the question to satiate my curiosity. I knew this game well._

_"Well, he has a dragon heartstring core, right?" I nodded in the affirm to his question, "My dear niece had a theory about wand cores. Do you want to hear it?" the twinkle was almost blinding behind his half-moon spectacles._

_"Sure. Couldn't hurt to learn something new, right?" I shrugged my shoulders as I sipped the tea._

_"She thought that it didn't matter if you used a wand with the same core type. She believed that you could only use a wand with the same wood type. It would make sense since the wood of your wand is normally determined by your birthday. Ivy is your wood. I do believe that your father carries a Holly wood wand, correct?" he took a small sip of tea. I nodded my head, "Yes that would explain the mishap. What do you think you should have done when I sent over the stunning curse?" I narrowed my eyes. I hate _this_ game. This game made me feel incompetent._

_"Throw up a shield charm wandlessly." I ground out through a clenched jaw._

_"Good. As long as you realize your mistake, Henria Aislinn." he chided me softly before he sipped his tea again. My left eye twitched. Why does he keep calling me the wrong name?_

_"Celeste." I corrected quietly before I took a deep pull of my tea to keep from saying anything offensive._

_"If you say so, my dear." he looked sad as he said that._

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I felt weak. Nothing was making sense. I could still taste the jasmine tea I had been drinking with Uncle Albus that day. The flavor played across my tongue as I tried to swallow. My mouth was dry and my throat was sore again. I looked around at my surroundings and saw nothing but white walls. I blinked against the bright color and I tried to sit up.<p>

Blinding pain crawled across my back and I grimaced. I continued my task and ignored the urgent need to lie back. After situating myself upright, I saw that the curtains were pulled around my hospital bed. Why was I in the Hospital Wing?

And then the events of however many days ago it was came rushing to my mind. I had a note that I still had not read. I was holding Denali. And then he was flying away.

_Denali fell out of the sky._

I felt my chest heave as my heart broke into two pieces. I did listen to my body then and fell back against the mattress. The tears began as I felt my legs curl to my chest and I rolled to my side. I let out a soft wail of mourning. I sobbed in loss. I fell apart in loneliness.

_Denali fell out of the sky._

Now I was truly alone in this stupid, fucking castle. Not even my uncle's portrait could help me. It was me against the world.

_Denali fell out of the sky..._


	34. You're a What?

_**A/N: Holy Shit! This is a really long chapter. I think it is the longest I have so far!**_

_**So, in the next update or two, we are going to be at WAR people! The battle shall ensue and it will be bloody. If I am willing to hurt a harmless bird, what else can I do?! Nothing good, that is for sure!**_

_**I do, however, want to take some time to thank one of the most loyal people on here, Miss **_**dracodarlingxx**_**. Before I started updating a couple of times a week, she used to review every update. And she keeps me in line. She is good at that! So, thank you ma'am for your undying devotion to Henria. And don't fret too much, love. Henria will always make it through. :D**_

_**Now, onto the next chapter!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>You're a What?<strong>

Dead.

Hollow.

Dead and hollow.

I have been walking around Hogwarts dead and hollow for a week and a half. I am still walking around Hogwarts dead and hollow. Although, it is considerably easier now that some of the children have left for Easter Holiday. All the muggle-borns were locked away in the Room of Requirement while the loyal purebloods are away visiting their precious families. If my heart was not already torn, I would probably be angry about it.

I went through the motions of living. Patrols were quiet. After I had explained everything to Neville about the Slytherin Task Force, this is what I called it, he spread it to the other seventh years and they passed the information to their House mates. Well, score two for Henria for getting the word out to the other houses about being in their Common Room after curfew. Now, if I could get everyone to behave in the corridors and hallways, then the Slytherin Task Force would be useless and I could lie in bed for more hours every night.

I realized I was barely eating. I kept getting looks from Neville and Seamus across the Great Hall at meal times. They could tell I was just pushing my food around. The Slytherins noticed also. They had taken to trying to provoke me. Except this time, they just threw food at me and made it stick in my hair. I would normally just wave my hand and vanish the mess before I would get up and leave the table. I was too tired to deal with immaturity. I hardly slept. I would sit on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room in front of the fire and watch it burn out with unseeing eyes. When I would feel a shiver go down my spine, I would transfigure a throw pillow into a blanket and watch the embers die.

Most of the time I would be too distracted to care about the world. I tried to concentrate on my notes and lessons. I tried to look out for other students when I was walking between classes, but I always managed to bump shoulders with one or two other kids. I really did try to wake myself from my own nightmare. But the circles under my eyes just got darker and my clothes were progressively getting bigger. I was turning into an empty shell.

Where was the fierce Henria Aislinn Sownbinder that most of the student body has come to fear?

Oh, that is right. She watched her baby fall out of the sky.

And now I am the only thing left of her; an empty shell.

Denali fell out of the sky.

That is what would play through my head at night. That image kept me up, looking at a fire without seeing the fire. I did not want to use a sleep potion. I did not want to get up and run. I hardly wanted to get up and go to class, but I forced myself to do it.

I think the only good thing about this holiday break was that Draco was gone. I did not get that pang in my chest that told me I was looking at him again. I did not feel his eyes watching me as I pushed food around and pretended I could not hear the chatter around me. I did not have to sit close to him in class and smell his cologne. I did not have to accidently meet his eyes and see the myriad of emotions that swam in the silver pools.

I will say, I did hurt less since the holiday began.

Until one morning, after I finally fell over from exhaustion, I woke to find a black owl feather lying on my pillow next to me.

I did not move. I was hardly breathing. I was confused. I looked at the feather lacking comprehension. And then I did something stupid.

I moved my hand slowly. My fingers grazed the soft vane of the ebony plumage. A certain familiar quality had me cautiously picking up the suspicious item. I looked closely at the feather. I stoked the side of my cheek with it and gasped at the lightness. I smelled it and for the first time since I saw the black dot fall to the ground, I felt something stir in my belly.

I became furious.

In a whirl of blankets and sheets, I stormed from the mattress and snatched a pair of muggle jeans. I crammed my legs in them and shoved my bare feet into a pair of trainers. With my wand in hand and the dark feather in the other, I slid down the stair slide to the Common Room and took a quick inventory. Innocent looking eyes turned to give me an evaluation. The children here were not my targets. I had some in mind.

In a flurry of flying hair and stomping steps, I rushed from the Common Room and made my way to the Room of Requirement. There is only a select few who can get into the boy's dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower. I had an idea who left me the feather.

After furiously pacing my way to making the door appear, I slammed it open and I could feel everyone's eyes land on my panting form.

I must have looked like a right mess. I had sleep rumpled hair, a tank top on that I did not check to see if it was straight and covering my bra. I had my wand shaking in one hand and a black feather in the other, also shaking. My breathing was heavy and my eyes were narrowed.

Yes, this is what a mess looks like.

"Where is he?" I said quietly to the older students who had stood up at the sudden noise and movement I made upon entering.

"Who?" one of them asked just as quietly.

"Where is Neville?" I tried again. Convey your wishes with more words, Henria.

"I dunno." he replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders. I narrowed my eyes.

"**DEAN?!**" I bellowed. Some more heads whipped around to acknowledge my presence.

"You are making the others nervous, snake, so you best quit your shouting." a sneer came from my left. I ignored it and took a step further into the room.

Two sets of hands grasped my arms. I gasped at the sudden bodily contact and felt confused. No one usually touches me unless they are trying to harm me. No one touches me unless it is accidental. The forced contact felt odd on my skin. The lack of sleeves and shoulder coverings meant that it was skin to skin and I felt a distinct need to self-preserve. The rough handling did not quell my need to be free either.

"Let me go." I ordered quietly. The pressure from their grips did not lessen, "**DEAN**!"

"Look, you need to calm down." one of my captures murmured in a somewhat soothing voice. I tried to pull my arms free.

"Let me go!" I snapped. I could feel my stomach tighten with the beginnings of my panic.

"Not until you settle yourself down." the other set of hands replied. I tried to jerk my arms free again to non-avail.

"**DEAN!** I need you!" I shouted. I realized that most of the room was now crowded around the three of us. I could feel my heart beat faster, "**DEAN!**" I called out desperately.

"We don't want to hurt you, but you need to calm down." the one to my left was trying the soothing tones again.

"Since Thomas seems unavailable, where the hell is Neville?" I growled trying to squash the panic bubbling in my chest while trying to pull myself free again. Gods, if this was how strong the rest of the student body really was, I needed to work out. Maybe I will find some unsuspecting Slytherin to use as a punching bag. Or maybe Professor Snape is available.

"Longbottom went down for lunch. He has only been gone a few minutes." the calmer one of the two answered. I shot him a glare and then glanced down at his hands. He got the message and let my arm go finally, "Let her go, Finch-Fletchly. She ain't no threat to us here."

The pressure on my forearm released and I whipped around. I exited the Room of Requirement and made my way down the stairs. I was seething. I was fuming. I was praying that someone was playing a silly prank on me because if I thought of it this way, I was not getting my hopes up. I would end myself if I had any thoughts that Denali was still alive. I could not end myself. I had a job to do that involved rounding up bad people and curing the world of Darkness. But my bird was more important right now.

My feet thought quicker than my brain and I stumbled into the Great Hall. Only Headmaster Snape was left on the dais and a majority of the students were already finished with their meal. My sudden entrance caught the attention of pretty much everyone. I ignored the raised eyebrows and hurried whispers. Everyone thought I was odd because half the time I acted odd. And I could give two shits about it.

"Neville!" I hissed as I came up behind him. I caught Snape watching me out of the corner of my eye. Poor Neville jumped at my harsh tone.

"What?" he answered innocently.

"What the hell is this?" I whispered harshly as I shoved my feather under his nose.

"I thought you were smarter than that Henria. That is a feather. Looks to be owl. What else do you need to know about it?" his smirk reminded me a little of a Slytherin first year. Not quite as smooth as Draco's, but still arrogant.

"Fuck off, Longbottom. Why the hell was it in the room this morning on my pillow?" I growled quietly. Neville's smirk just widened.

"Did you finally wake from your stupor?" he retorted and ignored everything I just said. I wanted to slap his stupid face.

"No. Now answer my question!" I was using hushed tones. Snape had been trying to listen in on our conversation. I did not want to let him know anything because I was still confused about him.

"I can't tell you here. But if you calm down and eat something, I will walk you to our spot and we will discuss it. But only after you eat something." he replied before he took a sip of pumpkin juice. He set the goblet down resolutely and continued with his lunch. I took a glance at the Head Tables and then back down to Neville.

I heaved a loud sigh and sat down next to him. My first order of business was to twist my long hair up into a semi-tight bun and secure it with my wand. I slipped the feather into the bun for safe keeping and a little decoration. I had no doubt I looked every bit the Eskimo girl that I was. Thanks to my father's strong jaw, mine was a little squarer and more pronounced than my mother's. Thank the Heavens that I got her pert little nose and high cheekbones or I would have been mistaken for a boy with extremely long hair.

My next task was to put a small sandwich on my plate. I poured some pumpkin juice into a goblet and reached down for my sandwich. What I found instead, were two sandwiches. I turned to Neville and gave him a pointed look. He just winked at me and continued with his food. I looked back to my plate and my shoulders drooped. Why do I get to be mothered? That thought made me shift uncomfortably and pictures of my mother's face flashed before my eyes. I swallowed dryly before I nibbled a bite of my first sandwich.

"Honestly, we are going to be here for hours if that is how you are going to eat." Neville interrupted my thoughts with a sigh. I did not bother looking at him.

"I'm not hungry." I responded before I swallowed the miniscule bite of food. I really was not hungry, but do you think he cares?

"Yes you are. You look like a stick. Now eat faster." he ordered in a soft voice. I did look at him then and I saw concern in his chocolate eyes. I looked back at my plate and sighed in resignation. I will eat the freaking sandwiches.

So, without further ado, I ate the food like I meant it. I felt so sick afterwards, I almost begged Neville to let me go throw up. But in lieu of having him believe I had an eating disorder, I just walked through the corridors slowly and worked off the stuffed feeling in my stomach. Neville patiently walked beside me. He seemed to understand that I felt sick, so he kept his mouth shut and followed me around.

Finally, I felt less full and allowed him to walk me up to the Room of Requirement. I started pondering on our time being spent together. So far today, we have not been too cruel to each other. I think this is the least condescending and most patient with each other we have ever been. Do I detect signs of maturity in us? I think I do. Or maybe, he feels sorry for me because he knows something happened to me. Either way, I think I am pretty glad. I like this side of Neville. His features go soft and he looks every bit a seventeen year old boy. I rather like the look on him.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked me suddenly. I started at the sound and looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked bewildered. Why would I be cold?

"You are wearing your tank top. Normally you have a jumper on over it to keep out the cold." he replied matter-of-factly. I subconsciously crossed my arms and began to slowly rub my upper arms. I do not feel cold. It was freaking April and it felt like a furnace in the castle. Maybe that is my Alaskan roots taking hold.

"Oh, well, it's hot. The sun heats up the stone and I start to sweat like a pig." I mumbled as I dropped my hands. Neville just chuckled lightly at my misfortune. I glanced down at my clothing. I realized I was in my darkest of black tank tops. The color was playing off my tan complexion nicely. Well, tanner than pasty white complexion. I have lost a bit of color due to the lack of sun during the winter months, but I was already used to that.

Cursing myself for not grabbing a hair tie in my hurry to find Neville, I pulled my wand from my hair as I tugged the feather from my makeshift bun. My long brown tresses unfurled over my shoulders. The soft kisses of my ends brushing my elbows was comforting. I tucked the black feather into the left straps of my bra and tank top. My wand slid smoothly into my back pocket. I smiled lightly as my father's voice entered my mind.

_"Knowing you, you will set your wand off accidently and burn your buttocks off." he used to say to me when he would catch me placing my wand in my jeans pockets._

I missed the playful banter painfully. I ached for his warm and soothing hugs. His rumbling voice was almost a distant memory in my thoughts. And the gleam in his eye when he would be proud of me, even if he did not say it, had dimmed from my mental pictures of him. The lonely feeling I had been feeling since Denali fell out of the sky was back in full force. My chest felt hollow and lacking in any kind of organs. I felt empty. And knowing that I would never see or hear Denali again just made me feel small.

I was small and insignificant.

_Oh, daddy, I wish I could be at home with you!_

"Look, the snake has returned!" a very nasty voice sneered in front of me. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and noticed the Room of Requirement was my current location. The boy from earlier, Finch-Fletchly was standing directly in my path, looking at me with a disgusted snarl on his lips. I sighed.

"Justin, why don't we practice some dueling? We have nothing else to do today." Seamus quietly offered. I saw Ginny behind the two with an encouraging smile trying to comfort me. For her efforts, I winked at her. That only made her shake her head in amusement.

"I think that would be a grand plan, Seamus." he agreed. I heard a 'but' coming, "But I want to duel her." and his finger was aimed at the center of my chest. I bit back the urge to sigh. I refuse to sound like an old lady.

"Boy, you couldn't handle me even if you went through Auror training." I directed at him softly. I saw him still as he narrowed his eyes at me. Well, maybe I am feeling better. My quick tongue is moving faster than my brain again.

"You think you are better than me? Just because you are a pureblood, and I a muggle-born, has no standing on my ability to beat you in a duel." I saw some of the children shift uncomfortably at his accusation. I think they are uncomfortable with me because I wear green and silver. I really did not think my decision through when I told the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin. Stupid girl, "Because I assure you, I've been here for months and all we work on are defensive and offensive spells, Death Eater spawn."

Wow! The prejudices run deep here, do they not? I am taken aback slightly by his implication. However misguided it is, I wondered if this was the general census. _Does everyone here believe I have Death Eater parents? How could they? Most of them know that my great uncle is Albus Dumbledore, right?_

"Before you make an ass out of yourself even more, I am going to correct a few things." I place my hands on my hips. One clear sign I am starting to get agitated, "First and foremost, I am not Death Eater spawn. My father is state employee for Alaska and has always been loyal to Albus Dumbledore no matter how many times they argued. Second, my great uncle is Albus Dumbledore, so I would think that would be enough to convince you that I am definitely not working for some crazy Dark Lord. And third, and most important I guess, I am not a pureblood. I am a half-blood. My mother was a pureblood and my father has a muggle mother." silence is what I am met with at the end of my mini rant. Most of the population has their mouths open; gaping at me as though I had two heads. Oh how I wished I had a camera to capture this moment. Shocking people is the best entertainment.

"You're a what?" comes the most ineloquent response I have heard come from Dean ever. I cocked my hips to the left as a smirk played across my lips.

"I am a half-blood. I was sorted into Slytherin because I am cunning, not because I have an invisible tattoo on my forearm. I also enjoy having power. Granted, I don't want the responsibilities of being the next Dark Lady, but I do love to have control over everything and I will manipulate the shit out of any situation to get it that way." my agitation begins to fade, so I cross my arms over my chest, "Now, if you really think you can handle me, I will duel you after I am done talking to Neville. Because that is the only reason why I am here. I really dislike childish pissing contests. I always win." I turned to Neville and he was watching me intently, "Ready to talk?" and he nods slightly.

I follow him to the back of the room so we may have some privacy. I begin to get nervous. I am nervous because I really don't want to know that they found the body of my owl. I will literally blow up this castle if that is the case. I cannot stand the thought of burying him on the grounds.

"I heard a nasty rumor that the reason why you have been doom and gloom for a week and a half is that evil bird of yours was hexed out of the air." I shifted uncomfortably and did not respond. If he wants to insult the dead, I am not going to humor him with a verbal sparring match, "Well, I know for a fact that your bird is not dead. But, and this is the most important part, you can't go see him yet." I feel like I am dreaming.

"What? I don't think I heard you correctly." I whispered. Saying it too loud will make all his words true. I cannot have that happen.

"I said; your bird is alive and I know where he is." Neville replied patiently. I stumbled backwards as his words hit me full force. I open my mouth to say something and then close it. I do that several more times and start to look like a fish out of water.

"Where?"


	35. Building Bridges

_**A/N: Oh no! I feel the end coming! :D But it is also exciting. I am happy about the upcoming chapters. A lot of action. Except for the chapter 36. That one I know will make me feel bad. But, that is for me to know and for you to read it when it comes out. :D**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Building Bridges<strong>

"No. I won't be telling you that." Neville shook his head and I swallowed the anger in my chest at the denial. That is not even fair. I get what I want when I want it.

"Why?" I asked in a hiss. Maybe the Slytherins were rubbing off on me. I have been sounding like a snake these days. And I really hated it.

"'Cause, then you will run out of here and poor Justin won't get his duel." Neville replied with a secret smile. When he is not being a ruffian, he can look quite sweet and charming. Must be a Gryffindor thing.

_Dead Gods, when did I start focusing on Houses and not the people? When they started thinking about you in a negative light after you donned the green and silver, that is when._

"Damn it! Are you really going to hold me to that?" I huffed, "I will chew that boy to bits and spit him back out."

"I don't think you quite understand what they have been doing here." he stated matter-of-factly, "They really work on defensive spells from dawn 'til dusk." he said informatively. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, of course. How silly of me. I figured that you were bringing them cakes and cookies to snack on so they may hold tea parties and frolic around this room acting like little girls in a fantasy world." I sneered, "I don't think you understand that I went through extensive training. I haven't just started preparing for this moment. I have been preparing for it most of my teen life."

"Then what are you so afraid of?" the challenging look he was shooting at me made me bristle. His tone was even challenging. I considered my choices.

I could just beat the information out of him. That would prove fruitless since he took on Death Eaters and an emotionless Headmaster when they were trying to figure out what Harry Potter was up to. He held his own while bleeding and near unconscious. I would not get very far with brute force.

I could gage how well the students have been absorbing their training. I gathered that they have been continuing their education. There is not much else for them to do here. I really did not think they have been throwing proper tea parties and the like. That would be irresponsible of the older students. Mostly Neville though. I am sure that Dean had been given his books and he may have been tutoring the younger children to be at least closer to his level. Whatever level that might be.

"Nothing. Let's turn this place into an arena and hold some dueling practice. I need to blow off some steam." I accepted the challenge with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Excellent. The seventh years have been itching for someone new. We all know our tells and our best spells. Dueling now is just about working on our stamina." Neville's eyes went bright with joy. I felt a little put off. I do not want to be hexed to death because I made the mistake of going into an enclosed space with a bunch of cabin fevered twats.

Half an hour later we changed the room into a dueling space. An enclosed arena that resembled a hockey rink, benches included, was in the middle. Instead of booths for separate teams, the glass walls went all the way around and the benches were tucked safely behind them all the way around. The walls had been charmed to be impervious to wayward spells. The floor of the area was sand and had poles and faux rocks for dodging spells you could not block. It was a pretty nice set up. I was very impressed.

What bothered me were the death glares I was receiving. There were a number of seventh and sixth years who did not appreciate my presence. I felt very oppressed and unnerved. It was uncomfortable. I shook the feeling when Neville brought me a soccer kit that Dean so graciously let me borrow. I had a feeling Neville took pity on the lack of coverings on my arms and coerced Dean into letting me borrow a shirt. I do not think he has been very comfortable around me since I laid a kiss on his cheek when I was drunk.

"Now, we all know how to properly duel. No Unforgiveable Curses and since we are learning, we won't be needing any seconds. So, that also means no stepping out of turn to help a friend." Neville spoke with authority to the children. He had positioned himself in the middle of the dueling area and did not have to shout.

"Those are the rules?" I asked curiously. He did not mention slicing spells or disfigurement spells. I was a little worried.

"Is there a problem with them?" Seamus asked condescendingly. I turned my head to him and saw him watching me carefully.

"No, I was just making sure. I don't feel like being accused of cheating. You know that whole Slytherin thing. It is quite troublesome." I replied off handedly. I saw some of the children shift in their seated positions.

"Don't fret about that, Henria; we will make sure to let you know when you are cheating." Neville almost sneered. I heard it. He was holding back. Or he was trying to make it sound more like a threat. This is a vibe I was getting quite clearly.

"Great. As long as I don't end up being accused. I do hate when people don't have the balls to back up their claims." I said pointedly. A few mumbles went through the crowd. The warning look I received was enough to make me keep my mouth shut. But really, I was done making people angry for now.

"So, who wants to go first?" Neville called, ignoring my jab. No one raised their hands.

A few moments of silence passed before I sighed. I brought my hand up in the air slowly and suddenly seven hands followed mine. I rolled my eyes at the hungry gleam in their eyes as they glanced over at me. I was literally a bloody steak to them. All they saw was a chance to get revenge on every Slytherin fucktard that ever hexed or jinxed them in the corridors. Neville chuckled to himself. It really was not that funny!

"All right, Henria come on out." he waved me over. I sauntered my way to the entrance. I kind of felt like I was walking to my death.

I joined him in the middle and I could feel the anxious peers vying for their chance to have a go at me. It was pressing on my throat, kind of like a noose. I am going to compare this to a hanging. I just walked up to the gallows and now the executioner just put the rope around my neck. I always wanted pearls though.

"Come on Justin. You said you wanted a go earlier." Neville pointed to the brunette boy. Now I really felt bad. I really could hurt this kid. He looked sweet and baby faced still. I looked at Neville with pleading eyes. He just shook his head in amusement.

As Justin made his way to the floor, I set about tying the side of Dean's shirt into a knot. The bottom hem was too long, so by tying the shirt off at the side, it shortened the length and kept any extra fabric out of my way. Then I took a borrowed hair tie from Ginny and twisted my hair into a bun to keep it out of my way. I took Denali's feather and handed it to Neville. He nodded his head in understanding. I tucked the knot I made in the shirt under the new hem and stood facing Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"Alright you two please bow." we acquiesced to his command. I felt my heart start to beat faster. _Was I nervous?_ "Now, present your wands." I brought my wand up to face level. No, I am not nervous. I am excited.

I studied Justin closely. He was standing steady and confident. He might not be so easy to defeat. I think I am really in for a challenge.

"Ten paces you two." Neville commanded. I turned on my heel and started pacing. I could hear Justin do the same thing.

On my tenth step, I stopped and spun to face my competition. Neville had left for the safety of the glass. I saw a wicked smile darken Justin's face. Yeah, he is going to be trouble. I can already tell. He thinks he knows more than I do. _Is that because he really believes that I practice dark magic? Does he honestly think that I sit around a tome that could burn your hand off and recite spells that can twist your bones into pretzels?_ I shuddered at that thought. That sounded horrid. No wonder they are suspicious of me.

"Ready?" I heard Neville's muffled voice from over the glass. We dropped into our defensive positions. At our simultaneous nods, he cleared his throat, "Begin!"

"Expelliarmus!" Justin quickly called out. I dropped down to a knee and let the spell fly over my head. I quickly shot a jelly leg jinx, "Protego!"

I noted that he was quick on the draw. He blocked my jinx very well. And I think he was testing me. He paused as I stood back on both feet. A small smirk was playing across his lips. I narrowed my eyes in consideration. I am pretty sure that he is just playing around with me.

"Depluso!" I hissed. He was also quick on his feet. He dodged the banishment charm with practiced side steps. That feeling I had in the beginning where I felt bad for him. Yeah, that was gone now. I think I might actually have a real challenge on my hands.

"Everte Statum!" I heard him shout._ Shit_! I had gotten lost in my own thoughts. My body hit the side of the arena with a loud thud. I felt pain explode along the parts that made contact. I gasped for air as it was stolen by the force; "Expelliarmus!" my wand popped out of my hand and flew across the small stadium. I heard a few snickers.

I gritted my teeth and scrambled to my feet. My eyes were zeroed in on Justin. His triumphant smirk had my blood boiling. Good. You keep that awful look on your face. I will get you where it hurts.

"Avis!" I growled and in congruence with my mood, a murder of crows appeared over my head. I heard a few gasps of surprise. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention I could do wandless magic, "Oppungo!" I flicked my wrist in Justin's direction.

A squeak of surprise filled the area and I smirked as he tried to fend off the crows. When he was thoroughly distracted I raised my hand and pictured my wand. I narrowed my eyes on the object I needed to survive, "Accio wand!" I shouted steadily. I saw my Ivy wood weapon get wrenched out of his grasp and soar to my through the air. My hand felt complete as I raised it, "Finite Incantartem!"

My murder of crows vanished. Justin looked at me with a mixture of surprise and frustration. I suppose he is surprised I took pity on him and ended the assault and frustrated that he thought he had won. I kept my expression neutral. We stood staring at each other. I was waiting for him to attack. He was concentrating on his next spell. Well, that is what I imagined anyway.

"Stupefy!" a jet of red light flew from the tip of his wand and I dove to the side behind a rock. I clutched at my heart as I panted my way through a panic attacked. _Fuck! Shit! Fuck!_

_Do something, Henria! Get out of your head and do something, Henria! You need to get up! Quit being a pussy and get up and finish this wiseguy off! Show everyone that you are not some scared snake and that you know what the hell you are doing! Get the fuck up and finish this!_

"Snake! I know it is habit by now, but you shouldn't hide behind rocks." I heard him taunt. I still did not have my breathing under control. I swallowed dryly, trying to do something other than breathe hard with my mouth. It worked a little as my chest stopped heaving so much. I loosened my grip on my chest, "Come out and play!" his trash talk really needed some work. I took a long and deep breathe. I let it out slowly and felt my pulse return to normal. Good. We now have progress.

"Bombarda!" I cried as I threw the spell in a random direction. Misdirection. I rolled out onto my knee and took stock in where he was. He had dumbly looked towards my exploding spell, "Stupefy!" I shouted and my stunner hit him in the chest. I watched as his body flew back a few inches stiffly, "Expelliarmus!" and caught the flying wand deftly.

I rose to my full height and calmly walked over to his prone body. I knelt down beside him and stared at his smooth face. I shoved his wand in my back pocket and began waving mine over his body, "Rennervate." I murmured softly.

Justin blinked his eyes open and started feeling around for his wand. His hand accidently brushed along my jean clad thigh. He recoiled at the unexpected contact and snapped his gaze to my face.

"Want to know why that worked?" I asked nonplussed at his reaction. He nodded his head slowly, "Well, I was having a panic attack and I needed a way to get your eyes off of my rock. You, being naturally curious, watched as the spell took effect on whatever object I hit. I had a fifty-fifty chance that you might have been distracted. I wouldn't advise you to ever use that tactic, but with naturally curious children, it works." I pulled his wand out and he watched me carefully, "Promise not to hex me as I walk out of here the winner?" I rolled the piece of wood between my fingers.

"Sure. You won fair and square, right?" he shrugged his shoulders. I did not trust him. He was too nonchalant about this. But, I will play mind fuck games today. I have nothing else to do and I have an abundant amount of energy since I am anxious to know when I can see Denali.

I held the wand out, handle first. His fingers wrapped around the wood like an old friend. I shot him a quick smile and got off my knees. I offered him a hand up and he took it. After he was steady on his feet, I patted him on the chest gently before I turned to walk out.

I had gotten about five paces away before I heard shifting behind me. I resisted the urge to turn around. I am trying to build bridges here with these kids. So I continued walking, pretending I was not anticipating the attack.

"Conjuration is a hard skill to learn, especially wandlessly. How did you learn it?" Justin's voice sounded curious. I paused my next step and turned my torso so I could twist my head around.

"I'm the great niece of Albus Dumbledore." I stated softly, "He recognised my affinity to conjuring and we built on that." I shot him a soft smile. He returned it without any malice, "You should find your niche and build upon that." I continued my walk out of the arena.

Once I passed through the doorway, Neville was waiting for me. He looked a little worried. I became confused. Why would he be worried about me?

"Why did you panic?" he asked with concern lining his eyes. I examined his features for the mocking or taunting.

"Alecto Carrow used a stunner spell on Denali to make him fall from the sky. I just had a flash of remembering." I answered emotionless, "Why do you think I try to keep emotions from creeping to the surface? They get in the way and are bothersome."

"That's...that's ridiculous!" he exclaimed. I stepped back in shock. It is perfectly good logic.

"It works for me. I like to have my life in order so I don't have those kinds of things creep their way into my wand work." I shrugged my shoulders to try and brush off his indignant sputtering, "It helps that my family is millions of miles away. It doesn't help that I don't know where my bird is. And I don't know what state he is in. Why do you think he stayed on my shoulder for so long? I knew where he was and how he was doing."

"You are complicated." Neville observed. I nodded my head in agreement, "I'm going to stay, but Seamus wants to go do some homework. He is headed for the dormitory if you want to shower the sand off and wait for me." he waved over Seamus.

"Sure. That will help. I have an essay to write, I'm sure." I smiled at Seamus as he stepped next to Neville. He returned it.

"Nice recovery, Sownbinder. Finch-Fletchly didn't see it coming." the sandy haired Irish man praised. I winked at him.

"Here, Dean. You can have your shirt back." I called out to the dark skinned boy. He waved me off.

"Keep it. Looks better on you than me." he winked at me and I smiled.

"Ready to go, then?" Seamus asked me. I nodded my head.

We headed out of the Room of Requirement. I felt light hearted. I honest to Merlin felt good. I do not know if I proved something today, but the children seem to have accepted me. I am beginning to think it has something to do with the fact that I showed myself in that duel. I think they saw that I was not a threat to them. Confessing that I was the great niece of their beloved Headmaster must have struck a chord with them. It helped that I did not manipulate the situation to bring me in a darker light. I am really good at that. I tried to keep them all at a distance and in turn they did not trust me. But showing that I was nothing but a girl who loved magic and could actually hold my own let them see that Henria Sownbinder was not just a bitch, but a powerful bitch.

I guess I could work on my attitude, but why would I want to? Being a hardass has gotten me pretty far in these circumstances. I continually get targeted by the bad guys. I get to play both sides of the spectrum to my advantage. Yeah, I may bleed a little, but I can heal wounds with or without magic. Yeah, I may have had an emotional rollercoaster, but I still make it so I come out on top. Being targeted has kept many innocent children from suffering the wrath of a psychopath. And I am still keeping my promise to Minerva.

I felt good about myself. And that is usually pretty hard because a lot of bad things have happened in my life. I lost my mother very young. I have been picked apart by my peers and teachers alike. I lost my great uncle at the hands of Death Eaters. I moved away from my family when I was not ready to. I have put a big black X on my back for all manner of people to see. And I saw my baby fall from the sky.

Even after all that, I feel like I am accomplishing something. It may be small, like forming a sort of alliance with peers who think I am scum just because of the color of robes I wear. But it was something and it might just be the something I can use to work through all the problems I am having. I can see myself, finally, fighting by these kids and I can see us really winning. I always believed, because of the foundation that Uncle Albus set down, that the Light would win. But with them finally tolerating me, I can actually see it.

I had a smile on my face the whole way to Gryffindor Tower and I did not care who saw it.


	36. Tear Soaked Confessions

**Tear Soaked Confessions**

"Miss Snowbender, can you explain to the class some of the uses of Pomegranate juice?" Professor Slughorn called out joyfully. I cringed at the butchering of my name. I really hate fucking Potions.

"Miss Sownbinder, and no. Except I've been advised not to eat pomegranates if I am trying to stay baby free." I corrected him sharply. I heard some snickers from the other Slytherins in the classroom. Professor Slughorn did not even miss a beat at being told in his own class.

"My sincere apologies, Miss Sewnbender." he did not sound sincere and I cringed again at the even worse pronunciation, "But you were told right. Pomegranate juice is used in fertility potions."

I tuned him out. I really fucking hate Potions. Why Minerve stuck me in this hell is beyond me. I barely tested high enough to take this course. I suppose I was making life for her very difficult, but honestly! I was trying to do good things too!

I glanced at Draco and startled. He was blatantly staring at me. He had dark bruises under his eyes and the corners of his mouth were pointed down as opposed to his usual smirk. His grey irises looked watery and so very sad. I felt my heart stutter at the sight of sorrow. And the fact that he was still just staring at me had me worried. Draco never gave any physical sign of any relation we ever had. Except the one morning when I was dragged out of the Great Hall. He did kiss my temple in public, but it easily could have looked like he was whispering something into my ear.

I pretended to take notes for the rest of the class period. I was really doodling on a piece of parchment that I kept for just this reason. If a lecture does not interest me, I doodle on the piece of parchment. I was currently working on drawing intricate butterfly wings. This was my preferred topic to draw. The symmetry of both sets wings just appeases my OCD side. I also love drawing geometric shapes. I just enjoy doodling in class. I am such a rebel.

The soft bell sounded and I gathered my pretend notes and my untouched books. I was in no hurry. I had a free period to spend by myself in the library. I have found that the library was peaceful. No one bothered me there and I could read ahead or I could read for pleasure. I mostly read for pleasure since I was not trying to excel in anything. I had no plans for after school. I still had a thought that out of everyone, I would be the one to end up dying. The odds were in favor that outcome. I always selflessly throw myself into the line of fire. That kind of thinking is bound to catch up to you at some point. Hero complexes were not for anyone with a weak stomach.

My usual table in the back was empty. Not too many people end up this far back behind the rows of bookcases. I did stumble on a kissing couple one time. I cleared them out with a severe glare. I am going to guess that word got around that the cold hearted bitch goes to the back and studies there because I had not seen another couple back there since.

I had just settled in with my muggle fantasy book, when I felt the air around me shift. The air hummed with privacy wards. I snapped my eyes to the opening between the shelves. A white blonde wizard stood just inside the hum of magic. I felt my limbs stiffen at the sight of him. But I could not bring myself to draw my wand. His features were twisted into suffering and defeat. His eyes made him look tortured. I stood and made sure the chair was between our bodies.

He stood silently, hardly seeing me. I watched him intently and silently. We were statues, facing off for eternity in a silent vigil. His expression never changed. The same tortured look was in his eye and I started to worry that he was an empty shell like I was before the break. His skin was ashen instead of pale. I could not bring myself to talk to him though. He may be suffering, but he used pain to try and teach me a lesson. A lesson I still did not absorb. I like to defy direct orders. Other's anger amuses me, except when I am on the floor screaming.

I cleared my throat and Draco flinched at the sudden sound.

"Can I talk to you?" his voice was gravelly like he was tired. The bags under his eyes told me that was a correct assumption.

"Depends." I answered stubbornly. He sighed tiredly.

"On?" he inquired quietly.

"Does our talk end with another lesson?" I asked coldly. He winced at my words. _Gods! Why can I not stay angry at him?_

"I-I'm not sure about the only life I've ever known. I'm not sure about my one set of beliefs. I'm not sure about my side." he sounded broken. Something happened to him that broke his spirit. I felt my chest tighten, "Henria, I-I don't know what to do."

I sighed before I pushed the chair away from my person a little, inviting him to sit down.

"Let's first start with who kicked your puppy." I stated as he sat down. I finally got a flash of emotion when he turned angry eyes to my face.

"Don't even joke about that." he said hotly. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him and shifted my weight to right leg with a cocked hip, "Don't say things like that ever again." he hissed angrily at me. If I wanted him to keep talking, I would have to play by his rules. He looked too much like a wounded animal not to at least give him that.

"I am sorry. I don't know what you are going through and that was insensitive of me." I bent my head slightly in respect._ Remember? I can be respectful._ I also have a bleeding heart for those who have been hurt, "What is wrong, Draco?" I padded quietly to the table and gently sat on the edge.

"Everything. Everything is wrong. This world is awful and disgusting." he began muttering, "I-I got so sick after it happened. I-I haven't been able to sleep. The whole was terrifying and horrible. I-I've never been so scared in my life." he paused to take a shuddering breathe. I put a soft hand on his shoulder and he jumped. I retracted my appendage in fear that I had frightened him off.

"Draco," I began soothingly, "tell me what happened. Because you aren't making any sense."

"Nothing makes sense anymore, Henria!" his eyes turned wild and I felt the first prickle of fear. Caged animals are quick to attack, "I know I've said some awful things as I was growing up, but I never thought that I would ever see them come to fruition!" he sounded frenzied. My pulse sped up. I was beginning to become steadily more afraid.

"Draco!" I snapped, "Calm down or I will stun you and send you to Madame Pomfry!" he took another shuddering breathe. I realized that he was holding back tears. His near hysterics were him holding the offending moisture in. His mask was cracking quickly.

I decided that I would throw off my own discomfort because he was suffering. And no matter what you have done in your life, if you are in need of help, someone should always grab your hand and keep you afloat. I positioned myself in front of him with knees my spread out. I carefully smoothed my skirt down and made sure that all my naughty bits were covered. I caught him watching me carefully with tears lining his lids and I motioned for him to scoot closer to the table.

"Why?" he rasped out. I rolled my eyes at his reluctance. _Honestly! If I had any other plans, do you not think I would go about this differently?_

"Because I am telling you to sit closer." I responded blandly.

"Fine." he retorted with a shimmer of heat in his tone. At least we are making progress with the expression of feelings.

His chair scraped along the floor as he wiggled it closer. He stopped with his shoulders barely a hair's breathe away from my knees. I rested my forearms on the upper part of my thighs.

"Tell me what happened." I said firmly. He took a breath to steady his emotions.

"Potter, Weasel and Granger were caught by Snatchers over the break. We already had Lovegood, Ollivander and Griphook in the dungeons. Lovegood's good for nothing father was printing articles that didn't favor the Dark Lord. He was saying some shit about Potter being on top or something as stupid. I couldn't tell you why we had the wandmaker and a stupid Goblin." the tears in his eyes became bigger, "Potter's face was all fucked up, but there was his stupid scar on his dumb forehead. Granger had tried to pass herself off as Percy's Weasley's dumb girlfriend and Ron couldn't get away from his real name. My fucking lunatic of an aunt caught on that Granger was Hermione Granger and a muggleborn."

Draco paused to scrub at his eyes. I sat calmly while my pulse was racing._ Oh Gods, what happened to Harry's quest?_

"I pretended like I couldn't identify Potter because of his deformed face. My aunt started raving about how I had to be sure before they called the Dark Lord. She was almost spitting with anger at me until she spotted a sword in the grasp of one of the Snatchers. She turned her rage onto him and went into hysterics. It seemed like that particular sword was actually from her vault. When the dumb fuck wouldn't give it to her, she killed him and turned on Granger. Her face was twisted into some sick mask of glee." I shuddered because I knew that look. He had it on his face the morning that I had been Crucio'ed. I did not say anything though, "She sent Potter and Weasel to join our other _guests_.

"They were pulled from the room yelling and screaming. Their own damned Hero Complexes were making their presence known in trying to protect Granger from Aunt Bella's twisted claws. She started the questioning off by way of the Cruciatus Curse. Sweet Circe, Granger's scream of pain stirred the whole Manor. I hear them every time I close my eyes, Henria. Her writhing form haunts my dreams and I can't sleep because of it!" tears lined his eyes once again, but he made no move to wipe them away, "My aunt was adamant about getting out of her where they had gotten the sword. Granger kept screaming that they didn't get it from her vault. Aunt Bella didn't believe her. It felt like an eternity before she lifted her wand. And it just got worse." a choked sob pushed itself from his throat and I felt my heart start to tear, "Henria, my aunt is so vile. I can barely stand her!

"She took a cursed blade from her boot and started to carve into Granger's arm. If I thought that her cries of pain were bad during the torture, they were nothing compared to the cries of pain as my aunt cut her flesh. Oh Merlin, Henria there was blood everywhere! I was almost sick right there. And Granger didn't stop crying. Her tears soaked my mother's rug along with her blood. I-I can't get the image out of my head and I so desperately need it gone!" I am not sure if he could feel them, but his tears were falling freely at this point. I resisted the urge to clean them away to let him have his last shreds of dignity, "She carved the word 'Mudblood' into her skin. She would have to look down at her arm, in the same place as this evil mark on my arm, for the rest of her life! She will never be rid of the stigma of the Dark Lord's words." his head bent down and silent sobs shook his frame.

I swallowed the bile that was rising in the back of my throat. I slowly and lightly brushed my hand from the front of his neck to the back. He hardly noticed my touch. I brought his head forward and pressed the crown of his forehead to my abdomen.

At first he just cried. I curled my torso around the top of his hair and held him tightly to my body. His sobs sent light waves through my stomach. My chest ached for him. It hurt me to see him so broken and uncensored. His misery clenched my heart. He was too young to have to go through this. He had been too innocent when he was branded with that vile man's mark. I felt his arms circle around the top of my hips, desperate for real human contact. I held him as his tears drenched my uniform shirt.

While one hand pressed him tightly to my stomach, my other began to run slowly and deliberately through his soft hair. I found myself humming the lullaby my mother used to quiet my tears. I felt it vibrate through my chest to my middle and then to his head. In the beginning, his sobs did not slow. But as I kept repeating it, his body began to still. His shoulders lost tension and his head grew heavier in my hands. His back stopped shaking. The tears did not stop falling. I could feel them still soaking my shirt.

I stopped humming.

"Did they escape?" I asked quietly. His slight nod had relief flooding my veins, "My dad told me once that bad things happen to good people. He also said that we have to push on and keep being good. We have to learn to accept that it has happened and move on." my voice was still soft and tender, "In order to survive and thrive, we need to know that yes, this horrible thing happened, but I have come to terms with it. I survived it and it is now a part of who I am."

"I'm not good, Henria." came the watery statement. I smiled lightly to the top of his head.

"Everyone is good, Draco. It all depends on the choices that we make in life as to whether or not we keep being good. He-Who-Knows-Nothing made the choice of associating himself with a group of people and twisted that group of people into hurting other people. His twisted standards of what make a person a person, make him evil. His call for genocide makes him evil. His radical thinking of no one is created equal and those not his equal needing to be banished from this world, makes him evil." I swallowed my rage, "At one point in time he was a little boy who cried for his mother just like every other child. At one point, he was a curious kid who wanted to find out the wonders of the world.

"But along the way, he twisted that good part of him into darkness. He fed that darkness to people around him. Those people didn't start off wanting to murder Muggles and muggleborns. They were manipulated into believing that killing them was the only way to eradicate them." I kept running my hand through his hair, "You were born a good person. You were an innocent baby once who knew nothing but the comfort of your mother's arms and that you were happy to be alive. You have been brainwashed into believing that there is only one pure people. You have been instructed to hate a group of people. Their only crime is that they were born."

"I'm not good, Henria." he repeated, his voice muffled by my body.

"No. There is still good in you. You wouldn't be feeling so guilty and you wouldn't have come to cry into my shirt if you didn't have any good left." I bent even further down to lay a soft kiss on his fine hair, "You have a piece in your heart that remains untouched by darkness. I know it." I placed another kiss on his hair, "You just have to decide if you want to live by that one piece, or discard it and follow evil down a dangerous path."

I heard him sniff a couple of times as we sat in silence. We sat for hours like that. His head nestled in the curve of my torso. One hand holding his head to my abdomen and the other stroking his hair. Every once in a while, I would lean down and lightly kiss his hair. He did eventually stop crying, but I suspect that he did not want to leave the warm comfort. I was enjoying having his arms around my body. Their desperate clinging loosened to gentle embrace.

After he was done mourning his shambles of a life, he gently tugged his body from mine. His eyes were bloodshot and dry. I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss at the crown of his head. He leaned into the contact. After I hopped down from the tabletop, I gathered my belongings and he walked me out of the library. Actually, he walked me all the way to the Head's dorms. We walked in silence. It was comfortable silence.

Before he murmured the password to enter, he turned to me and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. A soft 'thank you' breezed past his lips before he entered his Common Room. I watched the portrait swing closed before I made my journey to the Gryffindor Common Room.

My thoughts swirled around the boy that I felt I needed to save. Because he was given one of the shittiest lots on life and it was not fair.


	37. Bombs Dropping from the Sky

**Bombs Dropping from the Sky**

There was a lull in the atmosphere. I know everyone felt it. All the children became restless. All the children became so tense, that only looking wrong at another would spring forth a fight. I had to break up a number of scrimmages in the corridors. Those did not help my nerves at all. Every dodged fist or hex I felt my back get tighter in anticipation. I was anticipating becoming a victim. And every time that I successfully dodged a blow or a spell I felt my gut twist tighter. I was having trouble sleeping again.

I felt my teeth on edge all day. My sleep deprived mind kept seeing imaginary shadows in darkened halls and I heard pretend footsteps behind me when I was walking alone. I felt cold eyes on my back. When I went to catch anyone gazing, there would be no one. I felt paranoid and it was making me sick.

Neville and Seamus would bring me food up to the Common Room when they would notice me absent from the Great Hall. Often, they would find me sitting and staring at the fire, waiting for the flames to die down and leave me subjected to embers. I pretended not to see their worried glances. I am sure that the dark bruises and slowly showing bones were frightening. I tried to get my clothes to fit, but I sucked at household wand work. It was bothersome to pull my skirts and pants up every five minutes.

I painfully went to class. It was a chore to try and sit still to listen to boring lectures. It felt like I was drowning every time I had to practice a spell that I already knew. The repetitive nature of all this was smothering. I tried to breathe but it was impossible. My mind felt like it was constantly in a fog. The high emotional turmoil made the air thick and sticky. I hated it. I really wanted to leave.

But Draco needed me. He and I could be seen in the library sitting by each other. Most of the time he worked on essays and chapter reading. I sat there and kept him company while reading my muggle fiction. Which was almost like our wizard reality. The muggles just did not have all the correct information. It amused me how they tried though. It was almost cute.

Neville claimed he needed me also. After the Room of Requirement, he let me in on a multitude of plans. Some he had been working on with Minerva and some he had worked out with Dean, Seamus and Ginny. They were normally huddled together in the Room. I kept my distance because they were not shy about asking for my input if they wanted it. I was not shy about voicing my opinions when asked. The sense of trust that we had silently agreed upon had me saying soft words as opposed to harsh realities.

And Denali still had not been returned to me. When I was finally permitted to be reunited with him, I cried. I cried loudly and unabashed. I did not care that Neville shifted uncomfortably at my sobs. I did not care that Hagrid, who had been in the forest when he fell through the thick trees, ran a comforting hand down my hair. I just knew that my baby was in my arms and he was mostly alright. He had broken his wing in the fall, but he was healing very nicely. Hagrid was doing a wonderful job at taking care of my bird.

But owls were still not allowed in the castle, so I had to leave him. I promised Denali that I would visit him when I could. But with all my wallowing and scheming, I did not have very much time to do so. Not to mention that I was spending more time with my grandfather. He was still closed off and loved to curse my existence. I found it comforted me that he was not trying to smother me with fake affection. His gruff voice and harsh language made me feel at home with him.

He started showing me memories of my mother. Most of the memories were taken from people who had known her in school and while she was in the Order. I asked him once how he had managed to obtain memories from people who did not like her. A dark look crossed his face as he smirked coldly at me. But he did not answer me. I assume that my mother and I got our sadistic streak from him. But he never blamed himself for our behavior. He kept telling me with was my grandmother's fault. I would normally roll my eyes at his denial.

Another event that I was not expecting was Luna Lovegood. She was in Ravenclaw and a year below me. I never really got to associate with her. But after the Easter Hols, she became a fixture in the Room of Requirement, much to Neville's happiness. And let me just say; I love that fucking girl.

She had recounted the events of her capture on the Hogwarts Expressed. After the older boys all expressed their rage, she turned to me and studied me with her pale silver eyes. I would have felt unnerved if I had not been practicing staring contests with Draco. After a moment, she smiled serenely at me and softly said that I was a good person. But when she said that the wrackspurts surrounding my head were clouding my ability to absorb my lessons, I did feel unnerved. What the fuck were wrackspurts and why could I not see them?

Luna and I spent some time sitting by each other. I was a social outcast and she just enjoyed being by herself. We chatted about magic. Her range of knowledge astounded me. She was a walking spell encyclopedia. I loved it! She could recite charms and their affects like she had the book in front of her. I always walked away from her knowing a new spell or two. And she seemed to love to talk about her imaginary animals that her father loved to try and study. She admitted that most of the animals had never been seen, but her love and devotion to her father blinded her to the truth. I never tried to correct her. It was a delight to hear about such nonsense when the whole world was fucked up. She really was like a light in all the darkness.

It had been a month since Draco told me about Harry, Hermione and Ron. He seemed to have been sleeping better since he confessed not knowing what to do. I met up with the next day in the library and we had a heart to heart. I told him that when the time came, he would have to decide if he wanted to be a Death Eater or a sympathizer to Uncle Albus' cause. The rest of the time we were in the library, he wrote his thoughts on some parchment. I heard him sigh every ten minutes. By the tenth sigh, I snapped that he needed to vent his frustration in another way before I cursed his mouth shut for eternity. I barely heard the parchment crinkle after that.

Since our heart to heart, we did not discuss his eventual involvement again. I can learn from my mistakes. Even though it was a needed a discussion in the past, I handled it all wrong. I do realize that. But this time was different. I left him to his thoughts. He would have to make this decision by himself for himself. I had a small feeling that the horrors he has witnessed were making him lean towards betraying the life he grew up in for a new one that he could thrive in. I felt a small amount of joy from it.

My feelings toward him were almost uncomplicated. I know that I feel attracted to him. I know that I show concern for him. And I also knew that in some way, I did like him. But I could see myself going out for romantic walks with him. I could see us sitting in a quiet restaurant and chat to ourselves over fine wine and decadent chocolate cake. I could see him putting his arm around my waist and holding me close. I could see him looking into my eyes and telling me that I was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen.

But those were all my thoughts and I could not bring myself to ask him if he saw the same things. If he did not feel the same way, I would not be able to bear it. I was still very fragile since my complete breakdown.

In fact, I was thinking about Draco in the Gryffindor Common Room when I heard the door bang open. With all the tension in my body, I sprang up with my wand drawn. I was prepared to defend the small number of children in the room with me when I saw Neville rushing in wide eyed and breathing heavily. His eyes landed on my face.

"Harry's back!" was all he exclaimed before he was running back out.

I stood in shock. _Did I hear that correctly?_

"Wait!" I called after him belatedly. I ran after Neville.

I did not catch up to him until he was outside the Room. I came up behind him huffing and puffing. I had not been running in a really long time. Too much on my mind and not enough food. So I get to suffer the consequences. Neville gave me a funny look when I gripped my knees with my hands. I panted my way to more air. Of course, being stubborn, I did not do it the right way.

"Merlin Henria! Don't you run regularly?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I shot him a glare that was completely ruined by my immediate need for oxygen.

"Shut up and let's see Harry." I growled.

I entered to an excited hum of all the students. They were busy talking enthusiastically with each other. I pushed my way through and stopped short at the sight before me.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all present. They looked a tad harried and still deathly thin. I guess that is the price we pay for being child soldiers. Hermione had a haunted look behind her smile. If you were not paying attention, you would miss it. I am overly observant so I saw it. And I could tell that Ron could see it. He stood close by her, keeping her at his side in case someone made a sudden move to her. Harry was staring starry eyed at Ginny. And right there, I saw just who they would be leaning on after we get through this. I felt a pinch in my heart.

Harry shook his head and looked around. After he caught my eye, he gave me a slow nod of hello. I returned it and decided that I was not needed. I had seen him with my own eyes. I saw them and the state they were in. I could feel my stomach unfurl a little at the sight of them. I felt comfortable in the knowledge that it was not long now for the fates to decide who they would rain on. It was funny; knowing that the battle I had been feeling coming would be here soon.

So, I walked back to the Common Room alone and in my own thoughts.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, you could feel the shift. The air felt lighter. The Slytherins were looking around confused. Children were chatting with smiles on their faces and their mouths moved quickly. Of course, the hum was very quiet. No one wanted to leak the information that Harry Potter and his two loyal friends were back and in the castle. That would most certainly lead to chaos.<p>

Neville and Seamus walked in later than usual. I watched them closely. Their expressions were pinched in anxiety. I began to wonder what the hell was up. They should almost be rejoicing. Their Savior was here and preparing to end it all. It was confusing to me. Then Luna walked in and I started choking on my eggs. Draco gave me an odd look. I diverted my eyes from Luna's figure and started staring at the wood of the table. She had been staying in the Room since her return. She was still a target since her father had still been trying to print anti-Death Eater articles.

I felt my gut clench and decided I was not hungry anymore. I had a free period so I gathered my bag and left for the library. I still had to keep up appearances. The wrong people could not find out the new development until it was the right time. Although, Luna coming down for a meal would do just that.

My classes whizzed by in a blur. I hardly concentrated on anything that was said. I think someone tried to talk to me at some point, but I was so lost in my own thoughts that I do not remember. Faces were fuzzy and voices blended together. Maybe I was not ready for whatever may happen. I think I am panicking. No, I know I am panicking. My gut had not unclenched from the morning.

I walked into the Great Hall for dinner, because I was light headed from lack of food. I needed to get some kind of energy. I had planned on joining Harry in the Room tonight to see what kind of plans we needed to execute before He-Who-Knows-Jack-Shit caught wind that Harry was here. I figured that I would be prepared for anything.

I had just taken a bite from my dinner roll when I realized I was not ready for anything.

I had barely noticed the Hall go quiet. I really thought I was getting better at tuning out the noise level. Then I heard a voice that had my heart thumping my ribcage painfully.

"He trusted you!" Harry shouted. I froze as most of the Slytherin table snapped their attention to the messy haired wizard with rounded glasses. I spat out the piece of roll to prevent myself from choking on my food twice in one day.

I looked to the dais and saw Snape stiffen. Alecto and Amycus both had jumped up with their wands drawn. Snape shot out a hand to still them before they cursed Harry to oblivion.

"He trusted you and you killed him. How does it feel to kill an old man?" Harry looked angry. I understood who was talking about. So did Draco. He looked over at me. I kept my eyes on Harry as I stood up slowly.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

Headmaster Snape's head swiveled in my direction. Harry started and snapped his head to my general location. His emerald orbs landed on my wide brown eyes. I hugged my middle to try and still the mix of emotions that were bubbling up from there. Anger, betrayal, shock and sadness.

"Congratulations Mister Potter. You just made your best chance at survival disabled." that damn drawl scratched at my eyes.

"Henria...you didn't know?" Harry looked at a loss for words. I squeezed my torso tighter.

"No." I whispered. Harry stepped back in utter shock.

"Oh Gods! This is not supposed to be happening." he rubbed at his scar.

"Now, if we are quite finished with this trivial matter." Snape drawled and looked over at the Carrow Twins.

"No, we are not!" I snapped. I finally picked a Deadly Sin to go with. Wrath.

"Miss Sownbinder, if you would please, sit down and stay out of it." he hissed in annoyance.

"Ha! That was a great joke. Is the punch line something along the lines of me pummeling your stupid face?" I narrowed my eyes and bore into his onyx pools. I saw sadness there. _What the hell is going on in this fucking school?!_

"Miss Sownbinder, do not make me restrain you. Sit down and stay out of it!" he finally snapped. I flinched at the volume.

"That is enough Severus!" a new voice exclaimed in a whip like tone. Every single eyeball moved to the entryway. Even mine. And there stood Minerva McGonagall in all her rigid glory. Her eyes were narrowed and lips pursed. A whoosh of air escaped my lungs.

"Minerva? How did you get in here?" a break in Snape's mask had him sounding completely confused. I almost laughed at the implication.

"Never you mind, Severus." Minerva replied with a cool voice, "I see we employ Death Eaters now." she was eyeing the Ugly Twins as she said that.

"Stand down, Minerva. I am about to dispense of Potter. Miss Sownbinder will need a shoulder to lean on here after her shock wears off." he was back to speaking with that irritating drawl. I wanted to hit my head until it burst open.

"No, Severus! You stand down! And you will not be laying a hand on Harry!" and suddenly she had her wand in her hand.

I must have moved to my wand because I felt two pairs of hands on my arms, pinning them to my sides. I looked up to Goyle and Zabini holding me in place. My blood was still hot from rage. I did not appreciate the effort of keeping me still.

"Let me go!" I hissed harshly. I could barely struggle. They were just too damn strong.

"Stop fighting it, Henria." Draco tried to quell my anger with a soft tone. I ignored him.

"Get off!" I growled as I threw my body around.

I tried to ram my shoulders into anything on their bodies. I figured that I would have more luck trying to kick as much pain as I could into their legs than hit their chest with weak shoulder checks. I missed the first time because it seemed like they were anticipating my physical outburst. I did, however, land a pretty nice kick on Goyle's shin. The only thing he did was grunt in response.

"Fuckers! Let me go!" I finally shouted in frustration.

"Unhand Miss Sownbinder!" I flinched at her voice. The whip that was her tone was so sharp, it stung my ears.

I looked up to see that Minerva was still standing. I searched the Hall for any sign of Snape because I still wanted to break his nose. But he was not there.

"I am the Headmaster, gentlemen. You will do as I say." her voice sounded closer. I looked back to her face and saw her walking purposefully to our position.

Their hands lifted from my arms. I stumbled away. I wrenched my wand from my bag and whipped it around. I was aiming for their stupid faces when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Sownbinder, please refrain from hexing other students. We are still an established school and will not act like heathens." she tried to soothe my red hot blood, "Mister Filch, if you would be so kind as to escort the Slytherin students to the dungeons. We must take a hold of this school right now! It will only be a matter of hours before He-Must-Not-Be-Named will know that the Order has taken back the school and will be here."

I glared at the two boys as I lowered my weapon. Mister Filch began gathering the children in green and silver robes. I watched quietly as they went with little fuss. They knew that this would happen. You cannot trust baby snakes to not rear their head around and sink their fangs into your flesh. I had no purchase with them being herded to the dungeons to be dealt with later. I did have a problem with some of the other students taunting them.

"Hey! Shut your fucking mouths, you nitwits! Or I'll bring you down there my own damn self and lock you up too!" I snapped at a couple of seventh year Ravenclaws. I heard Minerva sputter at my language. I chose to ignore her.

"And why aren't you going with them, snake bitch?" one of them sneered. I felt a small smirk play across my lips.

"Because my mouth isn't just for pretty words?" I replied with a question

"Henria! Ach! What I wouldn't do to have your father here to take control of you!" she exclaimed. My smirk just widened.

"My apologies, Minerva. Sometimes they just make it too easy. And I thought your House words were, _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_! You 'Claws make it all too easy for me." I scoffed and head over to Harry. He was looking guilty as hell.

"I'm so sorry, Henria." he mumbled. I nodded my head.

"Well, it is done with. What do we do next?" I brushed off the apology because I did not want to hear it.

"I am sending a patronus call to Kingsley. I need the younger students rounded up and they need to be escorted off the grounds. Those who are staying to fight, well, Merlin help them." Minerva had followed me over, "I can't tell legal aged witches and wizards to go away. They have their own rights now. I already know where the muggleborn students are. See that the younger ones are taken away with the others. We will have more to do when the Order arrives. But getting the students out of here is crucial. We are preparing for a battle!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The battle might actually take two chapters to get through. Because I am long winded and I use too many words to describe a color. :D But yup, this is the beginning of the end! And I wouldn't mind hearing any thoughts you might have about who is to live or die. I already have my 'Must not die' list just because of my own beliefs. I didn't like a lot of character deaths from Miss Jo. They bothered the shit out of me because of how unfair they were. So, there are a few that I will not let die. But I still think it will be curious to see who you think will die. :D**_

_**I am planning on typing the whole thing out and then separating the battle into two chapters. I will post them in the same day so that no one is left hanging. And there is one epilogue planned. For now...**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_


	38. Hell Rains Down On Us

_**A/N: Oh My GOD! This is the beginning of the end. I typed out the whole battle sequence and found out it was four chapters long...So sorry about that. But that is what my brain told me to do. Blame my brain. :D**_

_**So, this is the first of four chapters. It is all the final battle. And I found it really intense. If you don't, please tell me. Because I would rather get told I suck then go about boring people.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hell Rains Down On Us**

My Mary-Jane's kept slipping out from under me. I was trying to sprint to Hagrid's hut. I knew that was where my owl was. Since we were not under the rule of a psychopathic killer, I could have my bird. And he would be there to help me. I just hoped his wing was all in one piece. Because I had a feeling that his sharp talons would be useful. I had evidence on my own body to prove that they are.

I finally made it to the round hut and I blew open the door. An approaching screech resounded and I was hit in the chest by a powerful black mass. We tumbled off the steps and I cradled the warm feathers protectively to my chest.

"Damn you, you stupid bird." I grumbled. I think I landed on a few pebbles. An excited hoot met my ears and I could not help but smile. I had my baby back and now all I needed was my father and my siblings in all but blood and I would be the happiest person, "Can you fly, you crazy animal?" the confident hoot had me chuckling darkly. Oh yes, my secret weapon was roaring to go.

I let him push off from my wrist and we were bounding towards the castle. Anxiety and adrenaline were feeding my blood. I could feel my magic in my body thrumming, waiting to get out. I think this was the most alive I had felt in so many months. Not a damn thing was clouding my thoughts and I was able to finally taste clean air. I know that many felt the dark looming ever closer to the castle, but all I felt was refreshed. It might have been the fact that I had been training most of my short life for this and now it was finally here, but I did not care.

Voldemort would be no more and Wizarding Britain would be able to breathe without fear.

I sprinted up the steps and heard the distinct cracks of apparation. I spun on the balls of my feet and brandished my wand. Figures with their wands out were aiming them carefully at my chest. I panicked for a moment before I saw orange red hair on a number of them. Confusion replaced anxiety. The males resembled Ronald, but I do not remember them from the meetings I could bring forth to the front of my mind. A grisly looking man with a walking stick was the only one not pointing a wand at me.

"She's a Slytherin." I heard one of two identical copies observe. I looked down at my robes and almost cursed out loud. _Well, shit. This does not look good._

"Are you Weasleys?" I called out, my arm relaxing a little.

"Clever that one, dear brother." the other copy quipped to his obviously twin brother.

"Henria, do you remember me?" an older version of the twins held his hands out, showing he would not harm me, "I'm Arthur Weasley. I remember seeing you on Albus' knee, braiding his beard into tiny braids." he took a step forth.

"No, but you look familiar. I've seen you in some memories of my mother." I lowered my wand and most of the Order members present relaxed a little, "I am Henria Sownbinder. You're Order members, right?"

"Yes, little one. You can understand our apprehension. Green and silver make most of us nervous." Arthur seemed to have appointed himself the spokesperson, "How did you get sorted into Slytherin?" the grisly man coughed. I ignored him as I smirked at Mister Weasley.

"I told the hat to place me there." I left my explanation at that.

I opened the Entrance door and held it wide. The red heads lead the way. While I was holding the door open, I shrugged off my outer robes and tossed them on the floor. I grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled it apart sharply. The sound of tearing fabric and buttons bouncing on the floor was loud in the quietness. Most of the men present snapped their heads away from me. I heard a horrified gasp from a witch with red hair. As I pulled my torn shirt off, I smiled wickedly.

"Henria, dear, what in Merlin's beard are you doing?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Stripping myself of the confusing colors." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders, "I am wearing a tank top underneath. But it is adorable that even your sons are trying to protect my honor. Although, the man with the missing nose is an old pervert." I dropped the Oxford shirt on top of my robes, "Incendio." I flicked my wand and the articles of clothing burst into flames. There, no more trying to accuse me of being a snake bitch.

"I think I like her, Gred." one of the twins whispered and snuck a wink towards my direction.

"She's the witch of my dreams, Forge." his brother responded in agreement. I rolled my eyes.

"Boys! That is enough!" the plump witch scolded them, "Dear, do you have another shirt? It isn't appropriate to be running around with so much skin showing." I looked down at my shoulders.

"I guess I get to be inappropriate." I replied as the new comers continued to file in the castle, "Last I saw of Minerva, she was in the Great Hall snapping out orders. You must be Missus Weasley. Awful that we have to meet under these circumstances, but a pleasure all the same." I respectfully bowed my head to the witch. I could hear the twins snickering over their shoulders. All I heard from Missus Weasley was an angry huff.

I let the door swing shut and trailed behind the group. I clicked my tongue and Denali descended upon my shoulder. My heart grew two sizes at the familiar weight. I reached my hand up and stroked down his throat. The soft feathers loosened the tight muscles in my back. I took a full breathe of air for the first time since Snape took over the school.

"- running around half dressed! The indecency of it all!" I heard an angry voice talking loudly.

"I can't control the girl! Don't you think I haven't tried, Molly?" I heard Minerva snap back.

I entered the Hall quietly and saw more Order members assembled. Some of them were slightly familiar. Their faces were blurry memories. Some of them were from the memories that my grandfather had shared with me. I leant a shoulder against the wall and just stood there. Yeah, I guess I was a little under dressed. I still had my regulation skirt on and my Mary-Jane s. In combination with that, my tank top showed off my shoulders and collarbones. The only good thing was that I had opted to wear black stockings under my shorts today. It had been chilly this morning and I did not want to catch a chill. Merlin knows what would happen if I tried to ask a Death Eater to let me get through a coughing fit if I got sick.

"Henria, did you honestly rip your shirt off?" Minerva asked and most heads turned towards me. I crossed my arms loosely over my stomach. Denali hooted questioningly.

"I did. The wonder twins over there were about to curse me because of my colors. Who else would get the same idea but not voice it? I couldn't take a chance to be stunned by one of you in the heat of battle because they only saw green and silver." I replied looking directly at her dark eyes. Denali pushed off my shoulder to perch in the rafters. He was watching the large group carefully.

"Honey, you can't be running around in a skirt. What would happen if you tripped and fell?" Molly tried again, her voice barely restrained. I quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"I guess then everyone would see the color of my knickers." I drawled. I actually heard a growl come from Molly. Her eyes were narrowed and her face was pinched in anger, "Look, worry about what we are going to do and not how I am dressed." she huffed again, "Woman! I am wearing shorts under my skirt and stockings! And all you can fucking see are my shoulders! Get a grip!" I snarled. Honestly! You would think I was flashing my lady bits for the whole world to see! The tank top comes up high so you cannot even see where my breasts begin.

"Henria!" Minerva's whip like tone came out again. I flinched at the sound, but did not back down.

"I'm going to tend to escorting students out. Call me when the Death Eaters are here so I can go flash the goodies at them." I pushed off the wall and stalked out with my head high. I heard a rush of air and Denali landed on my shoulder again.

"Young lady!" I heard Minerva snap. I purposefully ignored her and continued my way to the seventh floor.

The halls were mostly clear. Older students could be seen rushing around here and there. Everyone was in groups. I could hear myself snarling about prudes. If I want to look like a slut, I will. But really, is a skirt and tank top that bad? No. I always make sure I am covered up. If a guy gets off on seeing my boney shoulders, then he obviously needs to get laid.

"Henria!" I heard Neville's voice at the other end of the corridor I was walking down. I snapped my eyes up to see him and Seamus standing and watching me.

"Hey! What are you two up to?" I called out. I needed something to do.

"We're going to blow up a bridge, want to come and help?" Seamus responded with a mischievous grin on his face. I felt my lips curve into a smile.

"Hell yes!" I replied enthusiastically. Molly faded into the back of my mind.

"Come on then." Neville motioned for me to follow them. They started jogging towards their destination.

"Up, Denali." I ordered with a last stroke of his wing. He hooted and lightly pushed off.

I sprinted down the corridor and turned the corner to follow them. I spotted their retreating figures and sped up my pace to catch up with them. I fell in pace behind them and we continued our way to the bridge. I could hear the beat of Denali's wings over the pounding of our feet. I felt completely safe.

Well, I did feel completely safe. That was before we got to the bridge.

Seamus was good with explosions. He waved off our help and so Neville decided we would cross the bridge and stand guard at the end since no one could get into the castle. I let him stride ahead as his legs were much longer than mine. I strolled behind, looking to the sky for any Death Eaters. I did not see any, but the clouds were dark like the sky knew what was happening. It was a precursor for a long, hard night. I shivered a little. My shoulders were kissed with the slight breeze that came with the canyon under the bridge.

I came up behind Neville and nearly fell over. At the top of the hill were hundreds of figures lining the edge. I pinched a few strands of hair between my fingers and began to play with them. I heard Denali's talons scrape the roof of the bridge. His soft hoot was nervous but determined. He was waiting for orders. I would not give him those orders.

"Neville, what if they come down here?" I whispered nervously. I licked my lips to moisten them.

"I don't know, Sownbinder. I don't know." he responded gravely. I looked up to his face and his eyes were set. I went up on my toes and lightly kissed his cheek. He blinked down at me in surprise.

"We'll do it together though, right?" I asked hopefully. He realized that I was nervous and not at all confident. His quick nod gave me some ground. I gave him a nod of my own and tucked my wand in the waistband of my skirt.

"Well, don't unarm yourself! Are you crazy?" he exclaimed instantly nervous. I ignored him as I doubled over and flipped my hair towards the front.

"I'm not, you dumbass. I'm pulling my hair out of my way. You think it is easy to see through a wall of hair?" I gathered it all up at the crest of my head, "Want me to curse you instead of someone trying to hurt you?" I righted my frame and began to twist the ends for a tight bun.

"No. Girls are odd creatures." he commented.

"Gay then?" I smirked as I wrapped the hair tie to secure my bun.

"Bitch." he muttered. My smirk deepened, but I did not reply.

I drew my wand and kept a close eye on the huddled figures. Neville and I snapped our heads around as we heard a strange noise from the sky. I tensed because I thought that the Death Eaters had arrived. What we saw instead was a bright, magical shield beginning to encase the school. The group on top of the hill saw it too because I heard a yell and turned back in time to see them begin their descent. I swallowed dryly.

"Let's hope that it makes it in time." Neville murmured. I nodded and dropped into a loose defensive stance.

"Remember Neville, in order to be brave, one must have fear." I recited from memory. Uncle Albus burned it into my brain so that I would always know how to find my courage deep down in my core.

My gut was twisting painfully though. The pounding of the approaching horde was like thunder in my head. I could feel the tremors under the ground. I started to shift my weight from foot to foot, trying to release some of the extra nervous energy. I could hear Neville begin to mutter powerful hexes under his breathe. He was preparing a line up in case we needed it. Seamus had better get that fucking bomb built in time. I would rather be blown up than run over by a herd of crazy people.

And then I saw the barrier begin to drop down in front of us. The men, because I was able to make out features they were so close, were moving at about the same pace. I saw Neville take a step back out of the corner of my eye. I held my ground because I am stubborn. I took a long pull of air through my nose and held it. And then I held a stunner hex on the tip of my tongue.

And then the leader slowed his steps. Three or four foolish men did not catch the movement and I flinched when their bodies hit the shield. I let out the air quickly. Before I knew it, I was standing eye to eye with a werewolf. How did I know that? His eyes were gold and eerily bright. A dark grin erupted on his face. I had forgotten that some of my skin was exposed. His leering eyes made me shrink back a little. I had never had someone look at me like that so intensely before.

"You and whose army?!" Neville yelled and I could hear the smirk in his tone. The werewolf's eyes snapped to Neville. He looks unperturbed by the latest development.

His eyes shifted back to my face and I could see the wicked thoughts running through his mind in his expression

"This will not hold girl." the leader growled at me. I felt Neville stiffen behind me; "You're pretty." a good way to ignite the fire in my belly is to infer that you are going to be taking advantage of me.

"And you're ugly. What of it?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Neville lightly touched my shoulder to remind me that I was not here to make friends, "**SEAMUS?!**" I hollered.

"**ALMOST!**" his reply echoed down along the canyon.

"Fuck!" I heard Neville utter so quietly, I thought I had imagined it. The flick of the leader's eyes to his face told me I had not.

"My mum always told me never to play with my food." the disgusting man taunted as his golden eyes shifted back to my brown ones, "But sometimes I do find it enjoyable." he licked his lips in anticipation. I lifted my lip in disgust.

"Your table manners must be appalling then." I sneered, "Remind me to never-"

And that is when I heard the first burst of magic hit the barrier around the school. I watched as more of them kept hitting it. I turned to Neville and he was pale. Fuck! Shit! Fuck!

"**SEAMUS?! WE NEED IT NOW!**" I screamed over the booms in the sky.

"**DONE!**" his response had me feeling better.


	39. As Bombs Blow Us Away

_**A/N: And this is part 2. Chapter 38 is part 1.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>As Bombs Blow Us Away<strong>

Then I flinched when I heard the first crack in the shield. It sounded like glass. I glanced to the sky and my heart began hammering. I could see the streaks of broken magic. I hissed in a breath of air and looked at Neville again. He seemed to be trying to understand what he was watching. I turned to the werewolves and I saw them crouching. They reminded me of runners in a sprint race, waiting for the gun to fire.

"Neville!" I exclaimed breathlessly. His eyes snapped to mine, "We need to-"

But my voice was drowned out by a sharp crack. I glanced to the sky again and saw the barrier begin to fall apart. No time for words. I shoved Neville's frozen frame back towards Seamus. I could vaguely hear him screaming at us. My blood was thundering in my ears.

"**RUN NEVILLE**!" I shouted in his face. My hurried tone woke him up and he turned on his heel and left me in the dust.

I did not give the vile man without any table manners a second look before I was pounding my feet on the wooden floor. I shoved my wand into my bun and sprinted even faster. I cannot out run werewolves. Or explosives. So, I needed to get my legs to go faster. And then I almost faltered at a thought.

"**DENALI!**" I screamed through my panting, "**DENALI! FLY!**" I continued my hurried pace without looking back. He would hear me. He always heard me.

I felt the bridge begin to shake. Since I wanted to concentrate on running, I took the facial cue from Seamus that the werewolves had begun to their own run across the bridge. Fueled by genuine fear, I pumped my arms even faster. The shaking began to become stronger. If I was not concentrating my air supply on running, I would have whimpered in fright. It was not so scary when I thought they were just crazy people, but knowing they were brainwashed werewolves scared the shit out of me. They are known to tear people into pieces. At least, the bad ones.

I had a good twenty feet left of bridge when I heard the yell to jump. Without thinking, I lifted off of one foot and felt my body float through the air. A sudden rush of heated pressure behind me propelled me even faster through the nothingness. I felt it press against my back. Seamus had detonated the explosive while I was still on the fucking bridge! The nerve!

I rotated my shoulders and hips so I could land on my back. Pain jolted through me body as I landed heavily and all the oxygen whooshed from my lungs. I rolled several times purely from force. I could not distinguish words, but I heard voices. The bomb must have caused temporary hearing loss. I felt hands on my shoulders. Oh! My freaking eyes were closed. No wonder they were touching me. I kept them closed so I could focus on taking in lungful's of oxygen. I needed my lungs to fill back up so I could communicate that I was just a little banged up, but otherwise all right.

I was finally able to cough air out and I groaned in pain. My back felt sore and my body was covered in sweat. There was a slight pounding in my head, but I had protected most of my innards from damage. I was pretty proud of myself.

"I'm fine." I croaked out a moment later, "Really. Just got winded and the only thing that hurts is my back." I opened my eyes. Two soot covered faces were hovering over me. I mustered a shaky grin, "Hey, did either of you see what color my knickers are?"

"No?" Seamus answered with a questioning look. It sounded like a whisper, but at least my hearing was returning.

"Good. When you see Molly Weasley, you tell her that you couldn't see my knickers." I waved them away so I could sit up, "She will be immensely interested to know." I pushed up my torso with my hands and took stock in my appearance. I looked a little worse for wear. I had a run in my stockings and I was covered in dirt and soot. But no open wounds that were visible to my eyes.

"You are so weird." Neville murmured. I just smirked at him. But Seamus started chuckling.

In fact, Neville joined him after a moment. And then I was giggling with them. And before we knew it, we were guffawing like crazy people. We just survived an explosion and a werewolf attack! We are fucking awesome!

We sobered up and the two young men offered their hands for me to take. I gladly took them and they hauled me up gently. I looked around and did not see what I was looking for.

"Denali?" I said loudly. My lungs were still adjusting to being full again, so I could not shout, "Baby, come to mommy!"

Since my hearing was still off, I did not hear his wings. I felt a weight on my shoulder and I reached up to stroke ebony feathers and my body began to forget the hurt. I had my owl with me. I had my familiar with me.

"Let's go." Neville stated as he pulled his wand from his pocket. I nodded my head in agreement and I snatched my wand from my hair.

We jogged up to the castle and started making our way to the sounds of fighting. We heard several shouts and stopped in the middle of a hallway. I looked at them.

"You two take the shouting down that way and I will take the screams this way." I saw Neville hesitate, "Don't worry about me. I just got blown up and I am still standing. Just help whoever it is down that way. If I require assistance, Denali is more than capable of clawing out someone's eyes for me." I grinned up at my bird and he ruffled his feathers proudly.

"See you at the end, Sownbinder." Seamus said before he kissed my cheek lightly. I winked at him and bowed in an exaggerated gesture to Neville which made him smile.

Mother of Morgana, I hope I see them at the end.

We split off to our designated areas. I held my wand out with my arm slightly bent at the elbow as I quickly advanced towards where I heard the shouting. I felt my muscles go tense again. But I had expected this. I needed this. So many months of waiting for this particular moment had worn away at my sanity. I really did think I had gone over the cliff at one point. But this is my creative outlet.

I rounded a corner and saw two dark robed figures pinning three students in a corner. I looked to Denali and he pushed off my shoulder to fly up to another perch. I felt my blood begin to boil because the children were only sixth years and these adults had the audacity to attack them! School children!

"Hey! Knock that shit off!" I shouted. The figures whirled around in unison and I caught sight of a familiar face. Antonin Dolohov.

_Oh shit, I think I am screwed._

"Look, another ickle one to play with, Flint." the same gravelly voice from Lucius' memory grated on my ears. I scowled.

"You attacked my mother." I stated calmly. Dolohov narrowed his eyes at me.

Then I saw the recognition float into them.

"Yes. In the fight I killed the Prewett twins. I remember her." his lips curled in anger, "Somehow, the little chit got the better of me. But it was rewarding knowing that I eliminated a couple of blood traitors." I growled. It was hard to watch the ginger twins fall. They were powerful wizards from what Aberforth had told me.

"Dolohov, let's get down to it. There are other little one's we can play with." the other one, Flint, suggested. His yellowed crooked teeth made my stomach turn. I clenched my own teeth. I could feel my hands shaking with rage. You just cannot go about hexing children. It is wrong.

"Let's just see if you can get past me first, huh?" I taunted in a low tone, "Stupefy!" I aimed at Flint.

His wand work needed a bit of brushing up because he tried to shield too slow. His body fell backwards limply. I turned to Dolohov in time to see a flash of green shoot from his wand. I dropped down to one knee and shouted, "Everte Statum!"

His surprise registered on his face as his body flew back. I shot forward like my skirt was on fire. I had covered the length of the corridor before he landed on his side.

"Stupefy!" I hit him square in the chest and he was knocked out, "Incarcerous!" I hissed and he was bound with magical ropes. I turned to the still form of Flint and repeated my actions, "If you are going to be useless, get the hell out of here. Do you know where they took the other students?" at the nod of one of the children I pointed down the corridor as a silent command to leave.

The kids did not need to be told twice. They ran past me because their lives depended on it. And they knew it. I was left with the two scumbags at my disposal.

My conscience told me to leave them there and go find others I could help, but my vengeful side was roaring at me to smash their faces under my shoe. I took the happy medium and just kicked their temples once. So that way, if they ever woke up, they would be subjected to a blinding headache. I do not pull punches or kicks.

I clicked my tongue as I started back towards most of the noise and Denali perched himself on my shoulder. Our system works for us. He keeps me company as I am moving and when I need to fight, he flies off to be my eyes. He will alert me when someone is trying to sneak up behind me. He even does it when we are on the move. He will give me a soft hoot to tell me that someone is behind me.

And because he is just as stubborn as I am, it took us years to get this right.

As I entered further into the castle, the sounds of fighting began to settle. I quickened my pace in fear. Did we just fucking lose? Did we really just give up and put our wands down?

My worries were forgotten as I entered the Great Hall. The House tables had been set up for patients. But there were no Death Eaters. I was slightly confused, but pretty grateful. People were rushing to and fro. I could see Madame Pomfry working quickly and silently. I surveyed the room. There were a lot of people with cuts and bruises. There was even more people lying prone. I could see unshed tears in eyes as everyone worried about their loved ones and friends. I saw some people openly weeping for those were fallen. I quickly diverted my gaze. I could not think about that. It hurt too much.

"Hey look, the promiscuous lady survived!" a cocky voice said to my left. I snapped my gaze over to see a Weasley twin smirking while his brother was copying him.

"We tried to call you-"

"But we couldn't find you-"

"You missed the Death Eaters, y'know-"

"And they didn't even get to see your goodies." they finished together. I almost got whiplash from their twin game. The next time they do that, I will just stare at one of them.

"Pity. They missed what would have been quite the show. But I didn't miss all the Death Eaters." I leant my body against the door jam, "Caught two of them harassing some sixth years and decided to intervene. They are knocked out cold in the fourth floor corridor." I felt Denali fly off my shoulder, "And no, I didn't get to show off my goodies." I caught one of them trying to open their mouth to speak.

"Damn, brother o' mine." HA! I can tell them apart now. One is missing an ear. And it was not the one who just spoke either. So I will call them Twin Holey and Twin Wholly until I find out their names.

Three points to Henny!

"You took on two Death Eaters?" Twin Holey sounded impressed.

"And survived?" Twin Wholly looked surprised.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not so hard if you know what you are-Gah!" my face exploded with pain.

"You stupid bitch! You selfish, stupid, ugly bitch!" I stumbled forward. My cheek was on fire and now my knees hurt from falling down. But that voice sounded familiar.

"Seriously, Rosie? You can't just about punching people in the face!" another familiar voice said incredulously. I snapped my head up and my vision blurred.

"I will do what the fuck I want when my stupid best friend is nowhere to be found when I arrive at the place she is staying! You hear that, you selfish whore?" I felt someone pick me up.

"Well, brother o'mine, looks like we are not needed here." Twin Wholly stated.

"Not if someone is going to be hitting people in the face." Twin Holey responded before I heard them walk away.

"Rosie? Kram?" I whispered. I felt a wetness run down my cheeks. My own tears were falling.

"Who else?" Mark murmured into my hair. He was hugging me tightly.

"You have some explaining to do, bitch." I heard Kadie say in a cool voice. I pulled from Mark as tears continued to fall from my eyes. My family is here!

"I don't even care that you have done nothing but call me horrible names! I am just happy you are here!" and then my good feelings flipped into bad ones, "Wait! You can't be here! There is a war going on! You need to leave. Go to daddy and stay as far away from here!" I furiously wiped away the offending saltiness. I must be getting tired.

"Like hell I am." Kadie crossed her arms defiantly, "Plus, we can't. Daddy is here not at home. So there!" she stuck her tongue out at me. I sputtered at the action.

Wait! What?

"Dad is here?" I started looking around, "Where?"

"Right here." a deep baritone voice answered my question. I twirled around and saw my father.


	40. Death Becomes Us All

_**A/N: Part three of four**_. _**You can find part 1 at chapter 38.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Death Becomes Us All<strong>

I openly sobbed and launched myself into his arms. I held him tight around his torso. He ran a hand down my back and made shushing noises to stop my tears. I cried because I had needed him for so long that he was finally here and he could help me! He could help me through everything. I was just too damn tired to hold back my emotions.

I pulled away from him and scrubbed my face of the evidence.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he took in my rumpled appearance. I giggled wetly.

"I got blown up while I was being chased by werewolves!" I proudly proclaimed. Kadie's jaw dropped and Mark took a faltering step backwards. My father's features broke into an amused smirk.

"Of course you did." he shook his head; "You can't stay out of trouble, can you?" I shook my head; "I talked to Minerva." he looked at me pointedly. I schooled my face to look innocent.

"What about?" I inquired nonchalantly.

"Your clothing." he replied. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So?" I had started studying my nails.

"You are to apologize to Molly. She was just looking out for you." he admonished me slightly. I sighed and nodded my head.

"What else has-"

_Harry Potter is dead! The Order of the Phoenix has fallen. But I am a civil man and will be in the courtyard in one hour. You can round up your dead and wounded in that time. In one hour, I will begin discussions for the lives of those who have survived. I will also be bringing back the body of your so called Savior of the World. In one hour, your fate will be decided._

The Great Hall was descended upon with silence. Everyone was stunned. Except for me. I was a raging ball of fury. He-Who-Kills-Children just plucked my last string. Only vile creatures kill children. Only worthless scums try to kill off a people just because their blood is metaphorically a different color! I know for a fact that everyone's blood is the same. I know for a fact that a person's pedigree does not mean that they are better than another.

I curled my fists and clenched my jaw.

"Henny, help Minerva round up the injured. Mark, Kadie, you will help Henria. Baby, did you leave any minions in your little angry wake?" my father took charge of us teens quickly. I nodded my head, "Where?"

"Fourth floor corridor. Two ugly sons of bitches too." I eloquently described my victims. He sighed at my language, but bounded off to go collect the dirt bags.

"Minerva! Where do you need us to go look?" I called out.

"Snape's body should be in the boathouse." I heard Ronald reply quietly. I sighed. Fine, I will go get the fucking asshole's body.

"Come on Henny!" Kadie called out. _Why is she so eager to go see someone dead?_

"Alright! But we are running the whole way!" and I saw her visibly flinch.

Mark and I set a jogging pace for Kadie. My Kadie is not a runner. But she is a trooper and did follow us all the way down to the lake boathouse. However, she was panting heavily when we arrived. Actually, I heard her wheezing. She was also clutching a stitch in her side. Dear Merlin! She was going to die!

Ha! Just kidding. She was exaggerating her condition. Of laziness.

"Mark, wand out. I don't know what kind of sick fucks are wandering around." I said quietly. Kadie held up a hand and I just waved her off, "Just keep your wand out and no one will fuck with you. A witch with a wand is a dangerous thing, Rosie. I have shown them that from time to time."

Mark and I entered the shack quietly and slowly. I was not going to get caught with my pants around my ankles. Well, it was impossible since I was wearing a skirt, but details. The harsh tang of blood hit my nose. I had to rub it because the smell was so strong. I started to feel my heart drop. It really was sad when anyone died. Even if I personally believed they deserved it, no one should have to experience it so young.

"Hen, over here." I heard Mark's soft voice from the opposite corner. I hastened my pace and was soon upon a limp looking body of a Potion's Master and my best friend.

"Oh Gods! That is a lot of blood." I whispered horrified at the dark pool under his body.

"I think I can hear him breathing!" Mark leaned closely to Snape's face.

I swallowed and knelt down by his other side. I leant an ear close to his chest. I heard the telltale death rattle.

"It's his last breathes. He isn't even conscious right now." I informed my friend, "I could wrap something around his neck to help staunch the bleeding, but these look like fang marks. The two puncture holes here are dark. The poison is already in his blood." I felt my heart start to break. I really did not want him to die. He was a person and he had feelings and he had goals. Who am I to wish something so horrible on someone?

"Henny, we have to do something! Can't we siphon the poison out? Or at least try?" Mark was sounding desperate. His broad shoulders and barrel of a chest screamed big bully, but he had a softer heart than I did. He is my big teddy bear.

"We can try to make him comfortable. Just to give him some peace." I whispered as I took Mark's hand into my own, "Love, he is beyond my help." I looked to the dark figure slouched over. His chest was barely moving. I felt the sharp pinpricks of tears behind my eyes.

"Fine. We'll lay him down." he sighed in defeat, "Oh! I've got a better idea! We are still going to lay him down; we will just levitate him to the Great Hall. He will be surrounded with people who knew him." I noticed he was careful about not saying people who respected him. His involvement with my uncle's death did not earn him any friends.

"Okay. We need to be gentle." I ordered softly.

With gentle hands and careful movements, we brought the dying man down to a lying position. With a pointed look at Mark's sleeve, he rolled his eyes and severed the cloth cautiously. I transfigured the cotton into gauze and wrapped the bandage around the wounds. It just felt like something I should do. You could not really tell how much blood was on his robes, but with the torn meat on his neck, you could infer how much. I wanted to save him some dignity.

I rose from my position on the floor and mumbled a quiet '_Mobilicorpus_' and his body was raised slowly from the wooden floor. Mark led the way to move obstacles out of our path. We exited the drafty shack and Kadie choked back a sob at the still form. I swallowed dryly again. Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started pulling her towards the castle. It was a sobering event. This could have been one of us. We could have been attacked and then left for dead, bleeding from the neck.

The noise in the Great Hall dropped noticeably when I entered with the floating Professor. A number of heads turned my way. I settled him on the closest table and lifted the charm. I caught Poppy making her way towards Professor Snape. Her expression was pinched and tired. I felt for the poor woman.

I could not watch the mediwitch go to work. I surveyed the Hall as I slid my wand into my hair again and found my father talking with Minerva and a few Order members. I did not want to listen to any political bullshit, so I continued my sweeping gaze. I needed someone who could provide me a distraction. I needed someone who could take my mind away from what was about to happen. Our hour was almost up and I was not ready to face my destiny.

I spotted a group of Slytherins in the corner. They were being held in that spot by a few Aurors. I willed my feet to go over there and talk to Draco. I surmised that they had gotten out and had probably joined the fray. Most of the older ones had gotten away, but Draco and Zabini were huddled with a large portion of the younger ones. The pair of them looked a little worse for wear. They were covered in soot and scorch marks. When was there a fire?

"I don't think so, little one." one of the Aurors stilled my movements with an extended hand. I eyed it casually.

"All I am here for is to see how Mister Malfoy is fairing." I informed the man. The two Aurors shared a look and I was given a gentle shake of the head of the one who had stopped me.

"Can't do that. They are right now prisoners. We can't just let anyone come and talk to them." he told me as he made to grab my elbow. I shifted my arm behind my back to avoid his touch.

"Draco, are you alright?" I asked as I leaned around the man in front of me. At Draco's small nod, I turned my focus back to the annoying Auror, "And now I am done. Merlin's pants, I just gave away all the secrets in the world, didn't I?" I sneered at the mousey brown haired man, "Are you going to arrest me too?" I did not even give him a chance to answer as I spun around on my toes and started walking to the Great Hall doors.

The hour was up and those who could walk were lead to the courtyard. It was like a slow death march. My gut twisted painfully as Kadie snatched my hand into her grip. Her face was calm, but she was squeezing my hand in hers with every muscle in her arm. I realized that I had lost my bird again. But I knew that he was somewhere around me. I could hear wings flapping over the clamoring of footsteps. I controlled my breathing so I would not pass out.

I really wish that Kadie and Mark would go home.

I had to stifle a gasp as we entered the outdoors. At the edge of the courtyard was a large gathering of men and women in dark robes. I could see Voldemort standing front and center of the group. Hagrid was off to the side in thick ropes. He was holding a human bundle and I just knew that was Harry's body. I heard a wail of anguish slice through the air. Even Minerva let a gasp of despair through her pursed lips.

"Let us have our precious little ones." Voldemort's voice was like butter. It was smooth and hardly scary.

I heard the pitter patter of shoes on stones and glanced at the Slytherin children running towards the Death Eaters. I shivered at the thought of the ruffians being parents. Until I noticed that Draco had not moved yet.

"Draco!" a sharp call came from an imposing witch with long blonde hair and translucent skin. Narcissa Malfoy.

I went to let go of Kadie's hand, but she just held me tighter.

"No Henny." she murmured under her breathe. I tried harder to pull free as I looked back to Draco's white blonde head, "Henria, stop."

"No. He can't do this! He doesn't want it!" I hissed quietly. Seriously, I am part snake now and it bothered me.

"It is his choice." I felt my hand start to slip, "What are you trying to prove?" her whispered words cut me deep.

"That uncle was right. Everyone has a bit of good in them, no matter how they were raised." I whimpered at the crushing grasp, "I know he is good."

With a sharp tug, the moisture that had built up allowed my hand to slip free of her vice like grip. I evaded her grasp for my wrist and made my way towards the tall wizard. I shouldered my way past stunned witches and wizards. I had to dodge a set of hands that tried to stop my advance. I snapped my eyes to the worried orbs of my father. I winced at the look. I do not normally go around making him worry too much.

I had to sprint the last few feet as I saw him start to make his way over. I skidded to a stop effectively blocking his path and glared into his surprised grey pools. I made sure not to stand too close as per custom. There were too many old blood families here. The implications of our relationship could wait until after the bastard was eradicated, even if I had to strangle Voldemort my damn self.

"Miss Sownbinder," he had wiped the surprised expression off of his face and adopted the look of arrogance that came with his name, "might you be so kind as to step to the side and let me pass?" his posh tone was annoying. I preferred it when he was growling at me in anger. That was a real emotion.

Fine, I can do fake too.


	41. In The End

**In The End**

"No, I do not think I can do that." I crossed my arms over my chest as I responded in a haughty tone.

"Draco!" Draco's mother said his name like an order. I saw the muscles in his jaw clench.

I heard their steps just as I felt two sets of hands grab my upper arms. I tried to wrench out of their grasp, but they just pulled me to the side. I watched as Draco began his walk to his mother. Seeing his slow footsteps just made me struggle harder. I started twisting and kicking my feet. I looked a bit like a five year old being denied candy. But I did not care.

It hurt to know that this is not what he wanted. It hurt to see him go towards that which he was trying to avoid. It hurt that he could not do a damn thing about it. It especially hurt to know that I certainly could not do a damn thing about it.

I felt a tear escape from my eye and glide down my dirty cheek. I stopped struggling. In fact, I just stopped standing. I fell to my knees and sat back on my heels. I was tired and hurting.

"Now that our children have been returned to us, we are going to discuss how the rest of the day is going to proceed." Voldemort began talking, "First, does anyone want to come willingly to our side? This is a onetime free chance to do so without the threat of torture or death."

I heard someone limp towards the center. There was a clanging noise accompanying their stunted gait. I looked up to see Neville with an impressive sword. His face was bloodied and he refused to put weight on his right ankle. He looked scared, but he was trying to push that emotion from the front to the back. He had found his fear and was finding his courage.

Or he was seriously becoming a Death Eater.

A few in the ugly crowd chuckled. I heard someone on our side gasp. I think I even heard someone swear. Neville flinched at the sounds.

"Our first volunteer?" Voldemort called out with an undertone of questioning.

"No. No, I am most certainly not. I am not here to join with you. I am here to let you know that we are not defeated. So long as we band together, we will defeat you. So long as we work together, you will be banished from our world." his voice was shaky, but I could see the determination in his chin, "And I know that as long as I am alive, I will push against whatever tyranny you think you hold over the people of our world. And I will not go quietly." I stood up as I felt a slight shift in the air around us Light fighters. My two man handlers were my father and Mark. Of course, the only two people who would dare lay hands on me.

"Well, it wouldn't have been much of a loss." Voldemort responded coldly. My heart went cold with dread. I felt my father stiffen next to me. That is never a good sign so I began sprinting to Neville's side, "And here I thought that you lot would be easy to deal with." I kept pumping my legs and arms as fast as I could. I was almost there when I heard a hissed '_Avada Kedavra'_.

I acted on instinct. I felt my body drop to a knee, putting equal pressure on my leg from my ankle to my kneecap. My straight leg lifted off the ground slightly. As I slide in front of Neville between him and the beam of green light, I set my foot down and popped up with my hands held out. I concentrated on a stone wall and brought my arms up. A section of wall blocked my view of all the lovely Death Eaters until it exploded into bits of stone and pebbles. Neville and I were thrown back by the force.

I twisted mid-air so I could land on my stomach. I did not think that my back could tolerate another impromptu beating. I placed my forearms between the stone floor and my head to cushion my brain. I smacked my knee on the ground and hissed as I felt the stone bite into my flesh. _Ah, this is why we wear shirts. Duly noted._

"Ah! And then the fabled niece of Dumbledore makes an appearance!" I heard snake face call out to his followers. I gritted my teeth together as I pushed my body into a standing position. I caught someone helping Neville to his feet. I brushed off hands that were trying to extend that curtesy to me. I was pissed off.

"Ah! And then the fabled He-Who-Knows-Jack-Shit misses a child with a killing curse!" I called out tauntingly. I really did try to hold my tongue. I know it is a really bad idea to play with fire, "You killed one child today! I will not be letting you kill another!" I shouted as I turned towards the vile creature who dared called himself a man.

Before Voldemort could respond, movement caught the corner of my eye and I turned towards it. I saw the previously dead body of Harry Potter pick himself up from the ground and start running to stand in front of Voldemort. I actually felt my jaw drop in shock. _Who the hell is this kid?_

"That is enough, Riddle!" Harry shouted in a clear and obviously not dead voice, "Me and you finish this now!"

I saw Harry's wand shoot a beam of red as Voldemort's wand shot out another green beam. They met in the middle and a dome of magic surrounded them. And the fight was back on.

Flashes of color exploded from both sides. I withdrew my wand from my hair and I started throwing up shield charms and was blindly throwing out stunner hexes. I could hear grunts as spells found their marks. I tried to put out the thought that people were dying around me. It helped me concentrate on myself. And Neville. Because I did notice the lack of a wand on his part. Until he vanished. I had no idea when that happened, but it did. And then I only had my own person to be concerned with again.

I let my pent up rage out of the cage.

I knew it was against the law. I knew it was wrong of me. I knew that I would be disappointing my father and my uncle simultaneously, but I still did it.

I began throwing _Avadas_ towards the Death Eaters. I wanted them to get a taste of their own medicine. I wanted them to know just what they had been doing to school children. I felt the feeling of wanting them to die. I felt myself meaning every single beam of green light I threw out there flow through my blood. It was an addicting feeling. The feeling of raw power coursing through your veins and the thrill of the prospect of killing someone. It almost made me light headed.

I started advancing closer to the line that had been advancing towards our position. I caught a few familiar faces. One was that ugly bastard Thorfinn. Oh, I let him know just what I thought of him punching my face. I let him know just what I thought of him kicking my gut until I wanted to puke. I felt my heart grow cold as the life left his eyes. I felt my soul crack. And I almost started crying from the pain. But I did not.

Amycus Carrow was another face I saw and I instantly turned my wand on him. He tried to fend me off. He sent out horrible colors that just oozed with Dark Magic. I was in my element. I side stepped and blocked. I threw basic curses at him that he easily threw off. I wanted to play with him. Because he had whispered nasty things in my ear while I was under his Cruciatus Curse. I wanted to show just what I thought of his kind of games. I did land a stinging hex or two before I dropped to my knee and let purple sparkles go over and I sent my deathly line of green light to his chest. I clutched at my heart as my soul responded to my inhumane handlings. I did cry out that time as another crack could be felt in my soul.

And then I felt the dome of magic fall as Voldemort's body fell backwards and land as a pile of dust. And all movement ceased. Everyone waited with bated breathe. I did feel anti-apparition wards go up around the courtyard. Smart. The Aurors were on top of their game today.

Good. I was exhausted. The rage cooled in my blood and my shoulders slumped forwards. A pounding headache exploded behind my eyes and I winced as the pain shot down my spine. I was standing closer to the Death Eaters, so I was keeping a tired weathered eye on them. I really did not trust them to stand still. The anti-apparition wards would make them feel like caged animals. And they attack without provocation.

"Henria!" I heard someone shout. It made the pain in my head worse, "Henria!" Footfalls came up from behind me and then I found myself being pressed into a chest.

The first thing I noticed was the familiar smell. It smelled like snow, pine needles and glacier water. It wrapped my senses into a warm bubble. And I lost my will to be strong. I leant against my father's frame heavily and began to weep as I encircled my arms weakly around his torso. It had been a long time since I needed to cry against my father. It had been a long time since I did not need to keep a brave face on even though I knew that there was trouble brewing.

I was free.

We were all free.

Except for the former Dark Army.

They were currently being rounded up.

Wait!

I pushed my father's body away from me and I snapped my eyes to the group of people being bound and escorted into the castle. I frantically looked for a head of white blonde. I caught sight of the telltale color and burst out of my father's arms. I could hear him shouting and calling after me. But I ignored him. I shoved my way past dark robes and mean faces. I ignored it all.

"Malfoy!" I snapped. His head swiveled around and the Aurors who were escorting him startled. I glared at them, "What are you doing?"

"Escorting him to be prepared for booking." one of them answered. I felt the color drain from my face.

"He can't go to Azkaban! He's too young." I felt the panic rise quickly into my voice. I stepped closer and Draco eyed me curiously.

"Sorry Miss. But that is the way it is. He bears the Mark and he has done some very illegal things-"

"Things not by his choosing!" I growled.

"Still illegal." the other one finally spoke up. I flicked my gaze to his face.

"Let him go." I ordered in a low voice. I do not think I had a rational bone in my body. I was ordering Ministry workers around like I owned them.

"We can't. This is our _job_." I heard the impatient tone in the first one's voice.

"No. Your job is to track down Dark Wizards. It is the job of a Hit Wizard to arrest those you can track. And seeing as how most of these people were able to run around under your nose, you suck at your job." I snarled viciously. I saw an amused glint light up in Draco's eye. _He enjoys it when I get angry?_

"Miss, I am going to have to ask you to step away and go to the Great Hall. You appear injured. I think a stray hex hit you in the head."

"Are you threatening me?" I raised an eyebrow at the audacity. A small shake of his head told me that he was not, "Good. Now let him go."

"Higgins, get this one inside. Miss, I am sorry, but it appears I am going to have to restrain you. You are out of order." I heard Draco snort. He knew that was a bad idea.

"Aye." the one who goes by Higgins responded. I felt a hand on my elbow.

"I wouldn't do that." Draco murmured. But the warning came too late.

As I snatched the hand off my elbow, I twisted it around to a very uncomfortable position. A grunt of pain met my ears before a wand was shoved under my chin. The tip was poking my throat uncomfortably. I put more pressure on the offending appendage and I felt the tip burrow further into my tonsils. My teeth ground together to keep from yelling out. I could hear Draco chuckling as he was led away.

"Let go!" a sharp voice snapped. I dropped the hand and the wand left my neck, "Henria Celeste, I swear-"

"Aislinn." I snarled before I shoved my father away from my personal space and stomped away.

I may have hurt his feelings, but I was too tired to care. I will care later and then we could have a quiet talk about my name. But from this day forward, my name is not Henria Celeste Sownbinder.

_I am Henria Aislinn Sownbinder and I am here to stay, bitches._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that is it! At least, until I get the epilogues written. There should be only two. I know I lied about the final battle and the final chapter count, but I do tend to get long winded. :D**_

_**The slide I described is a simple baseball/softball pop up slide. It is used when you think you might end up getting tagged out, but need to stand up quickly. It is also referred to as a stand-up slide.**_

_**If I feel like it, I might do three epilogues, but that is just asking too much of my brain. The final battle took three days to finally suss out. Believe me, it was long and boring because I had to keep reading the same thing, over and over. If you want to talk about anything, I check this thing daily. And I also supply my brain with caffeine daily, so I am a functioning adult. Just drop me a line, either PM or review. I always try to answer in a timely manner. :D **_

_**The first epilogue will be right after the battle. WE FINALLY GET TO SEE WHO DIES! :D Aren't you excited?**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_


	42. Epilogue: Living

"To honor those who have fallen, we are gathered here today to unveil a Commemoratory Wall so that we all may remember their sacrifice for a noble cause."

I pretended like I could not hear the soft sobs from mothers. I pushed out the tiny wails of children. This was not something that I could deal with.

But I made myself stand in the grass, waiting for the names forever memorialized in brass to be uncovered for those gathered to gaze upon. I willed myself not to cry. I froze my face in a mask of indifference. I needed this so I could move on like the rest of the Wizarding World.

"Henria, are you all right?" a dignified Scottish cant interrupted my concentration.

"I'm fine, Minerva." I replied softly. My soft Alaskan accent nearly lost from decades of white American breeding. Sometimes I just wished I could have an Eskimo tongue so no one would look at me oddly when I talk. It would make conversations much less awkward.

"You know that it is all right to grieve, right?" Minerva placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't like grieving." I shrugged her offering of comfort off. The shift of my shoulder brought a stir out of Kadie. Her head came off my other shoulder to look up to Minerva and me.

"Henny, stop." she ordered in a watery voice. I sighed before I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I brought my left hand up to wipe away her steady flow of tears only for her cheeks to become wet once again.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. You're right, I shouldn't be so cross." I murmured as I kissed her again.

"Miss Hunter, it is fine. Everyone grieves in their own way." Minerva offered a peaceful smile, but it was shadowed with sadness.

I turned my attention back to the unveiling. My father was lucky. He could not make it due to some pressing matters concerning the state of Alaska. I cursed his name when he told me. He just smiled sadly at me. He had been doing that a lot since I told him my middle name was Aislinn and not Celeste. I think I might have destroyed his heart when I told him I was moving to London. Well, Kadie and I were moving to London. I heard soft sobs later that night, but pretended not to have heard them the next morning. I had my own cry later that day when he was at work.

I sighed as the constant drabble coming out of the Minister Shacklebolt's mouth just garbled together. I could not concentrate on his words as Kadie's quiet sobs filtered into my ears. Every sound she made cracked my resolve slightly. It was heart wrenching to know she was hurting. No one hurts my Rosie. But this was the first time I could not hurt the one hurting her.

The second assault wave had Mark standing between Death Eaters and Kadie. Now, I know it sounds like we make Kadie out to be an incompetent witch, but that is just who Mark and I are. We are natural defenders and do not tolerate it when people threaten Kadie. She can hex you three times over before you ever lay eyes on her, but if someone has the misfortune of either of us standing next to her, you are fucked. She is powerful, but she is still tiny. It is a height thing.

So, being Mark, he placed himself where he should not have and an aimed beam of green light hit his chest with deadly accuracy. And you know how I told you that Kadie can hex you three times over before you lay eyes on her? She did that standing over his still form, crying and screaming in rage. You think that it is a bad idea to touch Kadie? You should try to touch on of us. You will wish you were in Hell.

Kadie was not very specific, but I gathered that the Death Eater that killed Mark felt a few uncomfortable and debilitating hexes and jinxes before she showed the man mercy and froze him with a _Petrificus Totalis_. Well, it was not mercy since he was still conscious and could feel every hex and jinx she bestowed upon him. She cradled Mark's head in her lap and hummed _'Rock a Bye Baby'_ while dad stood by and kept her alive.

She has hardly stopped crying in the four months since it happened.

I, on the other hand, have kept dry eyes and tight lips.

Everyone grieves in their own way.

I have to do it a different way.

I took to going out to the garage and kicking the shit out of the punching bag. I attacked it relentlessly. In the span of four months since I had left England, dad had to buy fifteen new bags. He quietly replaced a bag every time I made the insides of the new one burst from the seams. I could not tell you if it was magic or just sheer force of will, but I could not keep one whole for more than a week or so. I would come back to the house after a five or six hour session bleeding and sweating profusely. I always refused magical treatment. I needed these wounds. I needed the pain.

They kept my body from blowing itself up.

I could feel the magic humming right under my skin. I felt like a rubber band stretched to just before the point of snapping. At times it felt like I was going insane. My heart ached. My head ached. My soul still ached. And I had nightmares. The faces of those in the war would flash behind my eyelids and I would wake up, smothering a scream with my hand and droplets of sweat rolling down my back, head and chest. It would feel like I was drowning and I could not swim to the surface to breath. I only felt in control when I could hear skin slapping against the vinyl of a punching bag.

Kadie tried to worry about me, but she was suffering just as much. Where I did not wake her up in the middle of night screaming, she would wake me up screaming. Since I had been back, we slept in the same bed together not because we wanted to. It was because it was necessary. We had tried to sleep in separate beds, but I would wake up, chest heaving and heart racing in a blind panic. I had this awful sense that someone had snuck into the house and killed my sister in all but blood. So, to quell my fears, I had to enter her room and shake her awake for proof that she was fine.

Never wake a sleeping Kadie, no matter how much you needed her.

While it was better when we were together, it was still difficult. On the nights where she would wake screaming and crying, I would be jolted awake like someone electrocuted my heart. Some nights, her screams would be so loud that I would wake up hexing the door. There were scorch marks on the pale purple paint covering the wood. My dad was sporting a new burn scar on his forearm. He had heard her scream while passing my bedroom door and wanted to help. He was so surprised that I woke up casting; his only defense was to shield his face with his arm. He only comes in when the sobs are reduced to sniffles. I think he is beginning to feel useless.

Movement around Kadie and I brought me out of my own head. I watched as people made their way over to the monument. I felt Kadie tense up next to me. We both told each other we were ready for this. Obviously we lied to each other, which we knew. It was difficult to think that Mark's name would be only remembered on a slab of bronze. Most everyone in attendance had never met Mark. He would be a faceless name amongst known heroes. Knowing that hurt, but knowing he would never hug me and kiss me better when I have had a bad day hurt the most. Kadie was not worried about if anyone knew her best friend. She was mourning the loss of a third of her. She would forever have an empty place in her heart known as Mark Arrows. And it was killing her.

I sighed and realized I would have to play the bad guy. I wove my arm around her arm and threaded my fingers into her fingers. Her hand was cold. I hear that is a sign of emotional turmoil. I always run hot because I am more than likely pissed off about something. Today, my hands were hot because they were slightly swollen from the punching bag session I had the day before we traveled back to London. We were currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Sharing a bed. We had to put silencing wards around our room to prevent anyone thinking I was killing Kadie during the night.

"Come on, Rosie." I whispered into her soft hair. I placed my forehead against the side of her head, "Love, we need to do this. He would never let us wallow like we have been. He would scold us for how badly we were handling this."

"I c-can't, H-Henny!" her tear soaked tone was crushing my heart. I ignored the protest from my knuckles as I squeezed her hand.

"Please come with me." I begged in a pained voice, "I need you."

"I'll take her to the Hospital Wing, Henria." Minerva stepped up to the pair us broken ninnies. I took a lungful of frost, birch bark and lilacs. Her smell calmed my racing heart. We really had not spent much time apart in four months and it caused me anxiety to think of being split.

"Thank you, Minerva." I loosened my grip on Kadie's hand. I kissed her hair, "Calming Draught makes her cranky and don't give her any tea. Just try a cup of water. And if that doesn't work, stun her and then slip Sleeping Draught down her throat. That will help."

"I am right here, you stupid whore. I can hear you talking about me." I cringed as her watery tone drifted to almost rage. Yeah, she definitely needed to calm down. Her emotions were all over the place.

"Of course, my apologies, love." I said in a placating tone.

Minerva led Kadie away with a few quiet words and life learned knowledge. I watched them until their heads disappeared. I could feel the panic simmer in my chest, but I forced it down. I knew she was in good hands and she would be all right. I knew that. But she was not in my direct line of sight and I could not see it. I shook my head to realign my thoughts.

_Kadie is all right. Kadie is all right._

I squared my shoulders and balled my hands into fists. I was going to look at this monument and I was going to read the names and I was going to...I was going to...Well, I do not fucking know what the hell I was going to do but it would be something because I am tired of feeling like shit. I am tired of waking up screaming. I am tired of feeling constant pain because I need it to stay sane. I am tired of feeling like I need to walk on eggshells everywhere I go. I need to move on.

But I do not want to move on.

I want Mark, right here, standing next to me and holding my hand. I want him whispering into my ear how brave I was for doing this. I want him to smile at me with a proud twinkle in his eye. I want him to see me grow stronger as I learn from this experience and wield it to my own use. I wanted Mark here. I wanted him next to me. I missed my best friend. I missed my brother.

I unfortunately was not completely there. I bumped into someone on my way to the wall. Black, billowy robes blocked my vision. I looked up into the beady ebony eyes of Professor Snape. He was sneering at me. I did not have the heart to even feel a twinge of anger in my chest. It must have been surreal to watch the Polyjuiced form of Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody slip from the mortal realm in Severus' body. But he never complained about it. Mad Eye and Severus had discussed at length what was going to happen. They never factored in the vile snake, Nagini. None-the-less, Moody's sacrifice will never be forgotten and Severus can try to find peace with himself and hopefully try to live a normal life. However normal you can make it while residing in the dungeons of a castle.

"Miss Sownbinder, how wonderful for you to grace us with your presence. England has been entirely too quiet in your absence." Snape drawled sarcastically at me. I blinked at him with a blank stare.

"I didn't realize you would miss me so much Professor." I dipped my head respectfully, "Maybe I should turn down the Minister's offer and come and work for Hogwarts full time this coming term." I felt my eyes twinkle with mirth, "Then you would never miss me."

"How...unappealing. I really wish you wouldn't, cheeky girl." his lip curl told me he really wished I would not come back to Hogwarts.

"You wound me. But never-the-less, I am planning on accepting the Minister's offer to join the Aurors. Although, I might change it to joining the Hit Wizards. I can't seem to make up my mind." I babbled.

"As amusing as it is to hear about your inner turmoil, I must find someone who will not give me a headache merely with their voice to talk to. Excuse me." Severus quickly made his escape. I smirked at his retreating back.

I think that was the most fun I had had in four months.

And it was at the expense of Severus Snape.

I felt something flutter in my chest. And I do not think it was happiness. Mischievousness? Debauchery? I do not know, but it felt better than suffering and depression.

I continued my walk. I concentrated on the bodies in front of me this time. No need to have any more conversations with witches and wizards who have grown to despise me. It left for uncomfortable feelings. And I really wanted to avoid most uncomfortable feelings while I was here. I had two important tasks to complete. One was getting to that wall and looking at the names and having the courage to feel something for them.

I took a tentative step forward and stilled my body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I let it out slowly and opened my eyes. Letters formed names and names formed images of faces.

_Albus Dumbledore_  
><em>Alastor Moody<em>  
><em>Lavender Brown<em>  
><em>Molly Weasley<em>  
><em>Arthur Weasley<em>  
><em>Terry Boots<em>  
><em>Michael Corner<em>  
><em>Mark Arrows<em>

My heart lurched and I felt like I was going to retch up bile. I had left my stomach empty for that specific reason. I did not want to lose my cookies in front of the press and be a laughing stock of the Wizarding World for months. I could honestly picture it and it had scared me.

So, I swallowed what spittle I could and continued down the list of names. I needed this to live.

_Zacharis Smith_  
><em>Bathilda Bagshot<em>  
><em>Hestia Jones<em>  
><em>Amelia Bones<em>  
><em>Fabian Prewett<em>  
><em>Gideon Prewett<em>  
><em>Dedalus Diggle<em>  
><em>Cedric Diggory<em>  
><em>Amos Diggory<em>

My head began to spin. So many families split apart. So many families with holes. So many people who had only hoped for a better life. I almost stopped, but I knew I needed to continue.

_I need this to live. I need this to live._

_Sirius Black_  
><em>Marlene McKinnon<em>  
><em>Mary McDonald<em>  
><em>Lily Potter<em>  
><em>James Potter<em>  
><em>Benjy Fenwick<em>  
><em>Dorcas Meadowes<em>  
><em>Regulus Black Dobby<em>

And my heart hurt. It was in agony. Seeing the names and picturing the faces that I could remember was torture. I wanted to break down. Or, I thought that is what I wanted to do. I felt the pain with every heartbeat. I felt the sting with every pump of blood that was still running through my body, but not theirs. I wanted to cry. I really did. But my eyes stayed dry and I stood tall. I had done it. I had read the names. I looked them bold faced and I thanked them for their sacrifice so I could breath. I thanked them for allowing me to survive.

I kissed the cool metal lightly and pulled back.

I needed it so I could continue to live and not be reduced to nothing.

And I was going to live.

* * *

><p>"Miss, these gentlemen here are going to confiscate your wand and restrain you with magic hindering ropes." the cool voice of the female Auror tried to placate me so I would cooperate. I hated it.<p>

I was at the Ministry of Magic waiting to attend Draco's trial two days after the unveiling. I had been questioned and a deposition had been performed whilst in Sitka. I had some memories borrowed and they were reviewed. I was obviously no Occlumens, but it still had taken days to thoroughly examine and test for any falsehoods. I rolled my eyes every time I received an owl from the investigators informing of how it was going. They were not subtle in their mistrust. Honestly! I was only placed in Slytherin to protect children! And a little because I was cunning and I liked power.

Yes, that had come up. And it was fucking humiliating to be reminded of my misstep. I was not in school anymore. My House colors mean nothing to me. The supposed bond I was to form with the other Slytherins did not take. It helped that I had been cursed in their Common Room.

"Try not to break it with your clumsy hands." I said with some venom. A fierce glare was my only answer. I hated being parted with my wand. It made me uncomfortable.

I understood the confiscation and the binds. I had openly attacked an Auror after the battle. Granted, it was with my hands, but it was still an attack. Kadie was standing next to me getting scanned and her wand was being inspected. I could see her eyes watching every move carefully. She never let anyone touch her wand. I hardly ever handled it. Mark hardly ever handled it either. She and her wand were like soul mates. They just belonged together.

I winced when the ropes became too tight. I shot a glare to the silent Auror, but it was promptly ignore. I considered using some very choice words to talk about his ugly face, but a nudge from Kadie quieted the words before they came to life.

I sometimes hate how she is able to read me.

We were escorted down to a circular room with many rows of benches. Harry, Hermione and Ron were already present. Harry shot me an odd look when he noticed the ropes. I just sighed in returned and took my seat.

Sometimes I really hated that I never think my plans through.

A sharp crack of a gavel brought my attention away from my thoughts.

I scanned the room and my eyes fell on Draco Malfoy. He was thinner than the last time I saw him and his pallor was ashen again. Dark circles had replaced his eyes. I drew in a sharp breath, but refrained from any other movement. I was trying to keep the Aurors assigned to me in the dark. I had to stay strong so Draco could finally be free. I wanted him to continue to live like he should. Albeit, that meant he would be a pompous asshole, but that is more a personality disorder than anything else.

Plus, I wanted to get him some food and a comfortable bed. I really hated seeing him so malnourished.

"Miss Sownbinder, do you swear that all your answers are truthful?" I blinked at the unfamiliar voice talking to me.

_When did I get down here? When did they start questioning me again?_

"Yes." I rasped in my horrible voice. I was starting to get used to it. But I knew I would never like it.

"And the memories that we have collected, those are also the truth?" the voice asked.

"Yes." I clenched my hands into fist in my lap. _I already answered all these questions!_

"Very well." the voice drawled, "You may go." a silent command had the two Aurors lifting me from the chair.

"Wait! Aren't you going to listen to what I have to say? Do I get to watch you peer into my memories?" my voice was raised as I struggled against the two men, "Do I get to even hear the outcome?" my efforts were for naught since they were burly and I was still small.

"Have a good day, Miss Sownbinder." I literally growled in frustration.

"NO! I need to be here for the rest of the trial!" I raised my voice. I caught Harry standing from his seat, eyeing my struggling form.

"Get her out of here. She is disrupting my court room!"

"Henria, come on." Harry urged me, "Calm down and take Hunter to the Leaky for a pint." he whispered. I glared at him.

"Henny, I'm hungry." Kadie stated quietly. I snapped my attention to her, "Let's get some early lunch."

"Fine! But I want to hear what the fuck happens when it is over." I growled at Harry, "Get your fucking hands off of me! I can walk all by myself! I learned when I was barely a year old!" my snarl sounded feral to my own ears that I aimed at the offending Aurors.

"Gods be good Henria, you are going to get us killed." Kadie smirked at me as I was set down on the floor by the Aurors and I ceased my struggles.

"All in a day s work love." I cooed as I strode out of the court room ahead of everyone my head held high in arrogance.

I fucking hate being man handled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is the first Epilogue. Don't hurt me. Please still love me. I just don't think Snape, Remus, Colin and Fred should have died. Their deaths were highly unfair. I also think Sirius should have lived, but my 16 year old self didn't want to stray from the books too much. I have since grown up. :D**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first one. More to come!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_


	43. Epilogue: Moving On

Two figures were calmly standing outside of a door labeled 'Personal Effects'. The shorter one, a woman, was casually leaning her shoulders blades against a wall. Her companion had a shoulder braised on the same wall, his body turned to her. Their expressions were blank and they did not move, save for breathing. The air was undisturbed by their presence.

The woman was short with long chocolate brown hair. Her jaw was a soft square and her cheekbones were high. She had a pert little nose and hazel eyes. Today, her eyes were more green than brown. She had always been told by her father that when she was extremely happy, her eyes would change to sea foam green. Her father was usually right. Her robes were regulation black Hit Wizard robes. Her yellow emblem stitched on her breast was easily identified. The woman was the picture of grace and control.

Her companion was tall and lanky. His hair hung in pitch black tendrils. His black beady eyes were forever watching their surroundings as if he was expecting someone to pop out and hex him. His skin was almost deathly pale and his long face was neutral. His hooked nose was large and a prominent feature. The man's robes were as black as his hair and would billow about his legs when he walked. His relaxed position betrayed his inner feelings of uneasiness at being in the Ministry. It had been five years and he was still worried they would haul him off.

"Severus?" the woman began quietly. A quiet grunt told her he was listening, "Do you think he will be crazy like his aunt?" an undignified snort escaped the man's lips.

"He has Black blood, Henria." Severus answered quietly. He long ago dropped his drawl around her. Summer Holidays spent with her and Kadie have made him accustomed to their annoying voices and womanly wanderings. Not to mention their complete lack of control over their mouths had been amusing to him. He knew that his self preserving drawl had been a headache to Henria and only resorted to it when he wished to cause her annoyance when she did the same to him.

Their friendship was almost complicated.

"That doesn't help." Henria pouted while she crossed her arms tightly over her midsection.

"Then you should have brought Miss Hunter to aide you with her soft words." he drawled. Her impatience was rubbing against his skull and he was seriously reconsidering being here, waiting for Draco Malfoy.

"Asshole." she muttered under her breathe. Severus answered by crossing his arms over his chest.

An almost complicated friendship indeed.

The door across the hall opened and Henria shifted her weight. They both watched the door cautiously and waited with bated breathe for the head of white blonde to exit. Some voices sounded and the man in question appeared in the doorway. He was still severely under weight, but the bags under his eyes were light blue instead of black from the last time they had set sights on him. His skin was not as ashen, but not his usual pale brilliance. His grey eyes were empty and haunted. It appeared he had relived all his nightmares for the past five years every night and all day.

An intense silence deafened the hallway. Black and hazel orbs focused on grey. The two across the hall waited patiently for the new comer to talk first. They had agreed that they would let him set the pace for how his released would go. They knew that that is what he would need to become accustomed to the outside world. Since they did not know what kind of horrors he suffered while locked up, they did not know what to look for. Henria may go collect dark wizards as her job, but she never stayed long enough to know which cell a prisoner was sent to. It turned her stomach to be at Azkaban for too long.

Draco eyed the pair of them for a moment. He took in their relaxed stance. The only signs that they were nervous to see him were subtly tense shoulders and hardened eyes. He studied their soft breathing and cool demeanor. Henria's eyes watched him carefully. She appeared to be ready if he were to strike like a snake. Severus was taking in his stiffened stance and keeping his features blank. Draco knew that they wanted him to talk first, but he had dreamed of the day he would be release so often that he did not know if this was a dream or if it was real. He was scared that if he spoke, this feeling of freedom would dissolve and he would be back in his cold, hard cell, shivering and lonely.

Five minutes passed before Draco caught Henria shifting her weight to her left foot. When the hallway did not melt away, he took a chance to see if it was real.

"Are you real?" he asked in wonder. His voice was almost hopeful. But he could not let it be. That would be asking for disappointment.

Severus heard Henria gasp almost inaudibly. Her sharp intake of breathe had him glancing down at her. He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He pushed off the wall slowly and faced his godson fully.

"Yes. We are really here and you are really free." Severus replied quietly. He noted that Henria had not moved yet.

"I'm not dreaming?" Draco's voice took an uncertain tone. It hurt Severus to see the almost confusion in his face. That Black blood was doing him no favors at the moment.

"No, Mister Malfoy. You are awake." starting with simple truths might be the best way to go.

"Then why isn't she talking? She always stays silent in my dreams. It is almost like I couldn't bear to hear her voice in my dreams because I couldn't touch her in real life. Tell me that this is real." the beginning of hysterics leaked into Draco's tone. His voice cracked as that was the most he had said in five years.

Severus sensed a panic attack coming on. He fished in his robes for a vial of Calming Draught. He saw Draco flinch at the movement and slipped the glass up his sleeve. As he brought his hand back out, he showed the young man his palms to let him see that he was not going to hurt him. That did not ease the tension in Draco's face.

"Oh Sweet Circe! I knew it was too good to be true this morning! I knew that I was dreaming when they pulled me from my cell before it was meal time. FUCK!" aggression and hysteria were molding his face into a painful grimace. Deep frown lines crinkle his forehead. His grey eyes were wild.

Henria had enough of this weak Draco Malfoy. She had been waiting to be addressed and enter the conversation. She did not like being referred to as if she were not there. She pushed from the wall and took three furious steps. The sound of her hand slapping Draco's sunken cheek was sharp and clear. Her eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Did that hurt?" she snapped. Draco recoiled from her voice. He had waited so long for that voice.

Something changed in Draco's eyes. It was like melting butter. The hysteria left and was replaced with heat. He was not angry about the slap. He had always liked Henria best when she was furious with him. Her cheeks would color to a pretty pink and her eyes would become bright. Her jaw would set and a muscle in her cheek would twitch. Draco decided he could be angry about the slap later.

"No. Have you gone soft in my absence?" his perfect Malfoy drawl slid out of his mouth in a smooth cadence. Despite trying to remember that he had just been freed, Henria's lips pursed into a thin line of anger.

"Let me try again, then? I'll make sure you can really feel the next one." she nearly growled. Severus sighed in annoyance.

"You two act like teenagers. Please, do try to act like adults, yes?" he drawled. Henria flinched, not being used to it anymore and Severus smirked.

"I don't know why I decided to come. I'm going home. When you have decided to start acting like you want me around, come find me. But I won't promise I won't have a male companion with me." she huffed and started down towards her office to collect some papers. She had reports to fill out and she would do them at home.

The two Slytherin men watched her stomp away. A slow smirk appeared on the blonde man's lips. His muscles protested as he had not worn this mask in a long time. Five years was too long to go without making any kind of expression except pain. The quirk felt good. It felt like home. It reminded him that he was still Draco Malfoy and he was still alive. The quirk of his lips told him he was finally free. And the angry figure retreating away from him was his redemption. His way of righting most of his wrongs.

"How has she been, nuncle?" Draco asked softly. He watched the last swish of her robes round the corner towards the Hit Wizard's office.

"Better than she could be. She had a tough go of it after the battle. According to Miss Hunter, she fell apart. They both didn't fair well after the loss of their friend. But her three years of Hit Wizard training helped distract her." Draco involuntarily shuddered. No one ever wanted to be a Hit Wizard. Only raving mad Henria Sownbinder would want to be a Hit Wizard.

"Why would she chose such an awful profession?" Severus started walking the opposite direction of where Henria disappeared to and Draco followed.

"I never claimed to be her best friend, boy." Severus replied impatiently, "I don't know the inner workings of a woman's mind. And that particular woman is most confusing."

Draco huffed in amusement, the ability to laugh was lost upon him. Five years without a smile will do that.

"Where will I stay?" Draco felt a shiver run down his spine with thoughts of the Malfoy Manor. There were so many bad memories and the walls were tainted with images of the Dark Lord roaming them at his leisure.

"Well, no one is jumping up to offer you a place. Malfoy Manor still stands. Your mother has been taking care of it and has expressed her wishes for you to return. She is lonely with only the company of house elves." the Potions Master informed the young heir. From the grimace marring the young man's face, the Manor was not a viable solution.

"You are to stay with Kadie and I in our flat. It is not a huge Manor with little elves running about, but it is a warm bed and a hot bath." a sharp voice broke into the conversation. Draco started at the sudden intrusion. Her soft soled boots had silently made their way to the tall men.

"Gods Henria! Don't do that!" Draco exclaimed after he caught his breathe. Henria eyed him curiously with sadness.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

"Hell." Draco muttered. Severus' left eye twitched. The only sign that he was highly upset at his godson's suffering.

"Well, then the chicken stew that Kadie is cooking will drive it away." Henria replied while pushing past the brooding men. She was determined to set everything right because that is why they deserved. They all deserved something right in their lives.

"Chicken stew?" Severus asked uncertainly.

"It is very good stew. I taught her how to make it." Henria replied over her shoulder as she marched towards the Atrim, "And I do not make horrible food!"

Another amused huff escaped Draco's lips.

"She may be infuriating, but she does cook delectable food. A bit heavy, but soothing on a rainy day." Severus said softly.

"And that is the best compliment that I have ever gotten from him. A bit sad really." Henria said as she moved towards the outbound floo.

"Perhaps if your were not so annoying, I would compliment you more. Or if you had any qualities to compliment on, then I would." the drawl came back out.

"Perhaps if you had a sense of humor, you would find me positively hilarious as opposed to dreadfully annoying. But alas, you don't. It's a shame really." Henria finally stopped walking and turned to face Severus.

"You are bothersome and aggressive. Your hot headed attitude drives people away." Severus replied sharply.

"Your ugly face and pasty skin scare people!" Henria snarled.

"You two fight like an old married couple. How long have you been blissfully wedded?" Draco felt like he was watching a Wizard's Duel. His head kept moving back and forth watching the words hit their targets.

"Shut up and get in the floo. Since no one wanted to listen to mine and Kadie's suggestions, the floo call is Hendie's Harem." an amused snort came from Draco and Henria narrowed her eyes, "It sucks that I live off of Harem Drive. And it sucks even more that when you mesh Kadie's name with mine, it sounds Indian. Now quit laughing and go through."

"This is a story I would love to hear later." Draco responded as he grabbed a handful of floo powder. He tossed it into the fireplace, "Hendie's Harem!" and spun away. Henria turned to Severus. Her previous anger was gone and worry crinkled her brow.

"Maybe we shouldn't treat him so softly. I think he needs to be handled as he usually is." she whispered. Severus responded with a nod before he stepped to the fireplace and repeated Draco's actions.

When Henria entered her flat, she smelt the aroma of chicken stew. Her stomach rolled with hunger so she made her way to the kitchen. Draco was seated with a cup of tea with Severus. A third cup was at the table and was steaming hot. Kadie had just finished stirring the stew and was replacing the lid on the pot. It felt completely comfortable.

"I'm going to shed my robes. Be back in a minute." she informed everyone. Kadie flashed her a big grin and then sat in front of the steaming cup of tea.

As soon as Henria entered the bedroom that she was planning on sharing with Kadie if Draco were to move in with them, she dropped her Hit Wizard robes to the floor haphazardly. The reports that she needed to fill out poked out of a pocket so she bent over and snatched them up. The stress of waiting for Draco and his reaction to being free had left her tense and worried. The different scenarios that had ran through her head the week before and while they were standing in the hallway waiting for him, had given her a near constant headache. The worry twisted in her gut. Her job never made her this nervous.

With a sigh, she stripped off her soft leather boots, black leggings and plain black tee. Today she had decided that she wanted to forgo jeans and a blouse. Not that anyone cared what she had under her robes, but she still liked to look professional(shocker) at work. Now only in her tank top and shorts, she rummaged around her floor looking for her long, cotton skirt. Henria had dubbed it her 'lounge skirt' as she was prone to wearing it around the house when she did not feel like wearing real clothing. After she located it under her bed, she pulled it over her shorts and let it hang from her hips. The feeling of her calves being free had her sighing in relief.

"Henria! Get your ass out here before I serve all the stew to Mister Sexy Pants and Professor Paleness! And don't think I won't!" Henria heard her tiny friend bellow. A small smile played across her features and she rushed out of the room to claim her portion of the stew.

"Love, did you get me a cup of tea?" Henria asked as she entered the kitchen, "And honestly, Mister Sexy Pants?"

"It made him smirk. And yes, you have a cup for yourself. It is by your bowl." Kadie answered as she winked at Draco.

The kitchen descended into a comfortable silence as everyone quietly ate their meat and vegetables. Much to Kadie's chagrin, Henria began reading through her papers as she sipped her tea. Kadie coughed her displeasure and Henria rolled her eyes. With a flick of her wand, Henria summoned a quill and ink pot. This time Draco cleared his throat, except Henria ignored him completely.

"Does she do this often?" Draco whispered to Severus. Without looking up from his stew, Severus nodded his head yes.

"It's not a big room. I can hear you." Henria murmured as she compared notes.

"It is highly rude to work during dinner." Draco chided Henria in a posh tone. This time Henria did look at Draco.

"Unless you want me to work tonight instead of hang out with you and be subjected to Kadie's drinking, then I suggest you let me be as I sort out this mess so you can occupy my time." she looked back at her papers and started making corrections, "Besides, Kadie just called you Mister Sexy Pants. That means she wants to sleep with you. Feel up to the challenge? As I recall, the last time you two ended up tangling body parts together, she tried to kill you."

Draco's face paled at the memory, but Kadie had turned pink in the cheeks. Her eyes were flashing dangerously at Henria's bent head.

"What do you mean, be subjected to my drinking?" the shorter woman scowled at her friend. Henria snorted in a very unlady like fashion.

"You may be fooling the Potions Master and the Slytherin bad boy, but I know that you have some rum in your cup. More rum than tea, I expect." a coy smile wiggled onto Henria's lips. Draco, feeling emboldened by the compliments, snatched the mug from beside Kadie's bowl. And before he had time to second guess himself, he took a gulp of the mix.

The burn was almost familiar, but it was strong. Henria was right in that it was more rum than tea. He could not contain the cough that came with the generous amount. A triumphant smirk from Henria told him she knew that she was right already.

"You aiming to pass out drunk, Miss Hunter?" Draco sputtered.

"Mostly." she answered as she took back her cup and downed the contents in one go.

The diners finished quietly. It was shown that Kadie was very clumsy after three cups of her 'tea'. Her sleight of hand tricks were poorly executed and made the other occupants chuckle. She pretended not have noticed the delayed movements.

Bowls were placed in the sink and Henria offered to do the dishes. She had finally finished her reports and they had been banished to her desk in her room. Severus bid everyone goodnight and before leaving told Draco to floo call him if he needed a place to stay. Although, the appeal to stay with Henria might prove to be too great for the young man.

"I didn't believe you, but you were right." Draco said quietly from the doorway to the kitchen. Kadie was in her room, gathering her clothes to bring to Henria's closet. Her inebriated concentration was perfect for the task.

"I'm normally right, but remind me why I am this time?" Henria replied arrogantly as she rinsed off the last bowl.

"The chicken stew. I didn't think it would make me feel better, but it did. Are you sure you taught her how to cook?" he responded. Henria placed the bowl in the drying rack and turned around while drying her hands on her skirt, "It seemed like she would be teaching you how to cook."

"I'm pretty sure I taught her some things. I pulled out my mom's cookbook and learned the hard way." Henria commented as she smoothed her long skirt back into place, "But you are right, she has taught me more about cooking than I let on. Want a drink stronger than tea?" Draco shook his head.

"I think I've met my limit with that one swallow I had. Is she all right?" Draco inquired as he followed Henria to the living room. They sat on the couch, their bodies turned so they could face each other.

"Most days she is. Other days her pain is too much to bear. That is the main reason we are living together. I don't know if you felt the charms and wards when you came in, but I had to have George Weasley come in with the charms and Hermione Granger to erect the wards. Kadie was present for the whole session. She is paranoid and still has nightmares. I normally don't use silencing charms at night because more than likely I will find the need to run into her room and soothe her screams." Henria replied with concern crinkling her nose, "Mark was the best at driving the bad things away."

"I am sorry that he past. Was he the one who pulled you off me the first time you attacked me?" Draco's tone was regretful.

"Thank you. And yes, he was the big guy who pulled me off you." Henria's eyes went dim with memories. Draco preferred them to be bright.

"Are you all right?" his voice was a whisper and Henria felt a familiar tug on her heart. His voice was sweet when he was quiet.

"Throwing horrible men and women in prison is therapeutic. I find myself adjusting quite well." she replied as she avoided his grey orbs. The truth was she hardly slept and when she did, she would wake up smothering a scream with her hand or having to run to Kadie's room and verify that she was still alive, "Shouldn't I be asking you those kinds of questions? You just got out of Azkaban. Or, as you so well put it, Hell." Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Have you decided where you want to stay? Kadie is assuming you would like to stay here. I think Severus has been assuming that you are going to stay here also."

"I haven't any clothing. It is all at the Manor." Draco shuddered at the thought of the Malfoy Manor again. He really did not want to go there. Henria caught the slight movement and frowned.

"Clothing can be obtained or bought. Professor Snape talked to your mother a few days ago and she informed him that she has checked your vault at Gringotts. He has procured your key and is waiting for you to ask him for it." Henria tucked her feet under her bottom and adjusted her position to a more relaxed state. She often forgot that she did not always have to be tense and waiting for an attack, "You don't have to stay anywhere you don't want to." she added softly.

"I'll stay here, if you will allow it. I can stop by the Manor tomorrow and collect what personal belongings I need and bring them here. I'll start looking for my own place as soon as I can." he said with a grateful look in his eyes.

"With two beautiful witches, you'll never want to leave." Henria stated with a cheeky smile.

"Probably not, but it was the thought behind what I said that counts." Draco smirked at her cheek. He liked that look second best in her features.

"Mishter Sexchy Pantss! Your room ish now ready!" Kadie presented as she swayed in hall. Her eyes were half lidded as she stood precariously on her feet. Henria sighed and rose from the couch.

"Why thank you, Miss Hunter." Draco replied trying to hide the chuckle that was worming its way from his chest.

"Pleasse, call me Kadie!" Kadie hiccuped as she braced her hand on the wall to keep from falling over.

"Too much tea, love?" Henria raised an eyebrow has she placed an arm around the drunk witch's waist.

"Never too much, Henny!" the small woman said with a sloppy grin. Henria just laughed as she guided her silly friend to their shared room.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to make sure she doesn't fall and crack her head open." she said over her shoulder to Draco.

Draco settled into the couch, relaxing his back. It felt wonderful not to have stone for a cushion. He could barely contain his eagerness to try the bed. The cot he had slept in for five years never broke in and gave him comfort. He wanted the mattress to wrap around his body and lull him to sleep. After not having comfort for so long, it felt strange to accept it so willingly. But with a full belly and no Dementors floating about, it was hard not to.

It had irritated him to internally when the two people he had dreamed about for five years treated him like a newborn babe. He would be damned if he let anyone treat him like an invalid. He still had his pride to think of. Granted, it was in short supply, what with all the happenings after Voldemort was defeated. He was still a functioning adult. He just had so many issues now that he might be a little messed in the head.

He was very appreciative that the only human contact he had had was Henria slapping his cheek. Aurors were very careful about touching any prisoner if they could avoid it at all. His cheek still burned where flesh had met flesh. Draco fingered the area lightly and shivered. Yes, touching would have to wait. It was foreign and dangerous to him now.

The couch dipped and Henria was sitting next to him again. Her body was relaxed in a way he had never seen her one other time. He realized that she was tense the whole time she was at Hogwarts except the night she had talked to someone and had come back slightly more than tipsy. The lack of booze on her breathe told him that she was finally shedding the tension of the war and her childhood.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered as she stared into his grey pools of wonder.

"You." he replied truthfully. An eyebrow raised in question, "Just noticing how you've changed. It's not much, mind you. But you are more relaxed."

"Only fearing for my life and the lives of others at work helps. I come here and eat and laugh and even drink if I so choose to." Henria shrugged her shoulders non-nonchalantly, "Not that I do. Kadie needs me often that I forgo the usual alcoholism that accompanies survivors."

"How do you deal then?" Draco pressed. He did not like the answer that Severus gave him or her casual flippancy of her job being therapeutic. Not that she was one to ever discuss her problems.

"Work. Taking care of Kadie. And working." her gaze averted to the kitchen. She was avoiding looking at him in the eyes.

"Fine. I won't press. In fact, I will go to sleep and not think of it again. Because I'm never going to get straight answer out of you about it." Draco's tone had an edge to it and Henria took notice. She winced slightly at the sharpness.

Henria rethought her answers. It was not fair to expect him to be honest with her and she not return the courtesy. And she would expect him to be honest with her if he were to ever get over Azkaban. A quiet sigh escaped her lips.

"I don't." her voice was quiet, "I don't deal with anything. I wake up from nightmares, smothering screams with my hands and quietly check on Kadie. I go to work and pretend like I don't care if someone curses me. A raised wand makes my stomach jump. It doesn't matter if it is aimed at me or not. I have a few defensive spells on the tip of my tongue waiting to be thrown out wandlessly. I don't deal, Draco. I just help people and I lock up witches and wizards who mean harm. Because I saw too many people get harmed." a hand went up to rub the creases out of her brow, "I watched children be attacked by grown men and women. I killed men. I intentionally threw myself in front of an _Avada Kedavra_. I lost a piece of my heart.

"I go to work and take all my grievances with me. I throw myself into reports and follow ups. I keep people away from me and snap at those who look at me. I haven't said a nice thing to Minister Kingsley since he wouldn't overturn your conviction. I am avoided in the office and people will actually groan when I come back from collecting criminals unscathed. Although, it surprises me that they think I would allow anyone to harm me. I did jump in front of Voldemort's wand and lived. Surely some second rate wizard could not take me out. I sit at home and watch Kadie go about her business and monitor her when she drinks. I curl around her body at night when she wakes up screaming and sobbing. I help people so they don't help me." a deep shuddering breathe had her chest stuttering, "I don't get to deal. I do help heal."

"That's an awful existence." Draco's mind was reeling.

"You had it worse. I could at least do something if I felt the need. You were trapped in your own mind without an escape route." Henria waved off the concern. She did not need it now.

"Why did you want to help me?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because everyone deserves help." she replied as she glanced at his face. She took in the frustration behind his grey irises. He did not appreciate her skirting answers.

"You still don't let people in." his tone biting.

"Correction; I don't let many people in. I already told you, once when we were younger; there is good in everyone. I'm here to help guide out that good that you claim isn't there."

"And what of us after you accomplish, assuming you do, that?" Draco could hardly contain his disbelief. She was so fucking stubborn.

"We fall madly in love and get married." she replied with a smirk. Draco could not control the gaping look that took over his features.

"Optimism. Not something I'm used to hearing in your voice." he shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh darling, there is so much you don't know about me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that is that.**_

_**Thank you all so much. Since no one was calling out for a third one, I am done. Unless you want more. *Grins evilly* Because I already have a few ideas. It is fun to play around with everyone's emotions.**_

_**You all are awesome for sticking with me through all the struggles! Go and check out my other fics. They are significantly more fluffy and cuddly than this one. For now...MUHAHAHA!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

**_Henny, that lucky Penny!_**


	44. Epilogue: Beginnings

_**A/N: Ha! Surprise! Thought I didn't love you, did you? Just kidding.**_

_**Now, the scroll that Denali almost died trying to give to Henria has been, FINALLY, read!**_

_**:D Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p>A petite woman sat in front of the mirror. Her hair was flowing in chocolate waves down her back. Her stark white dress a nice contrast to her dark tresses. Her skin glowed with a light tan on her olive skin. Her hazel eyes, more sea foam green than light brown, were lined with deep brown liner. Her lips painted a soft pink. She was positively glowing with happiness and anxiety.<p>

Small hands caressed a rolled piece of parchment. Dirt and grime coated the scroll with years of being held. A soft smile played across the pink softness of her lips. She recalled the day her faithful owl risked his life to present her with it. Even though the memory brought on waves of tension and worry, years had dulled them to a reminder of all that she had endured in the dark times. The times when she almost had lost hope.

With shaky fingers, mostly from nerves and the unknown, she carefully uncurled the stiff paper. Two simple lines greeted her eyes as she gazed upon familiar loopy handwriting. Trust her crazy uncle to somehow get a message to her from beyond the grave.

_While you are in the dark, the light is building at the end of the tunnel._  
><em>Take care in the knowledge that light always wins, no matter how long the road was.<em>

"You were a man of many words, Uncle Albus." she murmured to herself. A quiet hoot of agreement came from the corner of the room. An owl with graying feathers was perched on a coat rack, ever watching his mistress with careful eyes. She sent him a wink that was returned with a slow blink. They both knew that his time was coming. It hurt, but it was expected.

A knock interrupted their loving glances.

"Henria, are you decent?" a low and deep voice called through the door.

"Yes, daddy!" Henria called back as she sent one more wink to her Denali.

The doorknob clicked as it was turned and a man with graying brown hair entered. His features were impossibly untouched with time. His square jaw was relaxed as a broad grin curled his lips. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he took in the vision that was his daughter, Henria Aislinn Sownbinder.

"You are just as beautiful as your mother was on our wedding day." he reverently whispered. A sad smile formed on her face as she remembered who would not be here to see her married. It hurt so much to know that her mother would not be there to tell her how radiant she was in her own dress.

"Thank you." Henria whispered back. She let the parchment roll back on its self and tucked it into her shoe. Two of the most important people in her life would be with her while she walked down the isle to her intended.

"Are you almost ready, sweetheart?" his deep rumble washed over Henria and calmed her nerves.

"Very much so. Are _you_ ready?" she asked him pointedly. It could not be easy to give away your daughter, no matter how strong willed she was and how powerful a witch she had grown into. She would always be a daddy's baby girl.

"No, but like you reminded me, I had better do this or suffer the consequences." he smirked as she grinned wickedly. Yes, she was a very capable witch.

Henria rose from her chair and crossed the room quickly. She wrapped her arms around her father's torso and gave him a bone crushing hug. Jaerymiah returned the embrace with as much force. Most of the time he had wished she had stayed in Alaska with him, but seeing who she was today made him realize she needed to move here and be her own witch. It may have hurt him, but it made him proud to call her his daughter.

"I love you, daddy." she whispered into his chest.

"I love you too, baby." he answered.

They slowly broke apart. She looked over at her owl and saw him watching them with a happy glint. A tug pulled on Henria's heart and she crossed to the coat rack. Her hand came up and Denali gingerly hopped down to perch on it. Henria lowered his aging form down and lightly kissed his feathers. Oh Gods, she was going to miss her baby boy when his time came.

"You ready to threaten him, one more time?" she whispered into his feathers. A soft hoot pulled a smile to her lips. Oh how Denali loved to threaten people who came near his witch.

"Come on you two, it is time." Jaerymiah stated, hating to break up the emotional moment between witch and familiar.

Henria brought him to her shoulder and he stepped over and parked his talons. A final look over and the three left the room.

The music was soft and the witches and wizards present were murmuring softly. The union between the American Hit Witch and wealthy pureblood wizard was exciting. Who could stand either of them? She was crass and loud and conniving. He was spoilt and arrogant and cunning. They made a scary pair indeed.

As the witch rounded the corner on her father's arm, many women present stifled gasps. Her simple style was breathtaking on her. Her simple make-up and demurred dress complimented her personality so well, that she had an aura of light around her. Her groom stood at the alter with a dumbfounded expression plastered on his aristocratic features. Her maid of honor stood, looking proudly at her friend as she made her way slowly down the isle. She loved it when her sister in all but blood could surprise a room full of war veterans. That was just her kind of style.

As the three came up to the arch, Jaerymiah kissed Henria's hair at her temple and released his death grip on her hand. A brilliant smile thanked him for being so brave about it all. A quick look to Denali and he mustered all the energy his old and tired body could to swoop at the groom's head. This was his final warning to the wizard. If he at any point hurt his witch, he would know and there would be hell to pay. He would not care if he was dead. He would haunt the bastard with ghostly hoots and screeches until he went mad.

A nervous chuckle came from those present. Many had seen the bird in action and did not feel sorry for the poor wizard. That owl was more a menace than a pet.

Henria stifled giggles as she stepped into her place. She glanced up into pools of silver. They were slightly annoyed at their antics, but he understood the need. That blasted bird needed to feel like he was still in charge and Henria was a slave to anything it wanted. It made the wizard feel a touch sorry for the two of them. Henria had told him at length why she would miss the foul thing. He could care less, but what hurt Henria, hurt him as well.

"Are you ready to begin this wild ride, love?" Draco Malfoy whispered softly as he gently took her forearm into his grasp.

"I am very much ready to be married to you, Draco Malfoy. The real question is, are you ready to begin this wild ride, darling?" she whispered back with a smirk playing close to her lips.

"You have no idea." he replied with his expression mirroring hers.

A wild ride, indeed.


End file.
